Roto para siempre
by Nina Castle
Summary: Como segundo lobo en la manada de las lunas locas, Blaine tiene poder y prestigio. También tiene un oscuro secreto, uno que esconde y no admite ni siquiera ante sí mismo, hasta la noche en que conoció a Kurt, un vampiro pertenece a la realeza que está a punto de heredar el título de Vizconde de la Sangre. Pero él lo daría todo con tal de poder encontrar su "Coeur de Sang"
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos! Vengo a traerles una adaptación de esta increíble historia escrita por E. Anderson. La actualizare bastante seguido ya que la tengo completa y no interferirá con la actualización semanal de Ride :) _

_Espero que les gusten y déjenme saber lo que opinan de ella. Acepto cualquier comentario y critica constructiva. _

**_NOTAS: _**_Santana no sera la tipica chica que conocemos (ustedes ya saben), Algunos aspectos de las vidas de Blaine y Kurt son rotadas...Luego entenderan. _

_Todo lo subrayado está en español en el original._

**_Todo lo que este en negrilla y cursiva son pensamientos profundos del personaje._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

Era una noche como cualquier otra en el sur de la Florida—sofocante y húmeda, justo acababa de comenzar a ponerse realmente caliente—y la manada de las Lunas Locas iba a asestar un golpe a los vampiros. La luna estaba cerca de ser luna llena y los lobos estaban en asamblea alrededor del Boulevard Biscayne en el Parque Bicentennial. Realmente no estaba fuera de la ciudad—la mancha urbana de Miami se ha extendido tanto que llega hasta el golfo y a los Everglades. Hay pocos lugares en donde la manada pueda correr a la luz de la luna y este es uno de ellos.

Blaine Anderson, también conocido como Skull* por el resto de los lobos, suspiró y se quitó su empapada camiseta, revelando el tatuaje de la manada que se había hecho tatuar cuando celebraba su cumpleaños número quince. Un lobo aullando ante una luna decoraba su musculoso hombro izquierdo y un resplandeciente piercing con un sol cubría la mayor parte de su pezón derecho. El tatuaje enviaba un claro mensaje a cualquiera que pudiera leerlo, pero para ese momento usualmente era demasiado tarde. Suspiró irritado mientras cuidadosamente dejaba la camiseta en el asiento de su motocicleta hecha a la medida. Él ya estaba de un humor de mierda, y la jodida humedad no estaba ayudando de ninguna maldita forma.

—¿Qué jodidos? —bufó cuando alguien le cubría los ojos por detrás. Los dedos eran pequeños y fríos y el aroma era un poco a lima. —Quita las manos, Santana —gruñó, impaciente girando la cara hacia ella. —¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Ella hizo un lindo puchero, acomodando su largo cabello hacia uno de sus delgados hombros. —No seas un jodido agua fiestas, Skulls. Sebastian me envió, él dijo que guíes a la manada esta noche.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Sebastian era líder de la manada por sangre y nacimiento -él podía seguir su herencia todo el camino hasta Cuba, lo que era diferente en Blaine, que solo podría seguir el rastro de su pura herencia polaca hasta Chicago. Él nunca podría ser el líder de la manada, pero era el segundo al mando y el más cercano a Sebastian que cualquiera otro.

—Qué jodidos sé. —Santana se encogió de hombros. —Él está ocupado -negocios familiares. No es que sepa algo más de eso.

Él había tomado suficiente mierda por ser el único con cabello oscuro y rizado, ojos verde ambar, y ser un no cubano entre las Locas, Él había tenido suficiente de esa mierda para que no le molestara. Pero no le gustaba el hecho de que Sebastian hubiera enviado a Santana para que le dijera que el plan de esa noche había cambiado, en lugar de decirle directamente a Blaine. Le dio a la chica una dura mirada.

—Entonces ¿por qué envió a una pequeña 'quiero-ser' como tú a decirme sus asuntos? ¿huh?

Ella se ruborizó. —Yo ya no soy una 'quiero-ser' ahora. Soy su compañera-sexual desde hace dos meses, ¿recuerdas?

—Me gustaría poder olvidarlo. —Como uno de los veteranos de la manada había tomado su parte. Él lo había hecho tan rápido como pudo y no terminó dentro de ella. ¿Qué si ella hubiera quedado embarazada? Él no quería que ningún niño tuviera a Santana como madre.

—Bueno, yo no lo he olvidado. —Ella se acercó entre sus piernas y palmeó su pene sobre los holgados jeans que él usaba. —De cualquier manera, qué sucedió esa noche— ¿no querías compartirme? Hoy puedes tenerme todo para ti. Incluso puedes tomarme en tu forma de lobo si quieres, me gusta el jodido pelo bajo la luna llena.

Blaine empujó su mano alejándola, con repulsión. —No gracias. Paso esta ocasión.

—Cuál es el problema contigo, ¿no te gustan las chicas? —Sus delicados rasgos eran una máscara de furia.

—No, solo que no me gustan las pinches putas.

—¡Cabrón! —Ella escupió en el suelo, obviamente enojada de que la rechazara de nuevo. El dejar su semen sobre su abdomen en lugar del interior de su coño era el último signo de falta de respeto. Eso había dañado su estatus en la manada desde el principio y

Santana no se lo iba a perdonar pronto -especialmente cuando él seguía resistiéndose a sus avances. A él no le importaba.

—Jodete. —No se molestó en evitar que saliera el desprecio en su voz. Ella era otra chica humana que corría con la manada -eso era necesario dado que el gen were* era muy dominante incluso en las hembras. Pero a nadie le molestaba mucho a pesar de que Santana constantemente estaba tratando de acostarse para llegar a la cima. Blaine no estaba dispuesto de ser otro peldaño en la escalera de ella, incluso si la quisiera -que jodidamente él no la quería.

Santana encajó un dedo en su cara. —Será mejor que cuides tus modales pronto, Skulls. Mira mis ojos, son marrones, marrones bruja. Yo soy bruja, lo sabes. Tu hiciste un lio conmigo yo haré que tu pinga se caiga.

—Sí, correcto. Estoy temblando en mis zapatos. —se giró para irse pero ella le tomó el brazo.

—Sé por qué no me quieres—es por la misma razón que no quieres a ninguna chica. Eres un maricon.

Blaine bajó la vista para ver la mano de ella en su brazo y entonces la levantó para verle la cara. —Quita tu jodida mano de mí si no quieres perderla.

—Sí, correcto. No te tengo miedo.

Blaine gruñó desde lo profundo de su garganta, dejando que sus ojos fueran del verde dorado al dorado de lobo para agregar dramatismo.

—No puedes. No lastimas chicas. —Pero la mirada en esos venenosos ojos era de intranquilidad y ella finalmente retiró la mano.

_**Y tampoco jodo con ellas.**_ Claro eso era por lo que no le gustaban las hembras. Él era solo… quisquilloso. Malditamente muy quisquilloso.

—Corre y encuentra a Thad para que juegue contigo. —Le dijo— Oí que no le molesta jugar contigo. Debe de tener los estándares más bajos que yo. —Thad estaba por debajo de él en la estructura de la manada—un beta que quería ser alpha pero no podía manejar eso. Aun así él era primo hermano de Sebastian, lo que le daba un estatus más alto de lo que debería de tener.

Santana hizo un sonido de ira con su nariz, casi como el de un gato. —Ve y pregúntale tú mismo a Sebastian porque te dejó que guiaras la manada esta noche. Mientras lo haces pregúntale en primer lugar por qué dejó que un jodido marica entrara en las Locas.

Él debería haberla abofeteado por el insulto, pero ella tenía razón, él no golpeaba hembras, sin importar lo mucho que se lo merecieran. Su madrastra Elaine, lo había criado con mucho respeto. —Jódete, Santana. O ve a que Thad lo haga, si él no teme que le muerdas su pinga con tu jodido coño.

Sus ojos brillaban con la luz de la luna. —¡Chinga tu madre, puto!

—Sí, preferiría joder a mi madre que a ti. —Blaine le dio un bufido de disgusto y algunos de los otros lobos que vagabundeaban por ahí se rieron. Santana lo veía como si ella fuera a decir algo más, pero Blaine había tenido suficiente de esa mierda por esa noche. Él iría a buscar a Sebastian por sí mismo.

Después de diez minutos de búsqueda encontró al líder de las Locas, orinando contra una palmera. —Hey, mi hermano. —Palmeó la espalda del otro hombre. Los brazos y el pecho de Sebastian eran tan anchos como los de Blaine, pero su piel era un poco más oscura.

—Blaine el Skull. —Sebastian se tomó su tiempo para sacudirse antes de llevar su no circuncidado pene dentro de los holgados short que usaba. Si él notó que la mirada de Blaine se fue ligeramente a su entrepierna, él no lo demostró. Cuando terminó se giró hacia Blaine, chocando sus pechos cuando abrazó a Blaine con un solo brazo.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? Esa pequeña perra de Santana vino a decirme que quieres que tome tu lugar esta noche.

—Sí, siento eso. —Sebastian se encogió de hombros a modo de disculpa. Manteniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Blaine, metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un cigarrillo de marihuana. —¿Quieres?

—Seguro. —Blaine se inclinó dentro del abrazo de un solo brazo solo un poco. La piel de Sebastian estaba caliente a su lado y olía a humo y limpio sudor. —Entonces, ¿qué es tan jodidamente importante para que no puedas correr con la manada?

El líder de la manada se llevó el cigarrillo entre sus labios, y sacó un encendedor dorado. Lo encendió y le dio una larga inhalada antes de contestar. —Asuntos de familia, sabes. Mi tío Rafael está en la ciudad y quiere reunirse conmigo y con mi papá. Así que tendré que correr con los viejos chochos esta noche. —Hizo gestos y el dulce humo del cigarrillo salió de su nariz.

—Mala suerte, hombre. ¿Seguro que no quieres que esté aquí cuando regreses? Puedes tener problemas. —El tío de Sebastian era el más poderoso lobo de Cuba, lo que significaba que superaba a cualquier were en el sur de la Florida y también en estatus.

—No, no hay problema. Solo la generación mayor tratando de evitar la locura en la línea de los lobos jóvenes. Pero de cualquier manera gracias, hombre. —Sebastian le dio a su hombro un cariñoso apretón y le ofreció el cigarrillo.

—En cuanto estés seguro. —Blaine le dio una fumada, sintiendo el calor de la droga recorrerlo. La marihuana regular no le afectaba mucho a los were, pero Sebastian tenía un distribuidor que había hecho cruces de algunas plantas para hacerla mucho más fuerte. La planta hibrida era letal para los humanos pero para los lobos era solo un placentero toque.

—Hey. —Sebastian lo vio seriamente. —Sabes que te diría si estuviera en problemas. ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado juntos, huh?

Blaine sonrió. —Desde quinto grado cuando Jimmy Rodríguez trató de derribarme en clase de gimnasia y me ayudaste a patearle el trasero.

Quinto grado había sido el año en el que su padre había decidido que su tienda de motocicletas la Chop Shop, estaría mejor en Miami que en Chicago. Y se mudaron al centro de la Pequeña Habana en donde hasta los letreros en las calles estaban en español y eso había sido un todo o nada para Blaine.

En ese entonces él había sido un simple Blaine Anderson y estaba perdido antes de conocer a Sebastian, antes de que le ayudara a ganar la pelea contra el abusivo de la clase. Después de eso, Sebastian lo había tomado bajo su ala, le enseñó español, le ayudó a ajustarse. Cuando ambos llegaron a la mayoría de edad, incluso quería apoyar a Blaine a entrar en los Locas. Los otros lobos no apoyaban eso -no con la falta de apariencia hispana de Blaine. Él en su lugar tuvo que luchar—con seis de los más rudos lobos que lo golpearon hasta que quedó sangrando y morado, pero valió la pena. Cada costilla rota y cada ojo morado, él lo haría de nuevo si tuviera que hacerlo. Por las Locas. Por Sebastian.

—Desde quinto grado y tú sigues cuidando mi espalda. —Sebastian le sonrió. Él media un metro ochenta y tres y Blaine uno setenta y cinco, pero a Blaine no le importaba la diferencia de estatura. Él estaba acostumbrado a ser de los pequeños y si había gente que lo subestimaba por eso, ellos siempre lo lamentaban después de que se daban cuenta de su error, pero claro para ellos era demasiado tarde.

—Siempre a tu espalda, hermano. —Le dio un afectuoso codazo al otro hombre, viendo a los ojos de Sebastian con la luz de la luna, eran tan negros como su cabello y difíciles de leer, pero justo ahora se veía calmado y relajado, al menos para Blaine.

—Apóyate en el árbol. —Sebastian señaló con la cabeza el lado opuesto de la palma en la que había orinado. —Te daré el golpe del humo.

—Seguro. —El corazón se aceleró, Blaine hizo lo que su mejor amigo y líder de la manada ordenó. Las espinas de la palma se le enterraban en su trasero pero no le importó. Qué importaba si él estaba viendo a los ojos a Sebastian mientras él le daba una larga fumada a su cigarrillo, sosteniendo el dulce humo profundamente en los pulmones. Entonces se inclinó hacia delante su boca sobre la de Blaine, y exhaló.

Blaine lo respiró hambrientamente, inhalando el humo-enlazado con la respiración, sus ojos cerrados fuertemente. Podía sentir los labios de Sebastian tan cerca, solo el grosor de un cabello los separaba. El calor del pecho del otro hombre, el aroma de su piel e incluso el palpitar de su corazón inundaban los sentidos de Blaine. Inesperadamente una imagen llegó a su mente. Una imagen de él inclinándose hacia adelante, solo un poco, acortando la distancia entre ellos. Una fracción de centímetro—eso era todo lo que necesitaba para sellar sus bocas juntas. Se preguntaba si Sebastian sabría tan bueno como olía.

Se preguntaba si el otro hombre podría matarlo ahí mismo o dejaría que el resto de la manada entrara en acción.

_**Deja de pensar de esa forma.**_ Trató con fuerza de detener sus emociones, para mantener sus sentimientos en línea. Eso estaba mal, sentirse de esa manera por otro chico. Muy jodidamente mal. Entonces ¿Por qué no podía evitarlo?

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Sebastian se separó algunos centímetros. —Hey.

Blaine abrió los ojos para ver que su amigo lo estudiaba intensamente. —¿Si?

—Solo revisaba para saber si sigues conmigo. Tus ojos en ocasiones se ven vidriosos. Como si estuvieras muy lejos y toda esa mierda. —Sebastian trazó una línea bajo el ojo derecho de Blaine con el pulgar como si ilustrara el punto.

—Si, bueno… —Blaine trató de no estremecerse bajo el ligero toque. Dios, Sebastian ¡siempre hacia este tipo de mierda! se preguntaba si el otro hombre sabía cómo le afectaba, él esperaba, como el infierno, que no.

—¿Estas frio, Blainey? —Había un tinte de diversión en los negros ojos que parecía decir que Sebastian sabía exactamente lo que él estaba haciendo y no iba a detenerse en ningún momento pronto. Blaine lo había visto tratar de la misma manera a chicas que estaban tratando de entrar en las Locas. Eso era una manera de prueba. Él tenía que hablar, los ligeros toques parecían prometer tanto. Él podría estar jadeando detrás de él como un perro. _**La manera en que él me lo hacía.**_ Pero Blaine no podía evitarlo. Al menos Sebastian nunca lo había tratado de esa forma frente a los otros lobos. Lo había mantenido estrictamente entre ellos dos, que lo hacía de cierta manera aún peor.

—Estoy muy caliente. —Blaine se tensó nervioso cuando Sebastian tomó otra fumada de su cigarrillo y lo aplastó bajo su talón.

—Yo estoy más que caliente—Estoy ardiendo. Jodidamente ardiendo. —Sebastian se apartó y se apoyó en la palma al lado de Blaine. —Casi jodo con esa pinche puta de Santana.

Blaine trató de reírse. —Sí, bien. Ella tiene jodidos dientes en donde debería de tener su coño.

Sebastian sonrió. —Eso es por lo que dije casi. Hey, ¿recuerdas cuando éramos niños y solíamos masturbarnos juntos?

—Sí, supongo. Quizás. —Blaine no veía como podría olvidar eso. Esas secretas sesiones de masturbación con su mejor amigo lo había proveído de suficiente material para tener fantasías por años.

—Vamos a hacerlo ahora—vamos hagámonos una paja. —Sebastian ya tenía su pene afuera, agarrándolo con holgura en su puño, con su mirada en Blaine para ver su reacción.

—No sé… —Blaine frunció el ceño.

—Vamos, no quiero estar sentado con esa mierta familia con una erección. _Tú no puedes rechazarme_, decía su mirada con esos negros ojos. _No puedes decirme no, tú nunca me has dicho no. _

Pero Blaine lo quería esta vez. Él no quería hacerlo ahora. No quería que su amigo viera lo duro que estaba, lo mucho que lo afectaba estar cerca del otro hombre. ¿Cómo podría explicar su rabiosa erección? ¿Cómo podía evitar mantener el hambre en su interior, el fuego que estaba amenazando con salirse de control, controlarse cuando tenía la tentación al alcance de la mano?

Él fue salvado por el grito de otro lobo. —¡Vampiros! Hay un grupo entre el bosque. ¡Vi a los jodidos!

Blaine y Sebastian, ambos se pusieron inmediatamente en alerta máxima. Además de comerciar algo de droga y la protección, joder a los vampiros era la ocupación principal de la manada. Los vampiros eran chupasangres, escoria -no natural, no muertos hijos de perra que no merecían caminar por la faz de la tierra, incluso si ellos solo lo hacían durante la noche. Pero la peor cosa acerca de ellos era que no les importaba a quien jodían. Hasta el último de ellos eran lo que Sebastian decía 'try-sexual'. Ellos intentaban cualquier cosa con cualquiera en cualquier momento.

La fluida sexualidad de los vampiros, más que cualquier otra cosa, era profundamente ofensiva para los were. La peor cosa que podría hacerse a otro lobo era obligarlo a que chupara tu pene. Esa era la última vergüenza, el más degradante insulto reservado para los parias de la manada.

Blaine había visto a Sebastian presionar a algunos lobos inferiores de esa manera antes de quitarles su status. El líder de la manada parecía disfrutar eso, se tomaba su tiempo empujándose entre los hinchados labios del lobo caído antes de llenar su boca con su semen. Claro, si el lobo en cuestión no se tragaba cada gota era golpeado. Blaine lo había visto y se preguntaba cómo se sentiría tener el duro eje de un hombre entre sus labios, se preguntaba si valdría la pena perder su estatus y comenzar como un lobo solitario con tal de saborear a otro macho de esa manera.

—Vamos a ver qué sucede. —Sebastian regresó su pene dentro de sus shorts casualmente y se dirigió hacia donde se había oído el grito. Blaine lo siguió, no estaba seguro si él estaba aliviado o decepcionado de que hubieran sido interrumpidos.

Cuando llegaron al centro de la conmoción, Thad estaba tratando y fallando en lograr que los otros lobos se calmaran y prestaran atención. —Vamos, chicos. Vamos —seguía diciendo pero su aflautada voz se perdía con los gritos de excitación de los otros lobos.

Sebastian se detuvo a casi un metro de la manada y nadie lo notó ni a Blaine. Él le dio a Blaine una mirada y entonces a su primo hermano que estaba tratando y fallando en poner en orden a los miembros de la manada. —Jodida débil sangre que tienes, hombre. —Negó con la cabeza. —Logra su atención, ¿puedes, hermano?

Blaine asintió y se dirigió directamente al corazón de la manada. Los lobos y sus hembras se movieron hacia él una vez que lo notaron, quedando a escasos centímetros. Ignorando a Thad quien estaba justo a la derecha de él. Esperó un momento hasta que la mirada de todos los were, estaban en él y levantó ligeramente la voz. —Escuchen. Su líder en la manada tiene algo que decirles.

—Gracias, Skulls. —Sebastian se acercó y los lobos se separaron ante él. _Como el mar rojo ante Moisés,_ Blaine pensó, con una mezcla de admiración y resentimiento. —Bien, ¿quién vio a los vampiros? Thad se acercó hacia Sebastian entusiasmado. —Wes lo hizo. Él vino y dijo…—

—Sí, oí lo que gritó. —La mirada de Sebastian pasó sobre su primo como si él no estuviera ahí. —Wes, ¿dónde estás, hermano?

—Aquí. Líder de la manada. —Un ruido del lobo empujándose desde atrás de la manada se oyó. —Estaba olfateando en busca de presas y los vi cerca del centro del parque.

—Bien. —Sebastian se veía aburrido. —Dale a Skulls los detalles. Él estará a cargo esta noche.

—¿Por qué Skulls? —Thad dio un paso al frente, sus oscuros ojos con ira. Él tenía la misma apariencia que Sebastian pero no el mismo carisma, él nunca podría ser líder de manada y todo el mundo sabía eso. Todo el mundo excepto él.

Sebastian le dio una desdeñosa mirada. —¿Por qué crees, tonto? Skulls es el segundo lobo. Si no estoy aquí él es el líder. Tan simple como eso.

—Pero Wes me lo reporto a mi primero. —El mentón de Thad se tensó por la ira.

—Él se lo reportó a toda la maldita manada—Skulls y yo lo oímos a un kilómetro de aquí. Seremos afortunados si todo el grupo entero no se ha ido para cuando tú, jodido pendejo, comiences. —Sebastian vio a Blaine. —¿Listo para salir?

—Siempre listo, líder de manada. —Blaine tomó la pista de Sebastian e ignoró la candente mirada de odio que Thad le dirigía. Él sabía lo que pensaba el primo de Sebastian. Por virtud de su sangre él debería ser el segundo lobo, y él lo sería si Blaine no se hubiera interpuesto en el camino. _Pero dado que no tengo la intención de salirme de su camino por un tiempo sería mejor que aprendieras a tratar con eso. _

—Ese es mi niño. —Sebastian le chocó en el pecho entonces lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzó un largo aullido al cielo nocturno. La manada regresó el aullido, el vello se le erizo ante el sonido que significaba un terrorífico golpe en el frio y muerto corazón de cualquier chupasangre que fuera lo suficientemente estúpido para estar en la oscuridad en los territorios de las Lunas Locas.

Blaine aulló como el resto, sintiéndose uno con la manada, y sin embargo diferente a ellos, como siempre. No importaba cuanto había estado en Miami o cuan cercano era de Sebastian, siempre se había sentido que no pertenecía, que no era lo suficientemente correcto. Y no era solo porque no era Latino. Como siempre, cuando él corría con la manada se prometía cambiar, arreglarlo. Porque no era la manada la que estaba rota -era él. Si solo él pudiera ser normal…

—¡Ve a matar a los jodidos vampiros! —Sebastian rugió, sacándolo de sus reflexiones. Él palmeó el hombro de Blaine e inclinó la cabeza.

—Buena suerte, mano*. Ve a patear traseros de vampiros.

—Lo hare. —Dirigiendo a la manada, Blaine tomó la delantera e hizo su deber.

* * *

><p><em><strong>* Skull:<strong>__ Rompe cráneos. _

_*** Were:**__ Cambia formas. _

_*** Mano:**__ Diminutivo de hermano, amigo._

_¿Que les pareció el primer capitulo? _


	2. Chapter 2

_¿A nadie le gusto la historia? :( Bueno creo que estoy un poco decepcionada, esperaba que al menos a una persona le llamara la atención o era porque el primer capitulo no era interesante? _

_Bueno acá dejo el siguiente capitulo a ver como nos va..._

**Ningún**** personaje es mio. **

_Todo lo subrayado está en español en el original._

**_Todo lo que este en negrilla y cursiva son pensamientos profundos del personaje._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

—En serio, Kurt, ¿tienes que salir? —La madre de Kurt, una elegante vampira de quinientos años -aunque ella no admitiría más de trecientos- le dio otra fumada a su delgado cigarrillo y soltó el humo.

Kurt suspiró y pasó su mano a través de su corto y oscuro cabello que quería despeinarse y lo haría si lo dejara crecer, pero él lo prefería pulcramente peinado. —Sí, Madre, debo salir —dijo cortante. _**Si no salgo me volveré loco**_. Él no lo dijo en voz alta, eso era cierto; desde que se mudaron de Paris a Miami él se había sentido miserable.

—Bien sé cuidadoso. —Dijo Carole, la mejor amiga de su madre que estaba de visita en 'la gran salvaje tierra de América'. —He oído algunas horribles cosas acerca de las manadas de lobos de los alrededores. Alguien dijo que ellos eran bastante violentos con los de nuestro tipo.

—Soy lo suficientemente mayor para cuidar de mí mismo. —Él acababa de cumplir cien años la semana pasada, con lo que le parecía perfectamente ridículo seguir viviendo con sus padres. Si ellos hubieran seguido en Paris, él ya los hubiera dejado y se hubiera ido a vivir con su amante Adam. Pero claro, Adam era la razón de que sus padres hubieran insistido en mudar a la familia al otro lado del mundo en primer lugar.

"_No sé de dónde te viene el deplorable gusto por los prostitutos masculinos",_ su padre había dicho cuando lo encontró con Adam, alguien de clase social inferior. "_Pero el futuro Vizconde de la Sangre no debe fraternizar con alguien inferior. Eres libre de tener un amante humano si lo deseas, pero asegurándote que él o ella tiene la familia correcta y los ancestros. Tu madre te dará una lista de los aduladores adecuados que desearían ser mordidos si tú lo deseas". _

Kurt había rechazado la oferta. Él no estaba interesado en los aduladores humanos que se acercaban a él en los bailes de las cortes, ofreciéndole sus cuellos y sonriéndole tontamente sobre su mano. Adam podría ser solo un trabajador común pero él era honesto. A él le agradaba Kurt por él mismo, no por la enorme riqueza y el título que algún día heredaría. Él ni siquiera conocía los ancestros de Kurt cuando ellos se conocieron, de hecho el ni siquiera sabía que los vampiros realmente existían fuera de las películas de terror. Kurt le había enseñado la diferencia y la educación había sido mutuamente satisfactoria. Las cosas que Adam podía hacer con su lengua y el cálido y rico sabor de su sangre…

—¡Cuida tus modales, Kurt! —La aguda voz de su madre lo sacó de su placentera fantasía con su anterior amante y lo trajo de nuevo al presente y a la deprimente realidad de un golpe. —Discúlpate con Carole por usar ese tono —ella indicó dando otra fumada a su cigarrillo.

—Mis disculpas, Madame, —Kurt dijo fríamente. —Yo solo estaba refiriéndome a mi reciente mayoría de edad y te recuerdo y a mi madre también que de hecho soy lo suficientemente mayor para tomar mis propias decisiones. Pero el tono que usé fue poco cortes, sinceramente pido que me disculpes.

—Lo estás, claro, olvídalo. —Carole inclinó la cabeza y él alcanzó a ver cabellos grises entre el cabello castaño de ella. Era de esperarse que a ella se le empezara a notar la edad después de varios siglos. Ella era después de todo solo una vampira hecha, no una de Sangre que hubiera nacido de la Sangre como Kurt y sus padres. De hecho, en primer lugar, fue su madre quien había convertido a Carole, ella había empezado como una mujer humana -de hecho, una aduladora-y había comenzado siendo el boisson aux sang de su madre, que traducido literalmente es bebida de sangre. Kurt sospechaba que ellas habían sido amantes, claro eso era algo que su madre nunca admitiría. Ella había atado a Carole con su lazo de sangre tanto como pudo pero después de un siglo más o menos cuando el lazo comenzó a debilitarse, ella no tuvo más elección que convertirla o perderla.

Lo cierto es que Carole permanecía en la vida de su madre pero solo como amiga. Los Vampiros no beben uno del otro y dado que el beber y el sexo están atados tan cerca uno del otro, que uno sin el otro es altamente insatisfactorio. Generalmente solo se hace para concebir, con Kurt ese ciertamente había sido el caso de su propio nacimiento. Sus dos padres eran de Sangre y era obvio que no había gran atracción física entre ellos.

La madre de Kurt había sido afortunada de encontrar una amante que se convirtiera en su amiga cuando el tiempo llegara. Aunque, Kurt quería más, él soñaba con encontrar un amor mortal que nunca tuviera que cambiar, un amor tan real y verdadero que el lazo de sangre nunca se debilitara y su amor pudiera continuar por siempre. Su nodriza de sangre, le había contado leyendas una de ellas, la de Coeur de Sang o La sangre del corazón. Si Kurt era honesto consigo mismo, diría en primer lugar, que eso era lo que estaba buscando cuando inició su relación con Adam.

Claro que él no había encontrado eso, todas las leyendas hablaban de una intensa e inmediata atracción, seguramente eso significaba estar con la otra persona desde el momento que se tocaban. Kurt no había sentido nada de eso con Adam pero él aun así disfrutaba la compañía del otro hombre y tristemente lo extrañaba, aunque él sabía que Adam sin duda ahora, se entretenía con otros en la cama que ellos habían compartido.

—De cualquier modo, ¿a dónde vas? —su madre preguntó, viendo como Kurt se acomodaba los puños, asegurándose de que estuvieran inmaculados. Él usaba una camisa blanca, Charles Tyrwhitt. Con los botones del cuello abiertos. Unos pantalones Pradamarrón claro y unos zapatos Berluti que a pesar de ser casuales eran también muy costosos.

—Inauguraron una nueva galería en Biscayne, —Kurt mintió. —Pensé ir a ver si encuentro algo nuevo. —De hecho él no iba a ir a ningún lado en particular, solo iba a recorrer la ciudad de noche y alejarse de los confines de los tres mil metros cuadrados de la villa que sus padres habían rentado en Coconut Grove para sus extendidas 'vacaciones. Familiares'. Incluso aunque él realmente estaba ocupando la cochera que había sido convertida en un lujoso departamento, él aun así se sentía confinado en cualquier lugar cerca de sus padres. Y si pareciera que iría a la inauguración de la galería, era menos probable que su madre dudara de la historia.

Era una mentira a mano que él usaba frecuentemente, Kurt incluso había iniciado una colección de arte moderno a manera de respaldo. A él le importaban poco esas piezas que había comprado pero su madre las había colgado y las mostraba en cualquier lugar, en uno de los pequeños salones, La 'colección' hacía que ella y el padre de Kurt sintieran que él finalmente había logrado encontrarle el sabor a las cosas buenas de la vida y mantenía la paz en el hogar, así que él seguía apegado a eso. Y entre tanto le daba la excusa perfecta para salir.

—Bien, solo ten cuidado, —Carole dijo de nuevo. —Mantente fuera del camino de los lobos.

—Sí, hazlo. —Su madre se estremeció. —Sucias criaturas parecidas a los perros. Y esta noche está cerca de la luna llena.

—No te preocupes Madre. —Kurt se dirigió a la puerta. —Estoy seguro que lograré esquivarlos.

Una vez afuera se dirigió directamente hacia el Boulevard Biscayne en caso de que su madre y Carole estuvieran viéndolo desde la ventana de la villa. Él podría haber tomado el carro de la familia, o manejar él mismo el Porsche Boxster Spyder negro que su padre le dio como premio de consolación por haber perdido a Adam pero Kurt prefirió caminar. Él podía, claro, moverse a velocidad supernatural, pero disfrutaba tomarse su tiempo, sintiendo el viento volar su cabello y oliendo el aroma de la ciudad.

Claro que eran los olores usuales en una urbe, gasolina, humo del escape de los carros, basura, sucios humanos que vivían en las calles, pero había también otro olor. El dulce y fuerte perfume de madreselva y de jazmines que florecen al anochecer, el más delicado olor de orquídeas salvajes y el rico y casi demasiado fuerte olor de la vegetación tropical que los rodeaba. Era como estar en la jungla en donde una ciudad había fincado sus raíces y crecido.

Mientras caminaba el olor tropical pareció envolverlo más y más. Kurt vio alrededor, para su sorpresa después de todo había terminado en Biscayne, aunque había terminado pasado de moda. Estaba justo al borde del enorme parque él había conducido por ahí cientos de veces y siempre quiso visitarlo y nunca lo había hecho.

_**Bueno, no hay mejor tiempo que el presente.**_ Normalmente, él hubiera preferido seguir más por la parte urbana de la ciudad, era más probable que encontrara a alguien para una rápida mordida y una rápida jodida en un café-bar abierto toda la noche que en un parque que cerraba al atardecer. Pero él se había alimentado la noche anterior así que él no estaba particularmente sediento. Además, una caminata en la selva -o cerca de ser selva era algo que no podía tener en una gran ciudad, se oía bien. La luna estaba cerca de ser llena y la luz plateada iluminada la exuberante vegetación haciendo de ello una pintoresca y acogedora invitación.

Sin un segundo de vacilación, Kurt entró al césped y recorrió silenciosamente el oscuro parque.

Estaba entrando en la parte más profunda del parque cuando olió algo más, el caliente pelaje y el picante olor de lobos. A pesar de la advertencia de Carole ese no era un olor que automáticamente despertara sus alarmas. En Europa hace mucho tiempo que los vampiros y los lobos habían hecho las paces. Ellos incluso tenían una que otra función juntos manteniendo a los humanos ignorantes de su existencia. Sin embargo eso era lo más cercano que ellos habían logrado mezclarse, y los were nunca fueron más que simples conocidos. Que era una lástima en opinión de Kurt.

Los Weres tendían a ser de temperamento caliente y no temían ensuciarse las manos, a diferencia de su pueblo que eran fríos y discretos y siempre estaban por encima de todo. Se preguntaba distraídamente qué diría su padre si tomaba a un were de amante -que horror- y sonrió cínicamente. Ahora que eso podría ser lo último para involucrarse sexualmente. Probablemente sería desheredado inmediatamente o más probablemente juzgado loco y forzado a exponerse al sol.

El olor seguía fuerte y podía decir que había más de un lobo en el parque. Hmm, ¿una manada entera esperando una víctima? Eso era mucho incluso para Kurt, con su fuerza y velocidad supernatural. Él podía ser capaz de vencer a un lobo, quizás incluso a dos si él tuviera que pelear. Pero él no deseaba intentarlo con la manada entera.

Se giró a un lado de la densa vegetación, donde él se movió en silencio a través de los arbustos, caminó hacia un claro el olor parecía más débil aquí. Se detuvo en un halo de luz de luna, pensando en el camino que tomaría, cuando repentinamente el oyó eso, un largo aullido que irrumpía el aire nocturno como un solitario sollozo. Su corazón se saltó un latido. Quizás era tiempo de hacer más que un esfuerzo por dejar el parque. Carole podría haber escuchado los tontos rumores cuando le advirtió de los lobos, pero de nuevo, esos a menudo tenían un grano de verdad incluso las historias más salvajes.

—¡Ahí hay uno! ¡En ese claro! —La voz que gritó las palabras era gruesa y salvaje, y la que contestó era incluso peor.

—Atrápalo. Joder, al muerto hijo de puta.

_**El muerto hijo de puta, ¡ellos se refieren a mí!**_ El corazón se le aceleró en su pecho, Kurt se giró de nuevo, dirigiéndose hacia los arbustos. Él dudaba que pudiera hacer una buena diferencia si le explicaba a la enojada manada que él era un vampiro nacido no uno hecho, él técnicamente no estaba muerto. Sus pulmones aún respiraban aire y su corazón aún bombeaba sangre a su cuerpo; De hecho, él podía sentirlo latiendo al doble de su ritmo ahora que se preparaba para la lucha.

Pero antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso todos los were lo rodearon, la mayoría aún en su forma humana, aunque unos pocos habían dejado su piel y dejado salir su bestia interior. Esos were llegaron a sus pies gruñendo con rabia, pero el resto de los were permanecían quietos, como esperando que algo comenzara.

Ese algo era la señal de quien Kurt asumió era el alto líder de la manada, uno ochenta y cinco para el uno ochenta de Kurt con cabello negro y penetrantes ojos negros que estaban un poco más juntos para ser hermosos. _**No**_, pensó Kurt no había oportunidad en el infierno que él levantara a ese macho en particular.

—Hey, chupasangre. —El alto de cabello oscuro empujó en su duro pecho. —¿Dónde está el resto de tu grupo, huh? Nos dices y quizás te dejemos ir. Quizás.

—No tengo grupo—Estoy aquí por mí mismo, —Kurt lo dijo y entonces se maldijo por tonto. Ahora ellos sabrían que él estaba solo. Con nadie más de su Sangre para respaldarlo. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto?

Pero era claro que el lobo de cabello negro no le creyó. —Sí, correcto. Jodido mentiroso. —Él empujó el pecho de Kurt de nuevo. —Mira como esta vestido—toda elegancia y mierda. Debe haber toda una pandilla de ellos aquí para alguna clase de elegante jodida fiesta, como una versión vampírica de unos quince. Uno de ellos debe haber cumplido ciento cincuenta o algo así.

Eso obtuvo la risa del resto de la manada y la consternación de Kurt, ellos se acercaron. Él quería correr pero él estaba cercado a cada lado. Y si empezaba a luchar sin duda lo desgarrarían en pedazos, había quince lobos aún humanos y unos cinco o diez más en su forma de bestia. Su única oportunidad era hablar para salir de la situación pero su boca repentinamente estaba seca y su mente en blanco.

—Quizás él está vestido así porque él es un marica, —uno de los otros lobos dijo. —Una jodida mariposa. —Él hizo delicados movimientos con sus manos igual que alas de mariposa y los otros lobos se rieron de nuevo, un profundo y gutural sonido que hizo que la sangre de Kurt se helara. Él no pudo evitar notar que la mayoría de ellos usaban short de mezclilla holgados o jeans y nada más. Sus musculosos pechos y brazos estaban cubiertos con tatuajes, el significado no era totalmente claro, no era que el fuera a preguntar.

—Si, eso debe de ser. Él es un marica y está buscando sangre fresca. ¿No es así? ¿Eres un vampiro maricon? —demandó el líder.

_**No temas. No debo demostrarles temor o ellos estarán sobre mí en un segundo. **_—Simplemente estaba paseando en el parque, —dijo, manteniendo su mentón en alto y esperando que su voz no se quebrara. —Ni siquiera soy de esta área, nos mudamos aquí desde Paris hace un mes. Así que los problemas que tengan con los vampiros locales. Yo no formo parte de eso.

Desafortunadamente su discurso pareció enojar incluso más a la manada. —Oh eres parte de esto. Correcto, —bufó el líder. —Vamos, a joderlo.

Pero el resto de la manada se quedó atrás. —No sé, Thad, —un muy delgado lobo dijo, viendo a Kurt inseguro. —Skulls dijo que no hiciéramos líos hasta que él regresara.

—¡Que se joda lo que dijo Skulls! ¿Lo van a escuchar a él o a mí? Hay sangre de lider en mis venas, no como ese hijo de puta niño blanco.

—Sí, pero él es el segundo lobo. Y Sebastian dijo….

—Sebastian dijo que yo estaba a cargo esta noche. No tú, Thad, así que apártate de una jodida vez. —La nueva voz pertenecía a otro lobo, ligeramente más pequeño que el resto pero mucho más musculoso. Se empujó entre la manada y Kurt lo vio. A diferencia del resto de la manada, él tenía el cabello oscuro rizado y profundos ojos verdes dorado. Había algo en el aire intimidante acerca de él, pero había algo más que bueno. Algo que Kurt no podía reconocer…

—Hey, Solo estoy haciendo lo que Sebastian dijo —el alto bufó. —Dijo que jodieramos algunos vampiros, así que joderé a este.

—No, él no dijo que tú lo hicieras. —El hombre rubio cruzó sus brazos sobre su musculoso pecho. —El protocolo de la manada, Thad, tu no atacas a nadie hasta que yo lo diga. A menos que quieras desafiarme aquí y ahora, eso es.

El alto lobo se veía nervioso. —Tranquilo, hombre. No dije nada acerca de un desafío. Nosotros solo estábamos tratando de encontrar en dónde estaba el grupo de vampiros. Por la manera que el viste imaginé que ellos tendrían algún tipo de loca fiesta o algo así. Quiero decir, míralo, es un jodido marica.

—¿Eso es cierto? —El lobo rizado lo veía de arriba a abajo especulativamente y Kurt hizo su mejor esfuerzo para ver los verdes ojos. Había algo en ellos, algo más que el malestar y el odio que veía en los otros lobos, cuyos ojos brillaban dorados a la luz de la luna.

—¿Qué si es cierto que voy a ir a una fiesta? No —dijo él decidiendo decir la verdad por alguna razón que no pudo entender. —Pero, sí, disfruto del amor de otros hombres. Aunque no sé qué tenga que ver mi estilo de vestir con mi preferencia sexual.

—¿Ves? ¿Ves? —Esa declaración pareció enojar al más alto lobo. —Este jodido hijo de puta ¡lo admitió! ¡Jodido asqueroso! —Escupió en la tierra como si quisiera quitarse el mal sabor de boca. —Voy a joderlo solo por eso. —Se adelantó, iba a alcanzar el cuello de Kurt solo que el lobo rizado lo derribó.

—¡Retírate, Thad! No me jodas, no jodas conmigo. Lo sabes.

—No, jodidamente no me retirare. Voy a matar a este no muerto cabrón justo ahora. —Avanzó de nuevo y esta vez el rizado se colocó entre el alto y Kurt. Aunque el otro lobo golpeó al rizado con asombrosa fuerza -Kurt pudo oír el sólido impacto- él no lo derribó. Todo lo que hizo fue dar unos pasos hacia atrás.

No queriendo que lo tumbaran cuando los dos lobos empezaran realmente a golpearse, Kurt levantó una mano para cubrirse. Mas por accidente que otra cosa, su palma rosó la ancha curva desnuda de la espalda del rizado.

Y entonces sintió eso.

Eso empezó como un hormigueo en la punta de sus dedos y recorrió su brazo a la velocidad de la luz. Recorriendo el resto de su cuerpo, inundándolo con una oleada de calor. Su pene instantáneamente se puso duro, pulsando rabiosamente por liberarse de la bragueta de sus pantalones Prada y su corazón dolió con no menor fuerza. _**¡Finalmente!**_ murmuró una voz en algún lado de su interior. _**Él es el único, el único que has estado buscando. **_

El lobo rizado debió haberlo sentido también -o al menos sintió algo porque él repentinamente se puso rígido como si hubiera sido electrocutado. Entonces él se alejó del toque de Kurt como si le quemara. Golpeando al alto lobo en el proceso. Lo vio sobre el hombro, sus ojos más abiertos en shock y entonces los entrecerró con suspicacia. Kurt no estaba seguro de lo que pudiera decir acerca de eso, solamente negó con la cabeza y se giró de nuevo hacia el llamado Thad.

—¡Jódete imbécil! —El lobo más alto saltaba en sus pies, obviamente preparándose para la pelea. —¿Te quieres ir? ¿Te quieres ir ahora, Skulls?

El lobo rubio le dio otra mirada sobre su hombro a Kurt. —No, no quiero 'irme'.. Jodete tu solo, Thad.

—Me preguntaste antes si quería un desafío. Bueno quizás lo quiera.

—Genial. Y mientras tú y yo luchamos, el resto de los vampiros del grupo se alejan.

—Ni siquiera sabemos si él está en un grupo, solo tratas de evitar la pelea, —Thad lo acusó. Los otros lobos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos y el lobo rizado frunció el ceño.

—Bien, ¿quieres un desafío? Desafíame mañana. Ahora nosotros necesitamos limpiar al resto del grupo. ¿O temes no poder manejar a más de uno a la vez?

El alto lobo parecía indeciso por un momento. —No le temo a ningún jodido vampiro maricon.

—Entonces pruébalo. Ve tras ellos. —El lobo rizado señaló al este. —Ellos se fueron por ese camino, diez de ellos al menos. Ve, Thad, Te estoy dando el mando. Déjame ver lo que puedes mostrarme cuando la noche termine.

Thad entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia. —¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer mientras cazamos al grupo?

—Veré si puedo obtener más información de este. —El lobo rizado tronó los nudillos amenazadoramente y le dio a Kurt una significativa mirada. —Necesitamos descubrir en qué lugar están descansando de la luz del día, si vamos a acabar con ellos. Tú ve por el resto y déjame a mi trabajar con este.

Fue el delgado lobo el que contestó. —¿Qué jodidos estamos esperando? Hay diez vampiros más ahí afuera— ¡vamos a joderlos!

La manada hizo erupción en un coro de aullidos que enfriaban los huesos y varios de ellos en su forma humana parecían abrumados con la excitación y cambiaron rápidamente a lobos. Eso era un proceso fascinante, uno que Kurt nunca había visto antes, y él podría haber puesto más atención si todo su interés no estuviera centrado en el lobo rizado. Ahora que la manada estaba en confusión, podría ser el mejor momento para escapar, pero él se quedó fijo como si tuviera raíces en ese lugar. Él no podía dejarlo hasta saber qué sucedió, hasta que él estuviera seguro de que lo que su corazón le decía era verdad.

La manada se alejó, Thad a la cabeza. Ellos eran simples manchas en la oscuridad en cuestión de segundos. Después de que vieron que se iban. El rizado se giró hacia Kurt. Siendo cuidadoso de mantener una distancia segura entre ambos, se inclinó hacia adelante y vio a Kurt a los ojos. —Qué jodidos —dijo claramente— ¿fue eso?


	3. Chapter 3

_Otro capitulo más, como dije anteriormente, lo subiré rápidamente ya que esta completo y actualizare en las noches que es cuando estoy en la casa :)_

_**Fioreeh-VCC: **Acá tienes la explicación ;)_

**Ningún**** personaje es mio.**

_Todo lo subrayado está en español en el original._

**_Todo lo que este en negrilla y cursiva son pensamientos profundos del personaje._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

—No sé. —El vampiro negó con la cabeza. —Esto es, creo que lo sé pero no puedo estar seguro. —Era más alto que Blaine pero no por mucho, con un delgado y musculoso cuerpo de nadador, y corto cabello castaño. Sus ojos eran azul pálido, brillaban con intensidad, y sus rasgos eran tan delicados que casi eran lindos. Blaine podía ver por qué Thad pensó que el chico era gay incluso si él no fuera vampiro. Había algo acerca de él, no es que él fuera femenino ni nada como eso, era más como… Blaine realmente no sabía qué era. Como no sabía lo que había sucedido cuando el vampiro lo había tocado.

—Será mejor que me des algunas respuestas rápidas, cabrón —le dijo con un tono amenazador. —No me conocen por mi jodida paciencia.

El vampiro separó sus manos. —¿Qué es lo que deseas saber? —Él tenía un ligero acento que Blaine no determinó de qué lugar, y su voz era melodiosa y suave.

—Sabes lo que quiero saber —dijo con frustración. Pero él no se permitía hablar de lo que había sucedido cuando el vampiro lo había tocado. Eso había sido extraño y tan jodidamente increíble. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en agarrar al chico y besarlo, eso no tenía sentido, eso era una locura ¡él era un jodido chupasangre! Pero su pene no parecía saber eso, aún estaba duro como una roca debajo de sus holgados jeans.

—¿Por qué mentiste por mí? —El vampiro preguntó tranquilamente. —No hay otros de mi Sangre en el área—Podría sentirlos si estuvieran.

Blaine se tensó nervioso. Él mismo no sabía por qué le había mentido a la manada para salvar al vampiro. Solo que él tenía que tener un tiempo a solas con él para descubrir qué infiernos había sucedido. —¿Por qué admitiste ser queer*? —él se oyó preguntar, contestando una pregunta con otra pregunta.

El vampiro se encogió de hombros con un fluido movimiento que era extrañamente gracioso. —Porque lo soy. ¿Por qué negarlo?

—Porque admitirlo puede hacer que te maten, al menos por aquí. —Blaine negó con la cabeza ante la ingenuidad del vampiro.

—¿Es por eso que tu pretendes no serlo? —El vampiro elevó una de sus delgadas cejas hacia él.

Blaine se tensó. —Yo no soy un jodido mamon.

El vampiro frunció el ceño. —Perdona, pero mi español no es de lo mejor y estoy inseguro de tu dialecto. ¿Acabas de decir que no eres un chupador de penes?

—Bastante cerca. El punto es que no soy un jodido marica y será mejor que recuerdes eso.

El vampiro dio un paso hacia él. —Todo lo que puedo recordar es la manera en que me sentí cuando te toqué.

Blaine quería retirarse un paso, pero podía verse como si estuviera cediendo terreno. Siguió ahí. —¿Qué diablos me hiciste?

—¿Así que tú también lo sentiste? —El vampiro lo veía esperanzado.

—Infiernos, sí, sentí eso. Era como si alguien enviara mil voltios directo hacia mi pene.

—Eso fue lo que yo sentí. Pero más. —El vampiro dio otro paso hacia adelante. —Soy Kurt. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—¿Por qué necesitas saber mi nombre? —Blaine cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, aún sin querer ceder terreno.

El vampiro dio otro paso al frente. —Porque quiero saber el nombre de mi futuro amante.

—¿Quién jodidos eres para hablar así? Te acabo de decir que no soy gay.

—Sé lo que dijiste. Pero no te creo. —Kurt sacó sus manos. —¿Puedes tocarme de nuevo?

Blaine vio la mano, era delgada y blanca, diferente de su callosa palma. Él nunca podía quitarse toda la grasa de trabajar en la tienda de su papá, pero la mano del vampiro parecía que nunca hubiera trabajado, ni un solo día de su vida. _**Probablemente no lo había hecho. Vestido de esa forma, probablemente le habían dado todo en una jodida charola de plata.**_ Pero aunque tratara de distraerse nada borraría el hecho de que él estaba temblando porque quería demasiado hacer contacto con el otro hombre.

—Por qué… —Se aclaró la garganta. —¿Por qué quieres tocarme?

—Sabes por qué. —Kurt movió su mano unos centímetros hacia adelante. —Solo estréchala—eso debe ser suficientemente seguro. Necesito ver si se siente de nuevo. Necesito estar seguro de que es real.

—¿Es real qué? —Blaine preguntó, pero él ya había levantado su propia mano como si alguna fuerza invisible la moviera, y estrechó la del vampiro.

Kurt agarró su mano firmemente y sintió eso de nuevo, el disparo de la onda eléctrica recorriéndolo, la abrumadora necesidad que amenazaba derribarlo. —¡Dios!— Abrió sus labios diciendo una plegaria o una maldición y repentinamente estaba sobre el vampiro.

Al menos, tuvo la serenidad de no hacerlo en el claro. Jaló a Kurt por la parte de atrás del cuello y logró que ambos entraran en las sombras de la exuberante vegetación. Entonces empujó al otro hombre contra una palma y llevó sus labios sobre los rojos y llenos labios de Kurt para un beso.

El vampiro se derretía contra él, correspondió al beso con hambre mientras Blaine cedía. Él abrió los labios y Blaine aceptó la invitación, empujando su lengua dentro de la boca del otro hombre y lo lamió hambrientamente. Chupó la lengua de Kurt hasta que el vampiro gimió, notó con la parte de su cerebro que aún funcionaba que Kurt sabia delicioso. Su boca era caliente y sabía a especias y ligeramente a cobre. Blaine no sabía lo que era pero era bueno, malditamente bueno. Y se sentía tan correcto ser besado por él -ser besado por otro hombre. No había labios pegajosos por el lápiz labial en el camino y el cuerpo contra el suyo era caliente, duro y musculoso y no suave y manejable. Las manos del vampiro que estaban en su cintura eran firmes y demandantes, jalando a Blaine incluso más cerca así que sus duros ejes se frotaron juntos a través de la tela de sus pantalones hasta que él sintió que iba jodidamente a explotar.

_**Dios, tan bueno… ¡tan jodidamente bueno! No podía tener suficiente. Necesitaba más…más… **_

El pensamiento fue interrumpido abruptamente cuando el vampiro mordió su lengua.

—¡Ouch! —Blaine se apartó, el hechizo se quebró. —¿Que infiernos?

—Perdóname. —Kurt señaló su boca. —Mis colmillos salen cuando me excito. Eso fue un accidente.

—¿Tus colmillos? —Blaine lo veía estúpidamente, aun sintiéndose extrañamente atontado por el intenso encuentro.

—Puedes verlos. —Kurt abrió la boca y señaló donde sus dos caninos se alargaban considerablemente. Pasó la rosada punta de su lengua sobre ellos en un perturbadoramente erótico gesto.

_**Sus colmillos -oh mi Dios, sus colmillos. No solo he besado a otro tipo, sino que he besado a un jodido vampiro.**_ El pensamiento lo regresó a la realidad y dio un inestable paso hacia atrás. Kurt se adelantó y estiró su mano para estabilizarlo, pero Blaine se alejó del toque justo a tiempo, trastabillando como un hombre borracho.

—Por favor… —Kurt se veía herido. —Sé que esto debe ser un impacto para ti— lo es para mí también. Pero debes ver que hay algo entre nosotros, una atracción que supera nuestras diferencias, no importa lo grandes que puedan ser.

—No veo ni una jodida cosa. —Blaine seguía alejándose. —No sé qué sucedió, lo que me hiciste, pero sé que no va a suceder de nuevo.

—No a menos que deje que suceda. —La voz del vampiro era suave…rogando. —Por favor, te he buscado toda mi vida. Tú eres mi Coeur de Sang.

—No soy tu nada, —Blaine dijo, tratando de sonar más seguro de lo que se sentía. —Yo…Yo no sé nada de ti y tampoco quiero saberlo. Ve a joder fuera de aquí. —Señaló vagamente. —Vete y hazlo antes de que la manada regrese.

Al mencionar la manada una expresión de preocupación llenó la hermosa cara del vampiro. —No deseo dejarte. Tú pareces estar… inestable.

—Estoy bien. —Blaine se enderezó y tomó una profunda respiración. —Mira, quiero decir, que salgas de aquí. No seré capaz de mantenerlos lejos de nuevo.

—Entonces puedo irme. Pero…ni siquiera sé tu nombre. —Kurt lo veía suplicante. —Por favor…

—Skulls. La manada me llama Skulls.

—¿Y ese es tu nombre verdadero? —Esos pálidos ojos parecían atravesarlo.

—Blaine. —No sabía por qué dijo eso, por qué le había dado al chupasangre algo de información personal, pero él no pudo evitarlo. —Blaine Anderson.

El vampiro inclinó la cabeza elegantemente. —Kurt Hummel. A parte de lo que pasó entre nosotros esta noche, quiero que sepas que estoy agradecido de tu intervención. Ellos pudieron haberme matado.

—Sí, ellos pudieron. Y ellos aún pueden si no te vas de una jodida de aquí. —Blaine frunció el ceño, sus hombros hundidos. Ya estaba hormigueando por alcanzar a Kurt de nuevo, sabiendo lo mal que era eso. _**Por favor vete. Vete mientras aún pueda dejarte. **_

Quizás el vampiro oyó su no hablada suplica. De cualquier manera él dio un paso hacia atrás preparándose para partir. Pero entonces él giró la cabeza, vio a Blaine a los ojos. —Si me necesitas, si hay algo que pueda hacer para compensar tu bondad, si… si quieres verme de nuevo como yo ya estoy anhelando verte, por favor ven a buscarme. Me estoy quedando en la cochera de la casa número 1536 en Bougainvillea Drive in Coconut Grove.

Blaine lo vio fijamente. —¿Me estás dando tu lugar de descanso diurno? ¿Sabes lo estúpido que es eso?

Kurt le dio otra penetrante mirada. —Si tú vas a matarme al menos te veré antes de morir. Hasta luego, Blaine Anderson. —Se giró y comenzó a moverse su camisa blanca, pantalón marrón y su cabello castaño eran solo un borrón bajo la luz de la luna hasta que repentinamente se había ido.

Blaine sacudió la cabeza sintiéndose confundido. Era como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado en la cabeza con un jodido bate, solo que el golpe en la cabeza usualmente no te causa una enorme erección.

_**¿Qué jodidos acaba de suceder?**_ No sabía lo que había sucedido pero no se iba a quedar ahí para averiguarlo, a la distancia se oía los aullidos de los lobos, llenos de decepción e ira. Genial. Thad, ese jodido idiota, finalmente había decidido abandonar la búsqueda del imaginario grupo. _**No puedo dejar que me vean de esa forma. Nadie puede saberlo. **_¿Saber qué? Blaine mismo aún no estaba seguro. Pero él no podía quitarse la sensación de que si los otros lobos lo veían, ellos podrían saber lo que había estado haciendo. Infiernos, el olor del maldito vampiro probablemente estaba sobre él. Era una fuerte y limpia fragancia con un toque de calidez. _**Él estaba caliente en mis brazos**_, Blaine pensó mientras el salía al borde del parque. _**Nunca pensé que un vampiro podría sentirse caliente. ¿No se suponía que ellos eran fríos y estaban muertos?**_ Pero Kurt se había sentido vivo entre sus brazos, muy vivo.

Eso también lo confundía.

El viaje a casa no aclaró la cabeza de Blaine, como esperaba que pudiera ayudar el sentir el viento en su cara mientras llevaba su motocicleta a su casa. Se sentía más turbado mientras dejaba la motocicleta a un lado del estacionamiento de la Chop Shop. Se había mudado de la casa de su papá, hace un par de años cuando había empezado a hacer sus propios trabajos y ahora tenía un departamento arriba de la cochera. Eso lo mantenía lo suficientemente cerca del negocio para poder ayudar, y lo suficientemente lejos de casa para no tener un encontronazo con el viejo todos los días.

—Llegaste temprano. —La voz lo sobresaltó y casi tumba la motocicleta en el concreto manchado de grasa.

—Dios, Elaine, advierte antes de que salgas de tu jodido escondite. —Giró la cara hacia su madrastra quien le fruncía el ceño y tenía una mano en su cadera.

—Lenguaje, Blaine. ¿Qué te he dicho? —Ella dio un paso al frente y su expresión cambió de irritación a preocupación. —Hey, ¿todo está bien, Blainy? Estás más blanco que un papel.

—¿Quieres decir, más blanco que lo normal? —Trató de reírse y no pudo. Esa era una vieja broma entre ellos—la bronceada piel de Elaine con un tono dorado oscuro de la piel latina hacia que la suya se viera pálida. _**La piel de Kurt era más blanca que la mía, era lo suficientemente pálido para hacerme ver oscuro.**_ Blaine empujó el pensamiento precipitadamente, preocupado de que su madrastra pudiera ver algo en su cara.

—¿Qué sucede? —Ella se acercó y acunó su mejilla. —Dime qué sucede. ¿Alguien te lastimó?

Blaine se encogió de hombros nervioso. —Sabes, nada fuera de lo ordinario. Sebastian me pidió que me encargara de la manada esta noche, él tenía asuntos familiares y Thad soltó mierda por eso. Lo siento, sabes lo que quiero decir.

Elaine frunció el ceño. —¿Sebastian de nuevo, huh? Blaine… —Ella hizo una pausa, mientras buscaba las palabras correctas. —¿tú sabes que él nunca va a sentir por ti lo que tu sientes por él, verdad? he visto la manera en que él actúa cuando ustedes dos están juntos, pero eso es todo, una actuación. Él es lo suficientemente listo para saber que él es más fuerte contigo que sin ti, así que te da solo lo suficiente para mantenerte cerca—

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Blaine se sacudió de la mano de ella. —¿De dónde viene eso?

—Eso viene de mi corazón, mi hijo. —Ella lo vio con tristeza. —He estado pensando que debí decirte algo durante mucho tiempo y ahora que te vi aquí viéndote así—

—Sebastian no es el problema, ¿está bien? —el bufó. _**De cualquier manera, no esta noche.**_ —Es…alguien más.

—¿Quién? —Había un tono maternal en su voz que Blaine encontró difícil rehusar. Elaine era una de esas raras hembras que tenían un gene dominante were, lo que quería decir que ella podía cambiar con la luna igual que los were machos, pero era incapaz de tener hijos, que era lo que ella siempre quiso intensamente. Quizás esa era la razón de que ellos se hubieran acercado tanto después de que su padre se casara con ella justo un año después de que se mudaran a Miami. Dios sabe que ella significaba más para él que su real madre, que los había abandonado en el minuto en que ella descubrió que su esposo y su hijo se llenaban de pelo cada luna llena. Por alguna razón Elaine siempre parecía ver dentro de su corazón, ella tenía razón ahora.

—Mamá, por favor… —Él casi nunca le llamaba de esa forma, incluso cuando lo sentía fuertemente. Pero las palabras eran un ruego… _**No me preguntes. No puedo hablar de eso,aún no. Quizás nunca.**_

—Correcto, Blaine. —Ella asintió, como si ella hubiera oído las palabras no dichas. —Pero debes saber que si quieres hablar estoy aquí. Y que no te juzgaré no importa lo que digas.

Una abrumadora ola de alivio lo inundó. —Gracias. Recordaré eso.

Ella retiró su negro cabello de los ojos con una mano. —Hazlo. Regresaré a los libros—Juro que tu padre arruinaría este lugar sin mí. —Era una queja común y así pudieron regresar a territorio familiar.

Blaine le dio una débil sonrisa. —Sí, él es afortunado teniéndote explotando sus bolas.

Ella levantó una ceja hacia él. —Lenguaje, Blaine.

—¿Qué? Bolas no es una palabra grosera. ¿Preferirías que dijera cojones?

—Una mala palabra, es una palabra no importa el idioma en que la digas —Elaine dijo firmemente. Ella le dio una penetrante mirada. —¿Irás a la cama ahora o saldrás de nuevo?

—¿Saldré? —Por un momento la idea de encontrar a Kurt era tan fuerte que apenas y podía moverse. Él recordó la dirección perfectamente, estaba impresa dentro de su memoria. Coconut Grove estaba cruzando la ciudad pero eso no le importaba. Él podría regresar a su moto y estar ahí en veinte minutos, tocaría en la puerta de la cochera de la casa y Kurt lo dejaría entrar. Y entonces ellos podrían seguir en donde lo habían dejado. _**Dios, el sabor de su boca…su piel tan suave, tan caliente… No, puedo pensar de esa forma. Ni siquiera puedo hacerlo de nuevo. ¡Está mal! **_

—Sí, ¿saldrás de nuevo? Sabes, ¿con tu manada? —Elaine le frunció el ceño. —¿Seguro que no quieres hablar, Blaine? No pareces el mismo esta noche.

—Uh, no. No gracias. —Él negó con la cabeza, tratando de pensar bien. —Creo que solo… solo pasaré un poco de tiempo trabajando aquí. Tengo trabajo pendiente que necesito terminar en la siguiente semana y apenas y lo he empezado.

—Correcto, si estás seguro. —Ella le dio una mirada de preocupación.

—Sí, estoy seguro. Pero de cualquier manera gracias… Mamá. —Le sonrió y algo en su expresión debió de tranquilizarla porque ella finalmente dejó el asunto.

—Bien, te amo, Blaine. —Acercándose ella le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla. Su nariz se arrugó ligeramente y ella le dio una larga mirada. —Ten una buena noche.

—Tú también. —Se inclinó sobre su motocicleta pretendiendo ajustar algo y cuando levantó la cabeza ella se había ido.

Dado que él dijo lo que haría, Blaine se dirigió a su pequeño cubículo que había convertido en su lugar privado de trabajo durante los últimos años y se puso en cuclillas sobre la media construida motocicleta. Usualmente eso era lo que lo calmaba -el intrincado trabajo nunca fallaba en aclarar su mente y ayudarlo a enfocarse. Pero esta noche no lo ayudó. Nada ayudaba.

Sin importar cuanto se concentrara en la motocicleta que él estaba construyendo, cada vez que Blaine cerraba los ojos veía al vampiro. Veía a Kurt. Con su cabello castaño, labios rojos y esos penetrantes ojos azul pálido. _'Vamos encuéntrame'_, la imagen en su mente le murmuró. _'Te necesito. Eres mi Coeur de Sang'._ Lo que infiernos signifique eso. Blaine no tenía ni idea pero de algún modo las palabras se repetían en su cabeza y no lo dejaban en paz.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Queer: <strong>__La palabra __queer __tradicionalmente ha significado en inglés "extraño" o "poco usual," pero su utilización en referencia a la comunidad gay, lesbianas, bisexuales y transexuales ha modificado la definición y aplicación originales. Su empleo se considera polémico, al reclamarlo algunos del grupo LGBT como una forma de autoafirmación. El término aún se considera ofensivo o despectivo por una parte de la comunidad, y para otros es un término que sirve para describir una orientación sexual, y /o identidad de género o expresión de genero que no se conforma con la sociedad heteronormativa._


	4. Chapter 4

Hey acá estoy de nuevo con otro capitulo, ¿Cuantos capítulos quieren que suba esta noche? :)

**Fioreeh-VCC: **Bueno aun no, al menos no en este capitulo, ya sucedera...

**Iluc: **No te preocupes no la voy a abandonar, ya esta terminada así que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que suba los capítulos.

**Gabriela Cruz:** Ya pronto!

**Como ya saben ningún**** personaje es mio. **_Todo lo subrayado está en español en el original. _**_Todo lo que este en negrilla y cursiva son pensamientos profundos del personaje._**

**_Nota: _**_Si alguien de acá, lee también RIDE, me demorare esta semana ya que los trabajos de la U se me aumentaron un montón... _

_Disfruten el capitulo :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

_**¡No puedo creer que finalmente lo encontré! No puedo creer que las viejas leyendas de mi nana fueran ciertas.**_ Kurt caminaba hacia su casa aturdido sintiéndose emocionado y aplastado. Él había encontrado a su Coeur de Sang, él debería de ser el vampiro más feliz. Aun así ¿qué tenía de bueno encontrar a la Sangre de su corazón si él nunca lo volvería a ver de nuevo? _**Él no quiere nada conmigo. Incluso niega su atracción por los hombres, mucho más con los de mi tipo. ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Puedo ir por la vida sabiendo que él está afuera y no contactarlo?**_ No, él se decidió. Si el were -si Blaine- no venía pronto a verlo, entonces Kurt iría a buscarlo. A él no le importaba pasar cada minuto de cada noche acechando el parque Bicentennial, él estaba determinado a encontrarse con el hombre y probarle que se pertenecían.

Pero ¿cómo le probaría eso? Si la sensación eléctrica de que y cuanto necesitaban tocarse no lo convenció, ¿Qué podría hacerlo? _**Debo de encontrar una manera, ¡No puedo renunciar! **_En todas las leyendas que su nodriza de sangre le había contado de niño, los pocos afortunados que encontraban su Coeur de Sang habían pasado por muchas pruebas y dificultades para estar con ellos por siempre. Pero al final eso valía la pena, siempre valía la pena si ellos vivirían una eterna dicha con su real amor.

_**Soy un romántico incurable,**_ Kurt reconoció mientras entraba a la cochera de su casa y se dejaba caer en un sofá de piel. _**Una probada de amor y estoy débil y tonto como un humano. **_Y aun así, él no podía evitarlo. Él aún seguía sintiendo los brazos de Blaine rodeándolo, podía sentir su sabor, el calor de su boca y el olor de su pelaje y la especiada esencia de su piel. Él no podía evitar quererlo y a él no le iban a importar una maldita cosa las diferencias, solo quería sentir el cuerpo del otro hombre, duro y musculoso contra el suyo, oír que Blaine murmurara su nombre mientras ellos se unían. Mientras ellos jodían…

Un enérgico toque de la puerta lo sacó de sus fantasías. Kurt se enderezó y sacó sus manos del interior de sus pantalones Prada en donde trataba de hacer algo que posiblemente calmara el dolor de su pene. —Pasa… —gritó, antes de poder terminar la palabra su padre se apareció en el marco de la puerta.

A pesar de su avanzada edad, de sus buenos seis siglos, Burt Hummel se veía como un vigoroso hombre en sus cuarenta. Kurt había heredado los ojos de su madre, pero su cabello castaño era de su padre y ellos se veían muy parecidos. El señor Hummel era ligeramente más grueso que su hijo, pero él aún era un esbelto y elegante vampiro que podía moverse en silencio con la facilidad de alguien que ha estado en la tierra por más de medio milenio.

—Padre. —Kurt se enderezó. —¿A qué debo el honor?

—Tu madre y yo hemos hablado, Kurt. —Su padre se detuvo en la mitad de la pequeña pero ricamente decorada sala con sus manos detrás de su espalda parecía un general revisando la formación de los soldados.

—¿Si? —Repentinamente se le ocurrió a Kurt que él aún debía oler a werelobos. Él se levantó y se movió tan discretamente cómo fue posible para dejar el sofá entre él y su padre.

—Y hemos llegado a una decisión. Hijo, es tiempo de que el titulo pase a ti.

—¿Qué? —Kurt lo vio incrédulo.

—Tú has estado muy bien desde que nos mudamos aquí, has hecho frente a los cambios admirablemente.

_**Quieres decir que no hemos tenido ningún enfrentamiento desde lo de Adam**_, obviamente. Kurt asintió ecuánime. —Sí.

—Y nos alegra que finalmente tengas un hobby. Y tuvimos a alguien que apreció tu pequeña colección de arte justo la otra noche y entendimos que tienes buen ojo.

Kurt estaba sorprendido. —Er, gracias, Padre. Pero aún no entiendo qué tiene que ver eso con que me pases el título.

—Todo y nada. —Su padre se movía efusivamente. —Simplemente ha llegado el momento. Pero con el título de Vizconde vienen muchas responsabilidades. Por ejemplo debes tomar una consorte, específicamente una esposa.

—No deseo una esposa. Prefiero a los de mi mismo género. —Kurt trató de mantener su voz firme pero su padre descartó su objeción.

—Lo haces. Pero tú puedes tener un matrimonio arreglado y solo visitar a tu consorte una o dos veces hasta que ella conciba. Entonces ambos pueden dejar de ser amantes y vivir como amigos, así es como tu madre y yo lo manejamos.

—Lo sospeché hace mucho —Kurt dijo secamente. —Pero yo no deseo vivir en un matrimonio sin amor.

—Eso simplemente es desafortunado. Como un Vizconde de la Sangre tú tienes la obligación de producir un heredero. Casarse es solo una manera de hacerlo.

—Aún no soy el Vizconde —Kurt le recordó. —Y para serte honesto, Padre, no me siento listo para esa responsabilidad. Acabo de cumplir cien años, lo sabes.

Su padre lo vio molesto. —A esa edad mi propio padre me paso el título. Puedes tomar el título y puedes casarte, Kurt, y terminamos con esto.

—Pero…

—Tu madre tiene un grupo de jóvenes ladies de Sangre elegibles, que vendrán a visitarnos dentro de dos semanas. Será mejor que te comportes bien y elijas a una de ellas para que sea tu esposa. Nosotros anunciaremos el compromiso la misma noche en que te trasferiré el título.

—Pero… —La cabeza de Kurt estaba revuelta, todo eso estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido. Trató de pensar en una excusa. —Pero el consejo, ¿no tienen ellos que aprobarme antes de que puedas cederme el título?

—Así es—ellos también vendrán. Los tres. —El padre de Kurt sonrió satisfecho. —Me costó una fortuna pero considero que vale la pena hacer las cosas apropiadamente.

Kurt sintió que debía decir algo pero se detuvo antes de ir demasiado lejos. Su padre no era un hombre sutil, él siempre tomaba decisiones absolutas y entonces procedía con gran firmeza sobre todo o cualquiera que se interpusiera en el camino a su meta. —Padre, por favor—Lo siento mucho pero no puedo hacer esto—no ahora y quizás nunca.

—¿Oh? —Su padre levantó una ceja, su voz fría y peligrosa. —Y por qué no, ¿puedes decirlo?

—Yo-yo creo que encontré a mi Coeur de Sang. Así que verás, que no puedo atarme a nadie más.

—Ya veo. —Su padre lo vio fijamente. —¿De quién estas obsesionado ahora? ¿Un jardinero? ¿El hombre que recoge la basura?

_**Un werelobo**_. Las palabras temblaban en la punta de la lengua de Kurt pero él no podía permitir que salieran. Su deseo de unir su vida con un miembro del enemigo más antiguo de su pueblo no sería considerado más que un tonto enamoramiento, eso podría verse como una locura. —Él es… No sé exactamente lo que es. Solo lo conocí recientemente —dijo, rogando por ganar tiempo.

El señor Hummel hizo un gesto descartándolo, apartando el amor de la vida de Kurt como si fuera una molesta pequeña mota de polvo. —Quien sea será mejor que lo olvides y esa tontería acerca del Coeur de Sang porque tal cosa no existe. Sé que tu vieja nodriza de sangre te llenó la cabeza con tonterías pero olvídalas ahora que eres mayor. —Frunció el ceño. —A menudo he deseado haber sabido las tonterías que ella te decía. Si hubiera tenido idea de que ella te diría todas esas tonterías románticas nunca la hubiera convertido. Ella no merecía ser recompensada considerando el daño que te ha hecho.

—¿Tú la convertiste? —Esas eran noticias nuevas para Kurt. Él había pensado que su nodriza humana había muerto de edad hace muchos años.

Su padre frunció el ceño. —Era su deseo y en ese momento pensé que me había servido fielmente. De hecho, ella se estableció en este país, en algún lugar en las montañas al norte de aquí.

—Pero…no hay montañas en Florida, ¿aquí donde? —Kurt lo veía inseguro.

—¿Cómo voy a saber dónde tienen sus montañas en este atrasado país? Lo último que oí, es que ella se dirigía a un lugar llamado Asheville. Solo lo recuerdo porque está localizado en el estado de Baltmore ¿Recuerdas que tu madre tiene primas que son Vanderbilts?

—Si, supongo. —Kurt no pudo evitar pensar que se estaban alejando del tema entre manos. —Padre, en cuanto tus planes de pasarme el título—

—Los planes siguen en su lugar, todo está arreglado y harás lo que te dije —su Padre dijo firmemente. —No vine aquí a preguntarte si querías el título, Kurt. Vine aquí para decírtelo. En dos semanas, será el momento de que elijas una consorte y te conviertas en el siguiente Vizconde de la Sangre.

—Pero ¡no quiero! —Kurt se aferró al respaldo del sofá con ambas manos. Las cosas estaban fuera de control. —¡No quiero!

La expresión de su padre era como de una tormenta. —Puedes. O yo encontraré a ese Coeur de Sang tuyo y lo clavaré en la pared más cercana.

—Pero…

—Su muerte será muy lenta, Kurt. ¿Has entendido?

—Lo he entendido. —Las palabras sabían a ceniza en la boca de Kurt, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Su padre tenía maneras de descubrir las cosas. Kurt no podía condenar al hombre que acababa de conocer -un hombre que aún no quería tener nada que ver con él, hasta donde él sabía- seguramente moriría porque él deseó desafiar a su padre. Su única opción era renunciar al título que venía con el nombre de su familia, la riqueza, las tierras y las conexiones. Era un paso sin precedentes que no estaba dispuesto a tomar, no basado en un breve encuentro. _**Tengo que pensar en otra manera de tratar con eso. Aunque no tengo idea de qué hacer.**_

Sin embargo la única cosa que él sabía, es que ahora que había encontrado a su Coeur de Sang él no podía atarse a ningún otro. Él no podía y no mancharía la Sangre de su Corazón con un matrimonio sin amor solo porque su padre deseaba que él tomara el título de la familia.

Pero ¿cómo iba a salir de esto?

* * *

><p>Blaine pasó todo el siguiente día atontado. Él no podía pensar, no podía comer, seguía cometiendo errores estúpidos en la tienda hasta que su padre le dijo —Vete de una jodida vez de aquí hasta que pongas tu mente en orden.<p>

Aún seguía confundido mientras manejaba su motocicleta al sitio habitual de reunión de la manada, un apaleado y viejo bungalow en Liberty City el cual ya había pasado de sus mejores días. Muchos mejores días.

Blaine estacionó la motocicleta al frente de la casa sin preocupaciones. El vecindario estaba lleno de traficantes de drogas, prostitutas y ladrones pero nadie era tan estúpido para meterse contra una manada de werelobos. Técnicamente el mundo humano era ignorante de su real naturaleza pero los Lunas Locas habían hecho sentir su presencia en más de una ocasión con letales consecuencias. El resultado fue que los otros habitantes del barrio sabían algo de lo supernaturales que eran, incluso aunque no sabían exactamente qué. En ese momento Blaine podría dejar un reloj de oro en el camino frente a la casa de la manada y nadie lo tocaría.

Metió las llaves de la motocicleta en su bolsillo y subió los escalones del frente, su mente aún a millones de kilómetros de ahí. _**Su olor, su sabor… la manera en que se sentía contra mí, tan jodidamente duro. Duro como yo lo estaba. No, tengo que dejar de pensar en eso. Tengo que dejar-**_

—Bueno, hola, Skulls. —Esa era Santana y ella estaba bloqueando la puerta. Blaine trató de esquivarla, pero repentinamente estaba sobre él igual que un gato en celo.

—Maldición no de nuevo, Santana —Él gruño. —¿Cuándo va a entrarte en la cabeza que no quiero joderte?

—¿No quieres, huh? —Ella seguía colgada a él, una mano en la parte de atrás de su cuello, sus ojos brillando como veneno.

—Bueno, eso está bien, Skulls. Porque no tienes que joder para que yo pueda joderte. —Sin advertencia ella clavó sus uñas en un lado de su cuello lo suficiente como para que sangrara.

—¡Ow! Mierda, Santana. ¿Qué jodidos? —Blaine ya tenía suficiente de esa mierda. Hembra o no, él no iba a dejar que ella lo usara como un poste para arañar. Jalando los brazos de ella de su cuello, él la alejó rudamente. Santana cayó al suelo de culo, sobre la madera del porche, pero cuando levantó la vista se estaba riendo.

—Te dejé algo para que me recuerdes. Disfruta el resto de la noche, jodido cabrón.

—Loca pinche puta. —Negando con la cabeza, Blaine entró en la casa, los arañazos en un lado de su cuello hormigueaban y pulsaban. ¿Qué infiernos estaba mal con esa perra? Si ella no hubiera entrado gracias al sexo él le pediría a Sebastian que la expulsara permanentemente. De cualquier manera él aún podía hacerlo, había más de una razón para expulsarla de la manada, el faltarle el respeto al segundo era una seria ofensa.

—Así que aquí está nuestro valiente líder que abandonó a la manada a la mitad de una cacería anoche.

Las palabras golpearon a Blaine sacándolo de su irritación y levantando la vista para ver a Thad viéndolo fijamente. Peor la mayoría de los de la manada estaban al lado de él, como si ellos estuvieran jodidamente esperando a que Blaine llegara.

—No abandoné a la manada, me encargué del líder del grupo. Quien por cierto no reveló nada —agregó rápidamente. No había manera de que le dijera a Thad o a alguien más -ni siquiera a Sebastian- la dirección en Coconut Grove que le había dado Kurt. En el pasado él hubiera entregado al vampiro en un segundo, infiernos, él podría ser el primero en la línea para matar al hijo de perra. Pero Kurt era diferente. Y solo porque Blaine estuviera determinado a no verlo de nuevo, no significaba que quisiera que lo acecharan y lo redujeran a una pila de cenizas bajo el sol.

—Así que estás diciendo que no me diste el mando enviándome a una jodida búsqueda vana con un propósito. —Thad obviamente aún seguía enojado.

Blaine se encogió de hombros casualmente. —Te cedi el lugar. Lo que hicieras con él es tu asunto. Así que ¿qué fue lo que hiciste, Thad? Yo asesiné a mi vampiro —¿tu acabaste con el resto del grupo?

—No, nos jodimos porque el grupo no estaba y tú lo sabias. Nosotros olfateamos por todos lados y nunca atrapamos otro olor.

Blaine frunció el ceño porque si era cierto, él había estado buscando al grupo de vampiros antes de que Thad encontrara a Kurt y él no había visto ni olido nada. Pero él no podía admitir eso ahora. —Mira, yo no puedo ser el único que los vio. ¿Dónde está Wes? Él dio el grito de alarma en primer lugar. —Él encontró al delgado lobo, casi a la derecha de Thad, viéndose como si quisiera ser invisible. —¿Bien, Wes?

—Yo, uh… —Wes se tensó nervioso. —Puede ser que me haya equivocado. Realmente nunca vi más de un vampiro. Pero sabes, como ellos siempre viajan en grupos pensé…

—Bueno, supongo que te equivocaste —Thad lo interrumpió. —Había solo un vampiro anoche en el parque y no lo vimos de nuevo después de que nos enviaste en la dirección equivocada. De cualquier manera. ¿Qué le sucedió al hijo de puta, Skulls?

—Ya te dije, lo maté. —Blaine se frotó un lado de su cuello de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño. El lugar en donde Santana lo había arañado pulsaba y empezaba a arder. Se acordó de un caso realmente serio con hiedra venenosa cuando él era muy joven antes de que sus genes despertaran y él se hiciera inmune a la mayoría de los venenos.

—Entonces ¿por qué no te reuniste con el resto de la manada? —Thad seguía presionando.

—¿Qué eres? Algún tipo de jodido abogado interrogándome. —gruñó. —Puedes meterte la rutina de 'La ley y el orden' por el culo, no voy a contestarte. ¿Dónde jodidos está Sebastian?

—En asuntos familiares. —Thad se veía complacido. —Y esta vez me dejó a cargo.

Blaine lo sintió como una patada en el estómago, no iba a dejar que lo jodiera sabiendo como a Sebastian le preocupaba favorecerlo a él en lugar de a su primo. —Bravo-jodido-imbécil. Finalmente creciste para estar en la mesa de los adultos. ¿Quieres que te saque la silla?

En el pasado ese tipo de lenguaje hubiera enojado a Thad pero ahora él veía a Blaine con una sonrisa. —¿Qué te parece el desafío del que hablamos anoche, Skulls? ¿Estás listo para eso? ¿Quieres iniciarlo?

De hecho, Blaine estaba comenzando a sentirse enfermo y el ardor, las punzadas y el dolor del cuello era cada vez peor. Pero sería un maldito si dejaba que Thad lo supiera. —No hay problema, vamos. —Dio un paso en dirección a Thad y para su satisfacción vio como el otro lobo cambiaba la sonrisa por una expresión nerviosa. —¿Bien? Vamos, cabrón. O ¿eres un jodido cobarde?

Eso era algo que Thad no podía dejar pasar, no en frente de toda la manada. —Hey, Te derrotaré en cualquier momento en donde sea, hijo de puta. Pero no hasta que Sebastian esté aquí, para asegurarme de que sea una pelea justa.

—Bien. —Para ser honestos, Blaine estaba feliz de no pelear ahora. Entre más se quedaba ahí peor se sentía. —¿Qué te parece mañana en la noche?

—Él debería haber regresado para entonces. —Thad asintió y Blaine no pudo evitar notar la alegría en sus negros ojos. ¿Qué jodidos estaba sucediendo? Quería quedarse y descubrirlo pero repentinamente sabía que tenía que salir de la casa, alejarse del resto de la manada. Él iba a vomitar o se desmayaría y él no quería verse débil frente a Thad y los lobos que ahora parecían respaldarlo.

—Nos vemos entonces. —Le tomó todo lo que tenía salir de la casa y bajar los escalones. Dios, ¿Qué está mal conmigo? Él tenía una vaga idea de que algo le había hecho la pinche puta de Santana cuando lo arañó, pero sus pensamientos estaban nublados ahora, difícilmente se sostenía.

_**Casa, tengo que llegar a casa**_. Su madrastra sabría qué hacer. Además de llevar los libros de su papá, ella era una de las pocas personas que él conocía que tenía entrenamiento en medicina were. Ella tenía un título de enfermera en una escuela de humanos y entonces tomó otro curso en un lugar de Arizona en donde están concentradas grandes manadas de lobos. Elaine podría ayudarlo… él lo esperaba.

* * *

><p><em>Se me vino una pregunta mientras terminaba de editar el capitulo... ¿Les gustaría que dejara spoilers? o prefieren así como va? <em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Hoy vengo con otro capitulo y probablemente suba otro en un rato... y respondere los comentarios mañana :) _

_Como ya saben_**** ningún**** personaje es mio. ****_Todo lo subrayado está en español en el original. _****_Todo lo que este en negrilla y cursiva son pensamientos profundos del personaje._****

_Disfruten el capitulo... _

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

—Veneno de lobos.

—¿Qué? —Blaine vio a su madrastra atontado y tratando de enfocar. Él no tenía idea cómo había llegado a la tienda de motocicletas, pero él estaba muy seguro que había conducido sin cuidado.

—Veneno de Lobos. Es una especie de planta venenosa. Está en los arañazos de tu cuello.

—Santana debió de haberla tenido en sus uñas. Pensé que solo eran viejos cuentos de mujeres. —Blaine se tocó el cuello e hizo un gesto de dolor. —Dios, ¡realmente duele!

—No crecen por aquí, pero son reales. Las brujas las plantan en sus jardines para mantenernos alejados.

Blaine tosió. —Ella dijo… dijo que ella era bruja pero pensé que solo estaba alardeando.

—Aparentemente ella estaba diciendo la verdad. —Elaine frunció el ceño. —Nunca he oído que las colocaran en las uñas pero sabía que ellos las usaban para sumergir los pedernales que lanzaban como estrellas. Ellos las llamaban dardos de duendes.

—Seguro como el infierno que sabes todo de esto. —Blaine tosió de nuevo y frunció el ceño. Maldición, ¡incluso toser dolía!

—Todo menos la cura. Trata de cambiar. —Elaine dio un paso atrás, para darle espacio.

—Adelante—La luna está casi llena ahora. Quizás eso ayude.

—Uh… —Blaine dudó. Cambiar a su forma de lobo podría arruinar su ropa y cuando él cambiara de nuevo estaría desnudo. Él y Elaine eran cercanos pero…

—Solo hazlo —ella insistió. —Cambia a tu lobo interno, eso debe ser suficiente para que estés de nuevo bien.

—Oh si— ¿porque no había pensado en eso? Quizás porque era difícil pensar con el cerebro tan revuelto. Tomando una profunda respiración, Blaine cerró los ojos y llamó a la Madre Luna. Pero en lugar de que surgiera inmediatamente el poder como de costumbre, él solo se sintió mareado como si estuviera tratando de hacer una tarea imposible. Como si estuviera tratando de subir una inmensa escalera y no podía ni siquiera comenzar. Normalmente cambiaba en un segundo -un entrenamiento alfa- ahora él no podía ni siquiera lograr que sus manos cambiaran a patas. Él abrió los ojos viéndose inseguro. —¿Qué jodidos? No puedo hacerlo. He estado cambiando desde los doce y ahora repentinamente no puedo hacerlo.

—Me temía esto. —Elaine se veía seria. Blaine pensó que estaba en tal grado de preocupación que ni siquiera a ella le llamaba la atención maldecir.

—¿Temías qué? —preguntó.

—Está en tu torrente sanguíneo ahora. Debiste haber cambiado inmediatamente. En el minuto en que ella te lo encajó.

—Bien, ¿cómo se suponía que debería saber que ella me encajaría con alguna extraña planta de las viejas historias y que causaría esto en mí? —se quejó. —Mira Elaine, tienes que arreglarlo. Tengo un desafío con Thad mañana y tengo que ser capaz de cambiar.

—Blaine… no creo que te des cuenta de lo serio que esto es. —Su madrastra colocó una mano en su hombro. —Olvida el desafío. Hay cosas más importantes de qué preocuparse.

—¿Qué? —Blaine trató de enfocarse en ella pero ella seguía entrando y saliendo de su foco. Sin duda él oyó que ella estaba equivocada. —¿Que estás diciendo?

—Que si no haces algo rápidamente estarás en graves problemas. —Había lágrimas en los grandes ojos café de Elaine.

—¿Qué se supone que deba hacer? —Blaine la veía estúpidamente. —¿Ir a un hospital de humanos?

—No, ellos no pueden ayudarte. —Ella negó con la cabeza. —Desearía que pudiéramos ir a un lugar de tratamiento para were.

—Sí, pero el más cercano está en Pensacola y eso está en el otro lado del jodido estado.

—No importa si estuviera en la siguiente cuadra ahora que el veneno esta en tu torrente circulatorio.

—Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó de nuevo.

—Tienes que sacar el veneno de tu sistema lo más pronto posible, antes de que empiece a causar daños permanentes en los órganos y dejen de funcionar.

— ¿Qué los órganos dejen de funcionar? —Blaine no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. —¿Me estás diciendo que puedo morir?

—Si no logras sacar el veneno de lobos de tu sistema, sí. —Elaine estaba abiertamente llorando ahora.

—Pero ¿qué…cómo?

—Tienes que ir a pedirle ayuda al vampiro que olí en ti anoche.

—¿Qué? —Su primer instinto era negarlo pero Elaine lo veía con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No juegues conmigo, Blainy. Sé a lo que olías. Si él te dejó acercarte lo suficiente para hacer… lo que sea que ustedes dos hicieron, entonces él puede chuparte el veneno y sacarlo de tu sistema y salvarte la vida.

—¡Pero apenas si lo conozco! ¡Apenas lo conocí anoche! _**Y nunca iba a verlo de nuevo**_.

—¿Pero sabes dónde encontrarlo?

—Bueno…si —Blaine admitió a regañadientes, Pensó en Kurt, esos ojos azules con esas largas pestañas negras, llenos de necesidad. _**Si me necesitas, si hay algo que pueda hacer para compensar tu bondad, o si…si solo quieres verme de nuevo como yo ya estoy anhelando verte, por favor ven a buscarme.**_ —Él me debe un favor —él agregó. —Yo, uh, lo salvé de la manada anoche.

—Bueno. Entonces ve y dile que te regrese el favor se está haciendo tarde. —Elaine estaba hablando y tomó una horrible jeringa hipodérmica con una aguda aguja de la pequeña bolsa de piel que ella tenía en su bolsa de enfermera. —Puedo darte un suave estimulante, eso te mantendrá alerta por una hora más o menos. Yo te llevaría pero estarías revelando el lugar de reposo diurno del vampiro y puede no querer que otro were lo sepa aparte de ti.

—Buen punto. ¡Ow! ¡Mierda! —La aguja fue clavada con ferocidad pero el comenzó a sentirse más despierto casi de inmediato.

—Apúrate. —Elaine lo jaló a un rápido y duro abrazo y él pudo sentir que ella temblaba. —Apúrate, Blaine. No quiero perderte.

Él trató de sonreírle. —Tampoco quiero que me pierdas. No te preocupes, estoy seguro que estaré bien.

—Dios, también lo espero. De tu boca a los oídos de la santa virgen. —Ella hizo la señal de la cruz en él y entonces señaló la motocicleta. —Vete—entre más pronto saquen el veneno, mejores oportunidades tendrás.

—Ya me voy, ya me voy. —Se sentía aturdido pero al menos podía mover sus brazos y sus piernas y que hicieran lo que él quería.

Montando en su motocicleta, le dijo adiós con un pequeño movimiento de la mano. —Te amo. Mamá.

—Yo también te amo, mijo. —Ella trató de sonreír. —Por favor llámame y avísame que estas bien. Me está matando no poder hacer nada más por ti. Eso y que te esté enviando a alguien muerto para que te sane.

—Él no es tan malo —Blaine dijo torpemente. —Puede que te agrade cuando lo conozcas. —_**Seguro como el infierno que lo hará, incluso aunque no debiera. **_

—Acepto tu palabra en eso. ¡Ahora ve!

Blaine se fue.

Él manejó hacia Coconut Grove estaba confundido y al principio él no pudo encontrar la dirección que Kurt le había dado. Mierda, ¿le habría el vampiro dado la dirección equivocada? ¿Habría estado preocupado de que Blaine supiera su real lugar de reposo diurno? _**Si es así, estoy jodidamente acabado.**_ Pero al final, justo cuando estaba comenzando a sentirse realmente mal de nuevo, él lo encontró.

La "villa" era más que una mansión que estaba atrás de la calle principal. Blaine tomó el largo y tortuoso camino empedrado con pequeñas piedrecillas blancas que brillaban a la luz de la luna y que crujían con las ruedas de la motocicleta. Había algunos pavos reales alvinos vagabundeando por el bien recortado césped verde a los lados del camino, graznando con sus gruesos tonos. Era una irreal vista a esa hora de la noche, Blaine se sentía como si estuviera atrapado en algún tipo de sueño a causa de la fiebre, excepto que ¿Por qué estaría soñando con pavos reales?

Empezó a sentirse mareado de nuevo, afortunadamente vio la cochera a la derecha. Llevó la motocicleta hacia los arbustos, suspiró cuando vio la casa principal. Tambaleando llegó a la puerta de la cochera. Esta es, pensó, levantó la mano para tocar _**Si no está aquí, estoy jodido. **_

Antes de que sus nudillos pudieran conectar con la costosa puerta de madera labrada, la puerta se abrió y Kurt estaba ahí, la silueta se veía dorada debido a la luz interior. Blaine pensó que él se veía como algún tipo de ángel. —¡Blaine! Esperaba que fueras tú.

—S yo, bien —Blaine balbuceó. —Necesito…necesito tu ayuda. —Él se tambaleó en el marco y pudo haberse caído si el vampiro no lo atrapa.

—Claro, cualquier cosa que pueda hacer por ti. Cualquier cosa.

—Bueno. Necesito…necesito que me chupes.

—¿Estás borracho? —Kurt frunció el ceño. —Puedo ser más que feliz de tomarte en mi boca y darte placer, Blaine, pero me entristece que sintieras que necesitabas embriagarte para pedírmelo.

Blaine quería reírse pero su garganta se sentía demasiado seca. Él tosió. —No…no mi pene. Necesito que chupes mi cuello. E-Envenenado. —Inclinó la cabeza, tratando de mostrarle de lo que estaba hablando y se estremeció cuando un disparo de dolor recorrió su lado izquierdo. —Dios…duele —él gimió.

—Mon Dieu* —Kurt veía la lesión evidentemente preocupado. —Veo de lo que estás hablando. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Veneno de Lobos. Bruja…rasguñó. Sangre…veneno. —Era cada vez más difícil hablar y las cosas estaban empeorando de manera alarmante. Blaine apenas estaba consciente cuando Kurt lo levantó y lo depositó suavemente en una grande y suave cama.

—Duele— se quejó.

—Puedo ver eso. —Kurt acarició su mejilla y a pesar del dolor, Blaine sintió un estremecimiento de necesidad recorrerlo con el ligero toque. —Estoy feliz de que vinieras conmigo.

—No había…otro…lugar a donde…ir. —Apenas logró que las palabras salieran. —Por favor…muero…

—Relájate —La voz de Kurt era cálida y suave. —Solo relájate. Voy a remover el veneno.

Blaine repentinamente se preocupó por él. —¿Lastimara…a ti también? —dijo inseguro.

Kurt negó con la cabeza. —No, mon amour*. Yo nací de la Sangre, No puede lastimarme ninguna sustancia venenosa.

Blaine trató de reírse y no pudo. —No creía...que a mi… pudiera…tampoco.

—Tranquilízate. —Kurt besó ligeramente su mejilla. —Mira mis ojos por un momento.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no deseo lastimarte más de lo que ya estas lastimado.

Blaine estaba tan cansado y con tanto dolor en su cuello que no valía la pena discutir más. Luchando por enfocarse hizo lo que Kurt le pidió. Antes de notarlo estaba viendo fijamente los ojos azules del vampiro. Y entonces sintió como si cayera en un largo y oscuro túnel y alguien estaba al final de la línea con almohadas de plumas. No sentía miedo. Solo se sentía…remoto. Removido de sí mismo de alguna forma.

—Bueno. —La voz de Kurt se oía que venía de muy, muy, muy lejos. —Ahora cierra los ojos y descansa, Cuando despiertes todo esto habrá terminado.

_**O estaré muerto**_, Blaine trató de decir pero él no pudo lograr que su boca formara las palabras. Sus parpados se sentían tan pesados y él no podía mantenerlos abiertos un momento más. Él cerró los ojos como el vampiro le había ordenado y se dejó ir dentro de la oscuridad detrás de sus parpados.

Kurt veía al envenado werelobo acostado en su cama. Incluso enfermo agotado él era hermoso. Estaba usando unos jeans deslavados y una camiseta de malla blanca sin mangas. A través de ella podía ver su piel. Suave, pálidamente bronceada y sus músculos. Sus pestañas castañas mucho más oscuras que su cabello como el trigo dorado, parecía que sus pestañas llegaban hasta sus altos pómulos. Sus rasgos eran fuertes y bien definidos y Kurt podía decir que su nariz había sido quebrada más de una vez, probablemente antes de que su lobo comenzara a manifestarse. Su boca era hermosa, lujuriosa rosa pálido, llena para ser besada. Solo al recordar el único beso que ellos habían compartido hizo que el pene de Kurt se elevara y tomara nota.

_**Pero Blaine no ha venido aquí solo para que admire su belleza**_, se recordó._** El veneno debe de ser removido de una vez.**_ Frunciendo el ceño, él examinó el lado izquierdo del cuello del were donde cuatro largos y paralelos arañazos iban desde la línea del cabello hasta la clavícula. Los rasguños eran rojos con una fea apariencia y líneas verdes radiaban de sus bordes, el veneno entró en el torrente sanguíneo de Blaine sin duda. Kurt estaba preocupado porque no sabía cómo quitar el veneno que se había dispersado. ¿Cuánta sangre podría perder Blaine en orden de salvarle la vida? Los were, se parecen a los humanos, necesitan cierta cantidad para sobrevivir. Él estaba seguro de eso. Tendría que caminar sobre una delgada línea, para alejar el suficiente veneno sin quitarle mucha sangre. Eso no iba a ser fácil.

Inclinándose acunó el mentón de Blaine con una mano y suavemente dejó al descubierto el cuello del were. _**Fue bueno que primero lo hubiera puesto bajo un hechizo**_, Kurt reflexionó mientras elegía un pequeño punto entre los arañazos para infligirle la primera mordida. Con la piel aún roja e hinchada, podría ser muy doloroso para Blaine el sentir los colmillos de Kurt penetrar profundamente en su carne, a pesar de que esta vez él podría desear esa intima penetración…

_**Deja eso**_, Kurt se regañó a sí mismo. _**Se supone que debes salvarlo, no soñar en cómo podría sentirse si tú tienes un lazo de sangre con él**_. Pero era difícil ignorar completamente la atracción por el were, beber de alguien por primera vez era una experiencia erótica. Kurt no pudo evitar desear que Blaine estuviera despierto y ellos hicieran el amor mientras él bebía del cuello del otro hombre. Pero eso significaría que Blaine estuviera listo para reconocer sus sentimientos por otros hombres en general y por Kurt en particular. De algún modo Kurt no creía que el lobo estuviera listo para eso.

Perforó la piel cuidadosamente y chupó. Con lo primero que llegó a su boca él fue inundado con el delicioso y único sabor no parecido a nada que hubiera probado antes. Tenía el sabor amargo del veneno, claro, pero debajo de eso estaba el rico sabor de la sangre de Blaine. _**Mon Dieu, el sabor de los dioses**_. Kurt cerró los ojos, el mejor sabor, complejo e instantáneamente adictivo. Esa era otra parte de la historia, él recordaba a su nodriza de sangre decírselo. Una vez que has saboreado la sangre de tu Coeur de Sang, se pierde el interés por beber la sangre de alguien más. _**Es cierto**_, se dio cuenta. _**Después de esta sangre la de cualquier otro mortal me sabría a ceniza en la lengua**_. Por un momento él estaba preocupado, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba cayendo en éxtasis con la sangre de Blaine en su boca y que el duro cuerpo del lobo se presionaba contra el suyo. Fuertes brazos lo rodearon y el duro bulto de su pene se frotaba contra su cadera…

Kurt se apartó abruptamente. Él había hechizado al lobo, no había manera de que ningún mortal pudiera quebrarlo y regresar del cálido y oscuro lugar en su mente al que Kurt lo había enviado. Pero cuando bajó la vista vio los ojos verdes dorados de Blaine viéndolo.

—Se siente jodidamente asombroso —el otro hombre gruñó. —De cualquier manera ¿Qué jodidos estás haciéndome?

Kurt acunó su mejilla. —Mordiéndote, sanándote, espero. _**Quizás él tenía algún tipo de innata resistencia a mis poderes**_. Él nunca había tratado de hechizar a un werelobo antes, quizás ellos eran más duros de manejar que los simples humanos. Dado que ellos también eran supernaturales, eso parecía probable.

—Se siente bien. —Blaine lo vio preocupado. —Demasiado bien. No soy…no soy gay.

—Eso ya me lo dijiste. —Kurt suspiró. —Pero eso importa poco ya que no estás aquí para un juego amoroso.

—No sé por qué estoy aquí. —Blaine puso su mano en la cabeza, inseguro. —Dios…joder…estoy tan duro que siento que voy a explotar. Si yo no…no me desmayo antes.

Kurt lo vio preocupado. ¿Habría tomado demasiada sangre? El lobo estaba terriblemente pálido y sus llenos labios rosas parecían tener un tinte azul. Incluso mientras lo veía, Los parpados de Blaine se cerraban y su respiración se volvió irregular. _**Maldición ¡tomé demasiada sangre!**_ Se maldijo por tonto, había estado demasiado ocupado disfrutando el sabor único de la sangre del lobo que había consumido de más y ahora Blaine estaba entrando en shock. _**Necesita una transfusión. Tengo que darle algo de mi propia sangre para que sane**_, Kurt se dio cuenta de eso.

Era una delicada y riesgosa maniobra. Si lo hacía incorrectamente podría convertir a Blaine en vampiro, si es que los were podrían ser convertidos. Kurt ni siquiera sabía si eso era posible y él no quería descubrirlo, pero esa no era la mayor de sus preocupaciones. Había otros, menos espantosos, pero incluso más complicados efectos secundarios que podría tener si el intercambio no se hacía con mucho, mucho cuidado. Aun así, él no tenía elección solo el intentarlo. Ya los labios de Blaine eran más azules que rosas y estaba temblando del frio y del shock.

_**Tengo que darle calor y mi sangre puede ayudarlo**_. Kurt logró que la musculosa forma del lobo se acercara a la suya, pero sin efecto. Blaine seguía temblando y en shock. _**Nuestra ropa esta en medio**_. Una vez que se dio cuenta de eso, él se movió para remediar la situación inmediatamente. Se quitó su camisa de diseñador y los pantalones de vestir que usaba, giró su atención hacia la ropa de Blaine, le quitó la camiseta de malla y estaba con los holgados jeans bajándolos por las musculosas piernas, cuando los ojos dorados de Blaine se abrieron de nuevo.

—¿Por qué me d-desnudas? ¿Que…estas…ha-ciendo? —Blaine murmuró con una insegura voz. —Te dije que n-no soy gay.

—Simplemente te estoy calentando. Vamos. —Esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto, Kurt terminó de desnudar al otro hombre y cubrió el cuerpo de Blaine con el suyo.

Él se mordió el labio, derramando sangre ante el placer del primer contacto. Pecho contra pecho y pene con pene, sus cuerpos parecían hechos para ajustarse el uno al otro. A pesar del temblor y de sus muchas protestas de no ser gay, Blaine seguía duro. Kurt podía sentir el grueso pene del lobo acunándose contra su propio eje mientras jalaba a Blaine más cerca de su calor. Entonces presionó su cuello contra la boca de Blaine. —Bebe.

—¿Q-qué? —Blaine se oía confundido, sus labios temblaban contra el cuello de Kurt.

Kurt se apartó para verlo. —Debes beber de mí, mon amour. Tomé demasiada de tu sangre para sacar el veneno. Debes tomar algo de la mía para recuperar la tuya o puedes morir.

Blaine frunció el ceño. —¿No me hará…eso…vampiro?

—No a menos que sigamos intercambiando sangre con cierta regularidad —Kurt dijo, esperaba tener razón. Usualmente se necesitaba más de un intercambio para convertir a alguien, pero había casos… Él empujó esos pensamientos fuera de su mente. Correcto ahora él tenía que salvar a Blaine, sin importar las consecuencias. —Debes beber —le urgió, acariciando la cara del otro hombre.

—No debería… —Pero la testaruda expresión de Blaine cambio a una de incertidumbre.

—Sí, tú debes —Kurt dijo firmemente. Blaine estaba comenzando a calentarse debajo de él y el temblor disminuyó, pero sus labios seguían con un tinte azul. —Vamos —le urgió. —No es tan malo. Unos cuantos tragos deberán recuperarte.

—¿Cómo? No…no tengo colmillos como los tuyos.

Kurt se dio cuenta que el otro hombre estaba preocupado por lastimarlo y él sintió una oleada de cariño por el lobo. —Solo muerde duro en mi cuello, mon amour. No te preocupes, me gusta un poco de dolor con el placer. —Se acercó a Blaine y presionó su cuello contra los labios de nuevo. Dioses, él estaba tan duro que parecía que pronto podría ¡explotar! El compartir la sangre era un acto tan íntimo y el hecho de que ambos estuvieran desnudos y presionándose juntos, y el duro pene de Blaine frotando el suyo sin duda era un deleite.

—Yo…trataré, supongo. —Blaine aún se oía indeciso pero entonces Kurt sintió algo caliente y húmedo acariciando su cuello. _**Su lengua, dioses, él me lame**_. El darse cuenta de eso era casi demasiado para él. Sintió su pene presionarse incluso más cerca del hombre desnudo debajo de él. Entonces Blaine lo mordió -un agudo dolor junto con una oleada de puro placer erótico y Kurt no podía pensar en nada más que en el otro hombre, sus dientes y su cuello.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Mon Dieu:<strong>__ francés: mi dios _

_***Mon amour:**__ francés: mi amor. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Mes amours ultimo capitulo de la "noche", acá ya es de madrugada :P _

_Lo que siempre informo_**** ningún**** personaje es mio. ****_Todo lo subrayado está en español en el original. _****_Todo lo que este en negrilla y cursiva son pensamientos profundos del personaje._****

_Realmente espero que disfruten el capitulo... *WANKY*_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

Un caliente y dulce sabor igual que el cobre y la canela llenó la boca de Blaine mientras que sus dientes perforaban la pálida piel. Eso era familiar, después de todo él había saboreado la sangre en su primera cacería cuando tenía trece años, pero diferente al mismo tiempo. **Dios****, ¡tan bueno!¡Increíble!** La sangre del vampiro era como ambrosia, igual de dulce, mejor, era como el licor más adictivo que Blaine hubiera probado en su vida. Con eso surgió un poder y un deseo y una simple palabra entró en su cerebro…_**mío**_.

Gruñendo posesivamente. Él cerró sus brazos alrededor del delgado pero musculoso cuerpo y jaló al vampiro incluso más cerca. Podía sentir sus penes deslizándose juntos, lubricados por la lujuria y necesidad y también por la delgada capa de presemen que escurría de ambos. _**No soy gay**_, su mente repetía. _**No soy gay. Solo…hago esto para sanarme**_. Eso es todo. Él se apegó a ese pensamiento mientras seguía chupando el cuello del vampiro. Pero sin importar lo que se dijera a sí mismo no podía convencer a su pene que no estaba teniendo el mejor momento de su vida.

No era solo el sentir el cuerpo de otro hombre contra el suyo, era algo más que eso. Algo acerca de la manera en que Kurt se ofrecía, el sumiso gesto de ofrecer su cuello para los dientes de Blaine, eso lo tenía al borde. Él había visto en el pasado, cuando otros lobos tomaban a una hembra, la manera en como al descubrir los cuellos llevaba a los lobos a copular en un frenesí de jodida-lujuria. Pero él nunca lo había experimentado por sí mismo, hasta ahora.

Mientras la caliente sangre fluía hacia su garganta él sentía sus fuerzas regresar y el deseo surgir y recorrerlo. Con un rápido movimiento él se giró y entonces estaba arriba del vampiro con su boca aún pegada al pálido cuello. Kurt no ofrecía objeciones ante la nueva posición. De hecho, él gimió y acercó más a Blaine, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Blaine y empujándose hacia arriba, conectando profundamente las pelvis. —Sí, mon amour. Toma lo que necesites—todo lo que tengo es tuyo. Sí.

_**Así es como él actuaria si yo estuviera en su interior**_. Si yo lo estuviera jodiendo. La imagen de sí mismo enterrado hasta la empuñadura en el irresistible cuerpo de Kurt le llegó al cerebro igual a un cometa cruzando el cielo, y rápidamente, Blaine la empujó alejándola. Pero solo con ese breve pensamiento, junto con la sensación de estar desnudo, contra el musculoso cuerpo debajo de él fue suficiente para enviarlo sobre el borde. Podía sentir a Kurt levantándose para encontrarse con él y con un bajo gruñido se empujó hacia abajo, frotando duro y dejando que su doloroso pene se deslizara contra el eje del vampiro.

_**No debería hacer esto. No debería…**_Pero la deliciosa fricción del pene del otro hombre contra el suyo era demasiado para que incluso la culpa lo abrumara, el semen subió de sus bolas y lo disparó en chorros, salpicando duro ambos cuerpos. Como si respondiera al orgasmo de Blaine, el vampiro se corrió también. Gimió, moviéndose repentinamente, y entonces Blaine sintió algo caliente y húmedo agregarse. _**Dios**__**, se corrió…se corrió tan duro…**_ Y entonces todos los pensamientos estaban perdidos en la ciega intensidad de sus mutuas liberaciones.

Por un gran momento su mente siguió en blanco. Entonces la oleada de placer descendió y su cerebro comenzó a trabajar de nuevo, la enormidad de lo que acababa de hacer lo golpeó. Nunca había sentido nada igual a esa liberación que acababa de tener, solo que la había tenido con otro hombre, y encima de eso el otro hombre era un vampiro. _**Dios**__**, ¿qué jodidos está mal conmigo? **_Liberó el cuello de Kurt y se rodó fuera viendo el blanco techo.

—¿Blaine? ¿Estás bien? —Los azules ojos de Kurt repentinamente le bloquearon la vista del techo.

—Tan bien como puedo estar, supongo. —Blaine repentinamente se dio cuenta que el vampiro estaba realmente cerca y que ambos seguían desnudos. Se enderezó rápidamente, deslizándose lejos del otro hombre. Pero el movimiento hizo que se mareara y colocó su cabeza entre sus manos para tratar de evitar que el cuarto girara.

—Me siento como si fuera a vomitar.

—No te muevas tan rápido. Aquí, acuéstate de nuevo, tu cuerpo necesita tiempo para metabolizar mi sangre.

—No quiero acostarme. —Blaine sabía que se oía infantil y testarudo pero no pudo evitarlo. La posición era todo en la manada. Para deliberadamente permitirse ser vulnerable acostándose de nuevo mientras el otro hombre se inclinaba sobre él, eso estaba contra cada instinto que tenía. Ahora que estaba lo suficientemente bien para sentarse, no podía mostrar debilidad.

Kurt no luchó contra eso. En su lugar frotó la espalda de Blaine suavemente, sus manos acariciaban lentamente de arriba a abajo la espalda de Blaine, hasta que Blaine se estremeció. Él vio al vampiro, frunció el ceño. —¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso, hombre?

—¿No deseas que te toque? —Kurt se oía herido y Blaine sintió una punzada de culpa que rápidamente fue reemplazada por ira.

—No, no lo deseo. Después de lo que acabamos de hacer… —Se interrumpió inseguro de como terminar.

—Nosotros solo te sanamos —Kurt puntualizó, su voz era suave no acusadora. —Ese mutuo placer es un simple efecto secundario.

Blaine frunció el ceño. —¿Un efecto secundario, huh? Entonces ¿nosotros teníamos que estar jodidamente desnudos mientras nos mordíamos el uno al otro o yo estaría muerto? Lo siento hombre, pero no te creo eso.

—Nosotros teníamos que estar desnudos para que mi calor te llegara —Kurt dijo pacientemente. —Aunque no voy a negar que la experiencia fue más que placentera.

—Bueno para mí no. —las palabras salieron de los labios de Blaine antes de pensarlas.

El vampiro no dijo nada pero su mirada fue hacia la evidencia de sus mutuos orgasmos que aún manchaba el abdomen de Blaine.

—¡Maldición! —Blaine vio alrededor buscando algo con que limpiar su vergüenza pero Kurt negó con la cabeza.

—Dame solo un momento. —Salió de la cama y desapareció dentro del pequeño pero lujosamente decorado cuarto de baño. Blaine oyó el agua correr y entonces el vampiro estaba de regreso con una toalla mojada. Regresó a la cama y se la ofreció. —Supongo que no me permitirás limpiarte.

—Puedo hacerlo por mí mismo. —Blaine tomó la caliente toalla y se frotó con ira su plano abdomen.

Kurt lo vio por un momento antes de hablar. —Siento que te enojes pero no puedes negar la conexión entre nosotros.

—No hay una jodida conexión. —Blaine lanzó la toalla a un lado.

—Vine porque necesitaba ayuda. No porque quisiera hacer…lo que hicimos.

—Parecías disfrutarlo tanto como yo lo hice.

—Yo estaba medio muerto. Fuera de mi mente. ¡No sabía lo que estaba haciendo! —Las palabras sonaban falsas pero a Blaine no le importaba. Él necesitaba una razón una explicación, una excusa. A pesar de todos los prohibidos pensamientos que habían corrido en su cerebro desde la primera vez que había tenido una erección y se enteró de lo que su pene buscaba, él nunca realmente había actuado en ninguno de ellos antes. _**Y no iba a actuarlos de nuevo. No había manera de que hubiera hecho esa mierda si hubiera estado en mi sano juicio. **_

—Lo siento si te sientes de esa manera. Lo que sea que puedas pensar, mi intención era solo curarte, no aprovecharme de ti. —El tono de voz de Kurt era frio y cuando Blaine levantó la mirada vio que la preocupación en los ojos azules del vampiro había sido sustituida con distancia.

Blaine vio con culpa a los fríos ojos y a la mancha de sangre en el cuello del vampiro en donde él lo había mordido. —Mira… —Suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello. —Lo siento. Sé que estoy siendo un jodido cabrón. Es solo que no quiero que pienses que tenemos ningún tipo de… relación. Quiero decir, Dios, soy un were y tu un jodido vampiro. Y además, no soy gay.

—Entonces sigues diciendo eso. —Kurt salió de la cama y comenzó a vestirse. —En ese caso supongo que deberás regresar con tu novia.

—No tengo novia —Blaine bufó. —No tengo a nadie.

—Y aparentemente, tampoco quieres tener a nadie. ¿Eres feliz pasando la vida solo? —Kurt levantó una elegante y arqueada ceja.

—Hago lo que tengo que hacer. —Blaine cuadró sus hombros. —¿Dónde está mi ropa?

—Aquí. —Kurt se la lanzó y se quedó con las manos en las caderas mientras Blaine comenzaba a vestirse.

Blaine frunció el ceño. —¿Te molestaría no verme, hombre? Me enloqueces.

—Un momento estuvimos tan cerca cómo se puede estar sin hacer el amor y ahora ¿ni siquiera deseas que te vea? —Kurt levantó sus manos. —Mon Dieu. No puedes ser mi Coeur de Sang. Eso debe ser algún tipo de error.

—¿Qué es eso del 'core day sang'? que sigues diciendo —Blaine preguntó, mientras luchaba con sus jeans. —¿Es alguna cosa de vampiros? Porque-

—Nada de lo que necesites preocuparte. —Kurt bajó la mirada, aparentemente estudiando la costosa alfombra oriental a sus pies. —Nada acerca de mis necesidades te preocupan ahora.

Blaine no sabía qué decir. Estaba inundado por la culpa un momento y en el siguiente por la ira. ¿Cómo se atrevía el vampiro a actuar como algún tipo de jodida victima solo porque Blaine no había caído rendido por él rogando su incondicional y eterno amor? _**Entonces de nuevo, él salvo tu vida**_, murmuró una pequeña voz en su cabeza y la culpa lo inundó de nuevo. —Mira. —Salió de la cama un poco inestable y se dirigió hacia el vampiro. —Lo siento, yo solo… —Él levantó una mano para tocar el hombro del otro hombre, pero Kurt la tomó entre las suyas. Inmediatamente una oleada de deseo inundó a Blaine, amenazando en ahogarlo en calientes profundidades.

—¡Dios! —Trató de alejarse pero Kurt no lo dejó. Blaine se dio cuenta con pánico que el vampiro era un poco más fuerte de lo que él era.

—Detente. —Kurt habló suavemente pero su voz llevaba la intensidad y fuerza que Blaine escuchó. —Espera —dijo el vampiro viéndolo a los ojos. —Solo permítete sentir.

—¿Sentir qué? No siento nada. —Pero eso era mentira y él lo sabía. La ola de electricidad entre ellos era igual que la primera vez que ellos se tocaron. Realmente, más fuerte, Blaine se dio cuenta. Era como si lo que ellos habían hecho realmente hubiera intensificado el deseo por el vampiro. _**Lo quiero más que nunca**_, pensó deprimentemente. _Madre__ de __Dios__**, ¿Qué jodidos estoy haciendo?**_

—¿Por qué te resistes? —Kurt lo veía intensamente. —¿Esto es porque nuestros pueblos son enemigos o porque ambos somos hombres?

—No sé… ambos. —Blaine estaba comenzando a sentirse desesperado. —Me tengo que ir.

Kurt jaló su mano. Por un momento Blaine se resistió y entonces le permitió al vampiro acercarlo más. —Por favor… —Las palabras lo desgarraban. Él nunca había rogado en la manada. Nunca se humilló para rogarle a nadie, ni siquiera a Sebastian. Pero él no podía evitarlo.

—Dame un beso. Un simple beso y te dejo ir. —Kurt lo veía directo a los ojos. —Bésame y dime que no me quieres como yo te quiero.

—¿Quererte? Ni siquiera te conozco ni una mierda —Blaine protestó pero él no pudo evitar ver los rojos y los llenos labios del vampiro. No pudo evitar recordar el primer beso que ellos compartieron, el calor, la intensa hambre de eso. La ola de pura lujuria cuando su boca se encontró con la de Kurt.

—Tu corazón sabe que eres mío como mi corazón sabe que soy tuyo. —El vampiro no se movía. —Bésame, Blaine. Déjame saborear tus labios una vez más si estas tan determinado a irte.

—Yo… —Él no quería hacerlo pero al mismo tiempo era todo lo que quería hacer. _**Joder, estoy hecho un lio**_. Sintiéndose más confundido que nunca en su vida, Blaine jaló al otro hombre hacia él. _**No debería estar haciendo esto. Esto esta jodidamente mal**_. Entonces ¿por qué sentía que era tan correcto cuando sus labios se encontraron y Kurt se abrió para su exploradora lengua? —Dios— gimió dentro de la boca del otro hombre. Kurt contestó acercándose más y profundizando el beso.

Eso era tan picante, y el ligero sabor a cobre de nuevo y esta vez Blaine se dio cuenta que eso era sangre, su sangre. Y su boca probablemente sabría a la sangre de Kurt. Por alguna razón el pensamiento causó que surgiera otra ola de lujuria que lo recorrió y enterró una de sus manos en el corto cabello negro del vampiro y la otra se enredó en la costosa camisa que Kurt estaba usando, acercándose. El deseo se convirtió en una casi frenética necesidad mientras se presionaba duro contra el otro hombre, besándolo duro y lujuriosamente, esta vez no se detuvo cuando uno de los colmillos del vampiro se asomó entre sus labios.

_**Dios tan bueno. Tan jodidamente bueno…**_ Él no se detuvo -no podía detenerse- hasta que se encontró cayéndose y repentinamente estaba en la cama y arriba de Kurt en un enredo de piernas y brazos. La caída pareció golpearlo y darle algo de sentido común y se enderezó tratando de desenredarse, pero Kurt lo sostenía firmemente.

—Quédate. —La voz del vampiro era baja y seductora, pero no había vulnerabilidad en la mirada que llegaba al corazón de Blaine. —Quédate y haz el amor conmigo. He esperado por ti mucho tiempo. Déjame tocarte. Déjame amarte, Blaine.

—Yo-yo no puedo. —Las palabras le sabían a tierra en la boca pero él se obligó a decirlas de cualquier manera. —No puedo hacer…esto. No contigo.

—¿Porque soy nacido de la Sangre? ¿Por qué soy vampiro?

—Eso y…porque eres un hombre. —Blaine negó con la cabeza. —Mira, yo solo no puedo. Eso no…eso no es correcto.

—¿Que no es correcto? ¿Que puede haber mal en el amor?

Blaine pasó una mano por su cabello. —¿En este caso? Todo. Mira, Kurt, me tengo que ir. Mi mamá está realmente preocupada por mí. Ella creerá que estoy muerto o algo así.

Al final el vampiro lo liberó. —Entiendo. Pero ¿cuándo puedo verte de nuevo?

Blaine salió de la cama incluso aunque no quería hacerlo. Él estaba duro de nuevo, su pene tensaba los holgados jeans que usaba y la idea de desgarrarlos y empujarse profundamente dentro del cuerpo del otro hombre mientras Kurt gemía y se retorcía debajo de él no salía de su cabeza.

—¿Cuándo puedo verte? —Kurt preguntó de nuevo.

—Nunca. —Blaine negó con la cabeza. —Yo no puedo…no puedo joderte de esa forma. —Él se giró y se alejó rápidamente, pero Kurt era supernaturalmente más rápido. Él ya estaba en el marco de la puerta de la recamara cuando Blaine llegó.

—Blaine…—Había lágrimas en sus ojos—reales lágrimas. Cualquier lobo en la manada que mostrara debilidad causaría que se burlara de él y que lo llamara queer o mariposa. Pero Blaine no sentía ese impulso ahora. Él solo quería jalar al otro hombre más cerca y sostenerlo. _**Pero si lo sostengo, no podré dejarlo esta vez. Me quedaré como él quiere. Y bueno…**_ Él no podía dejar de pensar acerca de lo que podría hacer si se quedaba y cedía a sus impulsos. La urgencia de confortarlo y tocarlo, sostenerlo y ser sostenido era tan fuerte que él no se atrevía a detenerse, no se atrevía ni siquiera a decir una palabra. En lugar de eso se empujó por un lado del vampiro y se dirigió hacia la puerta del exterior tan rápidamente como pudo.

—Por favor —Kurt murmuró detrás de él. —Por favor no te vayas.

Blaine apoyó la cabeza contra el marco de la puerta. La madera se sentía fría y sólida contra su caliente piel. Le tomó todo lo que tenía no girarse. _**No puedo. Jodidamente no puedo hacer esto. Tengo que salir ahora mientras aún pueda. **_Él quería ver a Kurt, quería ver esos hermosos ojos azules una vez más. Pero él ni siquiera podía confiar en sí mismo de no hacer más, si él veía a Kurt y veía la necesidad que él mismo sentía reflejada en la mirada del otro hombre él podría perderse. Perderse para siempre.

—Blaine… —La voz de Kurt peligrosamente cerca.

—No puedo. —Las palabras desgarraron la garganta de Blaine al salir. A ciegas colocó la mano en la labrada puerta de madera y la empujó para salir a la caliente noche de Miami, dejando a Kurt en el interior.

El mundo parecía nublarse y salir de foco mientras trastabillaba por los matorrales hacia su motocicleta. ¿Sería a causa de algún efecto secundario de la sangre del vampiro o quizás algo del Veneno de Lobos que aún seguía en su sistema? Pero cuando Blaine levantó la mano para frotarse los ojos, sus dedos encontraron humedad.

Kurt no era el único que estaba llorando.

* * *

><p>Kurt se hundió desalentado en el sofá mientras oía la motocicleta de Blaine alejarse en la distancia. Había estado tan cerca, realmente había sostenido a su Coeur de Sang en su manos y entonces lo había perdido por una tontería eso era insufrible. Alejó las lágrimas de los ojos con el dorso de la mano. <em><strong>Mi padre podría no considerarlo una tontería. Los were han sido nuestros enemigos desde tiempos inmemoriales.<strong>_

Eso era cierto. A pesar de la inestable tregua que existía entre los were y los de su tipo en el viejo mundo, la desconfianza entre los pueblos era muy profunda y se había enraizado en los actos de violencia y de sangre en el pasado. Pero Kurt estaba seguro de que esa no era la única razón para que Blaine se hubiera ido tan apurado. _**Eso era porque ambos somos hombres. Él cree que está mal enamorarse de alguien de su propio sexo. **_

La sola idea de rechazar un amor basado en el sexo era imperdonable para Kurt. Él había sido educado en una sexualidad permisiva de la Corte de la Sangre, donde casi nada estaba prohibido. _**Nada excepto amar a tu enemigo**_. Eso era también cierto. Si su Padre y Madre tuvieran la más ligera sospecha de que había caído enamorado desesperadamente de un lobo…bueno, Kurt ni siquiera quería pensar en las consecuencias. Suficiente decir que estaría en juego mucho más que arriesgar el título de la familia. De hecho, él había estado pensando que había sido un riesgo que Blaine estuviera en el departamento de la cochera. Su padre pudo haber entrado en cualquier momento. Pero Lauren no pudo evitarlo. Cualquier riesgo, cualquier peligro, no importaba cuán grande fuera valía la pena. Blaine valía la pena.

Suspirando, él recordó la presión del cuerpo del otro hombre contra el suyo. El lobo olía a cálida piel, y a pelo y a especias -un salvaje olor que hacía que los sentidos de Kurt hormiguearan y su pene se endureciera. Él también lo sentía. _**Él me quiere como yo lo quiero. **_La boca de Blaine había estado tan caliente -sus besos desesperados- casi rabiosos. _**Él lo besaba y lo tocaba como si fuera un hombre muriéndose de hambre al que le ofrecen comida por primera vez. **_

Eso hizo que Kurt se preguntara si el lobo incluso habría tenido un amante antes. Quizás los habría tenido pero Kurt podía apostar que él no había tenido un amante masculino. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado hambriento? Kurt no era bueno juzgando edades pero sabía que la edad de los were era más lenta que la de los humanos, aunque no tan lenta como la de su propio tipo. Blaine debería estar en la mitad de sus veintes, y si él había alcanzado su madurez sexual en la adolescencia…_**Él habría pasado años. Años y años anhelando lo que sentía que no podía tener. Porque era prohibido para él. **_

Kurt trató de imaginar como él podría sentirse si nunca se le hubiera permitido seguir sus instintos naturales y tocar a otro hombre. ¿No estaría él hambriento por tener la dura carne de un hombre entre sus dedos, desesperado por la deliciosa fricción de otro pene contra el suyo? Así era como Blaine había actuado las pocas veces que se había permitido tomar lo que Kurt le ofrecía. Como estaba de hambriento por el toque de otro hombre del que no podía tener suficiente.

_**Oh mon amour**_, Kurt pensó tristemente. _**¡Cuánto me alegraría poder satisfacer tu apetito! Puedes tener tanto como quieras toda la larga noche. Puedo chuparte y acariciarte y dejar que me tomes tan a menudo como desees. También podría tomarte, si lo deseas.**_ Pero incluso en sus fantasías más salvajes, él no podía imaginar que Blaine quisiera eso. Someterse a otro macho, permitir que otro hombre entre en su cuerpo…no, él sin duda vería eso como el último pecado. La última vergüenza. Sin embargo, a Kurt no le molestaba la idea de siempre ser el de abajo, abrirse a otro hombre no lo asustaba ni le molestaba y si había un hombre al que le permitiera deseoso estar dentro de él, ese sería Blaine.

_**Puedo bien olvidarme de esas fantasías. Probablemente nunca lo vea de nuevo, menos hacer el amor con él**_. Kurt suspiró y pasó su mano a través de su cabello. Él no podía soportar no ver a Blaine de nuevo, pero ¿qué podía hacer si el lobo se rehusaba a estar con él? _**Le daré algunas noches, al final se decidirá**_. Entonces lo buscaría de nuevo. _**No puedo soportar que esté en el mundo pero no en mi vida. Hay una conexión entre nosotros -Sé eso. Siento eso. **_Y Blaine podría sentirlo también si él solo se permitiera abrirse a la atracción de otro hombre.

De hecho, Kurt podía sentir su conexión ahora. Cerrando los ojos, apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá e imaginó al lobo en su mente. Casi podía ver a Blaine, recorriendo la noche en su motocicleta, la poderosa máquina rugía entre sus piernas y sus ojos estaban húmedos con lágrimas… _**¿Lagrimas? Espera un momento**_. Kurt se enderezó y abrió sus ojos._** ¿Podría él realmente estar llorando? ¿De dónde saco esa idea? **_

Frunciendo el ceño, cerró los ojos de nuevo y trató de imaginar a Blaine en su mente. Él vio al lobo de nuevo. Otra imagen de él apoyado sobre los cromados manubrios de su motocicleta, el viento moviendo su cabello rizado. Kurt casi podía sentir ese viento, frio y suave contra su húmeda y con fiebre mejillas. Pero él también podía sentir algo más. _**Dolor…confusión… ¿Por qué soy de esta forma? ¿Por qué lo quiero tanto? ¿Por qué no puedo ser un jodido normal como todos los demás? **_

Kurt abrió los ojos de nuevo, impactado. ¿Había realmente oído los pensamientos de Blaine? Había habido una débil estática como si recibiera la trasmisión de una fuente distante, pero él estaba seguro de que esa imagen del lobo no era producto de su vívida imaginación. Él ahora estaba sintonizado con Blaine, viendo al mundo a través de sus ojos, sin embargo imperfecto. Cuando él se concentraba. Eso significaba que probablemente Blaine también estaba sintonizado con él. ¿Pero ahora?

—¡El intercambio de sangre! —Kurt se levantó y comenzó a pasear al lado del sofá. —¡Mon Dieu! ¿Qué he hecho?

Y más importantemente, ¿cuáles serán las consecuencias cuando Blaine se dé cuenta de lo que ha sucedido? ¿Se alejaría o regresaría a encontrar la causa de sus nuevas circunstancias? Kurt tenía esperanza porque ahora al menos ellos tenían un lazo, estaría en profundos problemas si nunca viera al were de nuevo.


	7. Chapter 7

_Mes amours este capitulo es para ustedes Fioreeh-VCC, NickyColferC, Invitado, Gabriela Cruz y Jason, Lo prometido es deuda. _

_Y gracias a todos los que leen la historia :)_

_Lo que siempre informo_**** ningún**** personaje es mio. ****_Todo lo subrayado está en español en el original. _****_Todo lo que este en negrilla y cursiva son pensamientos profundos del personaje._****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

—¡Blainy! Gracias a la santa virgen que estas bien. —Elaine lo jaló dentro de un apretado abrazo en el momento en que estacionó la motocicleta en la esquina. —¡He estado tan preocupada! Pero solo han pasado algunas horas desde que te fuiste así que esperaba que todo estuviera bien y me llamaras.

—Decidí mejor regresar. —¿Habían pasado solo algunas horas con el vampiro? se sintió como si él y Kurt hubieran estado juntos por días y días. Cómo Blaine había de algún modo logrado conocer al otro hombre mejor que a cualquier otro en su vida, ¿cómo había sucedido eso?

—¿Entonces ¿te sientes mejor? —Ella lo veía ansiosa. —¿El veneno se fue?

—Todo se fue —él le aseguró a ella.

—Ai, tu cuello. —Ella tocó el lado de su cuello con la punta de sus dedos.

—¿Que con eso? —Blaine puso una mano en su cuello. Estaba un poco sensible pero ya no ardía ni hormigueaba.

—Nada…no es nada. —Ella frunció el ceño. —Los arañazos sanaron, pero no entiendo por qué aún puedo ver sus…sus… —Ella se interrumpió y se ruborizó.

—Las marcas de sus colmillos —Blaine terminó por ella rudamente. —Si él me mordió. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a chupar el veneno para sacarlo?

—Claro… claro él tenía que morderte. No esperaba otra cosa. —Elaine carraspeó limpiando su garganta pero por su expresión, Blaine estaba seguro de que su madrastra conocía los salvajes rumores acerca de los vampiros y las otras cosas que les gustaban hacer mientras bebían sangre. Además del hecho que ella presentía que había algo entre él y Sebastian y quien sabe lo que estaría pensando de él ahora.

Elaine debió ver su inseguridad en la cara porque ella le palmeó el brazo y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. —No te juzgo, Blaine. Solo me preguntaba por qué los arañazos de la pequeña bruja desaparecieron de tu cuello y las marcas de los colmillos aún siguen ahí.

—Quizás porque son frescas…no sé. Es probable que para mañana ya hayan desaparecido. —Dijo Blaine.

Ella se mordió el labio. —¿Fue muy doloroso? Parece que hubieras llorado.

—Vamos Elaine no empieces con esa mierta…Quiero decir mierda. Claro que no lloré. —Se ruborizó consciente de sus húmedas mejillas. —No derramé ni una sola lágrima la noche en que entré en los Locas. Entonces ¿cómo es que un jodido…lo siento…un loco muerto va a hacer que pierda el control?

—No sé. —Ella frunció el ceño y estudió su cara. —¿Te dolió mucho? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?

_**No tanto como lo que le hice yo a él.**_ Blaine alejó la vista incapaz de seguir viéndola a los ojos. —No mucho. Mira, realmente estoy cansado. ¿Le, uh, le dijiste a Papá en dónde estaba?

Elaine frunció el ceño. —Iba a hacerlo pero quise darte un poco más de tiempo. Pensé que si tu padre supiera…

Blaine asintió. —Sí, está bien, lo entiendo. Gracias. _**Si él supiera que prácticamente tuve sexo con un vampiro -y un vampiro macho- él podría perder completamente la cabeza. Olvidaría el desheredarme; Seria un jodido desmembrado antes de que el sol saliera. **_

Elaine acunó su mejilla. —Blaine…

—Realmente estoy cansado. —Se alejó del suave toque, encogiéndose de hombros a modo de disculpa. —Completamente exhausto. Creo que voy a dormir durante un mes. ¿Eso está bien para ti?

—Claro. —Ella sonrió. —Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien. Duerme cuanto quieras—Me asegurare de que nadie te moleste.

Eso quería decir que ella se interpondría entre él y su padre, eso era algo bueno. Blaine no creía que él pudiera enfrentar al viejo justo ahora, no después de las cosas que había hecho. Él sentía que su padre podría verlo en su cara o quizás solo de algún modo lo sabría. Sabría que su hijo era… ¿qué? Blaine no se conocía a sí mismo en este momento y él estaba demasiado agotado para tratar con eso ahora. Asintió hacia Elaine. —Gracias, Elaine. Eso sería genial.

—Lo que será genial es ver que no sigues en la cima del juego de nuevo. ¿No me dijiste que tenías un desafío con el cabrón de Thad mañana?

Blaine abrió más los ojos. —Lenguaje, Mamá.

Ella se rio y había una mezcla de alivio y preocupación en sus profundos ojos café. —Hey, algunas veces hay que llamarle a las cosas por su nombre, Blainy. Solo estoy diciendo que quiero que estés bien descansado. —Ella frunció el ceño. —¿Seguro que estas bien como para eso? quiero decir quizás tengas que hablar con el líder de la manada, ese Sebastian…

Blaine negó con la cabeza. Su madrastra no entendía. A pesar de tener los genes were, ella nunca había corrido con la manada. —No es como la escuela en la que puedes escribir una nota para no ir al gimnasio. Esto es un desafío, si no peleo, Thad se queda en mi puesto y me patean al fondo de la manada.

—Bueno, nosotros no queremos eso. Aunque…

—¿Qué? —preguntó cansadamente. Él seguía teniendo flashes, pequeñas imágenes de Kurt, incluso aunque él estuviera tratando duro, no podía sacar al vampiro de su mente. Solo quería irse a la cama, quizás con una buena noche de sueño, podría dejar todo atrás. Quizás.

—Solo me preguntaba… ¿por qué no dejas la manada? no es buena para ti, Blaine. Y la manera en que Sebastian te trata…

—Sebastian me trata bien —Blaine dijo firmemente. —Y no puedo dejarlo, Elaine. Una vez que estás en las Locas, tú estás de por vida, hasta que te expulsen o te mueras.

—Eso es lo que me temía. —Ella negó con la cabeza. —Solo desearía que no corrieras con ellos. Podrías ser un lobo solitario…tu padre lo es.

—Y mira a donde lo ha llevado eso. No tiene amigos ni estatus, todo lo que tiene es esta tienda.

—Él te tiene a ti y a mí —ella dijo tranquilamente. —Él tiene amor, Blaine. No creo que vayas a encontrar eso en las Locas. Ni a alguien que pueda corresponder tu amor.

Blaine negó con la cabeza. —Estoy muy cansado. No puedo hablar de eso ahora.

—Está bien, lo siento. —Ella palmeó su hombro. Solo me preocupo por ti. Eso es todo. Ve a la cama y logra descansar algo.

—Lo hare. —Él le dio un rápido abrazo con un solo brazo. —Gracias por todo. Me salvaste esta noche, lo sabes.

—No. —Ella negó con la cabeza. —Tu vampiro te salvó, quien quiera que sea. —Ella le dio una penetrante mirada y Blaine tuvo un incómodo presentimiento de que ella sabía exactamente como Kurt lo había salvado.

—Sí, bueno… —Él negó con la cabeza. —Uh, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Blainy. —Ella siguió viéndolo mientras el subía las escaleras hacia su departamento. Blaine se preguntaba cuánto había ella adivinado de lo que él había hecho esa noche. Y como podría evitar que alguien adivinara lo mismo.

* * *

><p>Despertó de un extremadamente vivido sueño. Era de Kurt, él estaba hablando con una vampiro hembra mayor que se veía muy parecida a él. Al menos ella tenía el mismo color de ojos azules y la piel crema, aunque Blaine tenía la idea de que ella era considerablemente mayor. No sabía por qué pensaba eso, ella no lo aparentaba. Pero había en ella un aire de autoridad maternal, el mismo que tenía Elaine, eso le hacía pensar que ella era la madre de Kurt.<p>

En el sueño Kurt estaba discutiendo con ella y entonces le preguntó algo -tratando de obtener algún tipo de información del otro vampiro, aunque Blaine no estaba seguro de qué era. El sueño entraba y salía, igual que una estación de radio que no estaba bien sintonizada. Eso era una maldita molestia porque él tenía la sensación de que lo que fuera que Kurt estaba diciendo era importante. Y además, quería ver al otro hombre de nuevo, incluso si solo era en sus sueños. _**Era de la única jodida manera en que podía verlo ahora**_, pensó Blaine, frotándose la cara con una mano, mientras se sentaba en la cama. _**Tengo que lograr sacarlo de mi cabeza, tengo que lograr olvidar que lo de anoche sucedió.**_

Una mirada al reloj digital a lado de su estrecha cama, mostraba que eran casi las siete de la noche. _**Dios**__**, debo haber estado realmente cansado.**_ Claro, ser envenado, sanado y su corazón desgarrado tomó demasiado del chico. Blaine empujó esos pensamientos a un lado, irritado consigo mismo. ¿No había decidido empujar los eventos de anoche fuera de su cabeza? Era el momento de ir a enfrentar el desafío con Thad.

Se estiró experimentalmente y estaba feliz de encontrar que se sentía bien -Realmente, mejor que bien- jodidamente fantástico y listo para pelear. Nada le dolía o le quemaba o le molestaba y estaba explotando de energía. Él iba a derrotar a Thad y mostrarle a donde pertenecía; al fondo de la manada. _**Ese jodido pendejo no iba a saber qué lo golpeó.**_

Sonriendo cínicamente, Blaine estiró las piernas fuera de la cama. Rascándose el pecho, se dirigió al cuarto de baño del tamaño de una estampilla postal que apenar era lo suficientemente grande para tener un sanitario y un pequeño cubículo para la ducha. Abriendo el grifo del agua caliente él esperó un minuto a que el agua caliente saliera antes de entrar en la ducha. El agua caliente se sentía maravillosa resbalando por su cabello, hacia abajo por su cuerpo desnudo, como una caliente mano acariciándolo por todos lados. Blaine suspiró con placer mientras tomaba el jabón. Él no sabía qué era diferente en el día de hoy, pero cada cosa se sentía mejor -de alguna manera más nítido. Era como si alguien hubiera aumentado todos sus sentidos al máximo y lo dejara ronroneando como una de las motos que él construía en la tienda.

Mientras se enjabonaba, trató de imaginar el inminente desafío. Sin duda, Thad podía esperar que él estuviera muerto o tan afectado por el Veneno de Lobos, que él sería totalmente incapaz de pelear. Probar lo equivocado que estaba sería un jodido placer. **Puedo ver la cara de esos ****cabrones**** cuando se den cuenta que voy a derrotarlo… **

Pero en lugar de la escena en la manada, todo lo que podía ver era a Kurt. En su mente, él veía al vampiro paseando y murmurando algo consigo mismo. Él podía incluso decir lo que Kurt estaba usando. Una camisa de lino blanca, con algunos botones abiertos mostrando su plano pecho, y unos pantalones gris carbón que probablemente costaban más que la motocicleta de Blaine. Mientras él veía el vampiro pasaba su mano a través del corto y castaño cabello y decía algo en francés que se oía sospechosamente como una maldición.

Blaine frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, esparciendo gotas de agua de su cabello. ¿Qué estaba mal con él? Nunca había tenido una imaginación tan vivida con tantos detalles hasta de la ropa que el otro hombre usaba, además de ser capaz de imaginarlo hablando en francés. Blaine ni siquiera sabía francés. Español era un idioma que necesitaba para seguir en Miami, así que ¿por qué molestarse por algo más?

Él terminó de enjabonarse y enjuagarse el cuerpo, frotándose extra duro para lograr quitar el aroma de Kurt. Lo último que necesitaba era que Sebastian y el resto de la manada oliera al vampiro sobre él. Pero sacarse al otro hombre de la mente estaba comprobando que era mucho más difícil de quitar que el olor. Él seguía teniendo flashes de los vampiros sin importar cuan duro tratara de concentrarse en algo más. Kurt hablaba. Kurt señalaba, sus movimientos supernaturalmente fluidos y elegantes. Kurt paseaba y negaba con la cabeza…

_**Maldición, ¿qué está mal conmigo?**_ Saliendo de la ducha, Blaine se frotó el húmedo cabello vigorosamente con una toalla y envolvió otra alrededor de su cintura. Tenía que terminar con esto. _**Tengo que dejar de pensar en él. ¿Cómo puedo luchar con esto?**_ No hubo respuesta de ninguna parte y Blaine estaba más y más irritado mientras se secaba y se ponía unos jeans holgados y una camiseta roja. Él tenía que tener su mente bien antes de la lucha; No podía arriesgarse a estar distraído durante un desafío. Thad era un gran cobarde pero si él olía algo de debilidad él se iría a su garganta. Blaine no sería capaz de defender su lugar en la manada.

Seguía tratando de concentrarse y casi derriba a su padre al bajar corriendo las escaleras del taller hacia su motocicleta.

—Aquí estas. —Su padre le dio una desaprobadora mirada hacia el taller, que estaba vacío a esa hora de la noche. —Podrías ser útil en la tienda hoy pero Elaine decía que no te sentías bien. ¿Algo que comiste?

—Uh, si, debió de ser. —Blaine pasó una mano sobre su cabello. —Me sentía como mierda durante un tiempo. Pero estoy mejor ahora, gracias.

Era difícil alegar enfermedad tomando en cuenta la mejor constitución de los were. Los were sanan exponencialmente más rápido de cualquier enfermedad o lesión que los humanos, así que decir que se necesitaba todo un día para recuperarse de una intoxicación por alimentos era casi como decir que un humano necesitaba una semana para recuperarse de un dolor de cabeza. Aun así esa fue la historia que Elaine le había dado y él necesitaba pegarse a eso.

—Uh-huh. —Su padre le dio una dura mirada. —Algo que comiste mi culo. Probablemente solo saliste a jugar con Sebastian y el resto de esos sarnosos perros mestizos a los que llamas manada toda la noche y querías quedarte dormido.

—Hey, los Lunas Locas son la manada más fuerte de los alrededores —Blaine protestó, saliendo automáticamente a defender a la manada. —Deberías estar argulloso de que esté con ellos.

—Estaré realmente orgulloso cuando empieces a traer tu cuerpo aquí. —Su padre sacudió la llave de tuercas que estaba usando para enfatizar el punto.

Blaine se sintió enfurecer ante el argumento familiar. —Hago todo lo que me pides te pago renta por esa mierda de departamento. —Señaló hacia las escaleras con el mentón. —Solo porque prefiero construir motocicletas que pasar todo mi tiempo reparando las quebradas no es razón para que te enojes.

—Necesito que alguien se encargue de este lugar cuando yo me retire, Blaine, sabes eso. Y necesito que me ayudes en lugar de que corras con los 'luna locas' todo el tiempo. Tú y ese maldito Sebastian con el que siempre estas, si no te conociera bien, pensaría que son un par de homos.

Blaine sintió sus mejillas arder. —Mira, papá. No son así las cosas entre Sebastian y yo.

—Bien. ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de ellos? De cualquier manera ¿qué hace la manada por ti? Nunca serás líder de la manada, sabes eso.

Blaine frunció el ceño. —Y tampoco quiero encargarme de la Chop Shop. Dios, Papá. Quizás quiero algo más de mi vida además de heredar este lugar. ¿Siquiera has pensado en eso?

—¿Algo más, huh? ¿Y qué podría ser eso?

—Quiero… —Repentinamente la imagen de Kurt llegó a su cerebro y no lo dejó. Blaine lo vio como había estado anoche, desnudo y caliente, moviéndose debajo de él mientras le ofrecía su cuello a Blaine. _**Si, mon amour. Toma lo que necesites…**_

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? Anda suéltalo.

—Quiero… —_**Kurt.**_ El nombre llegó a la punta de la lengua y para su horror, Blaine casi lo dice en voz alta. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo para sacar la imagen de su cerebro que insistía en aparecer, se obligó a seguir. —Quizás quiero mi propio lugar. Donde pueda construir motocicletas todo el día, en lugar de arreglar las viejas y grasosas motocicletas que trae la gente.

Eso era algo que había estado pensando desde hace mucho, pero era la primera vez que lo decía. Blaine no sabía por qué él había buscado una confrontación ahora, quizás solo estaba tratando de hablar de cualquier cosa menos del vampiro y lo que él y Kurt habían estado haciendo anoche, pero de algún modo las palabras salieron.

—¿Tu propio lugar? ¿Vas a cambiarme? —Su padre se reía furiosamente. —No sabes cómo llevar un negocio. Estás demasiado ocupado aullándole a la luna y marcando tu territorio para aprender cómo manejar una tienda de motocicletas.

—¿Si? Bueno no es que tu exactamente me quieras aquí para que pasemos tiempo de calidad padre-hijo justo ahora —Blaine le contestó. Montando su motocicleta la encendió. Su padre gritó algo más, pero el ruido del motor de la motocicleta le impidió oírlo. —¿Qué? —Blaine acunó una mano tras su oído. —Lo siento, no puedo oírte. Supongo que hablaremos de eso más tarde.

La cara de su padre se volvió roja, y salió del taller tras él, aun gritando, pero Blaine no le dio oportunidad al viejo de enfrentarlo. Él aceleró la motocicleta y entró en el atardecer, dejando que la poderosa motocicleta lo alejara de la vieja discusión y del viejo dolor.

Dios. Negó con la cabeza mientras el viento volaba entre su cabello y de cierta manera lo calmaba. La pelea con su padre no era la primera de ese tipo y no sería la última. Lo que realmente le molestaba era la manera en que Kurt seguía entrando en su cerebro y no podía apartarlo. _**¿Qué está mal conmigo? Casi digo su nombre. Casi le digo todo por mí mismo. ¿Por qué no puedo evitar pensar en eso? ¿Por qué no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza? **_

Su cerebro estaba en eso de nuevo mientras manejaba automáticamente a la guarida de los Locas. Todo lo que podía ver era a Kurt. El vampiro estaba quitándose la camisa, su pálido, y suave pecho, no tan musculoso como el de Blaine, aun así perturbadoramente hermoso. Los pezones de Kurt eran de un pálido, rosa pálido y Blaine se encontró preguntándose qué tan sensibles serian. Él no tuvo oportunidad de chuparlos pero se preguntaba si a Kurt podría gustarle eso, gustarle que tuviera su boca ahí. Deja eso. _**¡Deja eso! Deja de pensar así. Eso está mal, él está equivocado y de cualquier manera tú no eres gay. ¡Olvídalo! **_

Pero él no podía.

Para cuando llegó al bungalow en Liberty City él estaba completamente confundido. Seguía viendo a Kurt en su cabeza y al siguiente momento no estaba pero siempre regresaba de nuevo. Era como si su cerebro fuera una radio que estaba mal sintonizada en una cierta estación. Si Blaine pudiera, se alejaría de la manada hasta poder entender qué infiernos estaba mal con él, aclararlo. Pero él no podía perder el desafío o él perdería su lugar como segundo lobo ante Thad.

Blaine estacionó la motocicleta, cuadró los hombros y subió los escalones del frente. _**Entre más rápido entre más rápido le pateare el culo y me iré**_. Se estaba concentrando duro en el trabajo que estaba por hacer y lo rápido que podría hacerlo que casi no ve a Santana hasta que ella salió de entre las sombras y se colocó entre él y el marco de la puerta.

—Bueno, bueno, Skulls. ¿Cómo te sientes?

La repentina aparición de ella trajo a Blaine a la realidad. —¿Cómo crees que me siento, bruja?

Ella abrió más los ojos mientras veía el punto donde ella lo había arañado. —Un infierno mucho mejor de lo que deberías. —Ella levantó la mano para revisarlo pero Blaine le atrapó la muñeca y la presionó duro.

—Uh-uh. Mantén tus jodidas manos fuera de mí, puta.

—Déjame. —Ella jaló su mano atrapada en el puño y chilló como una gata enojada.

Blaine soltó la muñeca y la vio fijamente. —Ahora si no mantienes tus manos lejos de mí, la próxima vez que me toques, olvidaré las enseñanzas de mi madrastra de ser amable con las chicas. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Cabrón. Jodete.

—Como quieras. —Blaine pasó al lado de ella y entró al bungalow. Él no se sorprendió ni un poco al ver a toda la manada reunida en la pequeña sala, pero al menos en esta ocasión también estaba Sebastian.

El líder de la manada estaba sentado aparte del resto de los lobos en un gran sillón de piel con descansabrazos. Cuando Blaine entró él levantó la vista del juego que estaba jugando en su teléfono e inclinó la cabeza casualmente. —¿Qué tal, Skulls?

—No mucho. Solo aquí para patearle el trasero a Thad. —Blaine buscó en el cuarto al alto lobo, que parecía claramente incómodo. Mientras él lo veía, Santana se acercó a Thad y le murmuró algo al oído. Thad se veía furioso y le murmuró algo en respuesta.

Blaine había sospechado que el tercer lobo había estado involucrado en que lo envenenaran, y esto dejaba malditamente en claro que él había tenido razón. Aun así le enojó que Thad hubiera recurrido a trampas para tomar su lugar, un real lobo de las Lunas Locas debería estar por encima de esas mierdas.

—Oh si, oí que mi primo te desafió. —La voz de Sebastian quebró su línea de pensamiento y vio al líder de la manada guardar el teléfono en su bolsillo.

Blaine cuadró los hombros. No le gustaba que Sebastian hubiera mencionado el lazo de sangre entre él y Thad, pero eso no cambiaba nada en lo que a él se refería. —Sí, lo hizo. Así que terminemos con esto.

Sebastian señaló con la cabeza hacia la puerta. —Afuera, atrás. No agreguemos más basura a este lugar que ya tiene basura.

—Bien. —Blaine tomó el camino, el vello de la parte de atrás de su cuello se erizó con la tensión. Él podía sentir la mirada del resto de la manada en él y oír los murmullos. ¿Cuántos otros sabrían acerca de Santana y el Veneno de Lobos? ¿Cuántos están aquí solo para verlo morir porque él es diferente? _**Soy más diferente de lo que ellos piensan. **_Él tuvo otro flash de Kurt de anoche cuando le dijo, bésame y dime que no me quieres como yo te quiero a ti. Blaine trató de sacarlo de su mente pero la imagen regresó mientras él empujaba la puerta y se dirigía al patio trasero del bungalow de los Locas.

—Está bien. —Sebastian se detuvo al frente una vez que todos los were se habían reunido entre la sorprendentemente alta hierba, el patio estaba rodeado de una cerca de madera de unos tres metros de alto -la única concesión de la manada para mantener a los humanos ignorantes de lo que ellos hacían. No es que hubiera humanos en el vecindario que se atrevieran a ver el patio de las Locas, con barda o sin ella.

—Estoy listo. —Blaine se acercó al líder de la manada, deseando lograr aclarar su mente. Si él tenía que pelear mientras seguían las imágenes de Kurt entrando en su cabeza, suponía que iba a estar jodidamente distraído.

—¿Thad? —Sebastian vio al otro lobo quien se movía nervioso y finalmente se acercó.

—Sí, estoy bien, líder de la manada.

—Bien. —Sebastian asintió. —Entonces, ¿pelo o piel?

—Pelo —Thad dijo inmediatamente, antes de que Blaine pudiera abrir la boca. Blaine frunció el ceño; Thad era ligeramente más grande en su forma de lobo de lo que era en su forma humana pero si él pensaba que el tamaño le daría una ventaja, él estaba letal y jodidamente equivocado.

—¿Skulls? —Sebastian lo vio y Blaine se encogió de hombros.

—No importa. Le patearé el trasero de cualquier manera.

Sebastian levantó la vista hacia la luna casi llena. —Correcto entonces, cambien. Y que gane el mejor lobo.

Blaine estaba llamando a la Madre Luna, que estaba en lo alto del cielo, antes de que el líder de la manada dijera las palabras. Pero para su desilusión, en lugar del poder canalizado igual que una línea plateada, todo lo que podía sentir era la boca de Kurt en la suya. En lugar de ver la pálida luz de luna, él veía los ojos azules del vampiro y lo oía murmurar algo en su suave y sensual francés.

_**¿Qué infiernos? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué está bloqueándome esta vez**_? No era el Veneno de Lobos, estaba seguro de eso. Ya no tenía la sensación de tratar de subir una alta montaña, esforzándose en hacer algo que no podía hacer. Había algo más que interrumpía su lazo con la Madre luna, Como estática interfiriendo a una señal de radio.

Todo sucedió en una fracción de segundo y antes de que él pudiera intentarlo de nuevo, Santana se colocó frente a Sebastian y levantó la mano. —¡Alto!

Sebastian le frunció el ceño, un bajo gruñido salió de su garganta. —Soy el líder de la manada y tu ni siquiera eres un real lobo. ¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir un desafío?

—Perdóname, líder de la manada, pero tengo una buena razón. —Ella inclinó la cabeza en señal de sumisión pero Blaine pensó que vio una alegría en sus venenosos ojos marrones. Algo está planeando— ¿pero qué?

—Bien, entonces di tu jodida razón. —Sebastian se veía más molesto que realmente enojado, eso no le sorprendía a Blaine. El líder de la manada de los Locas siempre se controlaba hasta el último y explotaba en rabia y violencia. El truco era saber hasta cuanto empujar, y Blaine no creía que Santana hubiera descubierto eso aún. Ella estaba sobre frágil hielo lo supiera o no.

—Solo que no sería un desafío justo, líder de la manada. —Ella le dio a Sebastian una gran e inocente mirada. —Y creo que no lo sería, porque Skull no puede cambiar.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué piensas eso? —Sebastian frunció el ceño.

Blaine cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. —Porque ella me envenenó con Veneno de lobos ayer. —No había manera en que ella pudiera saber sobre las imágenes de Kurt que interferían su cambio, entonces ella debía pensar que él aún tenía restos de veneno en su sistema.

—¿Qué? —Sebastian lo vio a él y a Santana. —¿Es eso cierto?

Ella asintió. —Eso fue totalmente accidental. Había estado mezclando medicinas para mi tía y supongo que algo debió de haberse quedado en mis uñas. De cualquier manera, no fue mucho pero puede ser suficiente para evitar que cambie.

—Accidente mi culo. Eso fue suficiente para matarme. —Blaine la veía fijamente. —Que es lo que querías, ¿no es así, pinche puta? —Él no podía imaginar por qué Santana lo estaba diciendo, quizás ella estaba tratando de salirse dando su propia versión antes de que él lo hiciera. Pero él sería un maldito si dejara que ella pareciera inocente después de lo que había hecho.

—¿Si fue suficiente para matarte, por qué sigues aquí? —Santana dio un paso hacia él. —¿Qué hiciste para sacar el veneno?

—Mi madrastra es enfermera, lo sabes. —Blaine frunció el ceño.

—Uh-huh. Entonces, ¿ella te chupó el cuello y extrajo el veneno?

Blaine sintió su estómago hundirse y otro flash de Kurt inclinado sobre él llego a sus ojos. —¿Qué? No. Ella me dio algunas medicinas. Fui jodidamente afortunado de que ella pudiera hacer algo o tu pequeño plan hubiera funcionado. —Él la vio de nuevo.

—Uh-huh. Bien, eso tiene sentido. —Santana asintió pensativamente. —Excepto por el hecho de que no hay cura para el Veneno de Lobos una vez que llega a tu sistema. Tienes que sacar el veneno, como se chupa el veneno de una serpiente. Pero eso podría matar al otro were. Infiernos eso podría incluso enviar a un jodido humano tres metros bajo tierra. De hecho… —Ella le dio a Blaine una diabólica mirada. —La única persona que puede ayudar con el Veneno es un no muerto.

_**¿Cómo sabe ella eso? ¿Qué tanto sabe**_? El corazón de Blaine comenzó a acelerarse en su pecho pero logró mantener una cara inexpresiva. —¿De qué jodidos estás hablando?

—Si, Santana ¿Qué jodidos dices? —Sebastian frunció el ceño hacia ella. —Ve al jodido punto para que podamos continuar con el maldito desafío.

Santana lo rodeó. —El punto es que Skulls aquí ha estado jodiendo con un jodido vampiro.

—¿Qué? —Sebastian la vio con tanta incredulidad como Blaine lo hacía. —¿Qué jodidos te hace pensar eso?

—Él se quedó solo con ese vampiro que encontramos anoche, y me dejó encargarme de la manada. —Thad se adelantó. —Me envió con el resto tras el grupo de vampiros—solo que no había ningún grupo. Entonces desapareció y no regresó hasta anoche con esa historia que había matado al vampiro.

—Solo estás enojado porque no fuiste tú quien lo mató esa noche. —Blaine esperaba oírse calmado, pero en su interior tenia las tripas hechas nudo. Él veía fijamente a Santana. —Yo aún soy el segundo lobo y tu estas dando fuertes y jodidas declaraciones. ¿En dónde están las pruebas?

—Justo a la derecha de tu cuello. —Ella señaló el punto que había visto antes, el punto en donde ella lo había arañado.

_**Y el punto en donde Kurt me había mordido. ¡**__**Mierta**__**! ¿Las marcas seguirán ahí? ¿Qué puedo decir sobre eso? Deberían estar sanadas para este momento, infiernos deberían estar sanadas desde anoche.**_ Blaine colocó su mano en el cuello, tratando de pensar. —Estas llena de mierda, Santana. Si crees que vas a usar el veneno que usaste en mi como una prueba de que soy…

—¿Un jodedor de vampiros? —Santana colocó su mano en la cadera y arqueó una ceja hacia él. —Todos nosotros sabemos que eres un maricon, Skulls.

Blaine sintió su cara arder mientras imágenes de Kurt llegaban a su mente de nuevo. —Oh, entonces ¿ahora soy un maricon porque no quiero joder contigo, Santana? si ese fuera el caso entonces la mitad de la manada debe de ser gay. Será mejor que cambiemos el nombre al de las Mariposas ahora y terminemos con esto. —Obtuvo algunas risas inseguras del resto de la manada pero no tantas como hubiera sucedido en el pasado. _**Ellos están cambiando**_, Blaine se dio cuenta de eso. _**Ellos están contra mi ahora, todos contra mí**_. Él siempre había caminado sobre una delgada línea siendo el segundo lobo porque era diferente, porque él era un gringo. Pero ahora las acusaciones de Santana parecieron afectarle directamente, él de algún modo cruzó la línea y comenzó a convertirse en el enemigo.

—Correcto, correcto, suficiente con esta mierda. —Sebastian levantó las manos como si se preparara para una pelea. —Declaro este desafío inválido.

—¿Qué? Por qué; Yo estoy listo para derrotarlo. —Thad se adelantó furioso, viendo a Sebastian. —¿Por qué siempre estás de lado de él? Él ni siquiera es tu sangre, yo si lo soy.

—Sí y también eres un jodido pendejo si piensas que voy a dejarte seguir con el desafío sin tener las cosas claras. —Sebastian señaló con el dedo a su primo. —No hagas que yo mismo patee tu culo, Thad. Sangre o no sangre te iras al fondo de la manada si no cierras tu jodida boca.

Thad gruñó, sus ojos flasharon amarillo-lobo pero Sebastian gruñó más fuerte, sus labios se retrajeron mostrando sus dientes mientras daba un paso hacia su primo. Abruptamente Thad le dio un suave gimoteo y se apartó, dejando de verlo fijamente. Blaine sabía que si hubiera estado en su forma de lobo, estaría sobre su espalda ofreciéndole el abdomen y el cuello al líder de la manada en señal de sumisión. Así que él solo bajó la cabeza y se apartó. Santana fue lo suficientemente inteligente para irse con él y el resto de la manada también desapareció, con el silente consentimiento. Pronto Blaine estaba solo con el líder de la manada entre la muy crecida hierva del patio con la casi luna llena en lo alto del cielo sobre ellos.

—Bien. —Sebastian se giró hacia él, frunciendo el ceño. —Ahora ¿qué jodidos es todo esto, Blaine?

Blaine se encogió de hombros, tratando de verse cool. —Santana está llena de mierda. —Esa era de cierta manera una mentira, la primera que le había dicho al líder de la manada y él esperaba que Sebastian no lo oliera en él. Había hecho lo mejor que pudo para mantener la respiración calmada y su cara neutral, pero su corazón estaba acelerado y sus palmas estaban empapadas. Si Sebastian se daba cuenta él sabría que mentía…

—Si, ella usualmente así es. —Sebastian le dio una intrigada mirada. —Entonces, ¿ella realmente trató de envenenarte?

Blaine asintió cautelosamente. —Tenía esas mierdas en sus uñas y me las clavó. Mi madrastra dijo que apenas y llegué a tiempo con ella.

Sebastian entrecerró los ojos. —¿Y las marcas en tu cuello?

_**Marcas de colmillos. Aún siguen ahí.**_ —El vampiro en el parque me mordió antes de vencerlo.

—Entonces ¿por qué aún no han sanado? —Sebastian se oía escéptico.

Blaine se encogió de hombros, tratando de verse indiferente. —¿Cómo infiernos debo saberlo? Nunca infiernos había sido mordido por uno de esos jodidos antes. ¿No sé cuánto tarda una mordida de esos en sanar? —Dentro de su cabeza seguía sintiendo la boca de Kurt contra su garganta y entonces su boca en la de Kurt, el cuerpo del otro hombre contra el suyo frotándose uno con el otro, empujando al otro más arriba y más arriba… _**Dios tengo que dejar de pensar en eso. **_

—Bien. —Sebastian asintió pero él aún fruncía el ceño suspicaz. —Si lo que Santana dice es cierto—¿no puedes cambiar ahora?

—No, no puedo —Blaine dijo secamente. _**Y tan pronto como salga de aquí voy a ir a descubrir por qué jodidos no. **_

—Bien, entonces es bueno que haya invalidado el desafío. Pero si conozco a Thad, él buscará revancha pronto. Puedo darte una semana, dos máximo para que resuelvas esta mierda.

—Eso debería ser tiempo suficiente. —Blaine levantó el mentón. —Yo le mostraré su lugar. Quiero que hagas algo sobre Santana, ella casi me asesina.

En el pasado Sebastian hubiera estado de acuerdo con él. Santana hubiera salido de la manada en un segundo. Pero ahora el líder de la manada solo frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. —¿Has oído el viejo dicho 'que lo que no te mata te hace más

fuerte?'

—Sebastian…

—Mira, Blaine. —Sebastian colocó una mano en su hombro y lo vio a los ojos. —No sé lo que sucede contigo ahora y no quiero saberlo. Solo quiero a mi segundo lobo a mi lado sin toda esa mierda. Así que arréglalo ¿bien? Arregla esta mierda antes de que yo tenga que arreglarlo por ti. ¿Entiendes?

Blaine vio los oscuros ojos de su mejor amigo y no vio la usual calidez en ellos. Los ojos de Sebastian eran planos y sin brillo a la luz de la luna. —Si— dijo lentamente. —Sí, lo entiendo, Sebastian. No problema.

—Bien. —Sebastian palmeó su mejilla gentilmente. —Ahora vete con una jodida de aquí, regresa a tu casa. No quiero verte de nuevo hasta que estés listo para pelear.

Blaine asintió y se giró para irse, pero su casa era el último lugar que tenía en su mente. Kurt estaba haciendo otra aparición en su cabeza, esta vez estaba desnudo y húmedo en la ducha. La imagen hizo que Blaine estuviera tan duro como una roca incluso aunque él sabía que estaba mal. El vampiro le debía una explicación e intentaría conseguirla esa noche.

* * *

><p><em>Voy a dejar spolier solamente cuando deje un capitulo para otro día, mientras actualice el mismo día, no lo haré :)<em>


	8. Chapter 8

_Otro capitulo más esta noche :) _

_**Gabriela Cruz: **Sorry, eso le da mas emoción a la historia *_*_

_**Fioreeh-VCC: **La historia tiene 17 capítulos + Epilogo, así que solo quedan 10 capítulos. :)_

_Ok, como ya saben_**** ningún**** personaje es mio. ****_Todo lo subrayado está en español en el original. _****_Todo lo que este en negrilla y cursiva son pensamientos profundos del personaje._****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

Los enojados golpes en la puerta no tomaron exactamente por sorpresa a Kurt. La conexión entre él y Blaine -Aunque imperfecta- le había permitido ver al were de vez en cuando así que sabía que Blaine se dirigía hacia acá. Lo que no se había dado cuenta era lo cerca que el otro hombre estaba. Él había tomado una ducha y acababa de salir y estaba tratando de secarse.

—¡Abre la jodida puerta! —Pudo oír el gruñido de Blaine. —Sé que estás ahí, Kurt, puedo verte dentro de mi jodida cabeza. Así que sal y déjame entrar.

Maldiciendo en francés, Kurt se frotó con una toalla su mojado cabello y se puso unos pantalones. Entonces él corrió a la puerta esperando que Blaine estuviera seguro en el interior antes de que llamara la atención de sus padres.

—Vamos entra y tranquilízate —le dijo abriendo la labrada puerta de madera. —Mis padres están en la casa principal y a ellos no les complacerá vernos juntos.

—Que se jodan. —Blaine entró y giró la cara hacia Kurt, las manos cerradas en un puño a sus lados. —¿Qué jodidos me hiciste?

—¿Quieres decir, además de salvarte la vida? —Kurt cerró la puerta manteniendo los ojos en Blaine. Él sabía que el lobo podría estar enojado cuando descubriera acerca de su conexión pero se daba cuenta ahora que había subestimado cuan enojado estaría.

—Pudiste haberme salvado la vida pero jodiste mi cabeza. ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de verte? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti ni siquiera un minuto?

—¿Quizás porque estás enamorado? —Kurt preguntó ligeramente. Eso fue algo equivocado de decir. Lo supo en el momento en que sus palabras salieron pero era demasiado tarde para detenerlas.

Blaine lo empujó hacia la pared y se presionó tan cerca que sus caras estaban apenas separadas por un par de centímetros. —Tu hijo de puta. Puedo desgarrarte. —Su voz era baja casi un gruñido. —Solo voy a preguntarte una vez más. ¿Qué jodidos me hiciste?

Kurt se mordió un gemido cuando el contacto físico intensificó la conexión. Repentinamente sintió la preocupación de Blaine y su confusión estaba mucho más clara tanto que podía sentir también las emociones del were.

—Blaine, por favor dame un momento para explicarte —murmuró esperando calmar la situación. Él no solo podía sentir la confusión del were sino también su deseo. Eso era igual a fuego ardiendo bajo la superficie, también una inexplotada necesidad tan intensa que hacía que Kurt temblara solo con sentirla. El pecho de Blaine estaba caliente contra el suyo, la suave tela de la usada camiseta roja contra la desnuda piel de Kurt. El olor de pelo, piel y especias llenaban sus sentidos.

Por un gran momento ellos se vieron a los ojos, estaban lo suficientemente cerca para besarse pero ninguno de ellos se movió. Kurt deseaba acortar la distancia entre ellos pero él no se atrevía por temor a que la situación se saliera de control. Blaine tenía que hacer el primer movimiento. _**Él nunca había tenido un hombre antes y su necesidad era tan grande. Igual a un volcán listo para explotar. **_

—Deja de empujar tus pensamientos en mi cabeza, claro que nunca he jodido a otro hombre. —Abruptamente, Blaine lo liberó y se apartó. —Pero tienes razón en una cosa—Estoy cerca de explotar. Estoy tan enojado. Así que habla. Explícate. ¿Qué es esta…esta cosa entre nosotros y como lo deshacemos?

—¿Tan ansioso estás de romper el lazo? —Kurt no había esperado nada menos pero aún le dolía oír que el otro hombre lo dijera.

—Estoy ansioso de recuperar mi vida. Desde que te conocí las cosas han estado locas y ahora ni siquiera puedo cambiar de forma.

Kurt frunció el ceño, eso era algo que no había anticipado o visto con su limitada conexión con el were. —¿Eres incapaz de llamar a tu lobo interior?

—Más bien como que no puedo canalizar el poder de la luna. Eres tú, el que estés en mi cabeza bloquea la señal, casi perdí mi lugar en la manada esta noche.

—Mis más profundas disculpas. —Kurt inclinó la cabeza. —Yo nunca hubiera querido interferir con un aspecto tan importante de tu vida.

—Entonces no lo hagas. Regrésalo, arregla lo que sea que hiciste. Solo jodidamente arregla esto. —La frustración de Blaine crepitaba a través de su conexión igual que un relámpago.

—Me temo que no va a ser tan fácil. —Kurt suspiró y se sentó en el sofá. Palmeó el sofá al lado de él. —Ven, trataré de explicarte, de cualquier manera hasta donde yo lo entiendo.

Blaine se acercó inseguro y se sentó en la esquina más alejada del sofá. —Está bien, entonces habla.

—¿Tienes miedo de acércate? —Kurt levantó una ceja.

—No confió en ti.

—Quizás es en ti en quien no confías. No olvides, Blaine, que la conexión funciona en ambos sentidos. Sé perfectamente bien que me quieres tanto como yo te quiero. —Levantó una mano para detener las protestas del otro hombre. —Y por favor no me digas de nuevo que tú no amas a los hombres. Esa mentira insultaría mi inteligencia y la tuya.

La cara de Blaine era roja. —Cuida lo que dices, viste por ti mismo que nunca he estado con otro hombre.

—¿Quieres decir, otro aparte de mí?

—Eso no cuenta. Yo estaba…

—Tu cabeza no estaba bien. Claro. —Kurt suspiró. —Muy bien, dejemos a un lado tus deseos sexuales y vamos al punto. Anoche cuando yo tomé tu sangre y tu tomaste la mía se formó un lazo. Sin embargo eso no quiere decir que el lazo esté completo, es por eso que nos está causando problemas a ambos.

—¿A ambos? —Blaine frunció el ceño. —¿También tienes un lio en tu cabeza?

—Es una gran distracción —Kurt admitió. —No es que el ser capaz de verte y oírte de vez en cuando no sea interesante y revelador pero la conexión entre nosotros ha hecho difícil concentrarme en nada más. Apenas y pude mantener mi mente en la conversación que tuve con mi mamá hace un rato.

—Yo vi eso. —Blaine se inclinó hacia adelante un poco. —Ustedes dos tienen los mismos ojos. Vi que parecía que estabas discutiendo con ella, tratando de obtener algo de información.

Kurt asintió. —Realmente lo hacía. Estaba tratando de conseguir la dirección de mi antigua nodriza de sangre, creo que ella puede ser la única capaz de ayudarnos.

—¿Tu antigua qué?

—Mi nodriza de sangre. Yo nací de la Sangre, nací vampiro. Y claro, en lugar de leche un bebé de mi tipo bebe sangre. Por lo tanto mis padres contrataron a una mujer humana para que me alimentara y cuidara de mí, es muy parecido a como parejas adineradas contratan a una nanny*.

Blaine resopló. —Dios, eso es nuevo. Nunca había oído de una nana que sirviera al mismo tiempo como donadora de sangre.

—Es la manera en que las cosas se hacen entre mi gente —Kurt dijo tensamente. —Y eso crea fuertes lazos entre el niño y su nodriza. Yo la amaba, ella cuidó de mí incluso después de que comencé a beber de otros. Estaba devastado cuando ella fue apartada de mí.

La expresión de Blaine se suavizó algo. —Sí, mi mamá -mi real mamá- se fue cuando era un niño. Entonces ¿Qué sucedió con ella?

—Yo creía que había muerto pero recientemente descubrí que ella vive. Que mi padre la convirtió en uno de mi tipo como recompensa por los servicios prestados y la pensionaron. Ella ahora vive en el área de Asheville, Carolina del Norte. Nosotros debemos encontrarla.

—¿Nosotros? —Blaine frunció el ceño. —¿Qué es esa mierta de nosotros? Por qué debería viajar contigo a buscar a tu antigua nodriza?

—Porque nosotros ambos debemos estar presentes para hacer algo con la situación en la que nosotros nos encontramos. No puedes desatar un nudo apretado o aflojarlo a menos que tengas las dos puntas en tus manos.

—Correcto, supongo que puedo ver eso —Blaine dijo a regañadientes. —¿Pero por qué tu nodriza? ¿Me dices que ella sabe más acerca de las mierdas de los vampiros que tus padres?

Kurt suspiró y pasó su mano a través de su húmedo cabello. —Primero que nada, mis padres podrían matarte y encarcelarme o algo peor si ellos saben nuestra situación. Segundo mi nodriza sabe más acerca del folklore y las historias de los vampiros que nadie que haya conocido. Fue ella la que me habló acerca de la leyenda del Coeur de Sang cuando yo era un niño. Ella puede saber cómo sanar o tratar con el imperfecto lazo que de alguna forma se formó entre nosotros. Estoy seguro de eso.

Blaine frunció el ceño. —'El lazo que de alguna forma se formó entre nosotros' ¿Quieres decir que no lo hiciste a propósito?

—No. —Kurt negó con la cabeza enfatizándolo. —Eso es lo que dije. Sabía que había alguna posibilidad de algunas complicaciones cuando te di mi sangre, pero no había elección; De otra manera hubieras muerto. Así que tomé el riesgo, Siento que los efectos hayan sido tan inconvenientes para ti.

Blaine se tensó en el sofá, viéndose infeliz e incómodo. —Mira, no es que no me guste ni aprecie que hayas salvado mi vida. Pero necesito ser capaz de cambiar de forma. Y como dices es una maldita distracción tenerte en mi cabeza en un momento sí y otro no. Quiero decir, si este es un lazo incompleto, odiaría verlo completo.

—Un lazo completo es la cosa más hermosa —Kurt dijo tranquilamente. —Justo ahora nosotros solo tenemos flashes de la vida del otro y no podemos controlar lo que vemos y oímos. Teniendo un lazo completo seremos capaces de controlar y dirigir la conexión y tener pleno acceso a los pensamientos y sentimientos del otro.

—¿Qué? ¿cómo telepatía? —Blaine frunció el ceño.

—Es una manera de decirlo. —Kurt se encogió de hombros.

—Pero es más completo que eso. Es como…compartir tu alma con el otro estando siempre completamente sintonizados.

Blaine frunció el ceño. —Suena jodidamente intrusivo.

—Nunca había oído llamarlo así. Un lazo completo te da el control así tu puedes sintonizar con tu amante cuando lo deseas y suspenderlo cuando necesitas atender otros asuntos.

—Como sintonizar una estación de radio. —Blaine asintió. —Sí, lo entiendo. ¿Y el resto del tiempo tu puedes dejarlo como ruidos de fondo?

—Exactamente. —Kurt estaba feliz de ver que él lo entendía.

Blaine frunció el ceño de nuevo. Entonces, ¿Por qué no tenemos un lazo completo? quiero decir, no es que quiera estar conectado a ti, pero puede ser un infierno mejor ser capaz de controlar esto.

—Porque, como te dije, no formé el lazo a propósito. —Kurt se puso de pie y paseó frente al sofá mientras se explicaba. —Lo que debes entender, Blaine, es que la sangre de un vampiro que ha nacido y no fue creado, es una entidad viva, una que escucha y actúa con los deseos del corazón de su huésped. No quiero decir que yo causé el lazo pero…yo te quería tan urgentemente que temo que mi sangre escuchó a mi corazón en lugar de a mi cabeza.

Blaine lo veía inexpresivo. —Entonces, ¿Todo esto es culpa de tu sangre? No me molesta decirte, hermano, eso está jodido.

—Eso fue la instantánea conexión que sentí cuando te toqué, la llamamos el Coeur de Sang. —Kurt movía una de sus manos.—Supongo que puedo decir que tu sangre llamó a la mía y mi sangre le contestó de la única manera que conocía, para intentar atarnos y mantenernos juntos permanentemente.

—¿Sí? —Blaine gruñó. —Bueno, no gracias, solo jodidamente no gracias. Siento decepcionar a tu sangre, pero soy agente libre y es como quiero estar.

—Entonces ¿Nunca quieres estar con otro a tu lado? ¿Nunca quieres compartir las tristezas y alegrías de la vida? —Giró la cara hacia el were, viendo al otro hombre a los ojos. —¿Quieres una cama vacía y un corazón vacío toda tu vida?

Blaine lo vio fijamente por un momento y entonces él bajó la vista. Kurt atrapó la incomodidad en él.

—¿Blaine?

—No es tanto lo que yo quiera, es más como debe de ser para mí.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedes permitirte ver en la dirección que te guía tu corazón? ¿Ver a otros hombres en lugar de a las mujeres?

—No empecemos con esa mierda de nuevo. —Blaine se veía irritado. —Dejemos ese tema fuera. Dime por qué debemos de ir a ver a tu antigua nodriza. ¿Por qué no podemos solo llamarle?

—Ella no tiene teléfono ni ninguna otra conexión con el mundo exterior, eso es lo que dijo mi madre. —Kurt se encogió de hombros. —Ella siempre estaba algo recluida. Ella pasó mucho tiempo de su vida mortal estudiando a mi tipo y estuvo muy feliz cuando le ofrecieron el puesto de mi nodriza. Ella consagró su vida a mí y a mi familia y después de que sus servicios ya no fueron necesarios ella entró en reclusión. Tengo solo su dirección y nada más, mi madre ni siquiera sabe si sigue con vida o no.

Blaine giró los ojos. —Genial. Así que nosotros tenemos que recorrer todo el camino a la North Carolina del Norte para descubrir que tu vieja nodriza puede no estar con vida.

—Creo que ella lo está —Kurt dijo sinceramente. —Ella no es del tipo que renuncia a la vida, aunque puedo imaginarla enterrada en su propio mundo con sus libros y leyendas.

—¿Ella no tiene al menos que salir y, uh, conseguir algo de comida? —Blaine preguntó.

Kurt se encogió de hombros. —Siempre hay maneras de arreglar las cosas. Pueden hacerse arreglos con donadores humanos voluntarios. Y una de las ventajas de ser un vampiro hecho es que ella puede no necesitar alimentarse tan a menudo como un vampiro nacido, como yo mismo tengo que hacer.

Blaine frunció el ceño. —¿Qué con eso? ¿Dónde vas a conseguir un snack* durante nuestro pequeño viaje? Porque no te ofendas, mano, pero seguro como el infierno que no quiero que me muerdas de nuevo. No después de lo que…lo que sucedió la última vez.

Kurt le dio una penetrante mirada. —Si tú crees que la única razón de que aceptaras mis avances fue el hecho de que te estaba mordiendo en ese momento, tú te estas auto engañando más de lo que yo creía. No te preocupes por mí, Blaine. La sangre que tomé de ti anoche puede mantenerme, al menos por una noche y después de eso encontraré a alguien más que sea 'un snack' como tú lo llamaste.

Él no le dijo al otro hombre que el lazo entre ellos podría hacer que la sangre de cualquier otro mortal fuera extremadamente desagradable para él, sin mencionar que casi sin valor nutricional. Su sangre estaba sintonizada a la de Blaine ahora, su sangre quería al were, lo necesitaba en más de una manera.

Ese era un problema que tendrían que tratar cuando encontraran a su nana, ella podría ser capaz de ayudarlos. Ya sea haciendo que Blaine viera que el lazo estaba bien o rompiéndolo completamente para que Kurt pudiera beber de otro.

Puede ser difícil la espera, especialmente dado que estando cerca de Blaine había despertado su sed y ya estaba anhelando saborear al otro hombre. Kurt suspiró consigo mismo, bueno él iba a tener que luchar con la incomodidad hasta que encontraran a su nana. De cualquier manera, ¿Cuánto duraría un viaje a Asheville?

* * *

><p>—¿Doce horas? ¿Estás seguro?<p>

Blaine no podía imaginar por qué el vampiro se veía tan molesto. —Eso es lo que los mapas dicen. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Esperaba que pudiéramos llegar ahí esta noche. —Kurt suspiró. —No puedo creer que esté tan lejos. Puedo ir de Paris a Frankfurt en cinco o seis horas.

—Bien, esto no es Europa—Estamos más extendidos aquí. —Blaine estudió detalladamente la pantalla de la laptop frente a él. —Florida es un estado muy largo y estamos casi al final. Entonces nosotros tenemos que ir a Georgia y de ahí a Carolina del Sur antes de siquiera entrar a Carolina del Norte y cualquier lugar cerca de Asheville.

—Correcto, te creo. —Kurt frunció el ceño. —Es solo…que es más largo de lo que esperaba.

—Nosotros podemos volar. —Blaine ofreció. —Aunque los boletos de último minuto pueden ser muy costosos.

—Sí y no tengo suficiente efectivo para cubrirlos. No quiero usar tarjetas de crédito, esas pueden ser fácilmente rastreables.

Blaine lo estudió. —Entonces, ¿Por qué no quieres dejar rastros?

—Mi padre. Él tiene grandes planes para mí, en el futuro inmediato y puede que no esté complacido de que me vaya, menos a buscar a mi antigua nodriza.

—¿No crees que tu madre lo supondrá y se lo dirá? Ella te dio la dirección.

Kurt frunció el ceño. —Si ella lo supondrá, pero ella no se lo dirá a mi padre. Ella prefiere mantener la paz en el hogar y mi padre enojado es algo terrible de ver. —Negó con la cabeza. —De cualquier manera, debo correr el riesgo. Nosotros tenemos que encontrar la manera de sanar el lazo entre nosotros.

—No sanarlo, deshacerlo. —Blaine quería ser muy claro en eso. —Nosotros tenemos que romperlo o lo que sea que se haga pero no podemos tener esta extraña conexión. No puedo tenerte…tenerte rondando por mi cabeza todo el maldito tiempo.

—Claro. —La voz de Kurt era suave y alejó la mirada mientras hablaba.

Blaine se sintió como un bastardo pero ¿qué podía hacer? No podía prometerle que mantendría la conexión con el vampiro por el resto de su jodida vida. Desde el momento en que entró por la puerta en todo lo que podía pensar era en tomar al otro hombre de nuevo y la conexión entre ellos parecía hacer las cosas peor, intensificando el deseo. No podía tener esos sentimientos equivocados por siempre, él se volvería loco. Empujó lejos la culpa y trató de enfocarse en los detalles.

—Entonces, viajemos por carretera. Si nosotros salimos ahora podríamos estar a medio camino en las afueras del estado antes de conseguir un cuarto para pasar el día.

Kurt frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué debemos conseguir un cuarto para pasar el día?

—¿Por qué crees? Porque no quieres terminar viéndote como una canasta de extra crujiente Coronel* al minuto de que el sol salga.

—Tomar un cuarto por el día no es necesario —el vampiro dijo tensamente. —Yo son nacido de la Sangre de una de las más antiguas y fuertes líneas familiares. Puedo viajar durante las horas del día en tanto esté bien cubierto y no me exponga a la luz del sol.

Blaine lo veía fijamente. —¿No mierda?

Kurt le dio una pequeña sonrisa. —No mierda, mon amour. Eso puede, de seguro, agotarme algo pero creo que puede valer la pena algo de incomodidad con tal de llegar más rápido.

Blaine se encogió de hombros. —Correcto, si tú lo dices. Entonces, ¿Cómo quieres ir? Tengo mi motocicleta estacionada afuera.

Kurt negó con la cabeza. —Temo que eso no me ofrecería suficiente protección una vez que el sol esté sobre nuestras cabezas. Mejor usemos mi carro.

—Bien, está bien por mí. —Blaine suspiró. —Supongo que debo llamar a mi madrastra y avisarle. Nos iremos por un par de días. Ella puede manejar a mi papá mejor que yo, él ya está enojado conmigo y tuvimos una pelea cuando estaba por salir esta noche.

Kurt inclinó la cabeza a un lado. —¿Por qué fue la pelea?

—Por lo usual. No le gusta mi manada—especialmente mi líder de manada, Sebastian. Él, uh, creo que él cree que hay algo entre nosotros. —Pudo sentir su cara ponerse caliente. ¿Por qué le había dicho al vampiro eso?

—¿Y lo hay? ¿Te interesa ese Sebastian? —Kurt preguntó tranquilamente. Blaine sintió que su curiosidad tenía algo que ver con algo que no podía nombrar. ¿Celos? Maldición, era una mierda sentir emociones de alguien más además de las suyas.

—Él es mi mejor amigo desde que estábamos en quinto grado. Pero algo más, no, no realmente. —Blaine trató de no pensar en la manera en que eran las cosas entre él y Sebastian. De la manera en que era provocado por su mejor amigo y líder de la manada.

—¿Qué quieres decir con no realmente? ¿Te gustaría tener algo más con él, algo más que amistad con ese otro lobo?

—Incluso si lo quisiera, eso no va a suceder, eso nunca sucederá. —Blaine bajó la vista hacia sus manos, pensando en lo que Elaine le dijo. _**Sabes que él nunca sentirá por ti lo que tú sientes por él.**_ —A él… a Sebastian, no le gusta esto. Puedes pensar que él está -al menos un poco- cuando lo vez por primera vez. Pero en lo profundo…no.

Kurt asintió. —Entonces él tiene poder sobre ti.

—Bueno, él es líder de la manada —Blaine puntualizó.

—No. —El vampiro negó con la cabeza. —Quiero decir que él tiene poder sobre ti porque tú tienes deseos insatisfechos hacia él y sabe que tú lo has deseado desde hace mucho tiempo y por eso él lo cuelga delante de ti y cuando intentas atraparlo lo aleja para que no puedas hacerlo.

Blaine frunció el ceño. —Te oyes igual que mi madrastra. Mira debemos dejar de hablar y tomar la carretera si queremos hacer algunos kilómetros esta noche. Se está haciendo tarde.

—Tienes razón. —Kurt suspiró y se puso de pie. —Espero que no te moleste que te pregunte de tu vida personal. Me gustaría saber todo lo que pueda de ti.

—Porque me molestaría. —Blaine le dio una buena mirada al vampiro. —Tan pronto como hayamos roto este… esta cosa entre nosotros, nosotros nunca nos veremos de nuevo.

Kurt le dio una triste mirada. —¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres? ¿Ni siquiera deseas que contemplemos tener una amistad entre nosotros?

Blaine quería contemplar un infierno mucho más que eso. A la luz de la dorada lámpara junto al sofá, la piel de Kurt parecía brillar por sí misma y Blaine podía claramente ver los pequeños capullos rosa de sus pezones. Su mirada viajó hacia el plano pecho del otro hombre a sus llenos labios rojos y no pudo evitar recordar cuan bien sabia la boca de Kurt.

Por un momento se permitió preguntarse cómo se sentiría tener esos labios rodeando su pene. Él ya estaba duro y doloroso solo con estar en el mismo cuarto que el otro hombre. ¿Cómo sería si pudiera bajarse los jeans y ofrecerle a Kurt un pase gratis para que hiciera todo lo que quisiera? La boca de Kurt sería tan caliente y húmeda y él podría enredar su lengua alrededor de la cabeza del pene de Blaine antes de llevarlo profundamente a su garganta y…

—¡Deja eso! —La voz de Kurt fue gruesa y sacó a Blaine de sus prohibidas fantasías.

Levantó la vista. —¿Qué?

—Sabes muy bien qué. —Una combinación de ira y lujuria ardía en los ojos azules claros del vampiro. —Tú solo no te estas atormentando con esos pensamientos sino a mí también. —Se acercó y repentinamente estaba de rodillas frente a Blaine. —¿Sabes lo mucho que he anhelado chuparte? Estoy tan hambriento por tocarle, tan deseoso de saborearte… —Colocó sus manos en los muslos de Blaine y se inclinó y entonces su pecho casi rosaba el duro eje de Blaine atrapado debajo de sus jeans. —Puedo tomar tu pene con mi boca ahora si me dejaras.

—¿Realmente quieres hacer eso? —A pesar de sus fantasías, Blaine apenas y podía creerlo. Ese era un acto de degradación y deshonra en la manada. Un signo de falla y un castigo.

Kurt frunció el ceño como si hubiera captado algo de los pensamientos de Blaine -que probablemente lo había hecho. —¿Entre los lobos usan esto como un acto de sumisión y de vergüenza?

—Eso es lo que es —Blaine dijo rudamente, deseando que el otro hombre pudiera entenderlo y dejara de invadir su espacio. Pero al mismo tiempo él no quería que Kurt se moviera, a menos que fuera para acercarse más. Dios, estaba tan confundido. Cerró sus manos en un puño junto a sus muslos para evitar alcanzar al otro hombre. —De cualquier manera, ¿por qué ibas a querer chupar el pene de otro hombre?

La mirada de Kurt se suavizó. —Para brindarle placer a un amante, para verlo a los ojos y tomarlo profundamente en tu boca, para oír los suaves gemidos que dará mientras le brindas placer y lo llevas al borde. Podría darte tanto placer, Blaine, si me lo permitieras.

Los ojos azules prometían tanto._** Déjame amarte, déjame mostrarte como puede ser. **_Blaine no estaba seguro si él realmente había oído esas palabras o las había imaginado pero hicieron que su cuerpo entero se tensara con anhelo. Dios, ¿por qué el vampiro tenía que ser tan jodidamente hermoso? ¿Por qué Blaine no podía dejar de quererlo, de querer tocarlo, saborearlo y dejar que Kurt lo saboreara?

Por un momento se lo preguntó. _**Pero… Eso está mal. Torcido. Enfermo. Mariposa. Maricon. Queer.**_ —No. —Él se alejó de Kurt y se puso de pie rápidamente, aumentando la distancia entre ellos. —No y no hagas la jodida pregunta de nuevo. No soy así.

Kurt suspiró profundamente, y suavemente se puso de pie. —Muy bien. Pero si deseas que no se hablen de ciertos temas, amablemente evita pensar en ellos tan fuertemente. Recuerda que estoy sintonizado a ti y tú a mí.

Blaine no sabía cómo podría evitar pensar en eso pero asintió cortantemente. —Bien. Ahora vámonos. ¿Está bien? Llamare a mi madrastra en el camino.

—Muy bien. Déjame empacar algunas cosas y nos ponemos en camino.

—Bien. —Blaine frunció el ceño. —Kurt —dijo cuándo el vampiro se giraba para irse.

—¿Qué? —Vio en la mirada de Kurt la precaución y la infelicidad.

Blaine hundió sus manos en los bolsillos. —Solo quiero que entiendas algo. Si hago este viaje contigo es porque no hay otra manera de romper esta extraña conexión. Pero solo porque vamos a viajar juntos no significa que quiero que todo sea acogedor.

Kurt frunció el ceño. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que necesito que mantengas tus manos en ti mismo. ¿Entiendes?

La expresión de Kurt cambió de cautelosa a completamente cerrada. —Lo has dejado perfectamente claro. No necesitas temer cualquier avance de mi parte dado que tú estás determinado a no reconocer lo que hay entre nosotros.

—No hay nada entre nosotros —Blaine insistió, deseando poder sentir la seguridad con la que lo dijo.

Kurt arqueó una ceja. —Entonces no debes temer que te toque.

—No lo temo. —Blaine le dio una dura mirada. —Pero tampoco lo quiero.

—Quieres decir que no quieres quererlo. Temes que si nos tocamos -incluso un poco- la conexión entre nosotros puede doblegar de nuevo tu determinación.

Blaine no tenía una respuesta para eso, incluso podía sentir su frustración aumentar. —Mira, solo jodidamente no me toques. ¿Correcto? ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser eso?

Kurt cerró brevemente los ojos, sus largas pestañas negras llegaron a sus altos pómulos. —No tienes idea, mon amour. —Entonces se giró y fue a empacar sus cosas, dejando a Blaine quien esperaba que ese fuera el viaje más rápido en su historia.

_**Está bien. Bueno nosotros manejamos hasta ahí, nos encontramos con su nodriza, ella nos dice como romper esta jodida y extraña conexión, lazo o lo que sea y entonces regreso a casa en autobús. **_

Lo que no podía admitir -ni siquiera para sí mismo- era que él no estaba seguro de cuanto más podría aguantar. La presión para tocar a Kurt, tenerlo en sus brazos, besarlo, era tan intensa que casi era un dolor físico. _**Yo no soy así. No puede gustarme eso**_, se decía a sí mismo, por lo que sentía que era la cienmilésima vez. Solo tenía que dejar de pensar en esas cosas y poder regresar a lo normal.

Como si él hubiera sido normal antes.

Blaine cerró los ojos y tomó una profunda respiración. Él tenía que atravesar esto de alguna forma. Solo tenía que atravesar esto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Nanny:<strong>__ Niñera. _

_***Snack:**__ Bocadillo, refrigerio, aperitivo, etc. cada país tiene su nombre por lo que se deja snack. _

_***Coronel:**__ Se refieren a canasta de crujiente pollo del coronel Sanders, KFC, Kentucky Fried Chiken_

_¿Como creen que les ira en este viaje? _


	9. Chapter 9

_Ultimo capitulo de la noche... :)_

_como ya saben_**** ningún**** personaje es mio. ****_Todo lo subrayado está en español en el original. _

****_Todo lo que este en negrilla y cursiva son pensamientos profundos del personaje que en ocasiones pueden ser oídos por el otro mediante el lazo. _****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

Kurt estaba acurrucado de lado en el asiento del Boxster Spyder sintiéndose miserablemente. Él estaba acurrucado debajo de una chaqueta negra que él había empacado para las horas del día. Pero a pesar de la protección, podía sentir que el sol lo estaba drenando. Era mediodía y el brillante sol estaba golpeando sin misericordia a través de las ventanas del pequeño carro deportivo como un dorado martillo a pesar de su polarizado.

—¿Estas bien? —Blaine le dio una mirada de soslayo mientras seguía tras el volante. Él parecía disfrutar manejar el costoso carro más de lo que lo había disfrutado Kurt. De hecho él había estado tan excitado por el Spyder que Kurt sintió envidia. La manera en que Blaine había pasado su mano por la brillante carrocería. La admiración que expresó ante los interiores de piel -Él no pudo evitar desear que al menos un poco de ese entusiasmo fuera dirigido a él. Claro que eso no iba a suceder, aunque Kurt podía sentir el deseo del otro hombre, Blaine había dejado más que clara su determinación de dejar sus encuentros en el pasado e ignorar la conexión entre ellos. Ante tan intensa determinación, no había mucho que Kurt pudiera hacer. Y ahora el sol estaba en lo alto. Apenas y tenía voluntad de intentarlo. De cualquier manera levantó la mano a sus sienes y las frotó. _**Mon Dieu, pero si me siento tan débil. **_

—Hey, hombre. Dije ¿que si estás bien? —La ansiedad de Blaine llegaba a él alterando sus ya destrozados nervios. El lobo había estado manejando desde que intercambiaron lugares en el momento en que el sol se asomó en el horizonte. Kurt había estado feliz de cederle el volante y estaba incluso más agradecido de no estar manejando ahora. Por la manera en que se sentía dudaba que pudiera caminar un metro, mucho menos tener la coordinación para manejar.

—Yo estaré bien —se decía a sí mismo, aunque estaba empezando a preguntarse si era verdad. Claro que la manera en que se sentía era su propia culpa. Su insistencia de seguir manejando durante el día en lugar de llegar a un hotel había sido estúpida. Aunque él era capaz de manejar la luz del día, eso lo drenaba terriblemente, mucho más de lo que hubiera esperado. Se sentía seco y deshidratado, su cuerpo entero era un desierto deseando sangre fresca. El problema era, que la sangre que deseaba era la de Blaine y el were había dejado muy en claro que él no estaba interesado en jugar al 'donador de sangre' de nuevo.

Kurt deseaba atreverse a bajar el vidrio de la ventana. El aroma en el carro -el caliente y salvaje olor del lobo- era casi más de lo que podía tolerar. Eso era tormento puro, estar tan cerca de lo que quería -el único cuerpo que necesitaba- y ser incapaz de saciar su sed. Y no era solo que estuviera sediento. Cada respiración con el cálido olor de Blaine, cada mirada a los duros músculos del cuerpo que estaba tranquilamente sentado a su lado, cada mirada a esos ojos dorados, hacía que el deseo de Kurt aumentara. Era casi una abrumadora necesidad por tocarlo, acariciarlo, saborearlo, que le exigía sostener a Blaine más cerca y encajar los colmillos en el cuello de Blaine mientras el pene de Blaine entraba profundamente en el cuerpo de Kurt, todo eso estaba siendo casi demasiado.

_**Es el único al que llamaba mi sangre, lo reconoce como mi Coeur de Sang incluso si él no lo hace. Debo ignorar eso**_. Pero ¿cómo podía ignorar una necesidad que estaba rápidamente convirtiéndose en algo tan vital como respirar? Eso casi hacia que Kurt se alegrara de sentirse tan débil para no poder hacer nada por sus apetitos carnales. Después de que rechazó su oferta de placer oral en la cochera que era su casa, Blaine estaba a la defensiva, sus emociones eran como una oscura nube de dudas y lujuria y vergüenza que lo cubrían con una invisible e impenetrable niebla. Él estaba siendo cuidadoso -muy cuidadoso- para mantenerse en su propio lado del carro, para lograr una suficiente distancia entre ellos.

Kurt se preguntaba sobre la crueldad del destino, que había hecho no solo que se enlazara para toda la eternidad con un enemigo de su raza sino con un hombre que se rehusaba a reconocer sus deseos por alguien de su propio sexo. Tratar con uno de esos problemas podría ser manejable pero juntos creaban un casi insuperable obstáculo para formar cualquier tipo de relación. No es que Blaine quisiera una relación, era obvio que él deseaba disolver su parcialmente formado lazo y nunca verlo de nuevo. Ese pensamiento hacía que Kurt se sintiera como si le exprimiera el corazón con un férreo puño. Si solo el were pudiera admitir sus sentimientos, si solo pudiera permitirle a Kurt cruzar sus cuidadosamente construidas defensas…

Estaba tan enredado en su propia telaraña de miseria que Kurt apenas y notó cuando Blaine colocó la señal y dejó la interestatal. Él solo levantó la vista cuando el carro se detuvo.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Se movió para ver el maltratado edificio frente a ellos. Parecía algún tipo de hotel y restaurant. Un edificio de dos pisos con techo azul que había visto sus mejores días. En el letrero en la esquina de la sucia ventana del restaurant y de una tienda de regalos, se leía: _Prueba y compra. Las frutas cítricas más frescas de Indian River!. _

Blaine se encogió de hombros. —Alguna jodida ciudad en Carolina del sur.

—Pero… —Kurt luchaba con las palabras. —¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos detenemos?

Blaine frunció el ceño. —Porque nosotros necesitamos un descanso, ambos. Te ves mal, mano. Te marchitas como una jodida flor bajo el sol. Necesitas estar en el interior por un momento, completamente fuera de la luz del sol.

Kurt quería decirle que estar en el interior no ayudaría, nada ayudaría excepto sangre. Pero él no tenía fuerzas. —Bien…seguiremos…pronto? —logró preguntar.

El were asintió. —Tan pronto como te levantes algo. Mira, puedes beber agua, ¿verdad?

Kurt asintió. —En cantidades limitadas. Eso ayuda, algo.

—Bueno. Te daré algo. —Le dio a Kurt otra preocupada mirada. —Me estacioné en la sombra. ¿Puedes caminar o necesitas que te lleve?

—Pensé que…no querías tocarme.

La cara de Blaine mostraba una mezcla de exasperación y ternura. —Mira sé que puedo ser un imbécil, pero solo no quería… —Negó con la cabeza. —De cualquier manera puedo hacer una excepción. No parece que vayas a saltar sobre mí, en la condición en que estás.

—No —Kurt aceptó. —Creo... creo que puedo caminar. Pero necesito un poco de ayuda…para salir?

—Seguro. —Blaine salió de su asiento y rodeó el carro en un instante. Kurt envidio sus fáciles movimientos. ¿Cómo sería estar a la luz del sol tan fácilmente como él lo estaba durante la noche? Eso debería ser tan liberador. Se sentía como un viejo mientras Blaine tomaba su brazo y suavemente lo sacaba del carro.

—Gracias —logró decir.

—De nada. ¿Estás bien ahora?

—Bien. —Pero esa era una mentira. A pesar de estar en la sombra, Kurt estaba muy cerca del sol. Se tambaleó cuando una oleada de mareo lo golpeó. El camino estaba un poco inclinado y sus piernas estaban entumidas como torpes palos que no querían sostener su peso.

—Aquí. —Repentinamente el cálido y musculoso brazo de Blaine estaba alrededor de sus hombros. —Apóyate en mí si lo necesitas. —La voz del were era gruesa y Kurt sintió una oleada de preocupación fluir de él.

—Gracias —murmuró de nuevo. Ante tan gran debilidad no había lugar para el orgullo. Se apoyó fuertemente en Blaine, confiando más en la fuerza del otro hombre que en la suya mientras caminaban hacia la tienda de regalos y restaurant.

El fuerte olor a grasa y comida frita los inundó cuando entraron, haciendo que Kurt tuviera nauseas. Las estanterías alrededor estaban llenas de chucherías y pequeños objetos de arte. Cráneos de cocodrilos mostrando los vacíos dientes, campanas hechas de concha, camisetas con ridículos letreros, era un lugar barato y de mal gusto pero al menos estaba fuera del sol. Con ayuda de Blaine, él se hundió con un suspiro de alivio en una maltratada silla de plástico azul en la esquina del fondo. Eran los únicos clientes aparte de un grupo de jóvenes en la esquina más alejada.

—¿Estas bien? —Blaine preguntó de nuevo. Esta vez Kurt solamente pudo asentir. Estaba rápidamente llegando al final de sus fuerzas pero parecía que nada podía hacer sobre eso.

—Bien entonces. —Blaine asintió. —Voy a ir a orinar. Si el mesero viene mientras no estoy pídeme una hamburguesa con queso unas papas fritas y una coca. Y pide agua para ti, te ves como si necesitaras un galón.

Kurt no dijo que era un simple trago de la sangre del were lo que lo reviviría mucho mejor que diez galones de simple agua. Asintió de nuevo y apoyó la cabeza en la mesa. _**Mon Dieu, ¿voy a morir aquí? ¿Debería pedirle a Blaine que consiguiera una habitación hasta que estuviera oscuro de nuevo o seguir presionándome con la esperanza de que mi nana me pueda ayudar? **_

—Hey amigo.

La ruda voz masculina interrumpió sus desesperados pensamientos y Kurt se obligó a enderezarse y levantar la mirada hacia quien fuera que le hubiera hablado. —¿Si? —logró decir.

—Sí, será mejor que me mires mientras te estoy hablando. —Ese era uno de los jóvenes que estaban al final del comedor. Por la manera en que su amigo lo veía detrás de él, no estaba simplemente interesado en preguntar la hora.

Kurt estaba demasiado agotado para ser diplomático. —¿Qué quieres?

—Lo que quiero es no tener que ver a dos maricas sentándose en mi restaurant favorito. —El joven, que usaba una camiseta negra con un letrero en el que se leía "Pussy* Patrulla" en letras azul neón, se veía amenazador.

Kurt frunció el ceño, sintiendo que algo de su fuerza regresaba con la ira. —¿Discúlpame? ¿Quieres que mi compañero de viaje y yo mismo dejemos este establecimiento porque tú crees que somos amantes?

—Vi la manera en que sus brazos te rodeaban cuando entraron aquí. —El hombre escupió hacia un lado indicando su disgusto. —Nosotros no queremos que los de tu tipo ronde por estos lugares.

Por un momento todo lo que Kurt pudo hacer era verlo fijamente. ¿Ese hombre en serio le estaba pidiendo que dejara el lugar, solo porque Blaine le ayudó a entrar al restaurant? No le extrañaba por qué Blaine estaba tan preocupado acerca de cualquier tipo de contacto entre ellos -incluso toques no sexuales- si cada gesto de cariño sería tan fácilmente malinterpretado. ¿Qué estaba mal con la gente en este país? _**Debería hechizarlo, hacer que me ofrezca su muñeca. Incluso un pequeño trago de su sangre podría ser mejor que nada. **_

Lauren levantó la mirada, tratando de ver al otro hombre a los ojos. —Mírame —murmuró. —Y déjame mirarte.

—¿Qué? —el hombre con la camiseta con el letrero de "Pussy Patrulla" hizo gestos. —¿Qué jodidos -quieres conmigo para decir algo así?

—Solo mírame —Lauren insistió pero no pudo atrapar la mirada del hombre. Sus poderes de persuasión que eran devastadoramente poderosos en la noche estaban severamente disminuíos cuando el sol estaba alto.

—¿Qué sucede, Ray? —Uno de los otros hombres se acercó frunciendo el ceño. —El chico lindo se va a ir o va a causarnos problemas?

—El jodido está tratando de conquistarme. —El primer hombre se inclinó hacia adelante amenazadoramente, colocando su cara muy cerca de la de Kurt. —Pero ya le dije que no estoy interesado.

—Quizás debamos darle una lección. —El segundo hombre tomó a Kurt del brazo y lo jaló para que se pusiera de pie. —Un viaje hacia el concreto caliente podría escarmentarlo.

Kurt podía sentir que todas las cosas se salían de control. Él estaba en peores problemas ahora que los que había estado la noche en el parque cuando estuvo rodeado por la manada de Blaine. Y estaba tratando con simples humanos, a los que podría matar como moscas cuando el sol se pusiera. Pero simples humanos o no si él era lanzado fuera del restaurant y expuesto directamente al sol, seguramente moriría. Nacido de la Sangre o no, no había mucho que su cuerpo pudiera tomar y él ya estaba débil y sediento.

—Por favor —trató de decir pero ellos ya lo jalaban hacia la puerta. Afuera el sol era cegador, reflejándose en los cromados manubrios de varias motocicletas estacionadas al frente del restaurant. Trató de luchar pero fue inútil, su fuerza se había ido. _**Voy a morir ahora**_, pensó sintiéndose confundido. _**Morir sin siquiera realmente enlazarme con mi Coeur de Sang. Morir sin siquiera decirle que lo amo ni oír que él me diga que me ama. **_Claro que él podría probablemente vivir mil años más sin oír que Blaine utilizara esas palabras considerando como se sentía el were pero aun así…

—¿Qué jodidos piensan que están haciendo?

La familiar voz sacó a Kurt de sus vagabundos pensamientos y levantó la vista para ver a Blaine frente a las puertas de vidrio bloqueándolas.

—Mira, Ray, es el otro marica —bufó el hombre que había agarrado a Kurt primero.

Blaine se tensó. —¿De qué estás hablando?

—Nosotros vimos como ustedes dos pajaritos del amor se apoyaban en el otro cuando entraron aquí —bufó el primer hombre. —Y ahora nosotros le ayudamos a salir por la puerta. No necesito estar aquí tratando de comer y ver a dos homos besándose.

—Sí, arruina el apetito. —El segundo hombre sacudió rudamente a Kurt. —Él va a salir y te sugiero que lo sigas a menos que quieras que te saquemos la mierda.

—La mierda me la sacaste en el momento en que pusiste las manos en mi… en Kurt. —La voz de Blaine era un bajo gruñido y sus ojos repentinamente eran dorados de lobo. Él dio un paso al frente. —Déjalo ir ahora o te golpearé tan fuerte que saldrás de aquí con las piernas quebradas.

Ray, el hombre con el letrero "Pussy Patrulla" en la camiseta levantó el mentón desafiante. —¿Si, jodida madre? quiero ver que lo intentes.

—Ray. —El otro hombre se oía nervioso. —Mira sus ojos. ¿Qué jodidos? Eran verdes y ahora son amarillos.

—Y serán negros para cuando terminemos con él. —Ray dio un paso al frente. —Vamos, marica.

—Tú lo pediste. —Repentinamente Blaine era un borrón moviéndose con ira. Kurt sintió que ambos hombres soltaban sus brazos y entonces Blaine golpeó al primero en el abdomen y al segundo en el mentón. Ambos se cayeron como bolsas de ropa sucia, golpeando el suelo.

Para entonces Kurt también estaba cayendo. Ya nadie lo sostenía y él no tenía fuerzas para sostenerse por sí mismo. Él hubiera caído al suelo con sus atacantes si Blaine no lo atrapa y lo levanta en sus brazos. —¿Blaine? —Apenas pudo verlo a los ojos. —¿Dónde…?

El lobo negó con la cabeza. —Te llevaré a un cuarto. Necesito sacarte totalmente de la luz del sol y de esos cabrones para que puedas descansar.

_**No importa a donde vayamos. Es demasiado tarde**_. Pero Kurt no tenía fuerzas para decir las palabras. Dado su extremo agotamiento. Dejó caer la cabeza en el hombro del were y cerró los ojos.

* * *

><p>Cuando recuperó la consciencia él estaba en un cuarto oscuro y frio sobre una gran cama tamaño King. Blaine estaba inclinado sobre él con un vaso en la mano. —Ten, prueba algo de esto.<p>

Kurt obedientemente le dio un trago pero el agua fría solo hizo que aumentara su sed. Haciéndolo consiente de lo terriblemente sediento que en realidad estaba, sentía su garganta como fuego por la necesidad. Gimiendo el alejó el vaso. —No ayuda. Lo hace…peor.

Blaine frunció el ceño y dejó el vaso en la mesita de noche con un golpe que causó que algo del agua se derramara. —¿Agua no es lo que necesitas?

Sin hablar, Kurt negó con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces qué?

—Tú sabes…qué. —Las palabras salieron con gran dificultad. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, quería regresar a la inconsciencia, pero Blaine tronó sus dedos frente a su cara.

—Hey, quédate conmigo. ¿Necesitas sangre? ¿Verdad?

Kurt asintió.

—Bien. —Blaine se puso de pie. —Iré a encontrar a algún puto. No sé en dónde a esta hora del día, pero en algún lado habrá alguien que no le moleste ser tu snack si la paga es buena. —Se giró para irse y Kurt sacó fuerzas de algún lado.

—Espera.

—¿Qué? —Blaine frunció el ceño y se sentó en la cama al lado de él. —No debes tratar de hablar, mano. Estás demasiado débil.

—Muriendo. No quiero…estar solo. —Kurt tomó su mano y estaba gratamente sorprendido cuando Blaine le permitió tocarlo e incluso entrelazar fuerte los dedos.

—No hables de esa forma. No vas a morir. Ya te dije encontraré a un donador…

—Otra sangre…no es buena. El lazo…necesita… —Kurt no podía seguir pero por la expresión de Blaine, él lo había entendido.

—Dios, necesitas mi sangre. ¿Eso es lo que tratas de decir?

Kurt asintió. —Perdóname…el lazo…tú eres el único…solo tu…

—¿El lazo nos quiere juntos y hace que yo sea el único del que puedas beber? —Blaine frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—No podía. —Kurt negó con la cabeza. —Tú no tienes…tú no tienes que alimentarme. Solo…solo quédate conmigo. No quiero…estar solo.

—Dios, Kurt. Claro que tengo que alimentarte. ¿Qué jodidos? ¿Crees que voy a dejar que mueras? —Una mezcla de preocupación e ira irradió de Blaine como calor.

—Creí que dijiste que…no donarías sangre.

El lobo suspiró. —Al parecer tendré que hacer otra excepción. —Se quitó la camiseta sobre su cabeza y se inclinó para ofrecerle su cuello a Kurt. El cálido aroma a pelo y especias era fuerte e hizo que la boca se le hiciera agua y el pene se le pusiera duro a Kurt. _**Mon Dieu. Te quiero, mon amour. Te necesito tanto… **_

Pero justo cuando los colmillos salían con la anticipación, Blaine se alejó.

Kurt gimió suavemente. Seguramente, el were no sería tan cruel. Mejor morir sabiendo que no habría ningún tipo de ayuda a que le ofreciera lo que él necesitaba -La sangre vital de Blaine- y se la retirara en el último instante.

—Espera un segundo. —Blaine frunció el ceño. —Lo siento, sé que estas hambriento. Pero mira, no quiero que me muerdas donde alguien pueda ver las marcas. Yo pasé un tiempo infernal tratando de explicar tu pequeña y amorosa mordida y no quiero regresar a casa viéndome como si hubiera sido usado como un jodido alfiletero.

—¿La parte interior de la muñeca? —Kurt vio esperanzado los musculosos antebrazos del otro hombre. —¿Los codos?

Blaine negó con la cabeza. —No es bueno. Tendría que usar camisa de manga larga. Y nadie me creería que tengo frio. No en el jodido Miami.

—No —Kurt aceptó débilmente. Él estaba rápidamente perdiendo la esperanza. —¿Muslo? —preguntó, sabiendo que Blaine estaría rehusando el lazo. Pero aparte del cuello, la parte interior del muslo ofrecía el mejor acceso a los grandes vasos sanguíneos.

Blaine por un momento se veía preocupado, pero se puso de pie y se bajó los jeans. —Bien. Pero no jodidos divertidos asuntos.

Kurt asintió. —Claro que no.

—Bien, entonces. —Blaine se quitó los jeans junto con los zapatos y calcetines. Él estaba desnudo y su eje ya estaba medio duro, una vista que Kurt cuidadosamente no vio fijamente. —Lo siento. —La voz de Blaine era un gruñido avergonzado. —Yo, uh, usualmente voy al natural.

—Está bien. —Kurt palmeó la cama a lado de él esperanzadoramente. —Por favor.

—Sí, bien. —Blaine cuidadosamente subió a la cama, apoyándose en la cabecera. —¿Puedes, alcanzarme?

—Sí. —El cálido y salvaje olor estaba llenando sus sentidos de nuevo y con eso, Kurt encontró una pequeña cantidad de fuerza. Se sentía como un hombre en medio del desierto arrastrándose hacia un pequeño oasis, pero él logró acomodarse entre las piernas abiertas de Blaine con un poco de torpes movimientos. Sin embargo cuando llegó a la parte interna del muslo del were, abrió la boca y sintió que los colmillos bajaron completamente a su lugar.

—Uh, ¿Eso duele? —Blaine estaba viendo cautelosamente los colmillos. —Quiero decir la primera vez estaba inconsciente.

—No duele —Kurt le prometió. Sus sentidos de vampiro estaban funcionando, acercándose a la rica arteria femoral bajo la superficie de la bronceada piel de Blaine. —Solo placer.

—Bien, solamente…

Kurt mordió.

—¡Madre de Dios! —Las palabras salieron del were cuando los colmillos de Kurt perforaron su piel. Blaine había esperado que fuera doloroso, esos colmillos se veían jodidamente agudos y a él nunca le habían gustado ni las inyecciones. Lo que no esperaba era la ola de puro placer, igual que un rayo que golpeó directamente a su pene.

Él estaba, repentinamente, dolorosamente duro, pulsando de necesidad, su espalda arqueada, sus manos aferrándose al barato respaldo sintético, mientras la húmeda sensación continuaba. Dios, él no podría tomar mucho más de eso, él se iba a correr…iba a correrse duro… Pero él no lo haría. En cada segundo pensaba que él estaría perdido y no podía, solo seguía ahí al borde del deseo, incapaz de liberarse. Él estaba débilmente consciente de los suaves sonidos de succión y las sensaciones que lo jalaba mientras Kurt bebía de su muslo e incluso estaba consciente de la mejilla del vampiro rozando su pene. Pero todo eso estaba al fondo de la enorme ola de placer que lo recorría igual que una corriente eléctrica y aun así él no podía permitirse correrse.

—¡Dios, Kurt! —gimió. —¡Por favor! ¿Qué jodidos estás haciéndome?

Finalmente el vampiro levantó la cabeza. —Solo tomando lo que me ofreces, mon amour. —El placer comenzó a debilitarse en el segundo en que sus colmillos dejaron el muslo de Blaine, dejándolo con una dolorosa erección. Pero al menos ya no sentía la onda eléctrica de deseo.

—¿Terminaste? —Blaine pasó su temblorosa mano a través de su cabello. —Porque eso fue jodidamente intenso, hombre. No sabía cuánto más podría aguantar.

Kurt se lamió los labios en un sensual y distraído gesto. —Estoy bien satisfecho. Gracias.

—De nada. —Por alguna razón, Blaine no podía dejar de ver al otro hombre. En la penumbra del cuarto del hotel, con todas las sombras, el vampiro parecía brillar con una luz interior que era casi iridiscente. Sus ojos azules le recordaban a Blaine dos lunas llenas y su boca tan roja…tan invitadora. El pene de Blaine pulsó. Dios él estaba tan duro. —Kurt —se oyó decir. —¿Recuerdas…uh, recuerdas cuando dijiste que querías, tú sabes, chuparme?

El vampiro le dio una lenta sonrisa que hizo que el estómago de Blaine se moviera. —Pero claro, mon amour. Y aún lo quiero.

—¿Lo quieres? —Blaine preguntó estúpidamente. Él sentía que no podía pensar correctamente, probablemente porque toda la sangre de su cuerpo salía de su cerebro hacia su pene.

—Con una condición. —Kurt lo vio repentinamente serio. —Quiero que me veas. Que me veas tomar tu pene con mi boca. Que me veas chuparte y lamerte. Que me veas tragar hasta la última gota de tu semen y que sepas que soy yo -otro hombre y un vampiro- quien te está dando placer. No puedo dejarte pretender que no es verdad.

Por un momento Blaine dudó. La verdad sea dicha, cerrar los ojos y pretender, o al menos no pensar en eso, era exactamente lo que planeaba hacer. Pero una parte de él -una parte que estaba tan profundamente enterrada que casi nunca salía- le gustaba la idea de ver. _**No debería hacer esto, no debería querer esto**_, le advertía la pequeña voz en su cerebro pero él estaba cansado de escuchar esa pequeña voz, cansado de ser controlado por eso. —Bien —dijo al final. —Pero tú te desnudas también. No es que vaya a hacer… nada. Pero si yo voy a ver…

—Quieres ver todo —Kurt terminó por él. —Claro, mon amour. —Él se puso de pie grácilmente y comenzó a desnudarse.

Blaine no estaba seguro si era por la protección de la oscuridad del cuarto o por la sangre que había ingerido el vampiro pero Kurt parecía haber perdido la torpeza y debilidad fácilmente y ahora se quitaba su voluminoso abrigo y su ropa de diseñador. _**Dios**__**, él era asombroso. Tan jodidamente caliente. **_El inesperado pensamiento vino cuando él se permitió admirar el cuerpo del otro hombre. Kurt tenía un cuerpo delgado de nadador no era ni de cerca tan musculoso como él lo era, pero aun así era más que hermoso, moviéndose como un gato se acomodó entre las piernas de Blaine de nuevo.

—Mírame —murmuró, acunando el pulsante eje de Blaine en una mano y levantando la vista para ver a Blaine a los ojos.

—No puedo alejar mis jodidos ojos de ti. —Su voz estaba gruesa del deseo. —Solo, uh, se cuidadoso con los colmillos. ¿Bien?

—No te preocupes. —Los ojos de Kurt brillaban como joyas azules en la oscuridad. —Te aseguro que tengo la suficiente practica para saber lo que estoy haciendo. Aunque no creo haberlo querido tanto antes. —Él bajó la cabeza y lamió el eje desde la punta del pene hasta la dolorosa base.

Blaine gimió y cerró las manos en un puño ante el repentino placer. —¡Mas!

—Lo bueno de todo esto, es la espera. —Kurt le dio una lenta y caliente sonrisa. —¿Te gusta lo que ves?

—Me gustaría más si viera todo mi pene dentro de tu boca. —Blaine no sabía de dónde salieron las palabras pero eran ciertamente verdaderas. —Maldición, Kurt, no sigas jodidamente provocándome.

—Como desees. —El vampiro bajó la cabeza y repentinamente el pene entero de Blaine fue tragado dentro del cálido y húmedo cielo. Él gimió alto mientras sentía que enredaba su lengua expertamente alrededor del eje antes de tomarla incluso más profundamente y entonces se obligó a detenerse. Él había sido mamado antes por chicas y una cosa que ellas odiaban era llevar el pene a su garganta. Pero cuando Kurt levantó al fin la cabeza, vio placer en sus ojos no irritación.

—No temas empujar —murmuró depositando un suave beso en la cabeza del pene en forma de ciruela de Blaine. —Recuerda, mon amour, somos igualmente fuertes. No puedes lastimarme y me gustaría que jodieras mi boca.

El aliento se quedó atrapado en la garganta de Blaine. —¿En serio?

—Mucho —Kurt le aseguró. —Empuja tan duro como quieras, déjame saber que lo disfrutas. Lo disfrutas ¿No?

Blaine asintió. —La mejor jodida mamada que he tenido —sinceramente le dijo.

Kurt asintió, sonriendo. —Y aún no hemos terminado. —Le dio a Blaine una larga e intensa mirada. —No te detengas hasta que te corras, Blaine. Quiero tragar hasta la última gota.

—¡Dios! —La lenta y sexy voz del vampiro y sus calientes palabras, lo estaban volviendo loco de deseo. Enredó sus dedos a través del corto cabello castaño de Kurt, e instó al otro hombre a bajar de nuevo. Kurt gustosa y prontamemente chupó a Blaine hasta la raíz de nuevo, sus labios se presionaron contra la ingle de Blaine y su cabeza bombeaba arriba y abajo con obvio placer.

Por un buen momento, Blaine resistió la urgencia de empujarse y solo lo veía. Ese era un hombre -un hombre chupándolo, un hombre tomando su pene tan profundamente en su boca y trataba de hacer que se corriera. _**Eso está mal**_, murmuró la voz en su cerebro -la voz de su padre, la voz de su manada. Pero mal o no, esa era la más hermosa y erótica vista que Blaine alguna vez hubiera visto y él no podía detenerse.

Con un bajo gruñido, él se empujó hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante, suavemente al principio. Los dedos de Kurt se aferraban a sus muslos y él presionó hacia atrás, encontrándose con Blaine jodiendo su boca con sus propios impulsos.

_**Él quiere esto**_, Blaine se dio cuenta maravillado. _**Él realmente quería eso. Él disfrutaba eso**_. Eso era difícil de comprender. La única mamada macho-macho que había visto en el pasado era cuando un lobo era degradado, siendo expulsado de la manada. Recordaba las agonizantes miradas y la vergüenza que irradiaba del hombre forzado a tomar el grueso pene sin circuncidar de Sebastian dentro de su boca. No lo animaba, en su mayor parte el lobo avergonzado solo se había quedado ahí dejando que el líder de la manada jodiera su boca hasta correrse. Esa fue la única manera en que Blaine había podido imaginar cómo sería un encuentro con alguien del mismo sexo. Pero Kurt le estaba mostrando que podía ser más, mucho más.

Blaine se empujó de nuevo, un poco más duro esta vez, y fue recompensado con un pequeño gemido de puro placer mientras el vampiro chupaba incluso más duro. Claramente Kurt no estaba bromeando cuando le dijo a Blaine que él podía tomarlo todo. Se sentía tan malditamente bien, tan húmedo y caliente y perfecto. Y la vista del otro hombre inclinado sobre él era tan jodidamente caliente, tan caliente que Blaine no pudo resistir el empujarse de nuevo, incluso más duro. Antes de darse cuenta él tenía ambas manos enterradas en el corto cabello de Kurt y estaba empujando con su cadera tan duro como podía.

El intenso placer que había sentido mientras Kurt estaba bebiendo de él regresó pero esta vez Blaine podía decir que sería capaz de correrse. De hecho, él casi lo hacía ahora, el calor la húmeda succión y la vista del otro hombre chupándolo tan ansiosamente, rápidamente lo estaba empujando a un punto sin retorno.

Y entonces Kurt acunó sus bolas. El toque extra y la vista prohibida de los labios del otro hombre rodeando su pene era demasiado. El intenso placer estaba llegando a su punto máximo, formándose dentro de él y Blaine sintió el caliente semen hacer ebullición desde sus bolas y disparar en duros chorros dentro de la garganta de Kurt.

—¡Kurt! Dios, ¡tan jodidamente bueno! —Blaine gruñó empujándose incluso más profundo. Él nunca había sido mamado por alguien que realmente quisiera tragarlo. Viendo el delgado cuello de Kurt moverse mientras chupaba golosamente, tratando de obtener incluso hasta la última gota de semen, justo como había prometido, casi hace que Blaine se corriera de nuevo. La sensación era increíble, el sentimiento de pertenencia de tener algo que quiso toda su vida, aunque nunca hubiera sido capaz de admitirlo antes. Incluso la culposa voz en el fondo de su cabeza no podía negar el placer que sentía al dejar que Kurt lo chupara y lo hiciera correrse.

Y entonces al final terminaron y Blaine sentía que comenzaba a suavizarse. Kurt debió sentir lo mismo porque él se alejó lentamente y de algún modo, renuente, después de ordeñar el pene de Blaine hasta la última gota. Entonces él se acomodó en el borde de la cama con sus brazos abrazando sus rodillas y viendo a Blaine a la cara.

Blaine frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué me miras de esa forma?

—Estoy esperando a ver tu reacción. —Definitivamente había un sentimiento de cautela y preocupación viniendo del vampiro desde el otro lado de la cama. —En el pasado te hubieras arrepentido de habértelo permitido y te volverías agresivo conmigo.

Blaine trató de reírse y no pudo porque el vampiro tenía razón. —Entonces ¿temes que intente golpearte porque me has dado la mejor mamada de mi vida?

Kurt solo asintió.

—Maldición. —Blaine suspiró y pasó sus manos por su cabello. —Supongo que debería quererlo…pero de alguna manera no lo haré. —Negó con la cabeza. —Estoy cansado de todo esto. Cansado de tratar de no sentir lo que siento. Por un momento solo quiero olvidar que regresaré a casa. Olvidar lo que mi viejo pueda decir, o lo que la manada pueda pensar.

Mientras decía las palabras, sabía que eran verdad. Él había desperdiciado mucha energía tratando de no querer a Kurt, tratando de no pensar cuan mal era querer a otro hombre de esa manera, estaba emocionalmente exhausto. —Ya no puedo jodidamente seguir peleando. —Dijo con una voz baja, viendo hacia sus manos. —No sé si es por el lazo entre nosotros o qué, pero…estoy cansado de esto. Solo estoy cansado.

—Claro que lo estás. —Kurt se movió lentamente sentándose al lado de él. Lentamente como si estuviera tratando de que una mascota tigre no lo mordiera, él deslizó su mano hacia la de Blaine, Blaine lo dejó, viendo estúpidamente mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban. _**Dios**__**, estoy sosteniendo la mano de otro hombre**_. Pero de algún modo él no podía sentirse molesto con ese pensamiento.

—¿Qué sucede conmigo? —La voz no parecía la suya.

—Nada malo ni equivocado. —La voz de Kurt en su oído era suave tranquilizadora. —¿Podrías…puedes dejarme abrazarte, Blaine? ¿Sostenerte por un momentito?

Blaine cerró los ojos un momento y lo imaginó. Dos hombres, desnudos, en los brazos del otro. Eso debería sentirse mal, ¿entonces por qué la idea le parecía tan increíblemente correcta? —Si —finalmente dijo. —Sí, puedes abrazarme.

Kurt deslizó sus brazos alrededor de él y lo acercó. Después de un largo y tenso momento, Blaine se relajó contra el otro hombre. Ellos se deslizaron lentamente hasta quedar acostados y él encontró su cabeza usando de almohada el hombro de Kurt y sus brazos rodeando la cintura del otro hombre. La piel de Kurt era tan suave y sedosa y el olor era limpio y de algún modo confortable. Cerrando los ojos de nuevo, Blaine permitió que la respiración del otro hombre lo arrullara y se durmió.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Pussy:<strong>__ Originalmente gatito, vulgarmente coño, vagina._

* * *

><p><strong><em>SPOILER<em>**

—Puedo…uh, ¿te molestaría si te toco?

—No necesitas preguntarme eso.

—Entonces ¿te gusta morder tanto como ser mordido?

—El juego de la sangre, a menudo se mezcla con el juego del amor


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello mes amours, nuevo capitulo en la noche de hoy :) __Disfrutenlo!_

_Gracias a Gabriela Cruz y NickyColferC por sus comentarios :) ya ven, no me demoro en actualizar. _

_como ya saben_**** ningún**** personaje es mio. ****_Todo lo subrayado está en español en el original._

****_Todo lo que este en negrilla y cursiva son pensamientos profundos del personaje que en ocasiones pueden ser oídos por el otro mediante el lazo._****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

Kurt sostuvo a su lobo por un gran, gran momento. Los vampiros no necesitaban dormir mucho y ahora que él tenía la sangre de su Coeur de Sang corriendo por sus venas, se sentía lleno de energía y sano. Además, él no quería perder ni un solo precioso momento de su tiempo con Blaine. Él podía cerrar los ojos y dormir en cualquier momento pero ¿Cuándo podría volver a tener tan dulce sueño como este? Sostener a su amante en sus brazos…

_**No seas tonto**_, Kurt se advirtió. _**Solo porque él voluntariamente quiso que lo chuparas no significa que repentinamente quiere un compromiso de por vida. **_Eso era cierto y él lo sabía. En sus anteriores experiencias con hombres heteros a menudo voluntariamente recibían placer oral en tanto no se esperaba que hicieran algo para corresponder. Aun así, él había dado un paso hacia la dirección correcta, y en su corazón Kurt no creía que Blaine fuera hetero. Sin importar cuanto lo dijera el were. La conexión le permitió conocer los reales deseos del lobo y Blaine estaba hambriento por sentir el cuerpo de otro macho contra el suyo. Eso era una verdad innegable.

Las horas pasaban mientras el sol empezaba a bajar en el cielo. Kurt sentía el brillante fuego, mientras pasaba el tiempo en la seguridad de la cama, estudiando los rasgos de su lobo. Blaine se veía tan pacifico en reposo y su cuerpo se ajustaba perfectamente al de Kurt -mientras ellos seguían juntos. Solo el sentir la dura y musculosa forma contra la suya sin mencionar el delicioso sabor del semen de Blaine aún en su lengua, era suficiente para tener a Kurt duro y doloroso. Pero él no hizo ningún movimiento para aliviarse, complacerse, como el dormir, podría esperar. Por ahora todo lo que quería era estar cerca de Blaine. ¿Quién sabia, cuando el were le permitirá esa intimidad de nuevo? _**Él podría lamentarlo cuando despertara**_, Kurt tristemente reconocía. _**Él podría incluso enojarse de nuevo. Debería prepararme para cualquier eventualidad. **_

Pero cuando Blaine finalmente abrió los ojos estaban llenos de curiosidad, no de ira. —¿Dónde estoy? —Frunció el ceño y se movió contra Kurt, viéndose obviamente confundido.

—En el cuarto de un hotel, creo que lo llamaste, 'alguna jodida ciudad de Carolina del Sur'. —Kurt le dio una pequeña sonrisa. —Me trajiste aquí, cuando casi muero por estar expuesto al sol. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Oh sí. Después de golpear a esos jodidos patanes. —Blaine se enderezó y se frotó la cara.

Kurt extrañó el contacto físico entre ellos pero al menos el were no se fue al otro lado de la cama.

—¿Estas bien ahora? —Blaine preguntó.

—Más que bien. —Kurt lo veía con cautela. —¿Y tú? ¿Recuerdas todo?

Blaine suspiró. —Supongo, uh, ¿el que me chuparas no fue un sueño, huh?

Kurt negó con la cabeza. —¿Estás molesto?

—Sé que debería. —Blaine pasó su mano por su desarreglado cabello oscuro. —Quiero decir, eso es la peor cosa que puede sucederte en la manada y mi viejo puede tener un jodido ataque y morir si lo sabe pero…

—Pero ni la manada, ni tu padre están aquí. —Kurt puntualizó suavemente. —Esto es solo entre nosotros—tú y yo, Blaine. Podemos continuar de esa manera, ¿qué piensas?

—No sé. —Blaine frunció el ceño. —Sabía que algo como esto iba a suceder si te dejaba beber de nuevo. Solo tenerte cerca…es demasiada jodida tentación.

—Y de cualquier manera me dejaste beber. —Kurt se movió acercándose un poco, así sus hombros podían rosarse juntos. —Gracias por salvar mi vida.

—No podía dejarte morir. —Blaine se giró hacia Kurt y tentativamente, tiernamente, acunó su mejilla. —No podía.

—Muchos podrían —Kurt puntualizó, frotándose contra la mano del lobo. La palma de Blaine era cálida y callosa y confortable.

—Tu pueblo odia al mío con pasión.

—Lo sé, los were odian a los vampiros y los vampiros odian a los were. Pero tú no solo eres un vampiro, no puedo verte de esa forma. —Blaine se oía confundido. —Tú eres tú…solo Kurt. Y no podía dejarte morir.

—Me alegra —Kurt respiró. Ellos estaban tan cerca ahora y él no podía quitar su mirada de los llenos labios rosados de Blaine. —Blaine —murmuró. —¿Podría besarte?

La indecisión luchaba contra el deseo en los cincelados rasgos del were. —Nosotros no deberíamos. No seremos capaces de detenernos en un jodido beso y lo sabes.

—Te juro que no haré nada que tú no desees que haga. Seré capaz de detenerme.

—Ese es el problema—¿qué si yo no quiero que te detengas? —Los ojos de Blaine cambiaban de un verde dorado profundo a un dorado de lobo. —¿Qué si quiero más que un beso?

—¿Quieres que te chupe de nuevo? Puedo hacerlo, con gusto.

—Sí, sé que puedes. Pero eso difícilmente sería justo. —Blaine señaló con la cabeza entre las piernas de Kurt, hacia su eje duro y listo. —Yo usualmente no soy el tipo de personas que toma sin dar.

La respiración de Kurt se quedó atrapada en su pecho. —¿Qué propones exactamente?

—No sé. —Lentamente Blaine dejó que su mano se deslizará de la mejilla de Kurt hacia su pecho. Y entonces más abajo, sus dedos se movían lentamente, tanteando hacia los muslos de Kurt directo hacia su pene. —¿Qué es lo que te gusta? —preguntó, su voz tan baja que Kurt apenas si podía oírla.

—¿Qué es lo que me gusta, mon amour?

—De chupar el pene de otro hombre. ¿Qué se siente? —Blaine lo vio. —¿A qué sabe?

—Es muy placentero —Kurt dijo honestamente. —El calor de otro cuerpo masculino contra el tuyo, el lubricado y grueso pene deslizándose entre tus labios. La sensación de poder, al dar tanto placer.

Blaine sonrió. —Haces que se oiga como si estuvieras arriba, cuando lo que estás haciendo es…cuando lo que haces es chuparme.

Kurt arqueó una ceja hacia él. —En cierta manera lo estoy. Yo controlo tu placer. Yo puedo elegir provocarte y extender indefinidamente la experiencia o llevarte rápidamente al clímax. Yo estoy en control y tú solamente 'disfrutas el paseo' como dicen los americanos.

—Nunca lo pensé de esa forma. —Blaine asintió y sus dedos se deslizaron cerca del pene de Kurt. —Puedo…uh, ¿te molestaría si te toco?

—No necesitas preguntarme eso. —Kurt se inclinó y acarició la mejilla del were con la suya. —Siempre quiero tus manos sobre mí —murmuró al oído de Blaine.

Blaine se estremeció, visiblemente excitado con las palabras de Kurt. —Dios, ¿Por qué quiero hacer esto? ¿Por qué no solo puedo ser normal?

—Esto es normal, para nosotros. ¿Aún deseas tocarme? —Kurt se sostenía, no quería presionar el asunto.

—Sí. —Blaine movió su mano de nuevo, esta vez agarró el pene de Kurt relajadamente. Él lo exploraba lentamente, acariciando cuidadosamente desde la raíz a la punta y de nuevo hacia abajo, como acostumbrándose a la sensación en su mano.

Kurt se mordió un gemido. —¡Mon Dieu! ¿Eso es…lo que esperabas?

—Supongo. Yo, uh… —Blaine lo veía fijamente. —Nunca había tocado a un chico antes. No estoy seguro de hacerlo bien.

—Lo haces bien —Kurt le aseguró. —Simplemente tócame como si fueras tú mismo y no puedes fallar en complacerme.

—¿Te gusta esto? —Blaine acarició de nuevo, con más seguridad esta vez.

Kurt gimió y se empujó hacia arriba a la mano. —Sabes que es así.

—Sí. —Blaine estaba estudiando su cara con sus parpados medio cerrados y sus ojos dorados. —Puedo decir eso. —Acarició a Kurt de nuevo. —Quieres besarme mientras yo hago esto.

Kurt no necesitó que se lo pidieran dos veces. Inclinándose hacia adelante, él ofreció su boca y suspiró de placer mientras su lobo tomaba la invitación anhelante. La boca de Blaine era caliente y su mano seguía acariciando el pene de Kurt de arriba a abajo en un rudo y delicioso ritmo que rápidamente estaba comenzando a ser demasiado. Kurt gimió y Blaine se tragó el anhelante sonido, acariciando duro hasta que Kurt sabía que no lo podía manejar mucho más.

—¡Por favor! —Él quebró el beso y se inclinó, su frente contra la de Blaine jadeando. —Blaine, no puedo más.

Blaine se detuvo ante la mayor frustración y decepción de Kurt. Pero no soltó el pene de Kurt. —¿Sientes que vas a correrte, huh? —Sus ojos brillaban dorados en el oscuro cuarto.

Kurt asintió. —No puedo evitarlo.

—No quiero que te corras…aún no. —Blaine lo veía a los ojos y le daba a su pene una larga caricia de arriba a abajo. —Quiero saborearte primero.

El aliento se le quedó atrapado en la garganta a Kurt. —¿Estás seguro de eso, mon amour? Por favor no creas que tienes que…

—Lo sé, no tengo qué, lo quiero. Quizás siempre lo he querido, no sé. —Blaine lo besó de nuevo, una dura, fuerte y demandante presión de labios contra labios que se terminó demasiado pronto. —No quiero pensar en esto más. Solo quiero hacerlo.

—Si lo deseas. —Kurt le dio una rápida mirada a la mente del lobo. _**Él quiere esto pero él es el dominante**_. Lentamente él se deslizó hacia abajo hasta quedar acostado en la cama con los brazos y piernas abiertas. Arqueando el cuello, él ofreció la vulnerable columna del cuello su plano abdomen y el pene erecto. —Tómame como desees, mon amour.

—¡Dios! —La voz de Blaine era un bajo gruñido mientras él mismo bajaba hacia Kurt y lo besaba de nuevo. Por un momento sus penes se rosaron juntos, creando una deliciosa fricción, Kurt pensaba que eso era demasiado para aguantar. Pero entonces Blaine se deslizó más abajo y comenzó a besar su cuello. —Yo te mordí aquí —murmuró, acariciando con su nariz justo abajo de la mandíbula de Kurt. —¿Por qué no tienes la marca?

—Nosotros sanamos muy…muy rápidamente. —Kurt pudo con dificultad lograr que las palabras salieran.

—Nosotros también lo hacemos. Pero la marca de tus colmillos aún está en mí.

—Eso es por el lazo. Nosotros marcamos…marcamos a nuestras parejas para mostrar propiedad. Aunque eso no quiere decir que…que la marca será permanente —Kurt gemía mientras Blaine besaba su garganta.

—Quizás debería de regresarte el favor. —Blaine lo mordió juguetonamente y entonces un poco más duro, suficientemente duro para que sangrara.

Kurt gimió. —Mon amour, por favor. ¡No sabes lo que me estás haciendo!

—Entonces ¿te gusta morder tanto como ser mordido? —Blaine lamió suavemente la pequeña herida, haciendo que Kurt gimiera de necesidad.

—El juego de la sangre, a menudo se mezcla con el juego del amor —él admitió. —Entregarte a tu amante, permitiendo que haga lo que desee, es considerado el mayor riesgo y el mayor placer que puedes hacer.

—¿Puedes entregarte de esa forma? —Blaine preguntó

—Yo puedo, si lo deseas. Puedo someterme a cualquier cosa que desees. Puedo abrirme para ti. —Kurt sostuvo la mirada del lobo, retando a Blaine a que entendiera.

Por un momento los ojos de Blaine se nublaron por la lujuria pero negó con la cabeza. —No, hombre. Chupar es una cosa, pero eso…eso va más allá. No soy gay. Quiero decir, solo porque quiera intentarlo no quiere decir que sea un marica. Solo quiero experimentar un poco, eso es todo.

El corazón de Kurt se hundió, pero él suponía que no podía esperar nada menos. _**Pequeños pasos**_, se dijo a sí mismo. —Muy bien —murmuró acariciando el hombro de Blaine. —Voluntariamente te ayudaré a experimentar lo que quieras.

—Justo ahora lo que quiero es saborearte, acuéstate de espaldas.

La orden fue obedecida con placer. Kurt dejó que su cabeza se hundiera contra la almohada manteniendo su mirada en el lobo. —Soy tuyo, Blaine. Tómame.

—Dios, cuando hablas de esa forma me vuelves jodidamente loco. —Blaine estaba todo sobre él de nuevo, su boca haciendo un rudo y caliente camino de besos por el cuello y el pecho de Kurt. Se detuvo y chupó los pezones de Kurt, provocando las pequeñas puntas rosadas hasta que Kurt gemía y se movía debajo de él. Había estado con amantes más experimentados pero nunca con tanto anhelo. Eso parecía que Blaine quisiera devorarlo y él estaba más que dispuesto a ser devorado.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, el were se movió más abajo, haciendo un caliente rastro que causaba cosquillas, al recorrer con su lengua el plano abdomen de Kurt hacia su duro pene. Kurt mordió su labio lo suficientemente duro para que sangrara cuando Blaine lo tomó de nuevo. Le tomó todo lo que tenía no rogar ni empujarse a la lujuriosa boca que lo estaba volviendo loco por lo que sentía una eternidad. Pero él sabía que Blaine tenía que hacer las cosas a su propio ritmo, así que no podía apurarlo.

Blaine estudió su eje por un buen momento, sus ojos medio cerrados por la lujuria. —Dios —murmuró, inclinándose hacia adelante y frotando la cabeza del pene de Kurt contra su

mejilla. —Tan jodidamente caliente. No sé por qué quiero hacer esto que esta tan mal.

—Chupar el pene es acerca de necesidad más que de deseo. —Kurt acarició el oscuro y rizado cabello del lobo. —Si amas a otro hombre no puedes evitar querer hacerlo. —Esperaba que Blaine protestara de nuevo que él no era gay pero el otro hombre solo se encogió de hombros.

—No sé acerca de chupar. Aunque, saborearte parece correcto. —Él frotó el pene de Kurt con su mejilla de nuevo. —Tu piel es tan suave. Y hueles tan jodidamente bien.

—Estoy feliz de que disfrutes mi cuerpo tanto como yo disfruto el tuyo. —Kurt siguió acariciando su cabello suavemente. Él podía sentir la lujuria venir de Blaine pero él no necesitaba la conexión entre ellos para ver lo mucho que el otro hombre lo deseaba.

—Sí, quiero eso —Blaine admitió y Kurt se dio cuenta que él se quedó atrapado en sus divagaciones. El were lo vio fijamente. —Como…¿cómo debo empezar?

—¿Con un beso? —Kurt sugirió. —Si lo deseas, mon amour.

—¿Así? —manteniendo la vista en la cara de Kurt, Blaine se inclinó y depositó un caliente beso con la boca abierta en la cabeza del pene con forma de ciruela.

—¡Mon Dieu! ¡Sí! —Kurt gimió. —Eso es perfecto, Blaine. Ves, que puedes, saborearlo sin chuparlo si no lo deseas.

—Sí. —Blaine se inclinó hacia adelante y lamió tentativamente el presemen que drenaba de la ranura del pene de Kurt. Levantó la vista. —Sabes bien. Salado y un poco amargo. Pero bien.

—Me alegra que lo disfrutes —Kurt murmuró.

—Quiero saborear más. Más profundo. —Los ojos de Blaine estaban nublados. A través de su conexión, Kurt se dio cuenta que él lo quería.

—¿Quizás, otro beso? ¿Más, que en solo la cabeza esta vez?

Blaine pareció considerarlo. —Besar no es chupar —puntualizó.

—No —Kurt dijo, aliviando lo que sabía que el lobo necesitaba desesperadamente. —No es así.

—Quiero decir, puedo hacer esto… —Blaine se inclinó hacia adelante y tomó la cabeza del pene de Kurt dentro de su boca y entonces otro centímetro de su eje, besándolo profundamente y lamiéndolo tentativamente antes de que lentamente se permitiera deslizarlo entre sus labios. —Puedo hacer esto y aun así solo besar —dijo con una voz gruesa de deseo.

—Sí. —Kurt asintió, tratando de controlar su propia respiración. Dios, pero este caliente jueguito que ellos jugaban lo hacía ¡enloquecer de necesidad! —Puedes besarme mucho o poco, tanto como desees —dijo suavemente, tratando duro de mantener su voz suave, animándolo. —Esto es completamente para ti.

—¿Qué si quiero besar todo esto, todo lo tuyo? —Blaine lo veía fijamente. —¿Qué si quiero tomar todo tu pene dentro de mi boca de una vez?

—Aún sigue siendo un beso —le aseguró a Blaine.

—Entre tanto no lo chupe. —Blaine asintió. —Puedo tomarlo todo, como esto. —Se inclinó hacia adelante y sus labios rodearon el pene de Kurt, tomándolo profundamente dentro de la boca hasta que Kurt se sintió contra la parte de atrás de la garganta, le tomó todo lo que tenía no gemir o empujarse, pero él sentía que Blaine aún no estaba listo para esas acciones. En lugar de eso sostuvo el aliento, viendo como su lobo levantaba y bajaba la cabeza lentamente, acostumbrándose a la sensación de un pene deslizándose entre sus labios. Esa era quizás la imagen más erótica que Kurt hubiera visto y él sentía que podía explotar si el juego que el were jugaba duraba más. Pero él apretó sus dientes y se forzó a sostenerse mientras el otro hombre exploraba.

—Blaine… —murmuró. —Tan bueno, tu boca en mí. Tan correcto.

Blaine levantó la cabeza, dejando que el duro pene de Kurt se deslizara entre sus dientes lentamente. —¿Te gusta cuando te beso de esta forma?

—Más de lo que puedas imaginar. —Kurt acunó su mejilla. —Eres tan hermoso cuando tomas mi pene en tu boca.

Blaine negó con la cabeza. —Nunca pensé que quisiera dejar que otro hombre entrara en mi boca.

El cuerpo entero de Kurt se tensó. —¿Lo quieres?

—Sí. —Blaine lo vio un momento. —Sí, supongo que lo quiero. Dios, ¿qué está mal conmigo?

Kurt se levantó y se apoyó en el codo y entonces levantó el mentón de Blaine para que el were lo viera a los ojos. —No hay nada malo contigo, Blaine. Eres perfecto como eres. No es vergonzoso desear el sabor del semen de otro hombre en tu lengua.

Los ojos de Blaine estaban nublados. —Conozco a mucha gente que no estaría de acuerdo contigo.

—Sí, pero ninguno de ellos está aquí con nosotros. Solo nosotros estamos aquí en la cama juntos —Kurt le recordó. —Pero no puedo presionarte. Si deseas puedes detenerte justo aquí. Soy perfectamente capaz de encargarme de mí mismo. —Iba a tomar su pene pero Blaine le retiró la mano.

—No. —Su voz era un bajo y posesivo gruñido. —Quiero saborearte, Kurt. Quiero tomarte todo el camino de la misma forma que tú me tomaste a mí.

—Como quieras. —Kurt se apoyó en la almohada de nuevo. —Como quieras, Blaine. Bésame…saboréame…o chúpame hasta que me corra en tu boca, la elección es tuya. —Deliberadamente sus palabras eran hostiles, queriendo ver cómo el were pudiera reaccionar.

Blaine no lo decepcionó. Bajó la cabeza y tomó a Kurt profundamente en su boca de nuevo y esta vez Kurt podía sentir la caliente succión mientras la lengua del lobo se enredaba alrededor de su eje. _**Me chupa, él realmente me chupa esta vez**_.

—Sí, estoy chupándote —Blaine gruñó levantando la vista. —Estoy chupando tu pene, Kurt. Y voy a chuparte hasta que dispares tu semen en mi boca. ¿Es eso lo que quieres oír?

Kurt acarició su hombro. —Mon amour, solo deseo oír lo que tu necesites decir.

—Creo que mejor te lo muestro que decírtelo. —Blaine bajó su cabeza de nuevo y lo tomó profundamente, tan profundo que Kurt gimió.

—Mon Dieu, Blaine, tu boca, tan buena. ¡Tan caliente! — Blaine no contestó esta vez, al menos no con palabras. Él lo chupaba duro, enredando su lengua alrededor de la base del eje de Kurt, lamiendo deseoso mientras Kurt gemía.

No mucho tiempo después de eso. Kurt trató de evitar empujarse pero era una causa perdida una vez que Blaine realmente lo estaba haciendo. La feroz hambre, la necesidad de hacer que el otro hombre se corriera, haciendo su conexión más fuerte, Kurt se preguntaba como el lobo no explotaba con reprimida pasión. Él deseaba estar en la posición correcta para también chupar a Blaine, así él podría darle el mismo placer que Blaine le estaba dando. Pero Blaine lo estaba sosteniendo, su fuerte y musculoso cuerpo le cubría los muslos a Kurt prohibiéndole el movimiento. Era como si Blaine quisiera asegurarse que estaba a cargo, aunque él estaba a cargo de un acto de sumisión, de chupar el pene de otro hombre siendo el dominante.

Kurt se acostó y se entregó al placer que el sentía, era eso lo que su lobo quería, lo que necesitaba. Cuando él sintió el placer incrementarse él se aferró a los hombros de Blaine y gruñó —Voy a correrme, mon amour. —Y entonces el semen explotó de él, disparando en cortos y duros chorros contra la parte de atrás de la garganta de Blaine.

Blaine lo tragó anhelante y chupó a Kurt incluso más duro, mientras trataba de tener más.

—¡Blaine! Por favor… —Kurt apenas y podía sostener el intenso placer contra su sobresensibilizada carne. —No más —le rogó. —No ahora.

Blaine dejó que el eje de Kurt se deslizara de entre sus labios. —¿Cuándo entonces?

Kurt lo vio con asombro. Él siguió esperando que Blaine se enojara de nuevo, que empezará a negar que era gay e insistiera que nada de lo que sucedía era su culpa. Pero quizás, como él dijo, él estaba simplemente cansado de pretender. Quizás mientras estuviera lejos de su casa y de su manada él podría permitirse explorar su real naturaleza.

—¿Deseas hacerlo de nuevo? —preguntó inseguro.

—Sí. —Blaine asintió. —No sé por qué, pero chuparte…realmente me enciende, hombre. Estoy más caliente de lo que jodidamente pueda aguantar. —El duro eje entre sus piernas mostraba que no estaba exagerando ni un poco.

Kurt sonrió. —Entonces déjame regresarte el favor. Acuéstate de espaldas, mon amour, y déjame complacerte mientras tú me complaces.

—Quieres decir, chuparme. —Los ojos de Blaine estaban dorados de nuevo mientras se acomodaba en la almohada y guiaba la cabeza de Kurt hacia su eje. —Chupa mi pene, Kurt. Chúpame profundamente y déjame joder tu boca hasta que me corra.


	11. Chapter 11

_Otro capitulo más..._

_Gracias a Gabriela Cruz y NickyColferC por sus comentarios :) _

_como ya saben_**** ningún**** personaje es mio. ****_Todo lo subrayado está en español en el original._

****_Todo lo que este en negrilla y cursiva son pensamientos profundos del personaje que en ocasiones pueden ser oídos por el otro mediante el lazo._****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

Blaine perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces se habían chupado el uno al otro, pero ya estaba oscuro para cuando dejaron el cuarto de hotel y regresaron al carro. Ellos iban en silencio, Kurt manejaba mientras Blaine comía una de las varias hamburguesas con queso que había comprado cuando el vampiro llegó a una ventanilla de comida rápida. Él estaba hambriento como una jodida, y también sediento. No era sorprendente considerando lo que ellos habían estado haciendo la mayor parte del día.

La culpa empezó a golpearlo e hizo un examen. ¿Era realmente tan malo lo que había hecho con Kurt? Ellos no lastimaron a nadie, nadie había muerto. Incluso los patanes a los que Blaine había golpeado estaban bien, no es que ellos pudieran hacer algo con eso. Excepto….quizás lo que ya habían hecho.

Blaine no pudo evitar recordar el flash de pura, rabia posesiva que sintió cuando vio que ponían las manos en Kurt. Él estaba muy seguro que no quería tocar al otro hombre pero cuando vio que alguien más lo tocaba, Blaine casi pierde el control. Y entonces después con Kurt en sus brazos, sus hermosos ojos verdes oscurecidos, sus mejillas hundidas, su respiración superficial… Un instinto protector como nunca había sentido antes lo golpeó. _**Solo quería sostenerlo. Quería protegerlo de esos **__**cabrones**__** y del resto del jodido mundo. **_

Dándole otra mordida a su hamburguesa con queso, Blaine negó con la cabeza. Había algo en Kurt, le hacía sacar una ternura a Blaine que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Era como la noche en que él sanó a Blaine y entonces él lloro cuando se fue, la urgencia de sostenerlo y confortarlo había sido tan fuerte que Blaine apenas y fue capaz de contenerse. _**Como no pude contenerme hoy. ¿Eso es por lo que lo 'hice'? ¿Por lo que lo disfruté? **_

—Sabes que esa no es la razón, mi lobo. De cualquier manera no es la única razón. —Kurt murmuró desde el otro lado del carro.

Blaine suspiró pero él no estaba realmente enojado. —Estoy tratando de sacar algo de mierda, mano. Es jodidamente grosero que fisgonees dentro de mi cabeza. De cualquier manera, ¿Por qué sigues llamándome tu lobo? No lo niegues. —Puntualizó a media mordida de su hamburguesa y viendo a Kurt. —Yo te lo he estado oyendo toda la tarde.

Kurt le dio una mirada de soslayo. —Perdóname no quise sonar posesivo.

—No sé. —Blaine le dio una pequeña sonrisa. —Quizás…quizás me gusta eso. Pero si yo soy tu lobo entonces supongo que tú eres mi vampiro.

Kurt colocó una mano en su muslo y le dio una intensa mirada. —Con todo mi corazón, mon amour.

La incondicional devoción en su voz atrapó a Blaine un poco fuera de guardia. —Uh, vas a ser todo cursi conmigo ahora, hombre. No es que fuéramos una pareja o algo así. Quiero decir, seguimos nuestro camino para tratar de romper esta cosa.

Kurt retiró la mano y vio fijamente al camino. —Claro.

—Vamos, Kurt, no es de esa manera. Mierta. —Blaine suspiró y se tensó en el asiento del carro. —Quiero decir, fuera de bromas, no hay manera en que podamos seguir con esto cuando regresemos a Miami. Esto es como…unas vacaciones. Sabes, haces cosas, pruebas cosas nuevas. Pero cuando regresas a casa todas las cosas regresan a lo normal.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? —La voz de Kurt era tranquila en la oscuridad del carro. —¿Realmente quieres eso, Blaine? Que seamos normales y pretendamos que nunca nos conocimos, mucho menos decir que nos amamos el uno al otro?

—¿No sé, está bien? Madre de Dios. —Blaine envolvió el resto de su medio comida hamburguesa con queso y la dejó dentro de la bolsa de papel. —Mira, pasamos un buen rato. ¿Por qué echarlo a perder por hablar de eso?

—Supongo que no. —Kurt suspiró y se sentó más derecho en el asiento. —¿Cuánto falta para llegar a Asheville?

Blaine sintió que el vampiro estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para dejar las cosas y se lo agradeció. Ya era muy duro tener que enfrentar lo que habían hecho juntos, sin pensar en las implicaciones de sus acciones a largo plazo. —No demasiado. Espero que tu nodriza esté en casa.

—También lo espero. —Kurt señaló con la cabeza la bolsa de papel llena de comida. —Por favor no interrumpas tu cena. Aún debes tener hambre.

—No tanta. —Blaine negó con la cabeza. —Pero ¿qué contigo? ¿Necesitarás sangre pronto?

Kurt lo vio por la esquina del ojo. —¿Si lo necesito debería decirte? ¿Permitirías que me alimentara de nuevo?

Blaine estaba un poco dolido. —Claro que lo haría. Mira, hermano, estamos juntos en esto. Si necesitas algo déjamelo saber.

—¿Qué si te necesito dentro de mí, que me hagas el amor? ¿Qué me jodas? —Kurt se tensó y el Spyder se movió lentamente a un lado. —¿Qué acerca de eso, Blaine?

Blaine cerró los ojos, sintiendo que su pene se ponía instantáneamente duro ante las suaves palabras. —Dios, Kurt, no hables de esa forma. Sabes cómo me siento…Eso es demasiado. Eso es llevarlo demasiado lejos.

—Algunas veces demasiado lejos no es suficiente. Pero dejaré el tema si lo deseas.

—Por favor. —Blaine le dio un trago a su coca. —Mira ahí hay un letrero "Asheville después de dos salidas".

—Excelente. —Pero Kurt no se oía complacido a pesar de la imperfecta conexión que compartían Blaine pudo sentir el deseo del otro hombre tan fuerte como el propio.

* * *

><p>Nana, como Kurt la llamó, vivía en una de las tortuosas calles del distrito histórico de Asheville. La casa era una hermosa mansión de antes de la guerra, apartada del camino principal, con grandes columnas blancas y persianas verde oscuras. Estaba completamente oscuro el interior ni una sola luz pasaba por las múltiples ventanas.<p>

—No se ve como que alguien viva en esta casa —Blaine murmuró mientras Kurt llevaba el Spyder por el camino de la entrada y apagaba el motor.

—No perdamos la esperanza aún. Nana fue siempre una persona privada, quizás ella prefiera no anunciar su presencia al mundo. Vamos. —Kurt salió elegantemente del pequeño carro, haciendo que se viera una danza en movimiento.

Blaine lo siguió a regañadientes. —Mira, mano, quizás sea mejor que vayas sin mí. Ella puede no gustarle si se asoma y ve a un were frente a su puerta.

—Tonterías. —Kurt lo tomó firmemente de la mano, entrelazó sus dedos como si ellos se hubieran tomado de la mano durante años. —Nana te amará. Ella siempre le daba valor a las diferencias y a la individualidad.

—Si tú lo dices. —Con un suspiro, Blaine se permitió a si mismo subir los escalones del porche y esperar pacientemente mientras Kurt tocaba la puerta del frente. Estaba pintada del mismo verde oscuro de las persianas pero la pintura se estaba escarapelando, aumentando la ilusión de que nadie vivía ahí. O quizás no era una ilusión. Quizás la vieja nodriza de Kurt hubiera muerto o se hubiera mudado lejos. Quizás—

—¿Kurt? ¿Eres tú? Realmente eres tu después de tantos años, mein liebling*? —La puerta se abrió y reveló a la persona más pequeña que Blaine hubiera visto en su vida. Ella no podría medir más de un metro treinta y cinco centímetros cuando mucho y ella tenía unos locos rizos castaños entre canos que se salían del fuerte chongo que tenía arriba de la parte de atrás de su delgado cuello. Ella debería tener entre cuarenta y cinco y sesenta años cuando ella fue cambiada -Blaine no podía decirlo- pero sus brillantes ojos azules se veían de dieciséis.

—¡Nana! —Kurt parecía totalmente feliz. Tomó a la pequeña mujer en sus brazos y la giró haciendo que se riera como una niña.

—Deja eso ¡ahora! Deja eso, mein liebling. Estas haciendo que me mareé, soy una mujer vieja. —Ella dijo con fuerte acento Germánico y la pronunciación era golpeada.

—Nunca serás vieja para mí. —Kurt la dejó suavemente. —Estoy muy feliz de verte de nuevo.

—Y yo, mi querido niño. Pero ¿Por qué estás aquí después de todos estos años? y ¿quién es tu amigo? —Ella vio a Blaine con una aguda curiosidad que hizo que sintiera que lo estaba desnudando.

—Pensé que habías muerto. Mi padre me acaba de decir que te convirtió hace unos días. Si lo hubiera sabido antes, por favor creerme que hubiera venido mucho antes, querida Nana. —Kurt tomó una de sus manos y la besó cariñosamente.

—Claro que te creo. —Ella le sonrió. —Pero aún no me has presentado a tu amigo.

—Perdóname. Nana, él es Blaine, mi… —Kurt dudó, claramente inseguro de qué decir. —Bueno, creo que él es mi Coeur de Sang.

—¡Kurt! —Los brillantes ojos azules de la Nana se abrieron más por la sorpresa y el interés. —¡Pero eso es maravilloso, mein liebling! Encontraste el amor verdadero, las felicitaciones son pertinentes.

—Uh… —Blaine se movió nervioso. —Es posible que deba postergarlas un poco.

—Blaine está inseguro de que realmente debamos estar juntos. —Kurt le explicó. —A pesar de que he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo para convencerlo.

—Bueno, claro que lo está. —Nana le dio a Blaine otra aguda mirada. —Vamos entren, entren, mis queridos. Tenemos mucho que discutir y no podemos hacerlo aquí afuera, abierto ante Dios y a los ojos de todo el mundo. —Girándose ella caminó al interior de su casa.

El interior era hermoso. Pisos de brillante madera que brillaban con la luz de antiguas lámparas en un ancho vestíbulo que guiaba a una enorme escalera que le recordó a Blaine algo como salido de _**lo que el viento se llevó, una jodida película para chicas**_. Elaine lo había hecho verla y él le había hecho prometer que no se lo diría a nadie. A él no le importó mucho, pero ese era el precio que tuvo que pagar para que ella viera _**'Rápidos y furiosos' con él**_. El intercambio de películas en las noches de fin de semana era la única cosa que Blaine había extrañado cuando dejó la casa de su madrastra. Se preguntaba qué pensaría ella de él ahora. Viajando con un vampiro para encontrar a otro vampiro. De algún modo él no creía que ella se molestara tanto como lo haría su padre, pero decir eso era decir casi nada.

—Es tan brillante aquí adentro —Kurt comentó quebrando el tren de sus pensamientos. —Desde afuera la casa se ve oscura y desierta.

—Tengo una protección de una de las brujas locales. —Nana los guio dentro de la casa, pasando por varios y largos cuartos con finos muebles, finalmente llegaron a un pequeño cuarto. —Me costó muchos centavos pero vale la pena, para no ser molestada por los humanos.

—Ah sí, los molestos humanos. —Kurt parecía estar tratando de ahogar una sonrisa. —Me parece que tu dejaste a uno de ellos no muy bien hace mucho tiempo.

—Así fue, mi querido niño. Pero fui más que feliz cuanto pude dejar mi envoltura mortal con el ofrecimiento de tu padre. Solo deseaba poder haberte dicho adiós. —Ella palmeó la mejilla de Kurt y se sentó en una silla con alto respaldo que parecía estar hecha para alguien más grande. —¿Por qué no se sientan y me dicen realmente por qué están aquí. No es simplemente para ver a tu antigua nodriza, de eso estoy segura. —Ella señaló un sofá de brocado rojo con las patas de madera labradas en forma de patas de león. Kurt se sentó y Blaine incomodo se sentó a su lado.

—Tienes razón al pensar que es más que una visita social Nana, aunque estoy feliz de poder estar aquí —Kurt dijo una vez que se sentaron. —Veras, Blaine y yo nos encontramos por casualidad y sentimos la inmediata conexión—¿No es así? —Se giró hacia Blaine.

—Eso supongo. —Se sentía divertido admitir que tenía una conexión con otro hombre pero era verdad. —Se, uh… —Blaine se limpió la garganta. —Se sintió como si un relámpago atravesara mi columna. Justo como una instantánea… —Movió su mano inseguro, buscando la palabra correcta.

—Atracción, necesidad, deseo —Kurt completó anhelante. —Supe que él era el único, el que había estado buscando, el único del que me hablaste y que pude encontrar después de todos estos años, Nana.

—En realidad, estoy más que feliz por ti, Kurt. —Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, estudiándolos con gestos extrañamente parecidos a los de un pájaro. —Pero ¿Qué piensan tu padre y tu madre de esto? Ellos nunca han sido lo que podríamos decir muy indulgentes en asuntos del corazón. Yo les rogué con lágrimas en los ojos que me permitieran despedirme de ti y tu padre se negó a mi petición. No puedo imaginar que tu padre esté muy feliz de que hayas encontrado el amor en alguien fuera de nuestra gente.

—Tienes razón —Kurt reconoció tranquilamente. —Él…Nana, él ha decidido que debo tomar una esposa en dos semanas.

—¿Qué? —Blaine se giró a verlo fijamente. —¿De qué infiernos estás hablando? ¿Te vas a casar en dos semanas con una chica? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Kurt bajó la vista para ver sus manos. —No creí que te importara, mon amour. Y…eso parece ser otro obstáculo entre nosotros. No quería desanimarte de formar una relación conmigo.

Blaine resopló. —Dios, ¿Qué más da un obstáculo más? Ya es suficientemente malo que seas un vampiro y yo un were. Además del hecho de que eres gay y yo uh… —El tosió sintiendo que sus mejillas se ponían calientes.

—¿Tu no amas a los hombres? —Nana le frunció el ceño.

—No, uh…en absoluto. —Blaine se movió incómodo. —Mira, ¿puedes solo dejar eso? Nosotros estábamos hablando del matrimonio de Kurt. —Trató de decir las palabras casualmente pero la idea de que realmente se casara con alguien más lo hacía sentirse enfermo. Era una reacción ridícula y él lo sabía, después de todo, Kurt y él habría roto su relación para cuando regresaran a Miami, entonces ¿qué debería de importarle que Kurt se casara con alguien más? Aun así, a él no le gustaba la idea. Ni una jodida cosa.

—Mi padre siente que dado que ya llegué a la mayoría de edad, es tiempo de que me pase el título de Vizconde —Kurt explicó. —Con el título, claro, vienen muchas responsabilidades, una de ellas es tener una esposa y darle a mi padre un heredero. Traté de explicarle que encontré mi Coeur de Sang pero él lo descartó como una idea ridícula y me ordenó no hablar de eso de nuevo.

—¿Y le dijiste que la Sangre de tu Corazón es un lobo? —Nana levantó una entrecana ceja.

Kurt alejó la vista. —No me atreví. Sabes cómo podría reaccionar, Nana.

—Probablemente de la misma manera que mi viejo actuará si descubre que estoy con un vampiro, sin mencionar que es otro hombre —Blaine dijo de forma arisca.

—Mi padre no tiene problemas con tu sexo—él mismo ama a los hombres. Pero temo que incluso si no fueras un lobo, él aun así no consideraría que fueras una compañía aceptable para mí.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? —Blaine frunció el ceño.

—Mi querido niño —Nana se inclinó y palmeó la rodilla de Blaine. —Kurt es de la realeza. Él nació de una de las más antiguas líneas de sangre de su gente. Para él unir su vida contigo permanentemente y en público seria como que la Reina de Inglaterra declarara que desea casarse con el hombre que recoge la basura.

—¿Entonces no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti? ¿Es eso? —La idea hirió el orgullo de Blaine, aunque no quería admitirlo.

—No, claro que no. —La voz de Kurt fue firme y tomó la mano de Blaine y la apretó fuertemente. —Tú eres mi Coeur de Sang, el amor de mi vida, Blaine. Desafiaré a todo aquel que diga que no eres el correcto para mí.

—Bien, pero no te oyes como que vayas a desafiar a tu padre —Blaine puntualizó, alejando la mano.

Kurt entrecerró los ojos. —¿Y puedes tu atreverte a tanto por mí? ¿Puedes decirle a tu padre, al líder de tu manada y a los otros lobos de tu manada de nuestro amor?

—No sé, ¿está bien? —Blaine pasó ambas manos por su cabello.

—Toda esta situación, es una jodida locura. Uh, lo siento —agregó, inclinando la cabeza hacia la Nana. —Es solo que…desde que me encontré con Kurt todas las cosas han sido un lio. Mi manada se está volviendo en mi contra, mi viejo está enojado y ni siquiera puedo cambiar de forma. Un were que no puede cambiar no es jodidamente bueno para nadie. Lo siento. —Inclinó la cabeza de nuevo hacia la Nana.

—No te preocupes por el lenguaje jovencito. He oído cosas peores en mis días. —Nana les dio a ambos una taladrante mirada.

—Pero eso se oye como que ambos tienen problemas más profundos de los que quieren admitir. ¿Por qué eres incapaz de hablarle a tu lobo, Blaine?

—Porque el lazo entre nosotros es incompleto —Kurt contestó por él. —Se formó por accidente cuando intercambie sangre con Blaine para salvarle la vida. No es tan malo cuando estamos juntos pero cuando nos separamos-

—Es una jodida distracción —Blaine terminó. —Y eso se interpone entre yo y la luna y no me deja cambiar. Así que necesito una manera de disolverlo.

Nana arqueó su ceja de nuevo. —¿Eso es lo que deseas? ¿Romper el lazo?

—Romperlo, cortarlo, lo que sea. —Blaine vio a Kurt que seguía viendo sus manos. Él vio al otro hombre a la cara y se sintió el peor imbécil. —Quiero decir, vamos, Kurt —le dijo. —¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer? ¿Decirles a nuestras familias que se jodan y mudarnos juntos?

—Yo puedo hacerlo si tú lo deseas. —La melodiosa voz de Kurt era tranquila. —Puedo correr ese riesgo por estar contigo.

—Y realmente sería un riesgo, mein liebling —la Nana murmuró. —Porque sabes cómo reaccionará tu padre. Ese amor puede costarte el título, quizás incluso la vida.

—No creas que no lo sé. —Kurt levantó la vista hacia ella y Blaine pudo ver la angustia en sus ojos. —Pero ¿no siempre dijiste que quienes encontraban a su Coeur de Sang habían pasado por muchas penas y tribulaciones? ¿Por qué debería esperar algo diferente, solo por mi línea de sangre?

Nana asintió pensativamente. —Es sabio de tu parte darte cuenta de eso, Kurt. Juntos pueden superar cualquier obstáculo en su camino. Sin embargo, no creo que Blaine desee enfrentarse al conflicto y al peligro que trae esta unión.

Blaine se encogió de hombros sin esperanza. —No me malinterpretes, me agrada Kurt. Yo, uh…me siento más que atraído hacia él, incluso más que en toda mi jodida vida. Y siendo que él es un hombre, eso es mucho decir. Pero solo… —Él negó con la cabeza. —Solo no veo como esto pueda funcionar. Somos demasiado diferentes. Quiero decir un pez puede amar a un pájaro pero ¿dónde construirían su casa?

—En cualquier lado que ellos quieran. —Kurt le dio una intensa mirada. —Lejos de los ojos curiosos de los otros, en donde podamos ser felices juntos. Blaine, sé que podemos.

Blaine lo vio. —¿Voluntariamente dejarías toda tu vida, todo tu dinero, tu linda ropa, esos lindos juguetes como el Spyder que está afuera, solo por mí?

Kurt no lo dudó. —En un segundo.

—Dios. —Blaine se puso de pie y comenzó a pasear. —Mira mano, Todo esto es una locura. Pensé que habíamos acordado venir aquí para romper esta cosa.

—Tu acordaste eso, yo no. —Kurt cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—No importa lo que acordaron —Nana los interrumpió. —Porque no puedo romper el lazo.

—¿Qué? —Blaine se giró a verla a ella. —¿Qué dices?

Kurt sintió que su corazón podía explotar al ver el pánico en los ojos del lobo. _**Él realmente no desea estar atado a mí. La sola idea lo hace sentirse cazado…atrapado. **_

Nana estaba inamovible ante la explosión de Blaine. —Óiganme niños. Dije que no puedo romper el lazo entre ustedes.

—¿Por qué no? —Kurt preguntó tranquilamente. —Y por favor no me digas que es a causa de que Blaine es mi Coeur de Sang. Si él no desea estar conmigo yo no puedo mantenerlo contra su voluntad. Lo amo demasiado para ver que sea miserable.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con la manera como se sienten, mein liebling. Es simplemente el hecho de que no puedo romper un lazo incompleto. Es demasiado tenue para agarrarlo, la conexión es demasiado inestable para servir.

—Entonces ¿Qué se supone que debemos de hacer? —Blaine seguía paseando y se veía extremadamente agitado. —Quiero decir. ¿Qué jodidos?

—Deben completar el lazo. Solo un completo lazo de sangre puede ser separado…o nutrido, lo que elijan. —Nana frunció el ceño hacia ambos. —Pero si eligen completar el lazo y mantenerlo eso debe hacerse con mucha cautela. Aunque se acercarán y eso permitirá que Blaine llame a su lobo interior de nuevo, eso los hará a ambos terriblemente vulnerables.

Kurt se mordió el labio inferior, como si Blaine necesitara otra razón para no mantener su lazo intacto. Pero él tenía que saber los detalles. —¿Cómo, Nana? ¿El lazo de un Coeur de Sang es diferente a un lazo regular de sangre?

—Lo es. —Ella asintió seriamente. —Tendrán los beneficios de un lazo regular, la capacidad de comunicarse usando solo su mente, la capacidad de sentir las emociones del otro, pero eso será a un nivel mucho más profundo. Si lo imaginamos como un cordón que los mantiene juntos este podría ser como una gruesa soga o un cable de acero a diferencia de la delgada línea que es la usual conexión. Eso es por lo que el lazo de sangre de un Coeur de Sang nunca muere, se alimenta de ambos como algo vivo. Es como si plantaran un hermoso árbol juntos que es regado con su sangre.

—¿Regado con nuestra sangre? —Blaine dejó de pasear y la vio fijamente. —Jodidamente genial. ¿Qué infiernos sucede? ¿Cómo eso nos hace vulnerables? —preguntó.

—Puedes ser herido a través de él —La Nana dijo tranquilamente. —Si te lastiman, Kurt puede sentir tu dolor. Y viceversa, claro. Pero el peligro más grande es que si uno de ustedes muere el otro también. El lazo entre ustedes lo llevará a la tumba junto con su amado.

—¿Qué? ¿Puedo jodidamente matarlo? —Blaine abrió más los ojos. —¡No creo eso!

—Los peligros son muchos pero la belleza de un lazo completo es indescriptible —Kurt dijo desesperadamente. —Pensar en estar siempre perfectamente en sincronía con el único que amas. Nunca estar solo. De…

Blaine levantó la mano deteniéndolo. —Mira, mano, lo siento pero eso no es para mí y no creo que se oiga tan jodidamente seguro para ti tampoco. Creo…creo que necesitamos hacer lo que sea necesario para tratar de romper esta cosa de una vez por todas y olvidar que sucedió.

—¿Realmente crees que pueda olvidarte? —Kurt le preguntó en voz baja. —¿Crees que podré ver la luna y no recordar tu voz en mi oído, tus manos y tu boca en mi cuerpo, mon amour?

—Hey, tómala jodidamente con calma, ¿bien? —Blaine le dio una incómoda mirada a la Nana quien seguía tranquilamente sentada, completamente imperturbable.

—No tienes que pretender que tú y Kurt no sean amantes. Mi querido —Ella le dijo a Blaine. —De otra manera, no tendrían ni siquiera un lazo parcial.

La cara de Blaine se volvió roja. —No es de esa manera. De cualquier manera, Uh, no completamente. Quiero decir-

—Ahora no es el momento de discutir esas cosas. —Kurt se levantó y trató de tomar la mano del otro hombre. Después de un gran momento de duda, Blaine le permitió tomarla pero para nada se veía feliz. Kurt ahogó un suspiro. Parecía que la información que la Nana les había dado y la manera en que ella había reconocido su relación con Blaine habían sido varios cruciales pasos. Él vio fijamente a su antigua nodriza. —¿Podemos quedarnos aquí un día, Nana? Podríamos partir mañana en la noche.

—Tonterías. —Nana se puso de pie y tomó el brazo de Kurt. —Ustedes se pueden quedar tanto como lo deseen, mein liebling. ¿No acabas de decir que tienes dos semanas antes de la boda que planea tu padre?

Kurt asintió. —Lo hice.

—Bien, entonces, quédense. —Ella cerró sus manos juntas y le sonrió. —Puedes quedarte en mi sótano. Lo acabo de renovar en un encantador cuarto para huéspedes y ustedes serán mis primeros invitados. De esa manera pueden tomarse el tiempo que necesiten para decidir qué hacer.

—¿Pero dices que tenemos que completar el lazo y una vez completo se puede romper? —Blaine preguntó. —¿Cómo hacemos para salir de esto?

—¿Es eso realmente todo lo que te interesa? —Nana le dio una feroz mirada a Blaine quien se movió nervioso. —¿Sabes, jovencito, que una vez que el lazo se rompa nunca podrá ser restituido? ¿Puedes tirar la única oportunidad de ser feliz para siempre con

Kurt tan fácilmente?

—Mira sé que Kurt significa mucho para ti y siento que creas que soy su único yo solo no me siento de la misma manera. Yo solo…yo necesito saber. —La vio fijamente. —Necesito saber de qué manera puedo salir de esto. Necesito saber que no estaremos pegados permanentemente.

—Tú no estarás pegado a menos que lo desees —La Nana dijo tranquilamente. —Una vez que hayas completado el lazo lo sentirás aquí. —Ella palmeó ligeramente sobre el esternón a Blaine con un dedo. —Eso puede hacer raíces en tu corazón y conectarte con Kurt. Debes realmente desear quebrar el lazo y solo tendrás que concentrarte en remover el lazo, como jalar un tapón con tu mente en lugar de con tus dedos. Pero… —Ella sacudió el dedo frente a él. —Te advierto que puede ser doloroso. Puede ser como arrancar un pedazo de tu alma y el dolor puede ser considerable.

Blaine levantó el mentón. —No me preocupa el dolor. He tenido suficiente corriendo con mi manada, es un viejo amigo.

La Nana frunció el ceño. —No hablo de dolor físico, Blaine. Pero tú tienes que descubrirlo por ti mismo, o no, De cualquier manera es tu elección. —Ella palmeó su brazo. —¿Por qué no se toman esas dos semanas para pensar en eso? Pueden aprender mucho en muy poco tiempo si ambos quieren.

—No se… —Blaine se veía inseguro pero Kurt le apretó la mano.

—Por favor, mon amour. Te he buscado mi vida entera. ¿Puedes darme dos semanas?

Blaine suspiró. —Bueno…Sebastian dijo que podría darme algo de tiempo para arreglar mi mierda, Puede ser útil un descanso de la manada y de mi viejo. Así que, si, supongo. —Frunció el ceño. —Pero no te prometo nada.

—Claro que no —Kurt murmuró. Inclinándose y acariciando la mejilla de Blaine con la suya. —Gracias, mon amour.

—Uh, está bien. De nada. —Blaine se alejó, obviamente incómodo con la abierta muestra de afecto.

La Nana sonrió. —Veo que tendré que mostrarles el cuarto de huéspedes mejor pronto que tarde. Kurt, tú y yo podemos vernos en otro momento.

—Te buscaré para eso, Nana. —Le sonrió sintiendo una explosión de alivio en su pecho. Era cierto que todo lo que quería era estar solo con Blaine. Necesitaba convencer al lobo de lo que ellos harían, que realmente pertenecían juntos, también convencerlo de completar el lazo. Porque una vez que Blaine descubriera lo que tenían que hacer, Kurt estaba seguro de que protestaría.

—¿Por qué protestaré? —Blaine le frunció el ceño, aparentemente había atrapado su último pensamiento.

—No temas, mon amour —Kurt murmuró apretando la mano. —Lo descubrirás muy pronto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Mein liebling:<strong>__ Alemán = mi querido, mi amor. _


	12. Chapter 12

_Ultimo capitulo de la madrugada :P Tal vez olvide mencionar que vivo con horario vampiro :)_

_**Fioreeh-VCC:** Me alegro que te emocionen las actualizaciones, así como a mi me emocionan todos los comentarios que decidan dejarme *_*_

_Ok, _****ningún**** personaje es mio. ****_Todo lo subrayado está en español en el original._

****_Todo lo que este en negrilla y cursiva son pensamientos profundos del personaje que en ocasiones pueden ser oídos por el otro mediante el lazo o ser parte de la conversación telepática que comparten. _****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12<strong>

—¿Nosotros tenemos que hacer qué, para completar el lazo? —Blaine preguntó incrédulo.

—No pretendas estar tan sorprendido, mon amour —Dijo tranquilamente Kurt. —Sabias desde que te involucraste durante nuestro intercambio de sangre, que el lazo era una cosa sexual. No hay otra manera.

—Sí, pero…joder. —Blaine pasó ambas manos por su cabello y paseó de un lado a otro frente a la cama tamaño queen en el centro de la habitación de huéspedes de la Nana.

—Exactamente. —Kurt se sentó tranquilamente sobre el edredón con antiguo encaje blanco, viéndolo. _**Él está molesto, justo como lo sospeché. Pero siento que él también lo desea. Él quiere esto, solo que no quiere admitirlo. **_

—Deja eso. —Blaine lo vio. —Deja de pensar en que es lo que quiero porque no sabes ni una mierda. Ni siquiera me conocías hace una semana.

—Eso es cierto —Kurt aceptó suavemente. —Pero te he buscado toda la vida. Te he deseado.

—Bueno, yo no buscaba a nadie. No pedí por nada de esta mierda.

—Pero de cualquier manera sucedió. Llámalo destino o simplemente coincidencia, pero ahora nuestras vidas son una para la otra. Y no podremos repararlo a menos que completemos el lazo…

—Y entonces romperlo —Blaine terminó por él.

Kurt inclinó la cabeza. —Si es lo que realmente quieres.

—Lo que deseo es que nada de esto hubiera sucedido en primer lugar. —Los hombros de Blaine se tensaron, su frustración y confusión era como una mano golpeando a Kurt, alejándolo.

—¿Es realmente tan malo? —Kurt preguntó suavemente. —La idea de hacerme el amor?

—No, ¿está bien? —Blaine se hundió en la cama al lado de él y colocó su cabeza entre sus manos. —Eso es lo que lo hace tan jodidamente aterrador. Tienes razón, quiero esto. Quiero…hacer esto contigo. No debería querer esto. —Su voz era un murmullo pero aun así Kurt podía oír la agonía en su tono.

—No lo pienses de la manera que te aflija, mon amour. —Tentativamente, en caso de que Blaine lo apartara él colocó una mano en la ancha espalda del otro hombre. Blaine se estremeció pero permitió el toque. Kurt acarició la espalda del lobo suavemente, tratando de hacérselo más fácil. —Piénsalo como algo necesario —murmuró. —Algo que debemos hacer, nos guste o no. Hasta completar el lazo, ninguno de nosotros dos puede tener total control de su vida.

—Eso es cierto —Blaine reconoció a regañadientes. —Y yo no puedo ser capaz de cambiar.

—Eso también. —Kurt asintió.

Blaine levantó la vista. —Cuando lo dices de esa manera, realmente no parece haber elección solo hacerlo.

—Ninguna —Kurt agregó. Él estaba aliviado de ver que algo de la preocupación dejó la cara de Blaine y sintió que los tensos músculos en su espalda se relajaban. _**Él solo necesita una excusa**_, Pensó tristemente. _**Una excusa para ser capaz de amarme. Para hacerme el amor. **_

—Sí, necesito una excusa, tienes razón. —Blaine se giró hacia él y acunó su mejilla. Se inclinó hacia Kurt para un beso que fue rudo y tierno antes de dejarlo ir y verlo a los ojos. —Tú también necesitarías una excusa si hubieras tenido la misma crianza que yo. De donde vengo, no hay nada peor que ser un marica—_**nada**_. Admitir que quiero hacer esto… —Él besó a Kurt de nuevo, más profundamente esta vez. —Con otro hombre…es admitir que quiero hacer algo más… —Se interrumpió y negó con la cabeza, pero Kurt podía oír débilmente el eco de sus pensamientos a través de su incompleto lazo. _**Está mal. Tan jodidamente mal. **_

—No está mal, mon amour —dijo besando suavemente a Blaine. Podía sentir el reacio placer en el otro hombre, con ese íntimo gesto. Su hambre por más. —Pero entiendo que es difícil para ti terminar con lo que te enseñaron en toda una vida en unos pocos días.

—Sí, bueno… —Blaine vio hacia abajo a sus manos, que el were había apoyado en las rodillas de Kurt. —Como dices, no tenemos elección en este asunto. Tenemos que hacerlo.

—Realmente tenemos que hacerlo. —Kurt acarició su mejilla con su nariz e inhaló el almizcle olor del caliente pelo y la piel.

—Bien, entonces. —Blaine lo vio a los ojos. —Pero quiero aclarar una cosa, nosotros completamos el lazo, entonces nosotros lo rompemos. Entre más pronto hagamos esto más pronto lo desuniremos. ¿Entiendes?

Kurt sintió que alguien apretaba su corazón en una prensa. —Si…si eso es lo que realmente deseas, mon amour. Pero deseo que pudieras darte al menos un poco de tiempo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Para que pueda reconsiderarlo? No. —La voz de Blaine era dura aunque sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor. —Entre más esperemos, más difícil será. En el momento que terminemos nosotros lo rompemos y lo arrancamos de raíz. Es la única manera.

Kurt bajó la cabeza. —Yo aceptaré cualquier decisión que hagas. ¿Quieres esperar hasta mañana para completar el lazo? El amanecer está a solo una hora más o menos.

—No. —La voz de Blaine era gruesa y sus manos se tensaron en las rodillas de Kurt. —Ahora, hagámoslo ahora. No esperemos.

—Como lo desees. —Kurt se inclinó hacia adelante y rosó el cuello de Blaine. —¿Cómo me quieres?

Blaine gruñó. —Dios, cuando me hablas de esa forma… No lo vas a hacer fácil para mí, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué debería? —Kurt lo besó de nuevo. Él podía sentir el errático pulso de Blaine, podía casi saborear el deseo del otro hombre en el aire.

—Bien, si esa es la manera en que quieres jugar. —Blaine tomó sus hombros y lo empujó hacia el blanco edredón de encajes. —Pero antes de que empecemos, explícamelo de nuevo.

—Debes estar penetrándome cuando yo beba de ti. —Kurt se movió bajo el fuerte y musculoso cuerpo que lo detenía en la cama. Ellos tenían igual fuerza pero era un placer permitirse en ocasiones ser detenido. Se preguntaba si Blaine pudiera aprender ese placer, lo dudaba.

—Penetración. Correcto. —Blaine asintió. —Entonces, te joderé mientras me muerdes, ¿verdad? Porque si dices que es de la otra manera, esto se jode.

—Entonces, ¿Tú consientes entrar en mi pero me niegas el mismo privilegio? —Kurt levantó una ceja.

Blaine frunció el ceño. —Mira, lo que hemos hecho ya es suficientemente malo. Quiero decir, besarnos, frotarnos, chuparnos es una cosa. Realmente joder a otro hombre…ese es el límite. En tanto yo me corra. No hay manera de que deje que otro hombre me joda. Eso es demasiado. Es ir demasiado lejos.

—¿Incluso si el otro hombre soy yo? —Aunque él estaba fijado a la cama, Kurt levantó la cabeza y acarició con su nariz sugestivamente el lleno labio inferior de Blaine. —¿Podrías abrirte para mi pene, mon amour?

—Nunca. —La mirada de Blaine era dura. —Así que ni siquiera lo pienses, Kurt.

Kurt suspiró. —Bueno, afortunadamente para nosotros, eso no es necesario. Nosotros podemos completar el lazo también de la otra manera.

—Eso es bueno. —Blaine bajó la cabeza y lo besó duro. —Entonces vamos a joderte.

—Claro, si estas tan deseoso de terminar con esto. —Kurt giró las caderas levantándolas, presionando su duro pene contra la ingle de Blaine. Él podía sentir el eje del otro hombre también duro y deseoso como el suyo. Mientras se presionaban juntos, Blaine cerró los ojos y dejó salir un gruñido.

—Joder. Sabes que no es así. No es solo que quiera terminar con esto.

—Lo sé. —Kurt repitió el movimiento frotando sus penes juntos a través de la tela de su pantalón y de la mezclilla de los jeans de Blaine. —Tú me quieres, mon amour. Me quieres como yo te quiero.

—Dios. —Blaine le dio un rabioso beso. Al mismo tiempo que empezó a quitarle la camisa a Kurt. —Te quiero desnudo ahora.

—Entonces debes regresarme el favor —Kurt murmuró jadeando. En un momento ambos estaban desnudos, piel con piel.

—Espera. —Kurt se enderezó y Blaine lo dejó, aunque era claro que no era feliz dejando de sujetarlo.

—¿Qué? —le gruñó, arrodillándose en la cama con su piernas abiertas. Su pesado pene levantándose entre sus muslos con obvia anticipación.

—El edredón de la nana. —Kurt señaló hacia los antiguos encajes. —Debemos ser cuidadosos con esto. —Lo retiró y Blaine hizo un ruido de sorpresa.

—¿Sabanas negras? ¿Sabanas de satín negras? —Acarició el material como si no estuviera seguro de que fuera real. —¿Qué está tramando tu Nana?

Kurt se encogió de hombros. —Algunas veces ella sabe cosas. Quizás ella sabía que vendríamos. —Se acostó de espaldas en la cama y se estiró lánguidamente. —Bueno, amor. ¿No me quieres?

—Sabes jodidamente bien que lo hare. —La voz de Blaine era gruesa con el deseo, sus ojos dorados de lobo.

Kurt le dio una lenta y seductora sonrisa. —Entonces ven y tómame.

Blaine vio al vampiro, usando un momento en beber su hermosura. La suave y pálida piel de Kurt era brillante contra las sabanas negras y sus ojos azules nublados por el deseo. Blaine nunca había esperado que otro hombre lo viera de esa forma, u oír a otro hombre ofrecerse como Kurt lo hacía. Pero la caliente mirada de coquetería que Kurt le daba, y su delgado y bien musculoso cuerpo extendido eran como un festín, e hicieron que el pulso de Blaine se acelerara y su pene se endureciera incluso más, si eso era posible.

Kurt estaba también duro, él lo veía. El delgado y de algún modo elegante eje se elevaba entre sus piernas con la cabeza rosa pálido. Una sola gota de presemen perla decoraba la pequeña ranura. _**Yo chupé eso. Lo chupé**_, Blaine pensó. Ellos habían estado en la oscuridad del cuarto del hotel y él no había tenido mucha oportunidad de examinar el equipo del otro hombre. Aunque él tenía una excelente vista nocturna, todo era más fácil de ver con la suave iluminación de la dorada luz de las lámparas al lado de la cama.

—Sí, me chupaste —Kurt murmuró, contestando sus pensamientos. —Muy bien, si mal no lo recuerdo. ¿Te molesta, Blaine?

—No. —La palabra fue un poco más que un gruñido. Aunque sabía de memoria que había chupado el pene de Kurt y tragado su semen, sabía que eso debía avergonzarlo, pero Blaine no pudo evitar en lugar de eso sentir una oleada de excitación. —Solo hace que quiera hacerlo de nuevo.

—Estas invitado. —Kurt separó sus piernas y arqueó la cadera igual a un gato. —De cualquier manera en que me desees—Soy tuyo en cuerpo y alma.

Como había sucedido antes la voluntaria sumisión del vampiro disparaba una oleada de lujuria que recorría todo el cuerpo de Blaine. _**¡**__**Dios**__**! Tan jodidamente hermoso**_. Se inclinó sobre Kurt y tomó su delgado eje en una mano. Entonces vio al hombre a los ojos. —Mírame —dijo con voz gruesa. —Mírame chuparte. Quiero que me veas tomar tu pene profundo en mi garganta.

—Con placer —Kurt murmuró, prácticamente ronroneando su rendición. Blaine se preguntó brevemente como él podía hacer eso. ¿Cómo él podía entregarse de esa manera a alguien -especialmente a otro hombre- tan fácilmente. Él estaba malditamente muy seguro que él no podía ser capaz de hacerlo. Si él tuviera elección entre someterse sexualmente a otro hombre -incluso a Kurt- o morir, estar tres metros bajo tierra probablemente sería una opción más atractiva. Pero eso no importaba ahora. Nada importaba solo Kurt.

Blaine le dio una larga y lenta saboreada al pene del otro hombre, lamiéndolo de las bolas a la punta y de regreso mientras Kurt lo veía. Joder si él no amara esto. Él amaba el salado sabor y el caliente y limpio aroma de la piel del otro hombre. Lo amaba de esa manera.

Kurt gimió suavemente de placer. Amaba el sentir el poder de dar placer y ver al otro hombre levantar sus caderas, en un mudo ruego por más.

Repentinamente lamerlo no era suficiente. Bajando la cabeza, Blaine tomó el largo y delgado eje en su boca hasta que sintió la ancha cabeza del pene contra la parte de atrás de su garganta. Él había visto suficiente porno hetero que involucraban mamadas para saber qué sucedería después. Tomó una profunda respiración y tragó incluso más profundamente, tomándolo todo el camino hasta que su cara quedó presionada contra la ingle del otro hombre.

—¡Mon Dieu! —Kurt giro y colocó sus manos sobre la cabeza de Blaine pasando sus dedos cuidadosamente a través del cabello. —Ah, mon amour. Lo haces tan hermoso. Chuparme, chupar mi pene.

_**Con placer**_, Blaine pensó, esperando que el vampiro pudiera oír sus pensamientos. Su propio pene estaba duro como una roca mientras él se empujaba arriba y abajo contra Kurt tomando el eje del otro hombre tan profundo como podía. _**Nunca pensé que sería capaz de hacer esto. Infiernos, nunca pensé que haría esto**_. Pero lo hacía. Esa era una increíblemente erótica sensación, tomar a Kurt tan profundo. Él podía sentir el salado rio de presemen fluir por su garganta y tragó anhelante y chupó por más. _**Voy a hacer que te corras**_, pensó hacia el otro hombre incoherentemente. _**Correrte tan duro que nunca lo olvidarás. Y entonces voy a joderte. **_

Sintió surgir la oleada de lujuria de Kurt por su conexión y se dio cuenta que el vampiro debió haber oído sus pensamientos. La idea de que aún podía hablar sucio con la boca llena con el pene era jodidamente caliente. Deseó que fuera posible todo el tiempo. _**Podría ser una vez que la conexión esté completa**_, murmuró una voz en su cerebro. Blaine no estaba seguro de dónde venía -si eran los pensamientos de Kurt- pero no le importaba. Todo lo que le importaba era chupar al hombre debajo de él, complacerlo y tragar todo lo que Kurt le diera.

—Blaine, tu boca…tan dulce…tan caliente. —Kurt estaba ahora jadeando, claramente perdía el control, que era exactamente lo que Blaine quería. Despiadadamente chupó más duro, ordeñando el delgado eje entre los labios, trabajando duro para que Kurt se corriera.

_**Correcto. Córrete. Córrete con una jodida para mí, córrete ahora…**_Y entonces Kurt estaba gimiendo y su salado semen se disparó hacia la garganta de Blaine mientras él tragaba anhelante, chupándolo hasta la última gota.

Kurt gimió y se agarró de sus hombros, su cuerpo entero rígido de placer. —Blaine…Blaine…

Blaine finalmente se apartó y levantó la vista. —Eso es correcto, que digas mi nombre. —Lenta y deliberadamente lamió sus labios saboreando hasta la última salada gota. —Dices mi nombre de la manera que voy a decir el tuyo cuando te joda.

Kurt abrió aún más las piernas e inclinó las caderas. —Tómame, Blaine. Hazlo ahora. El pene de Blaine se movió con una oleada de lujuria mientras cubría el largo cuerpo del vampiro con el suyo. Él capturó la boca de Kurt en un caliente y hambriento beso, alimentándolo con el sabor de su propio semen hasta que gimió de necesidad. Entonces él se apartó y lo vio a los ojos. —Necesito estar dentro de ti. Quiero joderte con tanta urgencia.

—Yo también lo quiero. —Kurt se giró buscando algo en la mesita de noche. —Ten.

—¿Qué es esto? —Blaine vio la poco familiar botella.

—Algo para hacer el camino más fácil. Eres muy grande, mon amour —Kurt dijo suavemente. —Podría no poder tomarte en seco.

—Oh, claro. —Blaine asintió. Abrió la botella y exprimió una pequeña cantidad sobre la punta de sus dedos. —Yo, uh, nunca he hecho esto antes. Quiero decir, sabes, nunca he estado con otro hombre pero-

—Sé lo que quieres decir —Kurt dijo suavemente. —Esto estará bien. Simplemente has lo que haces naturalmente y no puedes fallar en darme placer.

—Bien— Blaine bajó su mano y encontró la apretada entrada del otro hombre. Inseguro al principio, el frotó el frio gel contra eso y entonces con un murmullo para animarlo de Kurt, él presionó dos dedos lentamente dentro del lubricado y caliente canal.

Kurt arqueó su espalda, abriéndose ante el íntimo toque con obvio placer. —Perfecto.

—¿En serio? —Blaine bajó la vista con ansiedad. Lo quería tanto, necesitaba eso con tanta urgencia pero él no quería apresurar las cosas. No quería lastimar al hombre acostado tan hermosa y sumisamente abierto debajo de él.

—No temas lastimarme —Kurt murmuró, obviamente atrapando sus pensamientos. —Yo lo he tomado antes, aunque quizás no a alguien de tu tamaño. —Señaló con la cabeza el grueso pene de Blaine.

Blaine lo vio y le preguntó. — ¿No tienes miedo? ¿No te molesta, ni siquiera un poco, entregarte a otro hombre?

— Me estoy entregando al hombre que amo. ¿Por qué debería de temer? —Kurt le dio una dulce sonrisa y sus ojos se oscurecieron. —Lo que me asusta es lo que pueda suceder después. Pero prefiero no pensar en eso ahora.

Blaine sabía que él estaba hablando sobre el momento en que rompieran el lazo entre ellos. Pero él tampoco quería pensar en eso ahora. —No te preocupes de eso ahora. —Él se presionó profundamente en el interior del cuerpo de Kurt, causando que el otro hombre arqueara la espalda y jardeara. —Dios eres tan jodidamente hermoso cuando haces eso.

—Me alegra que me encuentres así. —Los ojos de Kurt se nublaron de deseo. —Vamos, Blaine, tómame. Necesito más que solo tus dedos en mi interior. Necesito tu pene.

Las calientes palabras enviaron una ola de lujuria hacia Blaine que acabó con sus dudas. —La parte de la mordida ¿supongo que tiene que ser en el cuello?

—No hay otra manera. Pero cuando la conexión se rompa la marca debe desaparecer. —Kurt se oía triste y Blaine no sabía qué hacer.

—Correcto, entonces. —Retiró los dedos de su posición y se acomodó entre los muslos del otro hombre. —Voy a joderte ahora. —Murmuró atrapando y sosteniendo la mirada de Kurt. —Voy a llenarte con mi pene y montarte tan duro. ¿Es eso lo que quieres, bebé? —El rudo cariño se oyó correcto cuando lo dijo y pareció ir directamente al corazón de Kurt porque su mirada se suavizó.

—Eso es exactamente lo que quiero, mon amour. No esperes más, tómame.

Las suaves palabras de ánimo y lujuria llevaron a Blaine al borde. Empujándose hacia adelante, él se enterró en un largo y lento movimiento. El cuerpo de Kurt se abrió para recibirlo y lo agarró como un lubricado puño. —Dios, estás tan apretado.

—Y tú incluso más largo de lo que yo pensaba. —Kurt cerró los ojos con fuerza y se movió un poco, tratando de estar más cómodo.

—¿Estas bien? —Blaine preguntó con ansiedad. Él estaba muriéndose por empujarse, cada instinto le gritaba que él necesitaba hacerlo ahora, necesitaba tomar a Kurt, y marcarlo como suyo. Pero él se obligó a esperar.

Kurt abrió los ojos. —Estoy bien. Solo necesito…ajustarme a tu circunferencia.

—Quizás esto sea una mala idea. —Blaine empezó a retirarse pero Kurt lo tomó de los antebrazos.

—No lo hagas. Quiero esto, lo necesito. Ambos lo necesitamos.

—Sí, pero si te lastimo…

—Lastimas mucho más mi corazón que mi cuerpo. —La voz de Kurt era tranquila.

—Lo siento. —Blaine frunció el ceño mientras luchaba por resistirse. —Yo-yo tratare de tomarte suavemente.

—No. —Kurt se movió de una deliberada manera y Blaine se mordió un gemido mientras la caliente y aterciopelada funda del cuerpo del otro hombre acariciaba el largo entero de su eje. —Si este es nuestro único momento juntos, entonces deja una marca que cuente. —La respiración de Kurt era errática, sus ojos medio cerrados por la lujuria. —Jódeme, Blaine. Realmente jódeme y no dejes nada atrás.

—¿En serio? —Blaine tomó las delgadas caderas del otro hombre y lo vio a los ojos. —Porque realmente quiero joderte ahora. Entonces no digas eso si no es lo que quieres decir.

—Eso es lo que quiero decir. —Kurt movió su cuerpo de nuevo, sus ojos nublados de necesidad. —Hazlo, Blaine. Hazlo ahora.

—Tú lo pediste, bebé. —Al final Blaine entró hambrientamente al interior de él, necesitaba empujarse, tomarlo, reclamarlo. Él necesitaba joder y no solo joder a cualquiera, joder a otro hombre.

Joder a Kurt. Él se retiró casi totalmente fuera de la apretada y caliente funda y entonces se empujó hacia adentro tan duro como pudo, eso era como estar en el hogar. Como si hubiera esperado este momento toda su vida. _**Pero no solo que esperara hacerlo con otro hombre. Era algo acerca de Kurt. Se sentía tan correcto…tan real. **_

Él no podía explicar sus sentimientos, ni siquiera para sí mismo, pero iba más allá de la amabilidad. Toda esta energía y deseo que vertía en su interior mientras lo jodía, entrando tan profundamente como podía dentro del cuerpo sin resistencia de Kurt.

Kurt gemía y se jodía hacia atrás, empujándose cada vez con el rudo ritmo que Blaine había establecido. Su cara era de placer y de dolor, su delgada forma se tensaba bajo el peso de Blaine, tomando todo lo que Blaine le daba y más. Blaine pensó que él nunca había visto nada más hermoso o erótico en toda su vida.

—Blaine…mon amour… ¡Si…si, tómame! Jodeme.

—Te jodo. Te jodo tan duro que nunca me olvidarás. —Las palabras salieron de sus labios y él no pudo detenerlas. Él nunca había jodido de esa forma antes, nunca había lanzado toda precaución al viento y permitirse golpear de esa forma el cuerpo bajo el suyo. Entonces de nuevo, él nunca había jodido a un hombre antes, probablemente tenía algo que ver con eso. Las mujeres se sentían frágiles, como si pudiera hacerlas añicos si se dejaba ceder a los instintos. Pero Kurt…bueno, Blaine sabía exactamente lo mucho que él podía tomar, cada cosa que Blaine tenía para dar. Él estaba estirado tenso alrededor del pene de Blaine, su cabeza hacia atrás y sus dedos encajados en los hombros de Blaine mientras rogaba por más, duro, profundo. Blaine estaba más que feliz de dárselo.

Bajando la vista, vio que Kurt estaba duro de nuevo, su delgado pene pulsaba por liberarse entre ellos. Sin perder un empuje, Blaine lo tomó en su puño y empezó a bombearlo. _**Eso es correcto, bebé. Quiero que te sientas bien. Quiero hacerte correr de nuevo, cuando yo lo haga.**_ Y el intenso placer que se estaba formando entre sus piernas no podía esperar más.

Kurt parecía estar también justo al borde, porque él lo vio y asintió hacia Blaine. —Ahora, mon amour. Ahora cuando ambos estamos en el borde. Debo de beber mientras te corres en mi interior.

Y aunque Blaine nunca hubiera querido dejar que otro hombre lo penetrara, se inclinó anhelante y le ofreció un lado de su cuello al vampiro. _**Esto es diferente. Enterrará sus colmillos en mí, no es lo mismo que su pene, para nada**_. Empujó a un lado el fugaz pensamiento y la inseguridad que lo acompañaba cuando sintió el suave rose de los labios en su piel. —Muérdeme, Kurt. Jodidamente, hazlo —gruñó consciente de que estaba justo en el borde.

Kurt no necesitó que se lo pidieran dos veces. Sacó sus colmillos y los hundió profundamente en el cuello de Blaine y tres cosas sucedieron al mismo tiempo.

Primero Blaine sintió el agudo ardor de los colmillos y entonces la dulce oleada de placer que siempre lo acompañaba cuando Kurt bebía de él. Segundo sintió la familiar tensión en sus bolas y él sabía que estaba cerca de correrse más duro que en toda su vida. Tercero, el sintió que el delgado eje del otro hombre en su mano pulsaba y entonces una oleada de placer lo inundó cuando Kurt y él se corrieron juntos.

Y entonces una cuarta cosa sucedió.

En el momento más brillante de lujuria, amor, deseo y necesidad, Blaine sintió que algo hacia raíces y crecía en su interior. Eso era como si alguien hubiera plantado un árbol -un árbol con doradas ramas y raíces de hierro- profundamente en la más interior esquina de su corazón. Y la cosa era fuerte, él podía sentir el mismo tipo de árbol hacer raíces en el interior de Kurt exactamente en el mismo momento. ¿Había él pensado que era extraño sentir las emociones de alguien más? Era dos veces más extraño sentir a alguien más en su cuerpo.

De repente se vio inundado por las sensaciones de Kurt. Él podía sentir una caliente y dura mano tomando su pene, e incluso más extraño sentir algo grueso invadiéndolo por debajo. _**Ese es mi pene, dentro de él**_, se dio cuenta maravillado. _**Siento que me gusta ser jodido**_. El pensamiento envió una oleada de partes iguales de lujuria e incomodidad que lo recorrió, llenándolo de confusión. _**Extraño…realmente no me gusta eso**_… ¿O sí?

_**Relájate**_. La voz en su cerebro era muy diferente a la suya y Blaine vio a Kurt que lo veía a él. Los ojos del vampiro brillaban y había una sensación de preocupación y precaución viniendo de él, también el más profundo amor que Blaine estaba seguro de no merecer. _**Claro que mereces eso**_, murmuró Kurt en su cerebro. _**¿Por qué eres tan rápido para pensar que eres indigno? **_

_**Porque no puedo tratar con esto**_. Los sentimientos eran abrumadores. Blaine se salió y se alejó, saliendo de la cama y aumentando la distancia entre Kurt y él.

—Todo está bien, Blaine…todo está bien. —Kurt se sentó y le ofreció la mano.

—No, ni una jodida que está todo bien. Puedo sentirte. Quiero decir, no solo tus emociones; Puedo sentir lo que sientes. Físicamente. —Blaine vio como Kurt pasaba una mano a través de su cabello y se estremeció como si sintiera el movimiento de sus dedos en su propio cráneo. —Esto es tan jodidamente extraño, hombre, nosotros necesitamos romper esta cosa ahora. — **Arrancarla, tenemos que sacarla fuera**. Cerrando los ojos, se sintió rodeado por el extraño árbol dorado, el lazo o lo que infiernos fuera que se llamaba eso. ¿Debería tomar la imagen y arrancarla o…?

—Espera.

Blaine abrió los ojos y vio a Kurt parado justo frente a él, una mirada de súplica en sus ojos azules. —¿Por qué debemos de esperar? Pensé que habíamos acordado cortar el lazo tan pronto como se completara.

—Pero aún no está realmente completo —Kurt rogó. —Aún no lo hemos alineado. Necesitamos tenerlo apropiadamente posicionado antes de que puedas cortarlo.

—¿Qué tenemos que hacer para alinearlo? ¿Cuánto nos va a llevar eso? Y va a involucrar los sentimientos…uh, ¿los sentimientos que tu sientes? —Blaine no podía pensar una buena manera para describirlo pero parecía que Kurt había entendido lo que quería decir.

—Después de que lo alineemos seremos capaces de controlar los aspectos de nuestro lazo, ambos podremos. Solo dame un momento antes de hacer algo drástico, Blaine. Te prometo que valdrá la pena tu tiempo.

—Bien…correcto. —A regañadientes, Blaine se permitió regresar a la cama, se sentó al lado de Kurt con su espalda apoyada en el respaldo y el vampiro le dio una expectante mirada. —Está bien, estoy esperando.

—Bueno. —Kurt tomó una profunda respiración. —Bueno tengo que hacerlo lentamente, debes de ser paciente, mon amour. Aunque conozco el proceso, realmente el tener un lazo de sangre también es nuevo para mí.

—Entonces, ¿nunca has hecho esto con nadie más? ¿Con algún otro tipo? —Blaine dijo levantando una ceja.

Kurt negó con la cabeza seriamente. —Yo he estado esperando. Esperando esperanzado a encontrarte, mi Coeur de Sang.

—Bueno, tú me encontraste y me tienes —Blaine murmuró. Al menos por ahora.

_**E intento mantenerte si puedo**_. El pensamiento llegó a través del recién completado lazo alto y claro y Blaine se preguntó si Kurt había querido que lo oyera. Él estaba muy cerca de tratar de arrancar el lazo de nuevo, pero al ver la expresión en la cara del otro hombre se detuvo. Había anhelo en los ojos de Kurt y una ternura por Blaine que él nunca había sentido antes de nadie. Nadie lo había amado tanto -incluso aunque él no lo mereciera- debiera al menos darle una oportunidad. _**Gracias, mon amour**_, murmuró la voz en su cerebro, y esta vez reconoció que era Kurt el que lo había enviado deliberadamente.

—Ahora toma mis manos —Kurt indicó en voz alta, alcanzándolo.

Blaine tomó una profunda respiración e hizo lo que el vampiro le pidió. Cuando sus dedos se acercaron sintió de nuevo, la extraña sensación de eco de sus propios dedos rosando la piel de Kurt. Eso hizo que quisiera apartar las manos pero Kurt negó con la cabeza.

—No, Blaine. Cierra los ojos y relájate. Deja que tu cuerpo comience a alinearse con el mío y las sensaciones se debilitaran.

Eso era difícil porque las sensaciones eran tan malditamente extrañas, pero él se obligó a hacerlo de cualquier manera. Elaine lo había hecho ver un DVD de relajación y meditación con ella una noche de películas como una sorpresa. Blaine había pensado que era una absoluta mierda pero lo usó ahora, tomando una profunda respiración, concentrándose en la respiración y en el latido de su corazón hasta que sintió que comenzó a calmarse.

_**Dios, esto es muy bueno**_, oyó a Kurt murmurar a través de su lazo. _**Ahora sal de tu interior. Toca las partes de mí que yo toco de ti y comenzaremos a ser uno**_.

Blaine nunca había imaginado querer ser uno con nadie pero él estaba calmado ahora y de alguna manera la sugerencia de Kurt parecía correcta. Él se imaginó a si mismo flotando y gradualmente una imagen se formó en su mente. Aunque sus ojos estaban cerrados él la podía ver claramente, el árbol estaba empezando a formar raíces en su interior y las ramas se movían por un invisible viento. Y lentamente las doradas ramas empezaron a entrelazarse con las ramas plateadas de otro árbol, El árbol de Kurt, Blaine reconoció.

Mientras los dos árboles se enredaban juntos él sintió una oleada de placer bajar por su columna. Ese era un sentimiento de unidad, una plenitud como nada que hubiera conocido. _**Se siente como llegar al hogar. Como entrar a la fría y refrescante agua después de vagabundear por días en el calor. Como un par de fuertes brazos alrededor de ti, de alguien que te abraza y que no quiere dejarte solo.**_

_**Se siente como el amor**_, Kurt murmuró en su cabeza.

_**Si esto es el amor, realmente nunca lo había conocido antes**_, Blaine admitió. _**Quiero decir, creo que amo a mi madrastra y sé que amo a mi viejo incluso aunque no puedo estar con él la mitad del tiempo. Y Sebastian… **_

_**Lo quieres y lo respetas pero no sientes por él lo que sientes por mí**_. Kurt parecía confiado.

_**No he sentido esto por nadie. Esto es tan diferente, tan… **_

_**Tan profundo. Nuestras almas se están conectando. ¿Nunca habías oído el término 'almas gemelas'? Esto es lo que realmente significa. **_

Blaine se sintió como si flotara en un cálido mar de sensaciones. La felicidad lo inundaba, haciéndole difícil pensar. Aun así él luchaba con el resto de escepticismo. —Mira, todo esto es genial —dijo, forzándose a hablar en voz alta. —Pero, ¿Cómo vamos a controlar esto? Yo no puedo pasar mi vida sintiendo que voy a mojar los pantalones cada vez que tu vayas a orinar, Kurt.

_**Claro que no**_. Había un rastro de diversión en Kurt que le llegó por el lazo. _**Y no tienes que hacerlo, mon amour, Te lo prometo. Simplemente has lo que te digo. Quiero que imagines un radio dentro de tu cabeza. **_

_**¿Un radio? ¿Cómo el radio del carro? **_

_**Si lo deseas. No importa cómo se vea. Lo que importa es que lo imagines con botones. Botones para sintonizar volumen y estación. **_

_**Está bien, lo tengo**_. Regresó a cuando era niño, antes de que su mamá lo dejara, su padre manejaba un viejo Chrysler Córdoba. El radio también era usada y siempre estaba en una estación de rock clásico, que era todo lo que su viejo escuchaba.

Blaine imaginó la radio del Córdoba. Los dos botones redondos de plástico, la mayor parte del plateado se había desgastado dejando el negro plástico de abajo, y el antiguo radio tenía una larga línea roja que se movía por los números de las estaciones. Casi podía oler el cigarro de su papá y oírlo tararear alguna vieja canción de los setenta… _**"Tómalo con calma, tómalo con calma. No dejes que el sonido de tus propias ruedas te vuelca loco…" **_

_**Bien, muy bien, Blaine. Tienes una vivida imaginación, Kurt murmuró en su cerebro. Ahora trata de mover el botón, logra tocarlo. **_

Obedientemente, Blaine imaginó que hacia lo que se le pedía. _**Lo tengo. **_

_**Bien. Ahora este es el botón que te permite enfocarte en la parte en donde estamos conectados. Gíralo todo a la izquierda. **_

Blaine lo hizo. Repentinamente el ruido y la hormigueante sensación de conexión, las sensaciones de la otra persona en su cabeza y su cuerpo que habían estado de algún modo siempre presentes desde la noche en que Kurt lo había sanado, desaparecieron completamente. —¿Qué jodidos? —Abrió los ojos, viéndolo fijamente. —¿A dónde se fueron? No puedo sentirte en absoluto.

Kurt sonrió y también abrió los ojos. —Eso es porque tú 'apagaste' la sintonía. Repentinamente estas empezando a sentirte solo en tu propia piel, ¿no?

—Sí, supongo. —Y aunque así era exactamente como Blaine había estado después de encontrarlo el no sentirlo para nada. Se oirá cursi y estúpido, pero, joder, se sentía…solitario. Vacío, como una casa sin nadie en su interior. No, eso no es correcto… Él buscó por una mejor comparación y no pudo encontrar ni una. No había una manera de describir ese sentimiento, correctamente.

_**Encuentras difícil describirlo porque es indescriptible. Cuando has tenido el lazo de sangre con alguien que es tu más querido amor. Eso llena un vacío en tu corazón que no sabías que tenías. Cuando apagas la sintonía, sientes el hoyo de nuevo, como nunca lo habías sentido antes. **_

_**¿Y ahora que…que se supone que sucederá…cuando rompa el lazo?**_ Blaine se obligó a preguntar.

Él sintió una oleada de pena tan profunda que casi se forman lágrimas en sus ojos viniendo del lado del lazo de Kurt. _**Esto creará una herida que nunca sanará completamente. Dime Blaine, ¿realmente deseas hacer eso? ¿Terminar esto cuando justo empieza? **_

Hace un momento Blaine hubiera contestado sí, sin dudarlo pero ahora él estaba dudando. _**Solo termina la lección. Podemos hablar de todo esto después. **_

_**Muy bien. Cierra los ojos e imagina la radio de nuevo. **_

Blaine hizo lo que se le dijo._** Está bien, lo tengo.**_

_**Bien. Ahora el botón de la izquierda -el botón de sintonizar- muévelo a la derecha un poco. Hasta que veas la línea roja a la mitad. **_

Blaine lo hizo y sintió la conciencia de Kurt y el lazo que ellos compartían crecer de nuevo. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio, como si el vacío lugar se llenara de nuevo. Era como tenerlo a la mano para dormir y luego despertar sin los irritantes alfileres y agujas. Estaba confundido pero ahora lo sentía de nuevo.

_**Estaba ciego pero ahora te veo**_, Kurt murmuró en su cabeza. _**El lazo entre nosotros nos permite realzar nuestras sensaciones y reflejos cuando lo usamos correctamente. Puedo sentir la presencia de la luna en ti, y tú podrás oler la sangre a grandes distancias. **_

_**Yo tengo un muy fenomenal sentido del olfato, especialmente cuando estoy en mi otra forma. Oh, ¿podré cambiar de nuevo? **_

_**Deberías poder cambiar sin problemas. Pero deja que terminemos antes de hablarle a tu lobo interior. ¿De acuerdo? **_

_**Bien. ¿Qué sigue? **_Blaine preguntó.

_**Ahora tienes que controlar qué tanto. Mucho o poco, de los efectos del lazo que quieres contigo con el botón sintonizador, quiero que gires tu atención al botón de la derecha. **_

_**¿El del volumen? **_Blaine imaginó sostenerlo entre su pulgar e índice. _**¿Qué hace? **_

_**Aumenta o disminuye la cantidad de lo que quieras 'oír' del otro. Si lo giras todo podrás sentir lo que yo siento, oír lo que yo oigo, oler, ver y saber lo que yo sé. **_

Recordando la extraña sensación de eco que lo volvía loco antes, Blaine se estremeció. _**¿Por qué podría querer hacer eso? **_

_**Eso podría ser útil si necesitas saber mi localización. Si nos perdemos o separamos del otro o uno de nosotros está en problema. ¿Lo ves? **_

_**Supongo que puedo ver eso,**_ Blaine admitió a regañadientes. _**¿Qué si le quito todo el volumen, así?**_ Él imaginó hacerlo mientras preguntaba. De nuevo él apenas y podía oír la voz de Kurt en su cabeza. Aún podía sentir el lazo pero era como un bajo sonido en el fondo de su cabeza, algo que fácilmente podía ignorar si era necesario. _**Oh, lo entiendo...**_ Él subió el volumen de nuevo, siendo cuidadosos de no ponerlo demasiado alto y que empezará a sentir el eco de las sensaciones de nuevo. Cuando estuvo a un nivel cómodo él abrió los ojos. —Tengo que admitir, Kurt, que es jodidamente cool.

Kurt sonrió. —Entonces, ¿ves lo fácil que es controlar el lazo? No te molesta para nada si no lo quieres.

Blaine frunció el ceño. —Sí, pero en cuanto lo tengamos, seguiré conectado contigo.

—Y yo contigo —Kurt dijo seriamente. —¿Realmente te molesta tanto, Blaine? ¿Realmente deseas destruir el lazo que tenemos y solo olvidarlo?

Blaine recordó la sensación que sintió cuando Kurt lo desconectó del todo. La sensación de vacío y soledad. _**He estado solo en el interior de mi cabeza toda mi jodida vida. No debería molestarme. Pero lo hace.**_ —No —dijo finalmente, a regañadientes. —Realmente no quiero romper el lazo pero tendremos que hacerlo en algún momento. Nosotros no podemos regresar a Miami de esta forma, Kurt.

—¿Por qué no? Ahora ya viste lo fácil que es controlar el lazo, ¿por qué no podemos dejar un remanente intacto? —Las palabras de Kurt se oían razonables pero Blaine podía sentir la tensión en el interior de él, el miedo de que él pudiera tomar lo que habían hecho y arruinarlo, entonces él podría tomar el hermoso árbol que entrelazaba sus almas y arrancarlo de raíz. Sintió una repentina abrumadora necesidad de asegurarle al otro hombre que no lo haría. Él quería tomar a Kurt en sus brazos, sostenerlo, confortarlo y protegerlo. Pero él no podía hacer esto…no se permitía hacer eso.

—Es peligroso —puntualizó, luchando con la urgencia de acercar a Kurt. —Esta cosa entre nosotros, puede lastimarnos.

—¿Y en qué es diferente a cualquier otro tipo de amor? —Los ojos de Kurt estaban llenos de angustia. —Por favor, Blaine, tenemos dos semanas. Permite que tengamos ese tiempo juntos para explorar nuestro lazo, dejarlo crecer.

—Yo…no sé. —Blaine bajó la vista, alejándola del intenso ruego en la mirada de Kurt.

—¿Qué es? —La voz de Kurt era suave, coaccionándolo. —¿Qué hay detrás? ¿No es solo el lazo, verdad?

—No, ¿está bien? —Blaine se alejó y se bajó de la cama y comenzó a pasear. —No es el lazo en sí mismo. Es a quien estoy enlazado. Quiero decir a un hombre, Kurt. Otro macho. No puedo tener a un hombre como mi alma gemela. ¿Qué dice eso acerca de mí? ¿De nosotros?

—Dice que nos amamos el uno al otro, ¿es eso tan equivocado? —Kurt salió de la cama y se acercó a él. —¿Sabes lo raro que es esto? ¿Tienes una idea de cuanta gente ha buscado toda su vida para encontrar a su compañero, la única persona que la complemente y nunca lo logran? Somos tan afortunados, Blaine, tan increíblemente afortunados de habernos encontrado el uno al otro. Por favor… —Tomó las manos de Blaine entre las suyas. —No lo deseches solo por la tonta noción de gay o hetero. Esto es amor, un lazo que continuará por la eternidad si lo dejamos.

Blaine suspiró y pasó su mano a través de su cabello. Él podía sentir el dolor de Kurt a través de su lazo y también su anhelo y necesidad. _**Necesito estar contigo. Sostenerte cerca, besarte, amarte, tocarte, acariciarte. Por favor no te alejes. Por favor…**_

—Bien —dijo al fin. —Sé cómo te sientes porque yo… yo me siento de la misma manera. No sé acerca de la eternidad pero supongo que al menos podemos esperar dos semanas y entonces decidir. Solamente…

—¿Solamente qué?

—¿El esperar mas no hará más duro romper el lazo? Quiero decir, entre más esperemos…

—Prefiero soportar un poco más de dolor y estar enlazado a ti, incluso por un poco más de tiempo con la conexión completa que romperla inmediatamente —Kurt dijo tranquilamente.

—Correcto, entonces. —Blaine asintió. —Tenemos dos semanas…bueno, es un poco menos de dos semanas ahora. De cualquier manera nosotros lo veremos cuando nos vayamos. Tengo que hablar con mi madrastra y decirle que me quedaré más tiempo del que pensaba. —Suspiró. —Seguro que mi viejo no estará jodidamente encantado con eso.

—Es probable que mis padres tampoco estén complacidos con esto —Dijo Kurt. —Pero ya es tiempo de dejar las obligaciones familiares a un lado y hacer lo que es correcto para ti. —Colocó sus brazos alrededor de Blaine y lo abrazó fuerte, ajustando su delgado cuerpo con el más musculoso cuerpo de Blaine. —Esto es correcto para nosotros. De eso estoy absolutamente seguro. Solo espero que lo veas antes de que termine nuestro tiempo juntos.

—Sí, quizás —Blaine murmuró, pero no se movió ni trató de salirse del abrazo. Kurt simplemente se sentía demasiado bien en sus brazos, demasiado correcto. _**Le daré algo de tiempo**_, se prometió a sí mismo, asegurándose de no trasmitir ese pensamiento a través del lazo. _**Un poco menos de dos semanas y entonces tendremos que regresar a Miami y a nuestra vida normal. No hay manera que las cosas puedan seguir de esta manera ahí. ¿Podríamos?**_

* * *

><p><em>¿Podrian? ¿Que opinan? <em>


	13. Chapter 13

_Siento la demora el día de hoy y por no haber actualizado el día de ayer, realmente lo siento, pero tuve que viajar para visitar a mi abuela por su cumpleaños, así que no pude actualizar, pero sin embargo acá estoy de regreso sin falta :)_

**Ningún personaje es mío. **_Todo lo subrayado está en español en el original._

_**Todo lo que este en negrilla y cursiva son pensamientos profundos del personaje que en ocasiones pueden ser oídos por el otro mediante el lazo o ser parte de la conversación telepática que comparten.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13<strong>

El tiempo que pasaron juntos en la casa de la Nana fue el más dulce en la vida de Kurt. Fue como lo que imaginaba que debía ser una luna de miel, una real luna de miel, no del tipo usual entre su gente en el que cada pareja llevaba una manada de humanos, lacayos y amantes para satisfacer apetitos físicos y carnales. En lugar de todo eso, eran solo Blaine y él, conociéndose el uno al otro aprendiendo los límites de su nuevo lazo.

Ellos se quedaban en la recamara de huéspedes y hacían el amor durante el día cuando el sol estaba demasiado brillante para que Kurt saliera, sin sentirse deshidratado. Durante la noche ellos recorrían las partes históricas de la ciudad como cualquier otro par de turistas. Blaine aún no se sentía confortable sosteniéndole la mano en público pero él a menudo le golpeaba el hombro a Kurt con su propia cariñosa manera y más de una vez él lo empujaba hacia una esquina oscura para un apasionante beso. Kurt estaba siempre feliz cuando su nuevo amante se arriesgaba a algo en público, eso le daba esperanzas de que algún día, pronto, a Blaine no le molestaría ser físicamente afectuoso cuando alguien pudiera ver. Claro, eso no podría suceder en Miami pero quizás si ellos se mudaran a algún lugar con una actitud más abierta. California o quizás incluso alguna parte de Europa…

Aunque él sabía que eso no era realista, Kurt se entretenía con sueños diurnos acerca de esas cosas. Él se imaginaba a Blaine y a él en una pequeña casa en algún lugar, quizás cerca del mar donde podrían oír las olas golpear la playa. En la pequeña y tranquila ciudad de la playa a nadie le molestaría si ellos se tomaban de la mano o se besaban en público. Blaine podría tener su propia tienda y construir motocicletas, un sueño que le había confesado a Kurt después de una deliciosa sesión haciendo el amor el segundo día en la casa de la Nana. Kurt podría escribir o quizás enseñar, dando clases en una escuela nocturna, en la universidad local. Aunque sus padres habían pensado que era estúpido y romántico, él había insistido en conseguir un título de literatura en Oxford hace algunos años. Se preguntaba ahora si el impulso para prepararse para tener un empleo en el mundo humano fue el primer paso para construir su propia vida…una vida lejos de sus padres y de la aristocracia del vampiro.

Él no se atrevía a decirle sus sueños a Blaine y se aseguró de mantenerlo en ese escondido y privado lugar, algo que era más fácil de decir que de hacer. El lazo de sangre estaba creciendo en profundidad y fuerza cada día. Los jóvenes arboles dorado y plateado se hacían más fuertes y sus raíces se profundizaban en los corazones de ambos, manteniéndolos inseparablemente juntos. Y aún así Kurt sabía que su apariencia era engañosa. El lazo aún era frágil, tan nuevo. Si Blaine decidía que no quería estar enlazado con otro hombre, si sentía que tenían que cortar el lazo antes de regresar a Miami… Pero Kurt no podía permitirse pensar en esas cosas. Empujó sus miedos a un lado tan rápido como aparecían y trataba de calmarse concentrándose en el amor que crecía entre ellos.

Y su creciente amor, nutría el lazo y de cierta manera Blaine lento pero seguro bajaría la guardia. Él se ofreció a dejar que Kurt bebiera de él cada día ahora, parecía realmente disfrutar el proceso y el placer que le daba a ambos. Él ni siquiera demandó que Kurt le mordiera en el interior del muslo en donde la marca seria invisible. De hecho, no parecía preocuparle acerca de las ultimas evidencias que tenía de amar a un vampiro -Un collar de marcas de colmillos decoraba la fuerte columna de su cuello- completamente.

Kurt no estaba seguro si era porque él intentaba quebrar el lazo entre ellos -con lo que las marcas de posesión se borrarían inmediatamente- o porque tenía la intención de que permanecieran juntos por un largo periodo lejos de los ojos curiosos de su manada. O quizás Blaine simplemente decidió no pensar en eso, que parecía ser la explicación más lógica. Los were eran extremadamente buenos para vivir el momento, una habilidad que Kurt deseaba tener. Entre más trataba de no preocuparse en que llegara a su fin su idílico tiempo juntos, mas estaba en su mente llenándolo de preocupaciones y dudas.

Pero en general era maravillosamente feliz, ambos lo eran. Solo dos cosas había hecho de su 'luna de miel' algo menos que perfecta para Kurt. La primera era que sin importar que tan a menudo hicieran el amor, Blaine seguía rehusándose a admitir su orientación. Él seguía insistiendo que estaba simplemente 'experimentando' y aunque él deseaba estar arriba de Kurt él absolutamente no estaba interesado en estar abajo.

Aunque el que su amante continuara negando la verdad de su relación pusiera triste a Kurt, él estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar. Se recordaba que Blaine había sido criado en una sociedad fuertemente homofóbica y además él no tenía impedimento por ser el de abajo, aunque en ocasiones le gustaría poder intercambiar, alguna vez. Aun así…_**pequeños pasos**_, se decía una y otra vez. _**Pequeños pasos. Eso puede tomar años antes de que él permita y admita sus reales sentimientos. Lo que realmente quiere…si nosotros tuviéramos años**_. Pero pensar de esa manera le causaba miedos y rápidamente lo sacaba de su mente.

La otra cosa que había manchado su tiempo con Blaine fue la llamada que tuvo que hacer a casa de su madre. Eso fue al tercer día de estar en casa de la Nana, después de esperar a que Blaine terminara de hablar a su casa en lo que pareció de algún modo tranquilizar a su madrastra. Cuando él colgó el teléfono, Blaine parecía molesto y derrotado. Aún así, al menos había tenido el suficiente valor para hacer la llamada. Kurt se había obligado a llamar a su casa, temiendo la frialdad de su madre y la ira de su padre. Sin embargo él sabía que tenía que contactarse con ellos si quería permanecer en Asheville sin ser molestado. Su padre podría tolerar su ausencia una noche o dos pero no más, Kurt necesitaba tener a su madre de su lado para que calmara las cosas. Y ella no lo haría a menos que él le llamara y la persuadiera a hacerlo.

Suspirando él sacó su teléfono celular y revisó sus contactos hasta que encontró el número de ella. Entonces con su corazón acelerado él marcó.

—¿Allo? —se oyó una voz familiar del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Carole? —Kurt preguntó.

—Claro, querido niño. ¿Dónde estás? Tu madre está a mi lado preocupada y tu padre hecho una furia.

No dejaría que Carole se enterara de los asuntos familiares y quisiera husmear en ellos. —Eso es exactamente por lo que llamo — Kurt dijo, tratando de controlar su irritación. —¿Puedes poner a mi mamá al teléfono, por favor?

—Bueno, está justo a la mitad de un juego de bridge. Dos de tus posibles consortes llegaron antes y ellas son tan encantadoras. Es una lástima que no estés aquí para saludarlas.

Kurt permaneció en silencio y contó hasta diez. Se recordó a si mismo que podría ser mucho peor. Si su padre hubiera decidido contestar el teléfono celular de su madre en lugar de la entrometida de Carole, un acto que sin duda hubiera terminado mal. Finalmente la amiga de su madre pareció entender el punto, o quizás ella simplemente se cansó de escucharlo respirar.

—Hay tan susceptible. Muy bien entonces, aquí esta ella —dijo. Después de un momento de silencio la fría y sofisticada voz de su madre llegó a través de la línea a su oído.

—Kurt, qué bueno que llamaste. —Lejos de oírse preocupada ella se oía simplemente aburrida. Entonces después de una pausa en lo que debió haber sido su turno en el juego de bridge ella habló de nuevo. —Supongo que sabes que tu padre está sumamente enojado.

—Carole lo acaba de decir. Por eso pensé que era mejor llamar y revisar.

—Mmm-hmm. De cualquier manera, ¿en dónde estás? Visitando a tu antigua nodriza, supongo, dado que me estuviste molestando hasta obtener la dirección la otra noche.

—Lo estoy. —Kurt no vio razón para negar eso. —Y planeo quedarme un poco más.

Su madre hizo un sonido de molestia de algún modo elegante. —¿Y supongo que esperas que calme las cosas con tu padre? No puedo hacerlo. De cualquier manera, no entiendo por qué sentiste la necesidad de salir corriendo a ver a esa vieja bruja, dejarnos solos en un momento crucial cuando vas a heredar el título.

—Quizás no quiera heredar el título —Kurt dijo, jugando por tiempo. —Quizás no me siento listo y necesito algo de tiempo para pensar.

—¿Y puedes pensar mejor en Asheville que en Miami?

—Quiero hablar con alguien con un corazón cálido que pueda escuchar sobre mis miedos y no me juzgue.

—¿Y tú vieja nodriza es la compasiva alma que necesitabas para esa basura sentimental? —Su madre resopló delicadamente. —Perdóname, querido, pero lo encuentro risible.

—¿Por qué? —Kurt preguntó. —¿Por qué te parece extraño que visite a la única mujer que me mostró algo de afecto? La única que me besó, y me sostuvo y me arropó cada amanecer en mi joven vida. La única que realmente me amó.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio él empezaba a temer que había empujado mucho las cosas y su madre simplemente colgaría. Pero entonces ella dijo, simplemente, —Si estas tratando de hacerme sentir culpable, por favor no te molestes, Kurt. Yo te crié y te traté completamente apropiado tomando en cuenta nuestro estilo de vida.

—Apropiado no es amor. —Kurt trató de mantener su voz tan fría como la de ella, pero el viejo dolor burbujeaba en su interior, haciéndolo aún más difícil. Tomó una profunda respiración, forzando a calmar sus emociones. —De cualquier manera, Madre no llamé para pelear contigo. Simplemente deseaba informarte que me quedaré con la Nana un poco más. Necesito algo de tiempo lejos de ti y de Padre y no deseaba estar presente mientras la casa se llena de dignas visitas y prospectos de consorte.

—Bueno será mejor que te aparezcas en algún momento. La ceremonia para pasar el título difícilmente podrá llevarse a cabo si tu papá no tiene a nadie a quien pasarle el título.

—Estoy consciente de eso, Madre. —Kurt suspiró. —Dile a Padre que no se preocupe por mí—No he olvidado mis obligaciones. Estaré en Miami la noche de la ceremonia. _**De cualquier manera si estaré en la ceremonia es totalmente otra cuestión**_. Pero no lo dijo en voz alta, su futuro con Blaine aún era demasiado incierto.

—Asegúrate de estar aquí. —Su madre se oía distraída. —Me tengo que ir, Kurt, hiciste que perdiera una mano.

—¿Puedes hablar con Padre?

Hubo un molesto e irritado suspiro del otro lado de la línea. — Muy bien, haré lo mejor posible para tranquilizarlo. Pero será mejor que llegues con tiempo para la ceremonia si sabes lo que es mejor para ti.

—Regresaré la noche de la ceremonia —finalmente dijo Kurt. —Y no antes.

Ella suspiró de nuevo. —Será mejor que estés aquí o yo no respondo por las consecuencias. Recuerda cariño. Tu padre tiene un temperamento caliente yo no lo presionaría si fuera tú.

—Claro que no. —Decir que su padre tenía un 'temperamento caliente' es como decir que el océano es un poco húmedo, su madre nunca había mostrado ninguna exageración como no mostraba afecto. En realidad ningún tipo de afecto. —Te hablaré después —Dijo Kurt.

—Si lo deseas. Oh Carole, no puedo creer que jugaras esa carta…

Dado que ella estaba más interesada en terminar la conversación, Kurt colgó sin decir adiós. Él dudaba que su madre lo notara o le importara, pero al menos ella podría tratar de mantener calmado a su padre y eso era lo que realmente importaba.

O eso se decía a sí mismo…

A pesar del viejo dolor que la conversación removió en él, Kurt había sido capaz de concentrarse en disfrutar el estar con Blaine. Lo único que esperaba era que su amante se sintiera de la misma manera pero sus días juntos estaban llegando a su fin, él sabía que el tiempo para la confrontación se acercaba. Antes de que pasara mucho tiempo Blaine tendría que tomar una decisión y Kurt estaba terriblemente asustado de descubrir cual seria.

* * *

><p>Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Blaine que se iría de vacaciones con otro hombre y que ellos joderian como conejos y se acurrucarían en la cama y después hablarían acerca de sus esperanzas y sueños como una jodida banda de jovencitas y que amaría cada minuto de eso, bueno… <em><strong>Lo habría golpeado enviando sus dientes hasta su garganta. Esto era jodidamente demasiado ridículo<strong>_, Blaine se decía a sí mismo, día tras día. Y aun así era demasiado maravilloso para detenerlo.

Cada vez que él despertaba en brazos de Kurt, se decía a si mismo que eso era el final que tenía que detenerlo ahora antes de que fuera más difícil. Y entonces Kurt abría esos grandes y hermosos ojos o murmuraba el nombre de Blaine, o le enviaba una oleada de deseo a través de su lazo y él perdía el cauce de las ideas_**. Solo otra hora, otro día…un poco más no me puede dañar, ¿no es así?**_ En lo profundo él sabía que podía y que lo podía dañar un infierno. Entre más esperaran para romper el lazo sería peor. Pero él solo no podía soportar romperlo. No ahora. Aún no.

Ellos se acomodaron en una tranquila y cómoda rutina. Recorrían los alrededores de Asheville juntos, viendo los paisajes. Ellos una noche visitaron la mansión Biltmore y Kurt le describió como había sido cuando los originales Vanderbilts aún vivían ahí. Blaine estaba impactado al saber que el otro hombre tenía cien años, pero Kurt le explicó que los vampiros nacidos de la Sangre crecían más lentamente y que Blaine y él esencialmente tenían la misma edad. Ese hecho hizo que se sintiera un poco mejor a pesar de no estar seguro de qué pensar cuando Kurt le dijo que ellos tendrían la misma edad física y que envejecerían al mismo ritmo mientras estuvieran enlazados. —Tu línea de vida se igualará a la mía —Kurt le aseguró. —En lugar de morir a los noventa o cien años, puedes vivir siglos, ambos viviremos siglos, juntos.

La idea de vivir cinco o seis o siete siglos le parecía extraña a Blaine y un poco irreal. ¿Podría el lazo entre ellos realmente detener el tiempo? O al menos hacerlo tan lento que Kurt y él prácticamente podrían estar juntos para siempre. Y lo más importante, ¿quería que ellos estuvieran juntos para siempre? _**No importa lo que quiera, realmente no. Porque no podemos estar juntos, no cuando regresemos a nuestras vidas normales**_. No quería admitirlo, ni siquiera para sí mismo, pero se encontraba que estaba más y más renuente a terminar su extraña pero maravillosa relación. Pero renuente o no, eso tenía que terminar. No había manera de que pudiera regresar a Miami con las marcas de Kurt en su cuello, no había manera de que pudiera admitir ante la manada y su viejo lo que el vampiro significaba para él.

El reconocimiento de que finalmente tendría que romper el lazo pesaba sobre él, pero Blaine trató de no pensar acerca de eso. Él vivía el momento, disfrutando su tiempo juntos al máximo, en cuanto pudiera, se rehusaba a pensar en el futuro.

Kurt lo hacía concentrarse en el presente fácilmente. Él nunca presionó a Blaine a que hablara acerca de su relación, como probablemente lo haría una chica. Y a pesar de ser un vampiro y un hombre era un jodidamente increíble amante. Escuchaba a Blaine y no se burlaba cuando le hablaba acerca de abrir su propia tienda y vivir en un lugar diferente al departamento en la cochera de la Chop Shop. Sin mencionar el hecho de que cuando se reía con esa suave y melodiosa voz o tocaba el brazo de Blaine murmurando su nombre, o las otras cientos de pequeñas cosas, hacían que Blaine quisiera sostenerlo más cerca y nunca dejarlo ir. _**Pero tengo que dejarlo ir. Pronto…**_ Él empujaba lejos el pensamiento cada vez que se acercaba, y cada vez aparecía más y más frecuentemente.

En sus momentos de debilidad, principalmente después de hacer el amor, Blaine comenzaba a fantasear acerca de ellos dos huyendo juntos. Sabía que era estúpido e irreal, Pero seguía teniendo esas imágenes en su cabeza, Kurt y él viviendo en cualquier otro lugar, quizás una pequeña casa en las montañas en donde realmente hubiera nieve en invierno. Algún lugar en donde todo el mundo estuviera en sus propios asuntos y no les importara una mierda que dos hombres vivieran juntos. Blaine no estaba muy seguro de que Kurt pudiera hacerlo, aunque sabía que tenía un elegante título de Oxford. Pero se imaginaba que el trabajaría en su propia tienda todo el día y pasaría las noches con Kurt haciendo el amor, hablando, cocinando, que era algo que Kurt disfrutaba y extrañamente era bueno considerando que los vampiros no comen. Había preparado varias comidas para Blaine en la no usada cocina de la Nana que se veía como comida de un canal de televisión y parecía disfrutar ver a Blaine comerla.

Eso era completamente irreal y Blaine lo sabía, pero entre más estaban juntos, más la idea se resistía a dejarlo. Sabía que tendría que renunciar a su lugar en la manada, pero después de una lenta y perezosa tarde haciendo el amor con Kurt ser el segundo lobo en las Locas no parecía tan caliente. Mientras que su trabajo con su viejo, él podría contratar a un nuevo mecánico y rentar el departamento de la cochera… _**No, eso es estúpido. Ni siquiera pienses en eso, eso nunca funcionaría. Además, yo podré renunciar a las cosas pero Kurt es de la jodida realeza. No puedo pedirle que abdique o como jodidos se llame el que solo huya conmigo.**_

Además de lo irreal de su plan, había otras personas que podrían salir lastimadas si Kurt y él solo huyeran en el atardecer juntos. Sebastian seria uno. A Blaine no le importaba el resto de la manada pero Sebastian había sido su mejor amigo desde el quinto grado y no creía que pudiera irse sin al menos tratar de explicarse. También pensó en Elaine. Su madrastra parecía genuinamente molesta cuando él le llamó para decirle en dónde estaba y con quien.

—No puedo creer que te estés quedando con una pandilla de muertos —ella siguió diciendo. —Sé que uno de ellos te salvó la vida pero no me gusta la idea de que sigas con ellos. No es seguro, Blaine. ¿Qué si ellos te convierten en uno de ellos?

—Eso no va a suceder —trató de asegurarle—Kurt le había prometido que su lazo de sangre lo hacía completamente imposible. Pero de algún modo Blaine no sentía que pudiera explicarle a su madrastra que su lazo sexual-amoroso con el vampiro evitaba que pudiera convertirlo en uno de ellos. Sin embargo las palabras de confort que trató de darle habían fallado.

El hecho de que nada de lo que le pudiera decir parecía persuadirla de que estaba completamente bien, molestó a Blaine, lo molestó mucho. Él amaba a Elaine y quería decirle la verdad, toda la verdad acerca de lo que sucedía con Kurt y él. Pero no había manera de que pudiera decirlo por teléfono. Y no había manera de que ella no creyera que le habían lavado el cerebro entrando en una relación no natural a menos que él pudiera demostrarle en persona que seguía siendo el mismo.

_**Supongo que regresaré a Miami de una u otra manera**_, se dijo a si mismo con resignación. Claro que siempre había planeado regresar, pero la sola idea de tomar el Spyder de Kurt y dirigirse, al norte, este u oeste o a cualquier lado menos al sur le parecía una opción mucho más atractiva. _**Atractiva pero jodidamente irreal. Sigue el programa y deja de ser**_ _**un **__**pendejo**__** llorón. Esa cosa con Kurt tiene que terminar y terminará pronto. No**_ _**hay manera de que pueda continuar y aún así tener una vida normal. No hay**_ _**manera de que regrese con marcas en el cuello y deje que todo el mundo sepa que he**_ _**estado jodiendo con un vampiro.**_

Esa era la dirección de los pensamientos en su cabeza mientras estaba parado en la ventana viendo la brillante luna una noche antes de que su tiempo terminara. Sintió a Kurt a través de su lazo antes de que el otro hombre se acercara por detrás y rodeara con sus brazos su cintura. Sintió la tristeza, incertidumbre y anhelo de Kurt cuando lo tocó. Las fuertes emociones le causaron un nudo en la garganta, que trató sin éxito de tragar.

—Mon amour. —El suave beso en la parte de atrás de su cuello hizo que un estremecimiento recorriera la espalda de Blaine.

—¿Si, bebé? —El término cariñoso era más y más fácil que saliera de sus labios y el casual afecto entre ellos no parecía ser extraño. _**Dios**__**, cuanto he cambiado en un par de semanas. Desearía poder seguir de esta manera pero sé que no puedo…**_ Cuidadosamente mantuvo sus pensamientos guardados que no cruzaran el lazo mental que compartían.

—Esta debe de ser nuestra última noche aquí. Si voy a regresar a tiempo para la ceremonia de mi padre y tú a pelear el desafío en tu manada, debemos partir mañana tan pronto como oscurezca.

—Si, lo sé. —Blaine había tratado de alejar esos pensamientos pero era cierto, su tiempo estaba casi agotándose. Giró la cara hacia Kurt. —¿Realmente vas a casarte con una chica? ¿A quién elijan tus padres?

—No quiero hacerlo. Sería una mentira atarme a otro ahora que he encontrado mi Coeur de Sang. Pero de cualquier manera el que acepte el título y me case con la consorte que mis padres hayan elegido depende de ti.

—¿Por qué de mí? —Blaine frunció el ceño.

—Porque si tú eliges romper el lazo entre nosotros, bien puedo hacer lo que mis padres desean. —Se encogió de hombros, pero había dolor en su mirada. —No voy a tener nada por qué vivir, por eso todo lo que haga con mi existencia carecerá de sentido.

—Dios, Kurt, no me presiones, ¿huh? —Blaine sintió surgir una oleada de frustración.

—Por favor, Blaine, he tratado de ser paciente pero ahora debo saber. ¿Cuál es tu decisión? —La voz de Kurt se quebró en la última palabra.

Oír la agonía en la voz del otro hombre lo hizo sentirse el peor de los imbéciles. —Kurt… — Él pasó la mano a través de su oscuro cabello, que estaba un poco más largo para su gusto. —Maldición, ¿tenemos que hacerlo ahora?

—Eso temo. Si vas a romper el lazo, necesitaré tiempo para recuperarme antes de emprender el viaje. Y tú también, como Nana nos advirtió, es una experiencia dolorosa en más de un nivel.

—Si, si, lo sé. —Blaine soltó el aire. —Ella siempre está diciendo mierta como esa cada vez que está a mi alrededor.

—Ella teme que salga lastimado. —Kurt lo vio directamente. —¿Y tú, Blaine?

—Madre de Dios. —Blaine se apartó de los brazos del otro hombre y comenzó a pasear frente a la ventana. —He pensado mucho en eso. Un infierno. Kurt, sé que quiero estar contigo.

—Entonces quédate conmigo. Permite que estemos juntos, no rompas nuestro lazo.

—No podemos hacer eso. Lo sabes, no puedo regresar con la manada o a la tienda de mi padre viéndome así. —Señaló los perfectos juegos de marcas de colmillos que decoraban su cuello.

—No, supongo que no puedes. —Kurt bajó la mirada. Blaine trató de explicar. —Sería un jodido suicidio, mano. Sabrían enseguida lo que hemos estado haciendo, o al menos lo supondrían. Si mi viejo no me mata, la manada seguro como el infierno que lo hará, no hay nada peor que ser un maricon en mi mundo. Excepto ser el amante de un vampiro.

—Entonces, ¿al menos admites que somos amantes? —Kurt se oía amargado.

Blaine se tensó incómodo. —No sé lo que somos pero lo que seamos no es algo que ninguno de los que hacen parte de mi vida pueda aceptar. Quiero decir, mi madrastra podría, pero incluso ella enloqueció con la idea de que esté con un muerto.

Kurt levantó su mentón. —¿Entonces qué? ¿Cuál es tu decisión? Hemos tenido buenos momentos pero ahora necesitamos regresar a la realidad y no puedes hacerlo con mis marcas en ti, así que vas a romper el lazo y nunca volveremos a vernos de nuevo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga? ¿Que podemos decirle a todo el mundo en nuestras vidas que se jodan, y nos vamos a vivir jodidamente felices juntos? No funciona de esa manera Kurt. No en mi mundo.

—Bien. —Kurt asintió de modo cortante. —Si esa es la manera en cómo te sientes, entonces terminemos con esto ahora.

—Kurt, vamos…

—No. —El vampiro cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. —Quieres ser libre de mi -del lazo- entonces hazlo. Arráncalo, destrúyelo.

Rabia y frustración burbujeaban en su interior, demasiado caliente para contener. —Maldición, estúpido hijo de puta, ¡sabes que no quiero hacer esto!

—Si, pero de cualquier manera lo harás. —La voz de Kurt era distante, sus ojos fríos. —Todo lo que te pido es que lo hagas rápidamente. No prolongues más este dolor. Solo hazlo.

—Bien. Lo haré. —Cerrando los ojos, Blaine buscó dentro de sí mismo la parte de él que estaba atada a Kurt. En su mente vio los dos árboles. El dorado y el plateado, sus ramas entrelazándose. _**Tan hermoso. Tan frágil. No quiero hacer esto. Pero tengo que hacerlo. Solo arrancare mi mitad, no quiero hacer un lio de eso.**_ Se tensó esperando el dolor, Blaine se imaginó tomar el árbol dorado por el delgado tronco, entonces lo jaló.

El dolor fue inmediato e intenso lo pudo sentir muy en el centro de su pecho, como si trataran de sacarle un diente sin utilizar anestesia. Pero no era solo el dolor físico. Mientras jalaba, sentía una oleada de perdida, de angustia tan abrumadora que le quitó la respiración y abrió los ojos. _**No solo es mi dolor**_, se dio cuenta. _**Kurt**_ _**también lo está sintiendo.**_

_**Si, mon amour, no puedo evitar sentirlo**_. Kurt levantó la vista hacia él, y Blaine podía decir que estaba tratando de mantener su rostro inexpresivo, pero había lágrimas en sus ojos azules.

_**Dios, Kurt…**_

_**¡Termina esto! Si lo vas a hacer no te demores. No sé cuánto más pueda aguantar esto**_. Kurt cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y se abrazófuerte como si estuviera tratando de evitar desmayarse.

_**Esto es doloroso, tengo que hacerlo rápido**_. Blaine cerró los ojos y trató de nuevo. El dolor que sentía al terminar su lazo era fuerte, muy jodidamente fuerte. Cayó de rodillas. Aunque el dolor que venia del centro de su ser era la peor cosa que Blaine hubiera sentido, el dolor de Kurt era incluso peor. Sentir la agonía del otro hombre y saber que él era la causa, saber que él estaba lastimando a la persona que más quería en el mundo era horrible. De hecho, era jodidamente demasiado.

Blaine abrió los ojos de nuevo. Kurt ya no estaba de pie, estaba acurrucado en el suelo como un animal herido, su cara una máscara de silente agonía, con chorros de lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

—Kurt…bebé… —Blaine no pudo sostenerse. Se arrastró hacia el otro hombre y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos. —No puedo hacer esto. Jodidamente no puedo hacerlo.

—Entonces no lo hagas. Solo…no lo hagas, por favor, mon amour. —Kurt enterró la cara en el hombro de Blaine y Blaine lo acercó más. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kurt lo sostuvo con fuerza.

Estar cerca ayudó y gradualmente el dolor comenzó a disminuir. Era como si las perdidas raíces del árbol dorado lentamente comenzaran a repararse hundiéndose dentro del alma y el corazón de nuevo. Blaine no sabía qué tanto ellos se sostuvieron el uno al otro pero dentro de él se hizo una silente promesa; Un voto para sí mismo y para Kurt. _**No voy a intentar hacer esto de nuevo.**_ _**Es demasiado, demasiado malo. No quiero perderte de esta manera.**_

—¿Blaine?

La suave voz de Kurt hizo que viera al hombre en sus brazos. —¿Si, bebé?

—¿Quieres hacer eso? ¿Realmente? ¿Dejarás el lazo intacto y no tratarás de romperlo de nuevo?

Blaine asintió. —Sí. Lo siento. No sabía que podría ser tan malo. Tan…tan definitivo.

—Nana no los advirtió. —Kurt se enderezó pero no hizo ni un solo movimiento para salirse de su regazo. —¿Dices que solo porque duele demasiado es que lo vas a dejar?

—No solo por eso —Blaine le dijo. —Es… No quiero sacarte de mi vida. La santa virgen sabe qué jodidos va a suceder, pero lo que sea estaremos juntos.

—Te amo. —Kurt lo besó, un dulce y tierno beso que envió oleadas de amor y deseo que lo inundó. —Mucho, Blaine, mucho, mucho.

—Ah Kurt… —No sabía qué decir. Decir a otro hombre que lo amaba, aunque lo sintiera, aún así, pasaba de su nivel de confort.

_**No tienes que decirlo, siento que lo sientes**_. Kurt lo besó de nuevo y entonces le sonrió. —Bien, entonces, debemos tener un plan para el futuro. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Buena jodida pregunta. —Blaine se pellizcó fuerte el puente de su nariz tratando de alejar el dolor de cabeza que trataba de formarse detrás de sus ojos. —Creo que es seguro decir que nuestra antigua forma de vivir está terminada. De cualquier manera, la mía lo está. No puedo regresar a la manada viéndome de esta forma, y no puedo imaginar tampoco que me den la bienvenida en la Chop Shop, no después de que el viejo vea en mí tus marcas.

—Yo esperaba que tú me permitieras marcarte porque intentabas mantener el lazo intacto. —Kurt acarició la garganta de Blaine, enviando una oleada de placer que recorrió su columna.

—Infiernos, quizás lo estaba, no sé. Aunque seguro como una jodida que no lo sabía en ese momento.

—Quizás lo sabias en tu corazón, incluso si no lo sabias en tu mente. —Kurt le sonrió. —Mi vieja vida también terminó. Mis padres nunca aceptarán que te elija a ti como mi pareja.

—Estas seguro que quieres hacer esto, ¿renunciar a todo? — Blaine lo veía inseguro. —Quiero decir, yo perderé mi lugar en la manada, eso apesta, pero puedo tratar con eso, y puedo trabajar durante un tiempo con mi viejo, bueno hasta que consiga mi propio lugar. Pero tu…todas tus conexiones, tu dinero, uh, trono.

—Sería un Vizconde, no un príncipe. Y sé eso, Blaine, feliz lo cedo, todo eso. —Kurt acarició su mejilla. —Tú eres todo lo que me importa ahora. Mi título, tierras y fortunas… estarían vacías sin ti.

—Me alegra que te sientas de esa manera. No creo que pudiera adaptarme exactamente a la corte de los vampiros.

—Casi tan bien como yo podría ajustarme a tu manada — Kurt dijo secamente. —Entonces, la pregunta permanece: ¿A dónde vamos a ir y qué vamos a hacer?

Blaine se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, no podemos quedarnos en Miami ni en ningún lugar cercano a la manada. No dejas las Locas voluntariamente. Estás dentro de por vida, hasta que mueres o te expulsan. Así que tendremos que ir a cualquier otro lugar, un estado diferente. Infiernos quizás todo un jodido diferente país.

—A algún lugar en donde a nadie le importe lo que somos y lo que significamos para el otro. —Kurt se oía pensativo. —He oído que la costa este de tu país es más tolerante. ¿Quizás, California?

Blaine asintió. —Seguro, ¿porque jodidos no? Será duro al principio, pero tengo algo de dinero ahorrado. Puedo trabajar en otra tienda de motocicletas en algún lado y ahorrar algo hasta tener mi propio lugar. Quizás tú puedas enseñar o algo así.

—Había pensado en eso… cuando me permití tener esperanzas de que nos quedáramos juntos. —Kurt lo besó y le sonrió. — También tengo algo de dinero, en un banco de Suiza, una cuenta que mi padre no puede tocar. Puede llevarme algo de tiempo acceder a él, pero entre tanto podemos vender el carro. Eso puede darnos suficiente para vivir un tiempo mientras las cosas se arreglan.

Blaine negó con la cabeza. —Odiaría que tuvieras que vender tu dulce vehículo, mano.

—No me importa. Nada me importa, excepto que sigamos juntos. —Kurt lo besó de nuevo y suspiró.

—¿Qué sucede? —Blaine acarició el suave cabello castaño del hombre en sus brazos y lo vio ansioso.

—Solo quisiera que pudiéramos tomar el carro esta noche e irnos sin ver atrás. Pero siento que eso es imposible.

—Sí. —Blaine asintió con pesar. —Hay algunos cavos sueltos. Necesito hablar con Sebastian, necesito decirle que me voy incluso aunque no le diga el por qué.

—¿Él entenderá? —Kurt frunció el ceño ansioso.

Blaine se encogió de hombros. —¿Quién sabe? Pero él es más cercano que el resto de la manada. No le debo una jodida al resto de la manada pero a Sebastian… él ha sido mi mejor amigo desde quinto grado. Debo decirle algo. E incluso más que a él, tengo que hablar con Elaine, mi madrastra.

—Ella no está muy feliz con nuestra relación, ¿no es así? — Kurt le dio una penetrante mirada.

—No, no lo está. Ella se preocupa por mí de la misma manera que tu Nana se preocupa por ti. —Blaine jaló a Kurt a un breve beso y le dio una directa mirada. —Pero creo… espero que ella al conocerte entienda. ¿Podrías hablar con ella?

—Será un honor conocer a alguien a quien quieres de corazón. Espero que ella pueda ver que tengo solo amor por ti después de que hablemos. ¿Pero qué con tu padre?

Blaine negó con la cabeza. —Creo que mejor dejaré que Elaine se lo diga cuando nos mudemos de la ciudad y tratemos de hacer nuestra propia vida. Decirle que estoy… uh, con otro hombre probablemente le dé un ataque cardiaco o alguna mierda de esas.

Kurt frunció el ceño. —Desafortunadamente creo que la reacción de mis padres puede ser incluso más extrema. Sin embargo debo regresar y hablar con ellos. Tengo que formalmente renunciar a reclamar el título de mi padre, las tierras y la riqueza y también el nombre de la familia.

—Dios. ¿Tienes qué hacer todo eso?

—Sí. Debo dejarles en claro que no hay ninguna posibilidad de que puedan persuadirme o nunca nos libraremos de ellos. Mi padre nos cazaría hasta el fin de la tierra, a menos que haga esto.

—Y pensé que mi viejo estaba mal. Dios. —Blaine negó con la cabeza. —Bien, entonces regresamos, les diremos a todo el mundo que los dejamos y tomamos la carretera. ¿Se oye bien?

—Sí. —Kurt colocó su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine. — Desearía no necesitar regresar.

—Si, lo sé, bebé. Pero tenemos que hacerlo.

—Entonces desearía que ya hubiéramos terminado con nuestras obligaciones y estuviéramos manejando hacia el oeste con el viento moviendo nuestros cabellos y tu mano en mi muslo.

Blaine no pudo evitar sonreír. —Suena bien.

—Más que bien. —Kurt acarició con su nariz el cuello, y presionó un suave beso en el punto justo bajo su oreja. —Hazme el amor, Blaine. Te necesito dentro de mí.

Las calientes palabras junto con la caliente boca de Kurt en su cuello era suficiente para tener a Blaine duro y pulsando bajo la bragueta de sus jeans. —Me tendrás, bebé —gruñó y empujó a Kurt al suelo…

* * *

><p>Viendo hacia atrás, Kurt pensaba que ese había sido el sexo más apasionado que habían tenido.<p>

Blaine nunca había sido tan tierno con él. Usualmente ellos hacían el amor con urgencia, con una necesidad de satisfacer un hambriento fuego que ardía brillantemente en ambos, especialmente en el were que había sido privado del toque de un hombre por tanto tiempo. Pero esta vez Blaine se tomó su tiempo, besó a Kurt por todos lados, recorriendo su cuerpo con su boca y lengua hasta que Kurt creía que podía explotar. Cada vez que él trataba de besar o acariciar a Blaine, su lobo negaba con la cabeza y murmuraba. —No, déjame hacer esto. Solo relájate y disfruta, bebé.

Kurt entendía que era la manera en que su amante estaba tratando de reparar el daño causado al intentar romper el lazo. Y era también la manera en que Blaine le mostraba lo que no podía decir, que él amaba a Kurt con todo su corazón.

Al final Blaine se colocó entre las piernas abiertas de Kurt y acomodó la cabeza de su pene hacia la entrada de Kurt. —Tan jodidamente caliente —murmuró con voz ronca mientras se deslizaba profundamente, haciendo que Kurt gimiera y arqueara la espalda. —Tan apretado. Y todo mío. Eres mío, Kurt. Mío.

—Y lo soy para siempre. —El aliento de Kurt se quedó atrapado en su garganta mientras el grueso pene de Blaine golpeaba el punto en su interior que envió chispas de placer a su columna. —Ah mon amour, ¡Amo sentirte en mi interior!

—Y jodidamente amo estar ahí. —La voz de Blaine era un posesivo gruñido. —Quédate conmigo, Kurt. Trataré de aguantar. Quiero estar dentro de ti tanto como pueda.

—Has lo que desees, soy tuyo. —Kurt dijo las palabras con todo su corazón. Ahora que Blaine había prometido no romper el lazo, él podía relajarse y disfrutar entregarse completamente.

—Dios, Kurt. Te necesito tanto. Te quiero tanto. —Ante la verdad de sus palabras, Blaine se empujó profundamente, su mirada nunca dejó la cara de Kurt. Él parecía intentar darle placer, acarició el pene de Kurt con el mismo ritmo de sus empujes, que eran lentos, profundos y deliberados.

Kurt no sabía cuánto duraron, parecía que para siempre, Blaine lo llenaba una y otra vez, sus miradas fijas, sus corazones latiendo como uno, con el lazo extendiéndose entre ellos, cada caricia, cada beso, cada jadeo era exponencialmente magnificado. Cuando ambos se corrieron, Kurt dijo las palabras que él sabía que Blaine no podía decir en voz alta. —Te amo, mon amour, mucho. Mucho, mucho. Nunca me dejes.

Blaine lo besó, tomando su boca con profunda hambre haciendo que Kurt gimiera. —Nunca lo haré. —Ambos se perdieron en el abrumador placer y más palabras no eran posibles.


	14. Chapter 14

_Hola a todos! Estoy de regreso y yo sé que estuvieron viendo 1000 formas de morir para escoger la adecuada para mí, pero no fue mi intensión desaparecer así de la nada, de hecho entre a prácticas en la universidad y esta semana me las programaron en la noche y hasta hoy estoy viva! Y tengo tiempo de actualizar, así que aprovechare y si alcanzo… subiré todos los capítulos restantes de esta historia. :)_

_Gracias a __**Gabriela Cruz, NickyColferC, carilinda27 **__y__** Fioreeh-VCC**__ por sus comentarios :D_

_**carilinda27: **__El mismo nombre y la autora es Evangeline Anderson._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14<strong>

—Siento que tengan que irse, mein liebling. Pero entiendo por qué deben hacerlo. —Nana inclinó la cabeza a un lado en un gesto como de pájaro que a Kurt le recordó su infancia. —¿Pero realmente crees que es seguro hablar con tu padre y renunciar al título por un were?

—No le mencionaré la parte del were. —Kurt cruzó una pierna sobre su rodilla y se inclinó hacia adelante en el sofá de brocado rojo. Blaine estaba empacando en el carro, dado que el sol aún no se había puesto totalmente. —Eso sería presionarlo demasiado. Pero debo enfrentarlo, Nana. No puedo permitirle que me obligue a hacer algo que sé que está mal.

—Tu padre cree que hace lo correcto, es como si lo oyera —ella dijo secamente. —Sería mejor que solo le enviaras una tarjeta postal desde donde Blaine y tu decidan establecerse.

—Así él podría rastrearme y le haría algo horrible a Blaine. No, Absolutamente no. —Kurt frunció el ceño. —Él va a tener que recordar que soy mayor de edad y que ya no es mi guardián legal. Puedo renunciar formalmente al título y al nombre de nuestra familia, frente al consejo entero si es necesario. Una vez que lo haga él no puede hacer nada más que dejarme ir.

Nana frunció el ceño. —Espero que tengas razón querido. Realmente lo espero. Y ¿qué sobre la gente de Blaine? ¿Qué dirán ellos?

—Nosotros iremos a ver a su madrastra en persona porque parece sentir que ella puede entender nuestra relación, si ella me conoce. Después de eso él le llamará al líder de su manada para verlo a solas, sin el resto de la manada. Parece ser…más seguro de esa manera.

—Ya veo. —Ella asintió. —Probablemente sea una sabia decisión.

—Sí. Blaine está preocupado acerca de cómo reaccionarían al ver mis marcas en él. —Kurt suspiró. No podía evitar preocuparse acerca de cómo Blaine podría manejar a Sebastian, él podía decir a través de su lazo que Blaine había estado más que medio enamorado del líder de la manada la mayor parte de su vida. ¿Aún lo estaría? ¿Podría esa residual emoción nublar su juicio?

—Bien, todo está empacado en el carro y el sol se acaba de poner. Tiempo de irnos. —Blaine entró, secándose las manos en los jeans.

—Bien, entonces, será mejor despedirnos. —Nana se puso de pie y tomó una de las manos de Kurt y entonces ella buscó la de Blaine. Después de un breve momento de dudas él tomó la mano ofrecida y ella le dio una insegura sonrisa. —Muy bien, mis queridos. —Nana los vio a ambos. —Ambos son mis queridos ahora y temo por ustedes.

—Estaremos bien, Nana —Kurt trató de tranquilizarla pero ella negó con su cabeza.

—Solo espero que tengas razón. Recuerda lo que siempre te enseñé, Kurt, el curso del verdadero amor nunca es fácil pero al final vale la pena.

—Lo recuerdo —dijo seriamente.

—El lazo entre ustedes es algo especial, algo sagrado —ella enfatizó, apretando ambas manos y viendo más a Blaine. —Cuídenlo, aliméntenlo, nútranlo, permítanle crecer y tomar fuerza en su interior y eso hará a ambos más fuertes. Pero una vez roto, nunca podrá crecer de nuevo. ¿Lo entienden?

—Sí, Nana —ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—Bien. —La vieja mujer sonrió. —Ahora ambos denme un beso y cuídense mutuamente. Y si necesitan un lugar donde quedarse de nuevo, lejos de ojos curiosos, vengan a verme. Siempre serán bienvenidos.

—Gracias, Nana. —Kurt se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla. Cuando se enderezó, Blaine hizo lo mismo. Nana tomó la mano del were y lo vio a los ojos.

—Cuida de mi Kurt —le dijo seriamente. —Mantenlo seguro y amalo tanto como puedas.

—Yo, uh, lo prometo. —Blaine se oía incómodo pero sincero. —Hare lo mejor que pueda para cuidarlo, Nana.

—Entonces, está bien. —Ella lo dejó ir y les sonrió a ambos. —¿Bueno? Váyanse, mein lieblings. Buena suerte a ambos y no esperen tanto para venir a verme de nuevo.

—No lo haremos, Nana, lo prometo. —Kurt le dio un último abrazó y besó y le pellizco la mejilla y entonces tomó la mano de Blaine. —Vamos. Es mejor irnos y aprovechar el tiempo.

* * *

><p>—Me alegra que decidieras hablar primero con tu madre —Kurt le dijo a Blaine mientras estacionaban el Spyder a un lado de la Chop Shop. —Creo que necesito un poco más de tiempo antes de hablar con la mía.<p>

—Pensé que tu mamá era fácil. —Blaine revisó las iluminadas ventanas, esperando ver la silueta de Elaine.

—Lo es. —Kurt se oyó tan serio que Blaine giró la cara para verlo, frunciendo el ceño. —Hey, no tenemos que hacer esto si no quieres. Podemos solo ver a mi madrastra, colocar mi motocicleta en un remolque detrás del carro y tomar la carretera.

—No, por más difícil que pueda ser, debe hacerse. Es la única manera que seremos libres. —Kurt suspiró. —Pero debo admitir que no me anima el ver la rabia de mi Padre cuando renuncie al título.

Blaine le sonrió. —Solo dile que te puedes quedar con toda esa monarquía de mierta mientras no le importe que estés con un were.

—Esa es la última cosa que quiero que descubra. —Kurt se veía pálido a la luz de las farolas. —Si renuncio al título por mis propias razones y me voy por mi propia decisión, puede estar bien. Pero si él sabe que me he enlazado con un lobo él podría querer detenerme contra mi voluntad. Puede considerarme enfermo y peligroso para mí mismo y para otros.

Blaine le dio una pequeña carcajada. —Sí, mi viejo pensaría lo mismo, que estoy jodidamente loco, si él supiera que estoy enamorado de un vampiro. Especialmente un vampiro macho. Al menos a tu papá no le molesta que jodas con otro hombre.

—¿Y qué me dices de tu manada? —Kurt alejó la vista, pero Blaine pudo sentir la ansiedad a través del lazo.

—Deja de preocuparte acerca de Sebastian. —Él palmeó el muslo de Kurt. —Nunca sentí por Sebastian lo que siento por ti, bebé. —Se limpió la garganta torpemente. —Él, uh, nunca concretó nada de esto…yo no sé, ¿Proposiciones? ¿Promesas? Cualquier cosa solo para mantenerme colgado. Tú no haces eso.

Kurt lo vio y le sonrió. —Sí, tú sabes que puedes tomarme en el momento que gustes. Siempre estaré listo para tenerte en mi interior.

Las suaves palabras enviaron una ola de lujuria directo al pene de Blaine. —Sigue hablando de esa forma y vamos a joder justo aquí y ahora.

—Creo que sería una mala idea. Tu padre puede salir en cualquier momento.

—Lo dudo. Él usualmente va a casa a esta hora para ver los juegos en su pantalla plana. Aunque, espero que Elaine esté aquí. Pero si ella no está, siempre puedo llamarle y pedirle que venga. Vamos. —Salió del carro y le señaló a Kurt que lo siguiera.

Si Kurt estaba renuente a conocer a la madrastra de Blaine, ciertamente no lo demostró. Él siguió a Blaine quien le quitaba la llave a la puerta del frente de la Chop Shop y entraba. La luz estaba encendida, esperaba que fuera Elaine quien se hubiera quedado tarde a revisar los libros.

—¿Elaine? —le gritó mientras Kurt se quedaba detrás de él y cerraba la puerta. —Uh, ¿Mamá? ¿Estás aquí?

—¿Blaine? —Ella salió de la iluminada oficina. —¡Blaine! Blainey. —Ella corrió y le dio un gran abrazo entonces se apartó y lo vio fijamente. —Hueles a vampiro. Y tu cuello… —Ella pasó la punta de sus dedos por los frescos juegos de marcas de colmillos en el lado derecho de su cuello.

—Me temo que eso fue mi obra. —Kurt que había estado en silencio en las sombras al lado de la puerta dio un paso al frente con una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Madre de Dios. —Elaine se llevó la mano hacia su corazón. —Ni siquiera había visto a uno de ustedes. Perdóname. ¿Debes ser el… um amigo de Blaine?

—Lo soy. —Kurt se adelantó y tomó la mano de ella, inclinándose y rosando suavemente los nudillos con sus labios y murmurando algo en francés.

La piel color caramelo de Elaine tomó un tinte rosado. —También estoy complacida de conocerte. Cualquier amigo de mi Blaine-

—Él es más que mi amigo. —Blaine sintió que tenía que dejar las cosas claras. —Sabes eso, Elaine.

—Blaine… —Ella negó con la cabeza. —Siempre pensé que quizás… la manera en que Sebastian y tú siempre estaban juntos y la manera en que lo veías…

—Kurt no es Sebastian. Pero sobre el resto, sí. Yo soy, um, del tipo que prefiere a los chicos ahora. —Blaine se movió incómodo. Cuando él imaginó su escena con Elaine de algún modo nunca se le había ocurrido que tendría que salir y decir que era gay, menos decirle que estaba interesado en otro hombre. —Las marcas de mordida en mi cuello, es algo que tiene que ver con tener sexo con un vampiro —dijo débilmente, tratando de explicar sin realmente explicar.

—Y es completamente consensual —Kurt se apresuró a agregar.

Elaine lo vio insegura. —Entonces, ¿realmente quieres esto? ¿Estar con un muerto?

Blaine tomó sus manos. —Realmente quiero esto. Kurt es especial para mí. Yo, uh, me importa mucho.

—Y yo también amo a Blaine —Kurt dijo firmemente. —Por favor créame, Señora Anderson, cuando le digo que su hijo es más querido para mí que mi propia vida y que nunca lo lastimaría. Sé que nuestra relación es difícil de entender pero-

—Difícil de entender, ¿huh? Bueno eso no lo entendería ni en un jodido año.

Blaine dejó las manos de Elaine y se giró para ver a su padre parado al fondo del taller con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y viéndolo con cara de disgusto. Parado al lado de él estaba Sebastian.

—¿Qué jodidos, mano? —El líder de la manada le dio a Blaine una mirada de incredulidad.

Blaine frunció el ceño. —¿Sebastian? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a buscarte. Tu viejo está trabajando en algo y me dejó entrar. —Le dio al padre de Blaine una mirada de desconfianza. Ellos nunca habían sentido afecto el uno por el otro aunque al parecer ahora estaban del mismo lado, de lo que Blaine era tristemente consciente.

—Sí, Bueno…me encontraste. —Blaine abrió sus manos. —Aquí estoy.

—Sí, pero ¿dónde has estado? y ¿qué jodidos has estado haciendo? —Sebastian frunció el ceño y se acercó con su mirada en Kurt quien seguía quieto al lado de Blaine.

—¿Qué crees? Oíste al vampiro. —El padre de Blaine también se acercó, señalándolo con el dedo. —Sabes, siempre pensé que Sebastian y tu estaban jodiendo y que eso estaba muy mal. Pero ahora, ¿estas jodiendo con un vampiro? ¿Qué infiernos, niño, te has vuelto completamente loco?

_**Blaine,**_ Kurt murmuró a través de su lazo. _**¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Sería más fácil para ti si me hago a un lado? **_

_**No. Infiernos, no.**_ Repentinamente, Blaine estaba enojado, más que enojado. Jodidamente furioso. ¿Qué derecho tenía su padre o el líder de la manada para decirle con quién debería estar? ¿A quién debería amar? _**Quédate aquí justo a mi lado**_, le dijo a Kurt. _**No voy a darles una jodida de lo que creen, estamos juntos.**_

—¿Y bien? —El padre de Blaine rugió, obviamente inconsciente de la silente conversación que se estaba llevando justo frente a él.

—No estoy loco y no me avergüenza. Kurt y yo estamos juntos y me importa una jodida si les gusta o no. —Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt y entrelazó los dedos desafiante. Kurt no dijo nada pero apretó fuerte la mano en una silente muestra de apoyo.

—¿En serio? —Sebastian aún se veía como si no pudiera creerlo.

—Vamos, Sebastian, no te muestres tan sorprendido. —Blaine entrecerró los ojos. —¿Después de todos estos años en que te la has pasado provocándome? Ofreciéndome lo que nunca tenías intenciones de dar. ¿Realmente estás tan jodidamente impactado de descubrir que encontré a alguien que pudiera hacer realidad tus promesas?

La cara de Sebastian se oscureció. —Nunca te prometí una mierda, jodido maricon.

Blaine desestimó sus palabras. —Si, como sea. Di lo que sea para que te sientas mejor, mano.

—No eres mi hermano y no eres mi amigo. Ya no más. —Sebastian escupió en el piso. —Pero aún sigues siendo miembro de las Locas, por ahora. Como tu líder de manada. Deja al vampiro y trae tu apretado culo aquí, Skulls.

Blaine levantó el mentón y vio fijamente al hombre a los ojos. —Jódete. Renuncio a la manada, efectivo de inmediato.

Sebastian le dio una incrédula risa. —¿Renuncias? Nadie renuncia a las Lunas Locas y lo sabes jodidamente bien. O mueres o te expulsan. Yo iba a expulsarte dado que tenemos mucha historia juntos, pero estás jodidamente cerca de la segunda puerta, Skulls.

Kurt se adelantó. —¿Estas amenazando a mi amado? Porque te puedo asegurar que esa ofensa podría ser fatal para ti. —Su voz era fría y letal, sus ojos como chispas de un duro verde viendo fijamente a Sebastian.

Sebastian gruñó, sus ojos de un dorado de lobo. —Tu hijo de puta, convertiste a mi mejor amigo en una mariposa. Y voy a joderte por eso.

—Tendrías que pasar por mi primero. —Blaine se puso frente a Kurt, gruñendo mientras dejaba a su propio lobo asomarse a la superficie. —No es una jodida broma, Sebastian. Tú tocas un solo cabello de la cabeza de Kurt y lo lamentaras.

—Eso es todo, fuera de mi taller. —El padre de Blaine disgustado señalaba a todos. —Ya me oyeron. Ya tuve suficiente de su mierda, fuera de aquí. —Vio directamente a Blaine. —Y no regreses. Nunca.

—Bebé, no quieres decir eso. —Elaine tomó el brazo del padre de Blaine y él se lo aparto.

—El infierno que no. Míralo, él es un jodido marica, Elaine.

—No importa lo que Blaine decida ser, él aún es tu hijo. —La voz de Elaine era suave. —Y mío también. No voy a dejar que cometas un error que ambos lamentaremos.

—¿Sabes lo que lamento? Lamento que haya nacido. —Él vio a Blaine. —Tu madre tuvo razón al dejarte como lo hizo. Me alegra que ella no esté aquí para descubrir lo que eres.

Blaine sentía como si le hubieran golpeado en el estómago. Una parte de él se dio cuenta que su padre solo lo decía para lastimarlo más. Pero aun así, que le lanzara a la cara el viejo dolor que aún tenía por la deserción de su madre, era casi demasiado para manejar. Sin el amor y el apoyo que Kurt le enviaba a través de la conexión él no sabía lo que hubiera hecho. —Eso fue jodidamente bajo, hombre —logró decir al fin.

—No, lo que es bajo es que seas un marica. Un jodido marica amante de vampiros. —El padre de Blaine señaló a Sebastian. —Llévatelo y has lo que quieras con él, solo hazlo fuera de mi tienda. No quiero verlo nunca más.

La boca de Elaine temblaba con la suprimida emoción. —Eso está mal, y nosotros hablaremos de cuan mal está después. —Ella vio a Blaine. —Quizás debas irte, Blainey. Pero quiero que sepas que aun te amo, no importa lo que seas y con quien estas.

—Nos vamos. —Blaine jaló a Kurt más cerca, agradecido de la calidez y el valor que le estaba dando a través del lazo. —Hablaré contigo después, mamá. —Se giró y jaló a Kurt hacia la puerta, dejando la Chop Shop para siempre. Él tomó una profunda respiración y el húmedo aire de Miami llenó sus pulmones. —Bien, eso estuvo bien.

—Asumo que estas siendo sarcástico. —Kurt apretó su mano. —Blaine, yo lo siento. Yo…

Se oyó el ruido de una puerta y repentinamente Sebastian estaba ahí, viendo a Blaine.

—No tan rápido, Blainey. Tu viejo pudo haber terminado contigo esta noche, pero yo no. Es tiempo para el juicio de la manada. ¡Thad!

—Aquí, líder de la manada. —Thad apareció a un lado del edificio y detrás de él Gordo, Shakes, Juanito y la mayoría del resto de la manada.

Blaine los veía incrédulo. _**Oh mierda, ahora estamos jodidos. **_

_**Valor, mon amour. No moriremos sin pelear.**_ Kurt se colocó frente a Blaine y vio a Sebastian. —No lo tocarás a menos que pases primero sobre mí.

—Eso puede ser difícil ya que tú te vienes con nosotros.

Blaine sintió el miedo de Kurt surgir a través del lazo ante el sonido de la nueva voz. Girándose, vio a varios muy bien vestidos vampiros saliendo de las sombras del estacionamiento. Blaine reconoció a la mujer de una de las visiones de Kurt antes de que el lazo estuviera completo. _**Esa debe de ser su madre**_. Y el viejo vampiro con el ceño fruncido que se parecía mucho a Kurt tenía que ser su padre. Blaine negó con la cabeza. —Genial, qué es esto—¿una jodida noche de reunión familiar? debe ser una broma.

—Te aseguro, mon amour, que no es una broma. —La voz de Kurt tembló ligeramente aunque él trató de mantenerla firme. Sus padres estaban con otros vampiros que no reconoció, ninguno de ellos parecía feliz. —Madre, Padre. ¿Puedo preguntar qué están haciendo aquí?

—Vinimos por ti. La ceremonia es dentro de una hora, lo sabes. —Su madre frunció el ceño y olfateó delicadamente. —¿Qué es este lugar, cariño? apesta a perro.

Sebastian y el resto de la manada gruñó amenazadoramente, pero el padre de Kurt levantó una mano y se dirigió a ellos. —Nosotros no somos un peligro. Nosotros solo vinimos aquí por nuestro hijo.

El volumen de los gruñidos se incrementó. —Jodidos vampiros. Jodámoslos —alguien gritó. Aullidos de acuerdo respondieron la declaración y por un momento Kurt pensó que los were iban a atacar. Pero su padre habló de nuevo, levantando la voz para hacerse oír sobre el enojado coro.

—No hay necesidad de pelear. Nosotros tomaremos a nuestro hijo y seguiremos nuestro camino y ustedes pueden tener al lobo. —Señaló con la cabeza a Blaine pero su mirada estaba fija en Sebastian mientras hablaba. —Repito no hay necesidad de pelear.

—Uh, si…quizás tienes razón. —Sebastian asintió a pesar de los gruñidos de ira del resto de la manada. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos mientras miraba al padre de Kurt era como si no pudiera apartar la mirada.

Blaine veía incrédulo al líder de la manada. _**¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Qué le está haciendo a Sebastian? **_

_**Lo está hechizando**_, Kurt le respondió por el lazo. Era una impresionante muestra de poder y parecía que iba a funcionar. Toda la atención de su padre estaba concentrada en Sebastian mientras la manada y el grupo de vampiros se colocaban en sus respectivos lados. Repentinamente Kurt vio su oportunidad. _**¡Rápido! **_Le apretó la mano a Blaine. _**Vámonos mientras todos están enfocados en el otro bando. **_

_**Buena idea**_. Lentamente comenzaron a alejarse hacia atrás. Kurt sabía exactamente dónde estaba estacionado el Spyder detrás de ellos. Las llaves estaban en su mano y él estaba listo para manejar rápido y alejarse de sus viejas vidas. Si ellos pudieran solo lograr que su padre-

—No tan rápido, pequeño. —Una fría mano lo tomó del brazo y Kurt levantó la vista y vio al enorme vampiro impidiéndole su retirada. Kurt no lo reconoció pero era obvio que él era uno de los vampiros hechos y no un nacido de la Sangre. Además de su fría como el hielo piel y su falta de latido cardiaco, su aliento era de muerto.

—¿Quién eres? ¡Déjame ir! —Trató de alejarse del desconocido macho pero el vampiro lo agarró más fuerte.

—Soy el rastreador que tu papi contrató para encontrarte. Y créeme, me diste muchos problemas. —Señaló hacia Blaine y sonrió cínicamente, mostrando negros muñones donde deberían estar los dientes y también dos amarillos y curvados colmillos.

—Déjalo ¡jodido! —Blaine le lanzó un puñetazo que dio directo en la mandíbula del enorme rastreador. Eso hizo que el vampiro se tambaleara, pero no lo soltó. Él sonrió de nuevo.

—Lindo intento, niño lobo, pero no pienses tanto. Veras, no me darán mi dinero a menos que lleve el 'niño de papi' a casa sano y salvo y a tiempo para su pequeña ceremonia. Así que mi objetivo es entregarlo.

—Entrega esto, cabrón. —Blaine lanzó un golpe de nuevo, pero esta vez el puño fue detenido a mitad del aire por alguien más.

—Vamos, Skulls, tiempo de ir a casa. —Ese era Thad con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Blaine. Blaine trató de zafarse y golpearlo pero repentinamente lo rodeó otro lobo. Aparentemente el padre de Kurt había tenido éxito en convencerlos de no pelear.

—Blaine, ¡no! —Kurt trató de alcanzarlo pero repentinamente su padre estaba sosteniendo su otro brazo. Y entonces alguien deslizó algo tan frio que quemaba alrededor de sus muñecas, restricciones de plata. Kurt comenzó a sentirse débil.

—Déjalo ir, Kurt —su padre gruñó. —No tenemos tiempo para esto ahora; La ceremonia comenzará pronto y el consejo aún tiene que aprobarte. No es que ellos lo aprueben si se llega a ventilar el pequeño episodio de esta noche. —Sacudió rudamente a Kurt. —¿Qué infiernos pensabas? huyendo con un were. Si una palabra de esto sale, estamos arruinados.

Su padre siguió y siguió, su voz cada vez más y más enojada, pero Kurt apenas y lo oía. Todo lo que podía ver era a la manada de lobos jalando a Blaine. Y él podía sentir el miedo de su amante y la angustia cuando los separaron.

Él trató de nuevo de liberarse e ir detrás de Blaine pero las manos que lo sostenían eran demasiado fuertes y la plata lo debilitaba. Él estaba atrapado, ambos lo estaban. Atrapados y separados y Kurt no sabía cuándo o si vería de nuevo a su Coeur de Sang.


	15. Chapter 15

_Otro capítulo más._

_**NickyColferC:**__ Esta noche termino la historia :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15<strong>

—¿Qué jodidos fue eso? —Thad demandó mientras sacaban a Blaine de la cajuela camuflada en la camioneta de Sebastian. Ellos lo habían lanzado allí después de amarrarle las manos con cinta plateada industrial que Sebastian conseguía de su tío. La cinta era costosa y especialmente hecha para amarrar a los miembros de la manada que caían de la gracia del were. Amarrado, en la oscuridad y debilitado por la plata, ese no era el mejor viaje de la vida de Blaine.

—¿Qué jodidos fue qué? —Sebastian vio molesto a Thad quien era demasiado tonto para saber cuándo debía cerrar la boca.

—Sabes qué. Nosotros íbamos a joder a esos muertos y entonces tú nos detuviste cuando ese tipo alto dijo que lo hicieras. Hiciste lo que dijo, como si fueras un robot y tú te retiraste como si fuera un juego de cartas. ¿Qué fue eso?

—Cállate de una jodida vez —Sebastian bufó. —Nosotros fuimos por Skulls y lo tenemos, eso es todo lo que importa. —Golpeó el brazo de Blaine para enfatizarlo y lo jaló rudamente lanzándolo a los pies del resto de la manada dentro del bungalow.

Blaine quería decir algo pero tenía cinta industrial también en su boca. Él trató de morderla aunque los filamentos de plata lo debilitaba más de lo que ya estaba. Problemas…él estaba en muchos jodidos problemas. La manada quería sangre y Sebastian estaba más que dispuesto a entregarlo a ellos. El líder de la manada había sido humillado frente a todo el mundo cuando cedió al juego mental del vampiro. Y él vería eso como culpa de Blaine.

_**¿Blaine? ¿Blaine, estás bien? **_La voz de Kurt que atravesaba su conexión era débil y difícil de oír. Blaine no estaba seguro si era por la distancia entre ellos o por la plata con la que lo habían amarrado. Aunque, él podía decir que Kurt estaba totalmente enfocado en él, con todo el volumen encendido. Lo que probablemente no era algo bueno considerando que la Nana les había dicho que sentirían el dolor del otro. Y si el moría… _**No. No va a suceder**_. Blaine alejó el pensamiento. Sebastian no lo haría no importaba lo enojado que estuviera, ellos tenían mucha historia juntos.

_**Estoy bien**_, le envió, tratando de oírse más fuerte de cómo se sentía. _**Uh, mira, Kurt, quizás sea mejor que lo apagues por un momento. **_

_**¿Y dejarte solo, atado y amordazado? ¡No! Iría contigo si pudiera pero mi padre me ató con restricciones de plata. Aunque encontrare la manera de llegar contigo, ¡lo haré! **_

_**Tu preocúpate por tu situación y yo me preocupo por la mía, bebé**_, Blaine le envió.

_**No, en serio, mon amour, llegaré contigo de algún modo, lo juro. **_

A través del lazo Blaine pudo captar un rápido flash de la preocupación de Kurt por él, también que otros hombres lo rodeaban. Kurt estaba de pie en un cuarto sin ventanas, era un hervidero de actividad. La gente entraba y salía, por lo menos tres de ellos trabajaban en vestir a Kurt con un elegante traje. Estaba usando ajustados pantalones negros, dentro de altas botas de piel y un saco largo de brocado verde con encaje en los puños y el cuello que cubrían los brazaletes de plata en sus muñecas. La ropa parecía de la época de las películas que su madrastra siempre le hacía ver a Blaine cuando le tocaba a ella elegir la película.

_**Qué jodidos te están haciendo ¿Por qué esa ropa? Te ves como de una vieja película y esa mierda**_, Blaine envió, feliz de tener una distracción de su propio inminente desastre.

_**Ellos me están preparando para presentarme ante el consejo, regido por los vampiros más antiguos. Ellos deben aprobarme antes de que mi padre me dé el título. **_

_**Hmm, ¿Supongo que no ayudó en nada al proceso de aprobación el que nos **_

_**encontraran juntos? **_

_**Eso ha complicado algo las cosas. Mi padre está tratando de calmarlos pero- **_

Un agudo golpe cruzó la cara de Blaine rompiendo la concentración de Blaine y perdiendo la tenue conexión.

—Mírame cuando te hablo. —Sebastian estaba justo frente a su cara y se veía enojado. —¿Qué jodidos está mal contigo? —Arrancó la cinta industrial de la boca de Blaine, llevándose piel con ella.

Blaine hizo un gesto de dolor y se sobresaltó. A través del lazo pudo sentir que Kurt sentía su dolor. Pensó en desconectar al vampiro pero de algún modo no podía, incluso aunque Kurt no pudiera estar con él físicamente. Blaine necesitaba el apoyo emocional que le enviaba por su lazo.

—¿Dije qué jodidos está mal contigo? ¡Contéstame! —Sebastian demandó.

—Nada. —Blaine escupió sangre de una herida en su labio. —Solo pensando, eso es todo.

—Sí, pensando acerca de cómo vamos a joderte. —Thad se rio y los otros lobos se unieron hasta que Sebastian levantó la mano para silenciarlos.

—Déjenos solos. Necesito hablar con Blaine por mi propia cuenta.

—¿Por qué necesitas estar solo con él? Pensé que esto era justicia de la manada. —Thad se veía malhumorado.

—Sí, pendejo, esta es justicia de la manada y yo soy su líder. Así que has con una jodida lo que digo o tú serás el siguiente después de que termine con él —Sebastian gruñó.

—Lo siento. —Thad y el resto de los lobos salieron del cuarto. Santana fue la última en salir. Ella le envió un beso a Blaine mientras salía.

—Hasta la vista, cabrón.

—Perra. —Blaine gruñó.

—Bruja —ella le corrigió. —Tengo algo más de Veneno de Lobo con tu nombre tan pronto como Sebastian termine contigo.

Sebastian frunció el ceño. —No más de esa mierda, Santana. Eso es toxico para todos nosotros, no deberías estar jodiendo con eso. Deja a Blaine conmigo.

—Sí, líder de la manada. —Pero había un brillo de malestar en sus venenosos ojos oscuros cuando ella se fue, cerrando la puerta al salir.

Sebastian empezó a pasear. Blaine aún arrodillado en el duro piso de madera, sus brazos atados a su espalda, viéndolo con cautela. Podía sentir a Kurt en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, viendo y escuchando. El vampiro no dijo nada pero enviaba oleadas de confort y apoyo a través del lazo que hacían que Blaine se sintiera calmado incluso aunque sabía que nada de eso podría terminar bien.

—Bien —Sebastian dijo al final, deteniéndose frente a él. —Entiendo eso de que prefieras a los hombres. Supongo que siempre supe eso de ti.

—Lo sabias y lo usabas. —Blaine levantó la vista hacia él. —No trates de negarlo. Te gustaba tenerme enganchado pero nunca ibas a entregarte.

Sebastian frunció el ceño. —Estas jodido. No hables de esa forma.

—Sin embargo lo voy a hablar, porque jodidamente lo quiero. Dilo Sebastian, ¿siquiera ibas a darme una probada? O ¿solo lo hacías para mantenerme cerca y sostener tu posición como líder de la manada?

—Te dije, no hables de esa forma. Yo no soy…de esa manera. No soy un jodido gay.

Blaine se rio incluso a pesar de la herida en su labio. —Te oyes como yo hace dos semanas.

—Correcto, dos semanas, solo fueron ¡dos semanas! ¿Qué te sucedió? —Sebastian se arrodilló, colocándose al mismo nivel que Blaine. —¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto, mano? ¿Y con un jodido vampiro? ¿Estabas bajo uno de sus hechizos o algo así? Ya vi como ellos pueden hacer las cosas, tu realmente no querías hacerlo, la manera en que el otro me convenció para no pelear incluso aunque yo quería patearles el trasero. ¿Eso es lo que te hicieron?

—Kurt no me hizo nada solo me enamoré —Blaine dijo suavemente. —Lo encontré en el parque la noche que me enviaste a tomar tu lugar y ahí estaba… no sé, la conexión fue instantánea. Su gente le llama a eso 'Coeur de Sang'. Es como si tuvieras un alma gemela por ahí de la cual no sabías nada pero que una vez que lo tocas… —Se encogió de hombros. —Eso es. Tu solo lo sabes.

—¿Saber qué? —Sebastian se veía confundido.

—Que debes estar junto a él, que te pertenece. Que nunca podrás estar con nadie más. Y entonces después que él me chupó el Veneno de Lobo con el que la pinche puta de Santana me infectó, nosotros tuvimos una más profunda conexión. No quería eso, pero al final no pude evitarlo. Infiernos, después de un tiempo no quería evitarlo. —Él suspiró. —Mira, Sebastian, quería decirte acerca de esto. Nosotros hemos sido los mejores amigos desde quinto grado, imaginé que debía avisarte que dejaba la manada en lugar de solo irme. Esa es la única razón por la que regresé.

—No puedo dejarte salir solo así, Blaine. Sabes eso. —Sebastian negó con la cabeza.

Blaine suspiró. —Sí, eso era por lo que iba a tratar de hablar contigo en privado. Sin el resto de la manada. Pero no podía quedarme, tenía que ir con Kurt. Él me necesita.

A Blaine le pareció que Sebastian estaba entre la rabia y la confusión pero finalmente la rabia ganó. —Él me necesita —lo imitó salvajemente. —¿Puedes jodidamente escucharte? Él es un vampiro, estamos hablando de un, muerto. Nosotros los cazamos pateamos sus muertos traseros y los matamos. Mírate. —Señaló despectivamente las marcas de los colmillos en el cuello de Blaine. —Dejaste que te usara como un jodido juguete para morder. Dejaste que te jodiera y que te mordiera y…y…eso es detestable.

—Realmente yo lo jodía cuando él me mordía. Así es como lo hacemos. —Blaine sabía que estaba empeorando su situación, echándole gasolina al fuego, pero no pudo evitarlo. Sebastian lo había mantenido enganchado literalmente por años, jadeando detrás de él como un perro entrenado_**. Ya no soy más tu perro, **__**mano**__**. Y nunca lo seré de nuevo. **_

—Tu hijo de puta. —Sebastian lo golpeó de nuevo. Tan duro que la cabeza de Blaine se fue hacia atrás y él vio estrellas. —Eres un jodido enfermo.

—Sí, correcto, como si nunca hubieras querido a otro hombre. —Blaine le sonrió cautelosamente con sus dientes manchados de sangre. —He visto tu cara cuando expulsabas a un lobo de la manada y lo obligabas a chupar tu pene. Amabas cada jodido minuto de eso.

—¡Cállate! —Sebastian gritó. —Estas jodido ¡estas enfermo!

—Es verdad —Blaine le gritó. —Es cierto y lo sé. Pero ¿quieres saber la cosa más enferma? Por años me pregunté si pudiera gustarme, ser quien estaba de rodillas frente a ti, chupándote. Quería eso. Te quería. Pero tú nunca me dejaste tenerte, Sebastian, así que encontré a alguien más que quisiera. —Su voz bajó y vio fijamente a su mejor amigo a los ojos. —Alguien que me amara como tú nunca pudiste.

La cara de Sebastian era de rabia y dolor sus manos en un puño a sus lados. Viéndolo, Blaine se dio cuenta que el were realmente tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Él nunca había visto a su normalmente frio y controlado líder de la manada, verse tan totalmente fuera de control. _**No debí decir todo eso y presionar más**_. Pero era algo que había esperado decir durante años y era demasiado tarde para retractarse ahora.

—Así es. —Sebastian se puso de pie y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. —Quería ayudarte, Blaine, pero no me dejas una jodida opción.

—Sebastian…

—No. No digas nada más. —Girándose, él se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. —Todo el mundo regrese aquí. Es el momento de la justicia de la manada. Y es momento de darle un jodido significado a esto.

_**Blaine, ¿está todo bien? ¿Qué sucede?**_ La voz de Kurt se oyó a través de la conexión.

_**No lo sé bebé, pero creo que va a estar mal. Quiero apagarlo ahora, totalmente apagado. No quiero que veas esto. Tampoco quiero que lo sientas. **_

_**Nunca. Tu dolor es mi dolor, no quiero dejarte. **_

_**Pero que si…**_ Blaine no quería decir eso, pero tenía que decirlo. _**¿Qué si ellos me matan? Te matarían a ti también. Odio decir esto, pero quizás… quizás es tiempo de romper el lazo. **_

_**¿Qué? No, me juraste que nunca harías eso, que nunca lo intentarías de nuevo**_. Kurt se oía casi desesperado. _**Por favor, Blaine…**_

Blaine iba a contestar pero entonces Sebastian lo pateó, rompiendo la concentración.

—Presta atención, tu juicio está aquí, maricon.

Blaine pensó decir que no era el único maricon del cuarto pero decidió no presionar más las cosas. En lugar de eso, vio a Thad y a la manada llenar el cuarto, sus ojos amarillos de lobo, llenos de deseos de sangre. _**Solo soy el extranjero entre ellos**_. Se dio cuenta mientras la manada lo rodeaba. _**Durante años corrí con las **__**Locas**__** pero nunca fui uno de ellos. No realmente. **_

Sebastian llegó frente a él, gritándoles a los otros lobos que se quitaran de su camino. Él vio a Blaine, sus ojos rojos y su boca temblando de odio. —Blaine Anderson…Skulls, has sido acusado de confraternizar con el enemigo. El were fue atrapado con un vampiro -un vampiro macho- y él ha admitido que ha estado haciendo… todo tipo de mierdas enfermas con él. ¿Qué jodidos tienes que decir por ti mismo?.

_**Di lo que necesites decir para que logres seguir con vida. Niégame y lo que somos el uno para el otro, No me importa, sálvate, mon amour.**_ La voz de Kurt era un urgente murmullo en su cabeza.

_**No. Ya no puedo mentir. Esto es lo que soy. **_

Blaine levantó el mentón y las palabras que había estado negando para sí mismo, repentinamente fluyeron de sus labios. —¿Qué puedo decir por mí mismo? Que lo amo. Amo a Kurt y quiero estar con él, si eso significa que no puedo correr con las Lunas Locas, entonces que así sea.

—Bien, si es la manera en que lo quieres. —Sebastian tomó una profunda respiración, sus ojos llenos de dolor y rabia. —Blaine, has sido mi segundo por años y mi amigo por mucho más que eso. Jodidamente odio expulsarte pero-

—¿Qué? —Thad interrumpió. —Eso es una débil mierda, hombre, nosotros necesitamos matar a este pinche cabrón.

—¡Hijo de puta! —Sebastian se giró hacia su primo y lo golpeó en la boca. Thad, trastabilló hacia atrás y cayó de culo. Levantó la vista, sus ojos más abiertos y heridos.

—Hey, ¿qué jodidos? —escupió sangre al piso.

—Soy el líder de la manada aquí —Sebastian bufó. —Yo tomo las decisiones y si no cierras tu jodida boca yo la cerraré por ti, permanentemente.

—Bien, bien. Dios —Thad murmuró. —Solo estaba diciendo…

—Bien no lo digas. Solo mantén tu jodida boca cerrada y déjame terminar con esto. —Sebastian tomó una profunda respiración y cerró los ojos. Se quedó en silencio por un gran momento hasta que cerró los puños y dejó de temblar. Cuando se giró dándole la espalda hacia Blaine y abrió los ojos, eran negros botones que no mostraban ninguna emoción.

—Uh, ¿líder de la manada? —uno de los lobos preguntó inseguro.

Sebastian señaló con la cabeza a Blaine. —Mátalo.

* * *

><p>—No entiendes, Padre. ¡Debo de ir con él! Ellos van a matarlo. —Kurt luchaba empujándose contra las restricciones en sus manos una y otra vez, salvajemente con ansiedad y miedo. Los brazaletes de plata en sus muñecas lo hacían sentirse enfermo y débil pero no le importaba. Tenía que llegar con Blaine, tenía que detenerlos, tenía que-<p>

Un agudo dolor cruzó su cara quebrando el pánico que lo había atrapado y se dio cuenta que su padre lo había golpeado. —Contrólate, Kurt. Al menos trata de comportarte con algo de dignidad.

—Pero…ellos van a matarlo. —Ese era el único pensamiento en su cabeza, eso y la horrorosa frustración de estar atrapado aquí, detenido contra su voluntad por su propia familia, mientras que en algún lugar de la vasta y aglomerada ciudad, Blaine estaba atado sin esperanza y sin él. No le importaba que eso pudiera matar también a Kurt, él solo no quería que muriera solo. No quería que sus últimos momentos fueran sin el hombre que amaba. —Ellos van a matarlo —dijo de nuevo, débilmente.

—Bueno. Eso me ahorra el problema de hacerlo yo mismo. Ahora déjame ver… —Su padre examinó el saco de brocado y el lazo de la corbata en su cuello. —Creo que te ves respetable, un poco salvaje, si un poco salvaje. El concejo no necesita saber nada de esas tonterías.

—Eso no son tonterías, eso es amor —Kurt dejó de luchar y se enfrentó a su padre directamente. —Lo amo, Padre. No quiero el título, ni las tierras ni las riquezas que vienen con eso. No significan nada si no puedo tener a Blaine a mi lado. Yo renuncio a eso. Renuncio a ti.

Su padre lo golpeó de nuevo y entonces le arreglo la corbata. —Es suficiente. No quiero oír tales desvaríos.

—Pero tienes que dejarme ir—Soy mayor de edad y he renunciado a mis derechos al nombre y al título. —Kurt trató de alejarse. —Dame las llaves de estas malditas restricciones de plata y déjame libre.

—No puedo hacerlo. —Su padre dijo fríamente. —Esa rabia es simplemente un signo de tu locura ¿Por qué tienes que ir con ese were? Si no hubiera reunido al consejo interrumpiría la ceremonia. Pero como están las cosas debemos seguir con esto. Espero que cuando el perro muera, tus síntomas pasen.

—Tu padre tiene razón, cariño. —Su madre llegó a verlo, radiante en un vestido plateado Vera Wang. —Es hora de que superes ese pequeño caso de amor juvenil y avances con tu vida. Ya escogí una encantadora chica para tu consorte, a ella no le molesta ni un poco si tienes a un hombre en la cama a tu lado. En tanto no tenga pulgas. —Ella olfateó.

—No puedo avanzar, Blaine es mi vida, más de lo que crees. —Kurt los vio a ambos. —No entiendes, tenemos un lazo. Si él muere, yo muero ¿eso no significa nada para ustedes?

—Uff. —Su madre movió la mano desestimándolo. —Puedes sobrevivir a la muerte de un lazo de sangre, la gente lo hace todo el tiempo.

—Este no es un lazo ordinario —Kurt protestó. —Blaine es mi Coeur de Sang.

—Déjate de tonterías, no hay tal cosa, no importa lo que te dijera tu vieja nodriza. —Su padre vio a su madre fijamente. —Tú debiste decirme que él fue a verla, mira todo el problema que nos ha causado.

—¿Cómo iba a saber que él se había ido con un sarnoso were? De cualquier manera, no me culpes a mí, estoy segura que sacó tu pésimo gusto por ciertos hombres de ti.

—¿Cómo te atreves? Nunca he llevado a mi cama a un were. —Su padre frunció el ceño. —Esto va más allá del pésimo gusto y entra al reino de la locura que sin duda sacó del lado de tu familia.

Kurt no podía soportar sus riñas más. —Madre, Padre, por favor, Blaine me necesita, debo ir.

—Tú no vas a hacer nada de eso. —Su madre sonrió y le palmeó la mejilla. —Ahora sé buen niño y has lo que te decimos.

—Nosotros vamos a enfrentar al consejo ahora y te comportaras apropiadamente si sabes lo que te conviene. —El padre de Kurt vio al enorme vampiro, al rastreador que encontró a Kurt. —Quédate justo detrás de él y asegúrate que haga lo que se le dice.

—Entonces él levantó el brazo hacia la madre de Kurt que lo tomó con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Vamos, cariño, es un gran día para nuestra familia. —Ella le dio una brillante sonrisa a Kurt.

—Tu madre tiene razón. Y si haces algo para arruinar esto o para deshonrar el nombre de la familia, veré que te arranquen la piel. —El padre de Kurt le dio una última mirada y entonces se giró y salieron del cuarto en donde lo habían vestido y detenido.

—Vamos niño. Has lo que papi dice. —El rastreador lo guio a la puerta con sus manos firmemente en los hombros de Kurt manteniéndolo de pie. Para entonces, Kurt necesitaba apoyo, apenas y podía mantenerse de pie, menos caminar.

Podía sentir el eco del dolor a través del lazo con Blaine, ellos estaban pateándolo, golpeándolo, su lobo estaba en agonía. Kurt sentía cada golpe, cada patada, las sentía pero se rehusaba a apagar la sintonía con Blaine. Él mantuvo el enlace tan abierto como pudo y le enviaba tanta fuerza como podía reunir a través de su amor. _**Se fuerte, iré contigo. No sé como pero iré a liberarte y estaré contigo, mon amour. **_

No hubo respuesta del lado de Blaine. Solo dolor.

* * *

><p>—¡Mátenlo! Dije mátenlo, Jodidos <span>pendejos<span>. ¡Pero qué jodida manada es esta!

Sebastian probablemente era el que gritaba pero Blaine apenas y podía oírlo. Su oído were se había ido, probablemente de ser pateado en la cabeza tantas veces. Su vista estaba nublada y un ojo estaba tan hinchado que estaba cerrado y el otro nublado por la sangre.

_**Voy a morir ahora. Lo siento, Kurt…lo siento mucho, pero no puedo permitir que mueras conmigo. Te amo mucho.**_ Él pensó en las palabras pero estaba demasiado débil para enviarlas a través de la conexión. Demasiado débil para hacer algo más que acurrucarse adolorido y sangrando. Trató de cubrirse de los peores golpes pero sus brazos seguían atados a su espalda. Y él estaba tan jodidamente frio. Podía sentir a Kurt enviándole su amor y su fuerza a través de la conexión y eso ayudó pero no fue suficiente. Nada podía ser suficiente ahora. Cuando su propia manada se volvió contra él. Él había sido golpeado antes cuando fue admitido en las Locas pero no se comparaba a esto. Esto era…esto iba a causar su muerte. Y la de Kurt también si él no hacía algo acerca de eso.

Con lo último de su fuerza, Blaine buscó en su interior y agarró el delgado tronco dorado enraizado en su corazón. _**Eso va a doler como el infierno**_. Eso era cierto, eso iba a doler más que nada de lo que su manada le había hecho. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

_**Te amo, Kurt. Debí de habértelo dicho antes, siento no haberlo hecho. Pero te lo digo ahora…te amo.**_ De algún modo él fue capaz de enviar el mensaje. Tenía una nublada imagen de Kurt frente a una mesa con gente alrededor. El vampiro tenía una agonizante expresión en su cara, sin duda porque podía sentir el dolor de Blaine. Bueno, ya no iba a sentir nada más, y no iba a morir, Blaine jodidamente se encargaría de eso.

_**Te amo**_, le envió, y entonces se abrazó a sí mismo, aferrándose al agarre mental del delgado árbol dorado y lo jaló con todo lo que pudo.

* * *

><p>—Hey aquí, pequeño. Muévete. —murmuró el rastreador.<p>

Kurt levantó la vista y vio que estaba frente al comedor formal en la villa de Coconut Grove. Sentados ante la mesa se encontraban los tres antiguos vampiros, todos nacidos de la Sangre, claro. A un vampiro hecho nunca se le hubiera permitido estar en el consejo. Sentados en el otro extremo de la mesa había otra gente, vampiros y humanos que eran el sequito de su padre. Todos ellos esperaban en silencio. Esperando a que la ceremonia iniciara.

Kurt los vio pero sus caras estaban nubladas. Todo lo que podía ver era que Blaine estaba tirado en un charco de sangre, en un sucio y duro piso de madera mientras los lobos de su antigua manada lo pateaban hasta matarlo. _**Blaine, aguanta…aguanta. Yo lograre llegar contigo de algún modo**_. Pero el rastreador lo sostenía tan fuerte y otros dos enormes vampiros que obviamente su papá había contratado cuidaban la única salida del cuatro. Él estaba atrapado.

—Nos hemos reunido aquí para transferir el título de Vizconde de la Sangre a Kurt Hummel —dijo uno de los ancianos miembros del concejo. —Como todos saben-

—No quiero el título. —En el interior Kurt sentía los hematomas y la sangre de su amado mientras él se esforzaba en permanecer de pie y hablar alto y claro para asegurarse de que no hubiera ningún error.

—¿Discúlpame pero…qué? ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir? —El más antiguo miembro del consejo, quien estaba cerca de los mil años, frunció el ceño hacia Kurt.

—Yo, Kurt, aquí y ahora y para siempre renuncio y abdico al nombre de Hummel y al título de Vizconde de la Sangre Kurt dijo rápidamente. Entonces se oyeron murmullos alrededor del cuarto y por la esquina de su ojo pudo ver la cara de ira de su padre pero a él no le importaba. Nada le importaba solo lograr liberar a Blaine.

—Kurt… —Su madre empezó pero Kurt aún no había terminado.

—Encontré a mi Coeur de Sang y él es un were. Un werelobo. —Dijo claramente. —Formé un lazo de sangre con él y no tengo interés en elegir una consorte entre las damas que mi padre convocó aquí. —Señaló con la cabeza hacia un lado del cuarto en donde se encontraban sentadas un trio de encantadoras jovencitas de la Sangre. Todas ellas vestidas impactantemente como su madre y sus ojos bien abiertos a causa del shock. Kurt no podría haber hecho más para arruinar los planes de su padre si hubiera anunciado que prefería el incesto o la bestialidad.

_**Ahora me dejaran salir; Estoy en camino. Blaine, ¿puedes oírme? ¡Podré llegar contigo pronto! **_Pero no sentía a su amante y no lo entendía, Ambos estaban usando restricciones de plata que seguramente debilitaban la conexión. Maldiciendo las restricciones alrededor de su muñeca, intentó de nuevo. _**¿Blaine? estoy contigo. Sostente, mon amour. ¡Sostente a la vida!**_ Sin embargo no sintió que lo reconocía. Entonces…

_**Te amo, Kurt. Debí habértelo dicho antes, siento no haberlo hecho. Pero te lo digo ahora…te amo. **_

_**Te amo, también, yo**_ -Y entonces el dolor comenzó. Lauren se cayó de rodillas mientras sentía que Blaine arrancaba de raíz su conexión, Su propio fin. El árbol plateado que había hecho raíces en su corazón la primera vez que habían hecho el amor estaba intacto. Pero Kurt sintió que comenzaba a secarse, igual que una planta se seca por falta de sol o lluvia.

_**A ambos. El lazo nos necesitaba a ambos unidos para sobrevivir. **_Estaba débil, y unas fuertes manos lo sacaron del cuarto del consejo.

_**Blaine,**_ él envió, sabiendo que era inútil pero no era capaz de evitar intentarlo. _**Blaine, por favor…por favor. **_

Pero no hubo respuesta, del lado de Blaine el lazo estaba roto, incluso el dolor se había ido y había sido reemplazado por una horrible desorientación. Kurt se dio cuenta con creciente dolor que no podía oír ni sentir a Blaine en absoluto.

El lazo estaba roto y nunca podría ser reparado.


	16. Chapter 16

_**NickyColferC: **__Lo sé! También me pasa cuando leo otros fics y es horrible!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16<strong>

Cuando despertó los golpes se habían detenido. Al principio Blaine no sabía qué pensar. _**¿Dónde estoy? ¿Estoy muerto?**_ Ciertamente se sentía muerto, _**deseaba estar muerto**_. El hoyo en su corazón donde había estado la mitad de su lazo y que le había dolido arrancarlo, ahora solo estaba vacío. Tenía esa sensación de nuevo, la misma que él había sentido cuando con Kurt había apagado la sintonía. Se sentía horriblemente solo en su piel sin nadie que lo amara. Solamente que esta vez era cien mil veces peor. Esta vez era para siempre. _**Kurt…Dios, lo siento tanto. Ya te extraño tanto. Desearía**_-

—Está muerto —Se oyó una voz familiar cerca de su oído.

—¿Estás seguro? Porque se ve como si aún respirara. Tengo una pistola en mi carro, una 44 la cargué con balas de plata. Podemos asegurarnos. —La segunda voz se oía como la de Thad.

—¡Dije que está jodidamente muerto! —La primera voz de nuevo. Ese era Sebastian, Blaine estaba seguro de eso.

—Bien, Bien. Entonces necesitamos llevárnoslo. El cuerpo quiero decir. ¿Quieres que lo tire a la basura? ¿O solo lo lanzamos al golfo?

—Yo me encargo de eso —Sebastian gruñó.

—Eso no sería como debe ser —Una voz femenina objetó. _**Santana**_, Blaine se dio cuenta. —Él es un lobo que murió en desgracia. De acuerdo a las leyes de la manada-

—Ni jodidamente te atrevas a decirme sobre las leyes de la manada, tu pinche puta —Sebastian rugió tan fuerte que Blaine casi se estremece. —Soy quien jodidamente escribió las leyes de la manada y hago los malditos cambios que quiera. Ahora saca tu jodida cara de aquí y déjame tratar con esto. Todos ustedes. Hubo algunos murmullos de ira y movimientos y entonces Blaine sintió que el cuarto estaba vacío. Bueno vacío a excepción de Sebastian y él.

—Blaine… —Sebastian se arrodilló junto a él y Blaine se atrevió a abrir un ojo. No es que pudiera abrirlo mucho. Estaba casi cerrado por lo hinchado. —Blaine…Blainey… —Sebastian estaba llorando, sus lágrimas caían sobre la cara de Blaine y ardían en los frescos cortes.

—¿Sebastian? —murmuró, tratando de sentarse.

—Shhh, sigue acostado. Solo sigue acostado un momento. Voy a asegurarme de que todo el mundo se haya ido.

—Tu… —Blaine se ahogaba. Cada parte de él dolía. —Pensé que ibas a matarme, mano.

—Debería pero…no pude. No pude dejarlos. —Sebastian se apartó y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano —ira cruzó su mirada.

—Joder, hombre… ¿por qué tenías que cambiar?

—No cambié, no realmente. —Blaine trató de nuevo de sentarse y no pudo. Estaba demasiado débil. Demasiado adolorido. —Siempre he sido de la misma manera. Solo…no podía admitirlo, hasta…hasta que Kurt me mostró cómo.

Sebastian colocó un dedo en su cara. —No hables una jodida de él ante mí. Él te alejó de mí. Él se robó a mi mejor amigo y lo convirtió en… en un…

—Anda adelante, dilo, lo dijiste antes. Soy un marica. Un maricon. Una mariposa. Soy gay. —Blaine se rio, y el sonido dolió al salir de su garganta. —Dios, he pasado tanto tiempo negando eso. Pensando que si no hacia esto o lo otro podría convertirse en realidad. Y ahora cuando me doy cuenta de lo que soy en realidad, eso ya no me importa.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Sebastian olfateó y sacó una aguda pequeña navaja de su bolsillo. La movió expertamente sacando la hoja y empezó a trabajar en la cinta industrial alrededor de las muñecas de Blaine. —Te quitaré esto. —Dijo señalando la cinta, maldiciendo cuando los filamentos de plata se habían hundido en la carne sin protección. —Tan pronto como te quite la jodida cinta empezarás a sanar. Ni siquiera le dije a mi tío que tomé su cinta especial para torturas. Dios, no quieres saber dónde él las coloca cuando él quiebra a algún triste cabrón que cayó o va a ser expulsado.

Blaine seguía acostado, dejando que su ex-líder de la manada y mejor amigo trabajara en la cinta, dejando que las palabras de Sebastian le llegaran. Él estaba vivo. Él iba a despertar mañana y respirar, inhalando y exhalando y seguiría jodidamente vivo. No eso no era lo importante. Nada importaba ahora que él había roto el lazo. _**Me duele por él. Por la manera en que me tocaba. Por la manera en que se sentía en mi mente. Pero él se fue y nunca podré lograr que regrese**_. Ni siquiera sabía lo que le había sucedido a Kurt. La última cosa que él vio, era que parecía estar de pie frente al consejo y parecía que iba a ser juzgado por los otros vampiros que estaban esperando.

Levantando la vista, Blaine vio que la noche estaba oficialmente terminando. Afuera por la pequeña y sucia ventana el sol se elevaba, iba a ser otro caliente día en Miami. Por primera vez un frio miedo perforó su corazón. _**Kurt, ¿qué pueden ellos hacerte? ¿Estarás a salvo? **_

Deseó con todo su corazón poder ser capaz de enviar la pregunta a través del lazo, pero cuando él trató, eso se oía como un teléfono muerto. El lazo fue total y realmente roto, al menos en su lado. Él no había alterado el lado de Kurt, ¿estaría funcionando la parte del lazo de Kurt? Podrían hablar igual que con un Walkie-Talkie con solo una línea.

—Bueno ya está fuera —Sebastian dijo, cuando finalmente retiró toda la cinta de las muñecas y antebrazos de Blaine. —Tan pronto como todo el mundo se vaya. Solo sigue acostado unos minutos para que sanes.

Blaine quería levantarse e ir a buscar a Kurt pero no tenía elección, más que hacer lo que Sebastian le decía. Él aún seguía demasiado herido y débil para ir a cualquier lado._** Pero pronto estaré bien y entonces te encontraré bebé. Incluso si es demasiado tarde para nuestro lazo, al menos puedo estar seguro de que estas a salvo.**_

* * *

><p>—¡Tu estúpido, ignorante y desagradecido bastardo! —El padre de Kurt lo empujaba contra la pared del pasillo y lo golpeaba una y otra vez, sus mejillas estaban rojas mientras infligía dolor.<p>

Kurt seguía ahí, en silencio, sin quejarse. ¿Por qué debería protestar o tratar de protegerse? La única razón que él tenía para vivir se había ido. Blaine había roto el lazo e incluso ahora probablemente estaría muerto sobre un sucio piso de una destartalada casa en donde la manada tenía su escondite.

—Burt, ¡detente! ¡Détente de una vez! —La voz de la madre de Kurt repentinamente estaba ahí, sosteniendo el brazo de su padre para evitar que lo golpeara. Pero el padre de Kurt no se iba a detener tan fácilmente.

—Este pequeño tonto nos ha ¡arruinado! Nunca seremos recibidos en la sociedad de la corte de nuevo. Seremos afortunados si se me permite conservar el título y pasárselo a alguien más.

—Esa no es su culpa —La madre de Kurt protestó. —¡Él está loco! Completamente loco, cariño. No hay otra explicación para su conducta. Ese horroroso were debió haberlo mordido y le causó algo. Algún tipo de enfermedad mental.

—No me importa si está loco. Él debe de pagar. —Su padre cerró las manos en un puño y vio de un lado a otro por el vacío pasillo. —¿Rastreador? ¿Dónde está el rastreador?

—Aquí, jefe. —El enorme vampiro hecho, repentinamente apareció de algún lado. —¿Qué necesita?

—Llévatelo y lánzalo en algún lugar a la luz del sol. Directamente bajo la luz del sol, quiero decir, nada de sombras. Y ve que no regrese al interior de la casa.

—Burt, ¡no! —La madre de Kurt protestó. —Kurt aún es nuestro hijo.

—Renunció al nombre de la familia y a mi título. Él me avergonzó frente a todo el consejo. Él ya no es mi hijo. —El padre de Kurt le dio una última mirada de disgusto y vio al rastreador. —Hazlo.

—Uh… —El inmenso vampiro se veía incómodo. —Podría, jefe, pero no soy nacido de la Sangre como ustedes. Soy un vampiro hecho y nosotros no tenemos tanta tolerancia al sol, somos más vulnerables que su tipo.

—Entonces busca a alguien que te ayude —El padre de Kurt bufó. —No me importa como lo hagas pero no quiero tenerlo bajo mi techo ni un momento más. —Se giró hacia la madre de Kurt y la tomó del brazo. —Vámonos, Elizabeth.

La madre de Kurt dudó un momento. Viéndolo. —Pero…

—Dije, vámonos. —La voz de su padre, tronó como un latigazo.

—Ve. Madre. —Kurt inclinó la cabeza débilmente hacia ella.

—No me importa lo que me suceda. Si Blaine está muerto, quiero morir también.

Por un momento pensó haber visto el brillo de lágrimas en los ojos de su madre. Entonces ella negó con la cabeza y tomó el brazo de su padre. Juntos salieron del pasillo. Sin duda de regreso a donde estaba el consejo para tratar de arreglar el daño que Kurt había hecho. Sintió algo de satisfacción al reconocer que esa tarea probablemente sería imposible. Nada importaba ahora que Blaine había salido de su vida. Si su padre no hubiera ordenado que lo sacaran a la luz del sol, probablemente él hubiera salido por voluntad propia. _**Al menos podría morir rápidamente**_. Incluso un vampiro nacido de la Sangre de una de las más antiguas líneas como la suya no podría sobrevivir estando afuera sin protección durante mucho tiempo, especialmente bajo el brutal sol de Miami.

—Vamos, niño, tenemos que irnos. El rastreador lo tomó del brazo y empezó a empujarlo por el pasillo, en la dirección opuesta a la que tomaron sus padres. De nuevo, Kurt no opuso resistencia.

Él se tambaleaba ante el agarre del rastreador, sintiéndose torpe y débil. Los brazaletes de plata aún seguían en sus muñecas quitándole fuerza y el doloroso hoyo en su interior donde había estado el lazo con Blaine estaba como una herida fresca, aún sangrando. _**Débil, me siento tan débil, puedo morir antes de que logre salir**_. El pensamiento no lo aterró. Nada lo aterraba ahora que lo peor había sucedido.

—Ah, están ahí. —Kurt levantó la vista y vio a Carole de pie, bloqueando el camino.

—Sí, aquí estamos pero ¿quién diablos eres? —el rastreador

gruñó.

—Me envió mi Lady Elizabeth. Ella dijo que necesitabas ayuda para sacar al niño. —Carole arqueó una delicada ceja hacia el gran rastreador.

—Gracias, pero puedo manejarlo. —Trató de pasar al lado de ella, pero Carole seguía firme. —Te digo que mi lady me dijo que me encargara desde aquí. Tu amo te necesita en el comedor formal, aparentemente hay algún tipo de problema con los otros huéspedes.

—¿Por qué infiernos no dijiste eso primero? —El rastreador empujó a Kurt y regresó por el otro camino. Cuando Burt Hummel decía salta, sus sirvientes obedecían y por una buena razón.

—Rápido. —Carole tomó el brazo de Kurt y lo jaló a la recamara principal en la parte de atrás de la casa. —No tenemos mucho tiempo.

—¿A dónde me llevas? —murmuró. Ellos no estaban avanzando rápidamente. Carole era fuerte pero él se apoyaba mucho en ella, mientras caminaban ella tanteaba su muñeca con una pequeña llave dorada en sus manos.

—A la cochera. Apúrate, ese gran idiota regresará pronto, cuando descubra que le mentí.

—¿Le mentiste? ¿Por qué? —Kurt se tropezó y casi cae pero Carole le quitó el primer brazalete de su muñeca y comenzó a sentirse fuerte. Ella comenzó a trabajar en el otro.

—Por el bien de tu madre. Ella no quiere que mueras, lo sentí a través de nuestro lazo.

—¿Su lazo? —Kurt frunció el ceño mientras ella liberaba su otra muñeca y lanzaba el brazalete a un lado. —Pero tu lazo está muerto, hace mucho que murió. Tú y mi madre han sido amantes por…

—Bueno, por dos cientos años — ella terminó por él. —Pero eso no importa ahora. Incluso cuando nuestro lazo murió, aún sigue un brillo -una muy débil chispa-especialmente cuando la persona con la que te enlazas es muy querida para ti. Yo amé a tu madre más que a mi propia vida, incluso aunque nosotras ya no nos comunicamos por la conexión de nuestra mente, aún puedo sentir lo que ella siente. Es muy débil, más como el eco de una emoción que algo real. Pero es suficiente como para saber que ella no desea tu muerte.

—Entonces, gracias por tratar de salvarme —Kurt dijo torpemente. —Pero creo que preferiría morir. Mi amado ha roto nuestro lazo; No tengo más razón para seguir con vida.

Carole golpeó ligeramente su mejilla. —¿Cómo puedes decir esas tonterías? Tu Coeur de Sang puede seguir con vida. ¡Debes ir por él!

—Yo…tú… —Kurt parpadeó sorprendido. —¿Tú crees en la leyenda del Coeur de Sang?

—Claro que creo en ella; Yo fui el Coeur de Sang de tu madre.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás segura? —Kurt apenas y podía creerlo. ¿Su propia madre había encontrado a la Sangre de su Corazón? ¿Y entonces la perdió? —No entiendo —dijo, mientras Carole lo empujaba hacia la amplia cochera de la casa principal.

—Nosotros íbamos a huir juntas. Veras, ella me descubrió después de la boda con tu padre. Pero…él descubrió nuestros planes y obligó a tu madre a romper nuestro lazo. —Lagrimas brillaban en los grandes ojos de Carole. —A ella se le permitió convertirme en compensación y me he quedado con ella todos estos años en recuerdo de nuestro amor. Nuestra relación ahora es un pálido eco de la ardiente pasión que una vez fue, pero eso es mejor que nada de lo que pueda tener con otro.

—Perdóname. Yo… yo no tenía idea.

—Claro que no la tenías. —Carole secó sus ojos y entonces fueron al tablero en donde había seis diferentes juegos de llaves colgadas. —Ten. —Ella le lanzó un juego de llaves. —Llévate el mío—es el Jaguar plateado y tiene mejor protección.

Kurt atrapó las llaves en el aire fácilmente, ahora que no tenía los brazaletes de restricción de plata, su fuerza y reflejos habían regresado. Pero él aún no sabía cuánto podría estar bajo el sol. A pesar de la protección extra en las ventanas del Jaguar. No pudo evitar recordar la última vez que se expuso a la luz del día y ni siquiera había estado manejando.

—Apúrate. —Carole entrelazó sus dedos nerviosamente. —Oigo que vienen.

—Gracias. —Kurt inclinó la cabeza hacia ella. —He estado profundamente equivocado contigo.

—No importa. Ve por tu amado—sálvalo si puedes. Sana lo que esté roto.

Kurt negó con la cabeza tristemente. —Temo que no puedo. Una vez roto el lazo es para siempre. La Nana me lo dijo.

Carole frunció el ceño. —Tu nodriza es una mujer sabia pero incluso los sabios no saben todo. Ha habido ocasiones en que he pensado que tu madre y yo podríamos sanar el desgarre entre nosotras, pero ella le tiene demasiado miedo a tu padre para intentarlo. Ve y has lo que puedas, Kurt. Donde hay vida, hay esperanza.

—Quizás tengas razón. —Kurt le quitó la llave al jaguar y se deslizó detrás del volante.

—Sé que la tengo. —Carole le dio una pequeña sonrisa y entonces presionó el botón para que se abriera la puerta de la cochera. —Buena suerte, Kurt. Siente la chispa y deja que te guie con tu amor. —Entonces, mientras la enorme puerta se abría y el letal rayo de sol se asomaba al piso de concreto, ella bajó la cabeza y rápidamente salió de la cochera.

_**Siente la chispa**_. Kurt encendió el carro, y lo dirigió hacia los cegadores rayos del sol. Vio en el espejo retrovisor unos lentes de sol D&G que reconoció que eran de su madre. Ella probablemente los dejo ahí para cuando ella salía en el carro de Carole en lugar del suyo. Kurt los tomó y salió por la puerta, justo cuando oyó el enojado grito que parecía ser de su padre, pero no esperó a ver si tenía razón. En lugar de eso presionó el acelerador y salió volando de la curva tomando el camino de grava blanca.

A pesar de los vidrios protegidos, el sol estaba cruelmente brillante y esta vez no tenía abrigo ni nada que le cubriera la cara Kurt podía sentir la bola de fuego en su piel, presionando como un gigantesco puño, tratando de secarlo, pero él trató de no pensar en eso. En su lugar se concentró en el último consejo de Carole. Si ella tenía razón, él aún debería ser capaz de sentir un eco desde donde estuviera Blaine con los remanentes de su lazo. Sí, es que, él aún seguía vivo. Kurt no había sido capaz de sentirlo antes, pero ¿quizás fue porque el dolor de que arrancara la conexión había sido muy intenso? ¿O quizás Blaine estaba inconsciente?

Kurt casi temía intentarlo, pero él sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Si había una oportunidad, cualquier oportunidad de que Blaine aún siguiera con vida, entonces él lo salvaría. Incluso si el lazo entre ellos estuviera muerto y sin esperanzas de revivirlo. Blaine aún seguía siendo el amor de su vida. _**Le prometí que iría por él, debo cumplir la promesa sin importar nada. **_

No podía arriesgarse a cerrar los ojos ya que estaba manejando entre el tráfico de Miami, pero tomó una profunda respiración y lo buscó en su interior, probando cuidadosamente por los restos de su lazo. Podía sentir el vacío lugar en donde había estado la mitad del

Lazo de Blaine, más como una sangrienta conexión que un hoyo donde una planta había sido arrancada de raíz. Ahí no había nada.

Kurt casi renuncia desesperado, pero pensó en sentir su propia mitad del lazo. El árbol plateado seguía aún ahí, sus ramas colgaban aparentemente muertas. Pero seguía ahí, donde Kurt podía tocarlo, sentía algo. Un pequeño hormigueo, como si hubiera encendido algo. ¿Podría ser la chispa de la que Carole hablaba? Él lo sintió de nuevo y esta vez un débil zumbido de sensaciones llegaron de algún lado… _**Dolor…desesperación…debilidad…**_ Como Carole había dicho, eso era más el eco de una sensación que una real emoción, pero Kurt estaba seguro de que lo que sentía venia de Blaine.

_**Está vivo. ¡Estoy seguro de eso!**_ Sí, Blaine estaba más que definitivamente vivo, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo? _**Debo llegar con él**_. El sol apuñalaba sus ojos a través de los lentes oscuros como cuchillos y podía sentir la luz de sol golpeándolo pero a Kurt no le importaba. Entrecerrando los ojos ante la luz del sol, él aceleró y llevó el Jaguar al límite.

* * *

><p>—Creo que todo el mundo ya se fue para ahora. Probablemente podamos salir. —Sebastian ayudó a Blaine a ponerse de pie.<p>

—Bien, seguro. —Blaine se estiró experimental y cautelosamente y vio que se sentía ligeramente mejor, al menos físicamente. En su interior seguía adolorida y pulsante la herida por la pérdida de Kurt. Pero al menos ahora que la plata no estaba en su metabolismo de were estaba comenzando a sanar.

—Te ves mejor. —Sebastian inclinó la cabeza inspeccionándolo. —Quiero decir tu cara aún se ve como una hamburguesa pero sabes, no habrá mucho cambio. Siempre serás un feo hijo de puta. —Se carcajeó y Blaine trató de carcajearse pero él no logró más que una débil risa. Ahora que él estaba sanando por fuera parecía que el dolor interior, el dolor de romper el lazo se estaba volviendo peor. Al parecer el dolor exterior lo distraía y ahora que estaba sanando no tenía nada que distrajera su mente de la agonía interior.

—Vamos. —Se enderezó con esfuerzo y se obligó a caminar hacia la puerta. —Necesitamos salir de aquí.

—¿Si? ¿Cuál es tu prisa? ¿Ir a cualquier otro lugar para conseguir sacar la mierda? —Sebastian caminaba detrás de él, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus holgados shorts, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Ahora que Blaine obviamente parecía estar bien, parecía que creyera que las cosas podrían regresar de algún modo a lo normal.

_**No, tengo que ir a salvar a mi amor**_, Blaine pensó pero no lo dijo cuándo abrió la puerta y salió al porche. Pero él no irritaría a Sebastian de nuevo y además, ni siquiera sabía si era la palabra correcta para referirse a Kurt, ya no más. No ahora que su lazo estaba roto. Pero si…

—Quédense ahí. —Alguien tomó y jaló su brazo hacia su espalda.

—¡Te dije que no estaba muerto! —Santana repentinamente estaba frente a él con una diabólica sonrisa en su cara. —Sabía que Sebastian realmente no lo mataría.

—Sí, tienes razón. —La voz detrás de él era de Thad. —Lo vas a hacer, hasta ahora, bebé.

—¿Qué jodidos? —Sebastian salió al porche. —Qué jodidos hacen ustedes dos aquí?

—Exponiéndote, líder de la manada. —Santana bufó sarcásticamente. —Sospechamos desde hace un tiempo para acá que algo sucedía entre Skulls y tú. ¿Por qué si no, lo favorecías sobre tu propia sangre? —Ella señaló con la cabeza a Thad quien seguía sosteniendo fuertemente a Blaine, tanto que apenas y podía respirar, mucho menos pelear en el débil estado en el que se encontraba.

—Yo favorecía a Blaine sobre mi propia sangre porque mi propia sangre es un tonto pendejo. Ahora suéltalo, él ha sido suficientemente jodido por hoy.

—No lo creo. —Los ojos de Santana brillaban. —Y no te acerques más, Sebastian —ella agregó cuando el líder de la manada avanzó hacia ella. —Tengo suficiente Veneno de Lobos bajo mis uñas para acabar con la manada entera, no digamos con el jodido maricon líder de la manada.

—Pinche puta, vas a pagar por esto —Sebastian bufó pero se quedó en su lugar.

—No, ella no lo hará. Ella será la bruja oficial de la manada y mi pareja. Justo cuando entregues el liderazgo de las Locas a mí. —Thad apretó duro el cuello de Blaine, su codo le cortó el aire a Blaine por un buen momento.

—¿Entregarte el liderazgo? —Sebastian se rio enojado. —¿Por qué jodidos haría eso?

Santana contestó por él. —Porque si no Thad y yo le diremos al resto de la manada como tú y Skulls se han estado chupando la pinga el uno al otro durante años.

Los ojos de Sebastian se oscurecieron. —Eso es una jodida mentira.

Santana se encogió de hombros. —Puede ser. Pero realmente han sido tan cercanos que la manada lo creerá. Y ya no tienes a tu segundo lobo respaldándote. Voy a asegurarme de eso ahora.

Sonriendo diabólicamente ella se acercaba a Blaine. —¿Qué te parece unos amorosos rasguñitos papi? Algo para que me recuerdes. Y esta vez no habrá ningún jodido y amoroso vampiro para que te chupe el veneno.

—¡Aléjate de mí, bruja! —Blaine logró decir. Pero aunque luchaba no podía salirse del fuerte agarre de Thad en su cuello. Él estaba demasiado débil. La pequeña mano de Santana se acercaba a él, con el veneno en sus uñas como garras y no había manera de que pudiera alejarse…

—Un paso atrás, ahora, ¡perra! —Una nueva voz hizo que todos giraran la cabeza, incluso Blaine, tanto como fue capaz. Logró ver a su madrastra parada en el primer escalón del porche con un arma en su mano.

Era la de su papá, una escopeta de veinte milímetros con doble barril, era la que usaba su papá en los raros viajes a cazar a los Everglades y Elaine la manejaba como si supiera usarla.

—¿Qué jodidos? —Sebastian demandó. —Uh, ¿qué está haciendo aquí, señora Anderson?

—Estoy aquí por Blaine. —Ella subió los escalones lentamente sin dejar de apuntarles. —Lo llevaré a casa y ninguno de ustedes cabrones lo molestará de nuevo. ¿Les ha quedado claro?

—Estas jodiendo con la manada equivocada, lady —Santana bufó. —Deja de alardear y vete antes de que salgas herida.

—Oh no estoy alardeando, niñita. Esta arma está cargada con balas de plata. —Elaine movió el arma en dirección a Santana. —Ahora déjenlo ir.

—¡No! —Santana gritó cuando Thad empezaba a aflojar el agarre. Ella se giró de frente a Elaine. —No te creo, y de cualquier manera, no le temo a la plata. No soy un lobo.

—Pero yo lo soy. —Los ojos de Elaine repentinamente cambiaron al dorado del lobo y un profundo gruñido salió de su garganta. —¿Sabes lo que se dice de los animales salvajes? ¿Que nunca te debes meter con el cachorro de un oso o un lobo porque su madre te esperará hasta desgarrarte? Bueno así es como me siento acerca de Blaine. Él podrá ser mi hijastro, pero aun así es mío. Así que aléjate de él ahora, pequeña puta, a menos que quieras un hoyo del tamaño de la puerta en tu flaco trasero.

Santana repentinamente estaba pálida. —Joder, Skulls nunca dijo que tenía una loca perra de madrastra. —Ella vio a Thad. —Déjalo ir. Terminaremos esto después.

—¡Joder! —Thad se oía enojado pero no era lo suficientemente estúpido para discutir con una Elaine armada. Él dejó ir a Blaine y salió del porche con un solo movimiento.

—Hey, ¡espérame! —Sin la gracia de los were, Santana bajó los escalones, manteniendo una cautelosa mirada en Elaine mientras lo hacía. Blaine no estaba seguro si ella tenía más miedo del arma o de su madrastra. Podría haberse carcajeado si no le doliera tanto su interior.

—Wow, eso estuvo jodidamente cerca, mano. No sabía que tu mamá estaba tan loca. —Sebastian sonrió y se movió—solo para que lo detuviera la escopeta en su pecho. —¡Hey! —Vio el arma y a Elaine. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Apártate. —Elaine movió el arma. —No confió en ti más que en los otros dos.

—Pero señora Anderson…

—Apártate…ahora. —La mirada de Elaine era feroz, sus ojos aún estaban dorados. —No estoy bromeando, Sebastian, ya no más bromas como la de esa flaca pequeña puta que envenenó a Blaine. Apártate ahora o disparo.

—Pero Blaine y yo ¡somos los mejores amigos!

—Ya no más. —Ella movió el arma. —Déjalo.

Murmurando algo por lo bajo, Sebastian bajó los escalones y se dirigió a su camioneta. Blaine lo vio irse con una mezcla de pesar y alivio. Por muchos años Sebastian y la manada de las Lunas Locas habían sido su vida pero ahora eso había terminado. Él era libre. Sabía que se sentiría completamente feliz si solo siguiera teniendo el lazo con Kurt. Pero como estaba ahora, él ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba el vampiro ahora y si estaba bien. _**Aunque al menos ahora puedo encontrarlo**_.

—Gracias, mamá. —Se dirigió hacia ella y Elaine le dio un fuerte y apretado abrazo, tanto que lo hizo gemir. —¡Tómatelo con calma!

—¿Qué te sucedió? —ella preguntó, apartándose para verlo. —Te ves hecho una mierda.

—Lenguaje, Mamá. Mira, realmente no tengo tiempo para hablar de eso ahora. Tengo que encontrar a Kurt, él puede estar en problemas. —Él empezó a bajar los escalones y dirigirse a donde ella había dejado el carro. Por un momento, su corazón se sobresaltó cuando vio el Spyder. Entonces Elaine habló detrás de él.

—Espero que a tu amigo no le moleste, es más rápido que mi carro y pensé que era necesario llegar aquí rápidamente. Realmente te estuve buscando por lo que parecieron años, sabía que tu manada tenía un lugar por aquí, pero no sabía exactamente dónde.

—Uh, seguro, no hay problema. —Los hombros de Blaine se hundieron. Por un momento él realmente esperaba ver a Kurt a través de los vidrios protegidos del pequeño carro deportivo. Realmente había pensado que abriría la puerta y vería al hombre que amaba sentado ahí.

—Mon amour. Al fin te encontré.

Al principio no podía creerle a sus oídos. Pero entonces él levantó la vista y vio el Jaguar plateado acercándose. El vidrio de la ventana abajo y los ojos del conductor cubiertos por unos lentes de sol. Pero sin duda era Kurt.

—¡Kurt! —Blaine corrió hacia él, olvidándose del dolor. De ambos, el interno y el externo en su anhelo de ver al hombre que amaba.

—Blaine. —La piel de Kurt estaba incluso más pálida que lo usual y se veía terrible. —Traté de llegar aquí a tiempo. Me alegra… de que sigas con vida. Yo… —Se interrumpió y cayó sobre el volante del carro.

—¿Kurt? ¿Bebé? —alcanzándolo a través de la ventana con el vidrio abajo, Blaine lo tomó de los hombros y lo sacudió ansiosamente.

Pero sin importar lo que hacía o decía Kurt no reaccionaba.


	17. Chapter 17

_**NickyColferC**__: Trato de no demorarme, solo falta un capitulo, el problema está en que se murió mi computador *y lo extraño* y ahí tenía toda la historia, igualmente lo que había empezado a traducir de Ride, por lo que también me eh demorado, pero ya empecé y espero actualizarla antes del fin de semana y me encantan los review!_

_**Gabriela Cruz:** No tardo, no tardo ... :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17<strong>

—Madre de Dios, un vampiro afuera en el día, nunca pensé ver tal cosa. —Elaine corrió hacia donde Blaine aún se encontraba acunando a su amante a través de la ventanilla del conductor. —¿Qué le sucede, Blaine? ¿Está enfermo?

—Es el sol. —Blaine vio rápidamente sobre su cabeza. No por nada llamaban a Florida el estado del rayo del sol, probablemente no eran ni las nueve de la mañana y el sol ya estaba ardiendo. —Realmente se supone que él no debe estar afuera —le explicó a

Elaine. —Puede estar afuera por breves momentos pero eso lo enferma realmente. Probablemente ha manejado desde Coconut Grove.

Elaine silbó. —Y con el tráfico de la mañana eso es mucho. ¿Qué podemos hacer por él? ¿Qué necesita?

—Necesita sangre y necesita estar en algún lugar oscuro. Pero no aquí. —Blaine vio sobre su hombro el bungalow de la manada con malestar. —El resto de los Locas pueden regresar en cualquier momento.

—Hay un motel en la esquina de Hibiscus y Grand —Elaine sugirió. —Lo vi mientras te buscaba, no es muy lindo, pero…

—Si, conozco el lugar. Es una bolsa de pulgas, rentan el lugar por horas, pero podemos usarlo. —Abrió la puerta y empezó a deslizarse dentro del Jaguar pero Elaine toco su hombro y lo detuvo.

—Espera, aún estas mal. Yo conduciré, pero no en ese.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

—Él ponchó una llanta. —Señaló con la cabeza la rueda delantera izquierda del Jag. —Y debió haber conducido así durante mucho tiempo. El rin esta arruinado.

Blaine vio la llanta y maldijo. ¿Qué más podía salir mal? Kurt se moriría si él no lo llevaba a algún lugar oscuro rápidamente. —Bien, abre la puerta del pasajero del Spyder y yo lo llevaré tan rápido como pueda. —Odiaba sacar al vampiro a la luz del sol, pero no sabía que más podía hacer.

Elaine asintió y corrió a abrir la puerta. Blaine se quitó su camiseta, estaba ensangrentada y sucia pero no tenía nada más qué usar y envolvió la pálida cara de Kurt. Entonces con un silente ruego, levantó al vampiro y tan rápido como pudo fue al otro carro.

Era bueno que Lauren no fuera pesado porque Blaine aún seguía débil. Pero el amor le dio fuerza y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que estuviera acurrucado dentro del pequeño asiento del Spyder con el vampiro en su regazo.

—¿Listo? —Elaine preguntó y cuando él asintió, ella encendió el motor y presionó el acelerador. A pesar del traqueteado avance, Kurt ni se movió. Preocupado, Blaine acariciaba su cara y trató de llegar a él. _**¿Kurt? ¿Bebé? ¿Puedes oírme?**_ Pero aunque tocaba al otro hombre físicamente, mentalmente era como si le hablara a una pared. No podía alcanzar a Kurt en absoluto. No podía ni sentir en su interior si estaba bien. Eso era increíblemente frustrante.

Sorpresivamente se detuvieron y se dio cuenta que habían llegado a su destino. Elaine dejó el carro en el estacionamiento. —Voy a conseguir un cuarto. —Ella regresó en un momento sosteniendo unas llaves de bronce con un gran rectángulo de plástico blanco con el número cuarenta y dos pintado en negro. —Está en el primer piso, llevaré el carro al frente y tu corres y entras. —Ella encendió el carro y dio vuelta en U por un lado con la sombra del edificio. Entonces ella abrió la puerta del carro para que Blaine pudiera salir sin dejar de sostener a Kurt, que seguía completamente flácido.

La ligera respiración era un alivio cuando dejó al otro hombre sobre el barato cubre cama del oscuro cuarto. Ahora quizás Kurt podría recuperarse, mientras tanto él le daría lo que necesitaba, eso es. Blaine se giró hacia Elaine que estaba al lado de la cama viendo con preocupación a Kurt. —¿Aún tienes la pequeña navaja en tu bolsillo, la que siempre tienes en el llavero?

—Oh, claro. —Ella la sacó y la apartó del resto de la llave. —Dices que necesita sangre, pero tú ya perdiste mucha por lo que se ve. Puedo…yo…hacerlo, ¿quieres que le dé algo de la mía?

Blaine estaba agradecido con ella por la oferta, pero la idea de que Elaine alimentara a Kurt, estaba mal…solo mal. —Uh, no, Mamá. De todas maneras, gracias. —Le dio una sonrisa. —La sangre es…bueno, es más que solo sangre, si me entiendes.

—Oh…oh sí. Ya veo. —Ella se ruborizó y asintió. —Bueno, ¿estarán bien?

—Eso creo. —Blaine bajó la vista para ver a Kurt que seguía acostado sin moverse. —Eso espero.

—Entonces los dejaré solos. Ten. —Ella dejó las llaves del Spyder en la maltratada cómoda de madera. —Tomaré un taxi para llegar a casa. Yo, uh, renté el cuarto por el resto del día y de la noche. Debe ser suficiente tiempo para que…él sane. —Sus mejillas se pintaron de rosa de nuevo. —Te amo, Blainey.

—También te amo, Mamá. —le dio un rápido y fuerte abrazo. —Gracias por venir a salvar mi trasero.

—Siempre. —Ella le sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta. —Has lo que tengas que hacer. Háblame después.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, Blaine abrió la navaja de bolsillo e hizo un pequeño corte en su muñeca. Apenas y sintió un agudo dolor cuando la sangre comenzó a fluir del corte. Acunó la cabeza de Kurt en uno de sus brazos, presionó la herida en los pálidos labios del vampiro, permitiéndole que bebiera. _**Vamos, vamos, bebé,… por favor… **_

Al principio no hubo respuesta, pero entonces para el inmenso placer de Blaine, sintió una suave succión y sabía que Kurt estaba tomando algo de nutrientes. —Está bien —le murmuró, sosteniendo al otro hombre más cerca. —Toma lo que necesites, bebé. Solo toma lo que necesites.

Al final el vampiro dejó de chupar y Blaine apartó su muñeca. Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron y lo vieron. —Mon amour.

—Hey. —Blaine trató de sonreír, pero veía esos hermosos ojos azules y no sabía lo que había detrás y eso lo mataba. _**¿Podría Kurt odiarme ahora? ¿Podría despreciarme por haber cortado el lazo? **_

—Nunca podría odiarte, Blaine. Sé por qué hiciste lo que hiciste.

—¿Oíste eso? —Blaine frunció el ceño. —¿Pero ahora? El lazo…

—Siento lo que tú sientes, una pálida sombra de tus emociones. —Kurt suspiró y se enderezó. —Y el lazo está roto de tu lado, del mío aún quedan remanentes, aunque temo que esté muriendo rápidamente.

—Dios, Kurt, lo siento tanto. Pensé que iban a matarme y no quería que tú también murieras.

—Aprecio que trataras de salvar mi vida. Aunque hubiera preferido morir que vivir sin ti. —Kurt sonrió tristemente. —Vine tan rápido como pude, pero al parecer fuiste tú quien tuvo que salvarme a mí y no al revés.

Blaine se rio fuertemente. —Realmente mi madrastra salvó nuestros lastimados traseros. Si no fuera por ella yo hubiera muerto envenenado de nuevo con Veneno de Lobos y probablemente tu serias un crujiente criatura.

—Entonces ella es una valiente lady y debo agradecérselo.

—Sí, ella es genial. —Blaine asintió, sintiéndose incómodo. Quería alcanzar a Kurt, quería tocar al otro hombre, tenerlo en sus brazos. Pero ahora que Kurt estaba consciente, se sentía de cierta manera impedido. Era como antiguos amantes que no se habían visto el uno al otro por años, gente que tuvieron muchos buenos momentos en su pasado, pero nada que los ate en el aquí y el ahora. _**Es porque rompí el lazo**_, se dio cuenta. _**Es por lo que no tenemos conexión**_. —Entonces, uh… —Se limpió la garganta. —Entonces, ¿aún puedes sentirme? Porque yo no puedo sentirte en absoluto.

Kurt vio hacia sus manos. —Posiblemente porque fue tu lado el que se destruyó no el mío. No creo que eso pueda ayudar.

—Oh. Yo, uh, supongo que no. —Sintiéndose frustrado, Blaine se puso de pie y comenzó a pasear. Quería hacer algo, pero no sabía qué podía hacer. Ellos no podían seguir sentados hablando como extraños. Tenía que salir del cuarto, por lo menos durante un momento, o se volvería loco. Empezó a quitarse los jeans. —Espero que esta bolsa de pulgas tenga agua caliente. Necesito una ducha.

—Claro. —Kurt lo vio desnudarse durante un momento y luego alejó la vista.

_**Él ya ni siquiera puede verme**_. Blaine sintió lagrimas formarse en sus ojos y parpadeó para alejarlas. Él lo había causado. Él fue el que arruinó todo lo que había entre ellos. E incluso pensando que era por salvar la vida de Kurt aun así se odiaba por eso.

Blaine entró al pequeño cuarto de baño y abrió el grifo de la ducha. En un momento se formó el vapor y él entró bajo el chorro del agua caliente, sintiéndose aliviado. Al menos él podría lavar la sangre y el sudor de estas últimas horas. Era un pequeño consuelo estar limpio de nuevo, pero quedarse bajo la ducha dejando que el agua caliente cayera sobre sus hematomas y adoloridos músculos era mejor que ver en la cama al hombre que ya no podía tener.

Se enjabonó y se enjuagó pero estaba renuente a salir. ¿Qué podría decir si regresaba a la recamara? ¿Qué podría hacer para penetrar la inevitable barrera entre ellos? _**Nada. No puedo hacer ni una jodida cosa. Podemos terminar aquí y ahora porque nunca será lo mismo de nuevo, nunca. **_

—¿Blaine? —La suave voz lo sobresaltó. Se giró y vio a Kurt parado del otro lado de la delgada cortina de plástico blanca de la ducha.

—¿Si?

La silueta de Kurt se veía elegante detrás de la cortina. La vista llenó a Blaine de dolor por el anhelo. _**Dios, lo quiero tanto**_. Pero nunca podría tenerlo de nuevo.

—Yo… —Kurt dudó. —¿Puedo unirme a ti?

Eso era lo último que Blaine hubiera esperado. —Uh, seguro. Claro. —Abrió la cortina y Kurt se desnudó rápidamente y entró.

—Gracias. —Entró con sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo en un extremo de la pequeña tina de baño.

—Ven, ahí no te llega el agua. —Blaine se movió para intercambiar posiciones pero la bañera era tan pequeña que no había manera de pasar sin tocar al otro. Antes de saberlo, Kurt estaba en sus brazos con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Blaine.

—Mon amour —murmuró suavemente al oído de Blaine. —Entiendo si deseas que terminemos esto aquí y ahora, sé que sería mucho menos doloroso para ti si ya no nos vemos más.

Blaine sintió como si un puño de hierro apretara su corazón. —Menos doloroso. Si, supongo, dado que nunca podremos restituir el lazo. —Sabía que debería dejar ir a Kurt, dado que el otro hombre prácticamente le estaba diciendo que era tiempo de terminar las cosas, pero de alguna manera no podía. —Bebé. —Él acercó más a Kurt, sus cuerpos se moldeaban juntos bajo el chorro de agua caliente. —Lo siento…lo siento tanto —murmuró. —He sido un idiota. Un jodido pendejo. —Lagrimas ardían en sus ojos y esta vez él no trató de parpadear para alejarlas.

—No hables así de ti mismo. Hiciste lo que sentías que era necesario —Kurt le murmuró suavemente.

—De eso no estoy hablando, o no totalmente de eso. —Blaine tomó una profunda respiración. —Yo…todo este tiempo que hemos estado juntos te he estado mintiendo y a mí mismo. Diciéndome que no soy gay. Que realmente no quería estar contigo y que solo estaba experimentando. No fue hasta que ellos me lanzaron al suelo con las manos atadas a mi espalda y creí que me matarían que me di cuenta de lo que sentía -lo mucho que te necesitaba- lo mucho que aún te necesito.

—Yo también te necesito. —Kurt acarició con su nariz el cuello. —Tanto que aún incluso ahora que nuestro lazo está roto, aún te deseo.

A Blaine se le quedó atrapado el aire en la garganta. —Yo también te quiero, bebé. —Apartándose un poco, acunó la mejilla de Kurt y lo vio fijamente. Las gruesas pestañas del vampiro estaban húmedas de agua o de lágrimas -no podía decir qué era- y sus ojos azules llenos de congoja y necesidad. —Dios, eres tan jodidamente hermoso —Blaine murmuró.

—Como tú, aunque estoy preocupado por tus moretones. —Kurt rozó suavemente su mejilla. —Pude sentir cuando te golpeaban. Estaba tan preocupado, tan asustado, pero mi padre no me dejaba salir, hasta que renuncié al nombre de mi familia y al título frente al concejo. —Sonrió tristemente. —Entonces él no pudo alejarse de mi lo suficientemente rápido, ordenó que me lanzaran al rayo de sol hasta que muriera.

—Madre de Dios. —Blaine acarició su cabello, amaba la manera en que los húmedos risos se sentían contra sus dedos. —Estoy tan jodidamente apenado, bebé. Tú hiciste todo por mí y yo arruiné todo.

—No lo hiciste. —Kurt giró su cabeza y besó tiernamente la palma de Blaine. —No me arrepiento de nada de nuestro tiempo juntos.

—Supongo, que eso se termina ahora.

—Sí. —Kurt bajó la vista.

—Supongo que esa es la mejor manera —Blaine dijo tristemente. —Quiero decir, supongo que nuestras líneas de vida no se emparejaran ahora sin el lazo. Tú serás eternamente joven y tendrías que verme envejecer y morir. Eso no es jodidamente bueno.

—¿Realmente crees que esas cosas me importan? —Kurt lo vio fijamente y esta vez Blaine estaba seguro que la humedad en sus ojos eran lágrimas. —Mon Dieu, Blaine, me conoces mucho mejor que eso.

—Bien, si no te importa, debería. Me importas. Necesito que seas libre. —Esta vez fue Blaine quien alejó la mirada. —Quiero decir, quizás haya alguien más ahí afuera para ti. Otro Coeur de Sang. Si quieres tratar de buscarlo…

Los ojos de Kurt brillaban. —¡No quiero nada de eso! Si nuestro tiempo juntos ha terminado no creas que es porque prefiero a otro. Tú eres al único que quiero, Blaine, nunca dudes eso ni por un segundo.

Blaine sonrió tristemente. —Entonces, bien, bebé, te creo. —Unió su boca a los llenos labios de Kurt y le dio un suave beso. Kurt correspondió el beso con sorprendente pasión, casi con desesperación.

—Blaine —murmuró. —Mon amour. Sé que debes irte, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que nunca te tocaré de nuevo ni me sostendrás en tus brazos.

—Me siento de la misma manera. —Blaine lo abrazó fuertemente y le mordió suavemente bajo la línea de la mandíbula. —Sé que no será lo mismo sin el lazo, pero te quiero…te necesito tanto. Quizás una última vez nosotros podríamos…?

—Si —Kurt contestó, antes incluso de que él pudiera terminar la pregunta. —Sí, me gustaría más que cualquier cosa.

—Bueno. —Blaine lo besó de nuevo, con más urgencia esta vez. —El agua se está poniendo fría. ¿Qué dices de movernos a la cama?

—Por favor. —Kurt lo besó de nuevo y Blaine casi siente el anhelo viniendo del otro hombre. _**Si el lazo siguiera, yo podría saber exactamente como él se siente, lo que necesita…No, tengo que dejar de pensar en eso**_. Aun así era difícil olvidar la profunda intimidad que ellos habían compartido, difícil de suprimir el anhelo de sentirlo de nuevo.

Se secaron y se dirigieron a la cama, subieron juntos y se besaron frenéticamente, mientras su pasión crecía. Pero junto con la pasión, Blaine podía sentir su frustración crecer. Eso era enloquecedor, la sensación de estar tan cerca, tanto como podían y aun así no estar lo suficientemente cerca. Kurt y él, estaban pecho con pecho, ingle con ingle, podía sentir el más delgado eje del otro hombre contra el suyo frotándose duro mientras Kurt se Arqueaba bajo él, invitándolo a entrar. Y aun así…sentía como si solo estuvieran raspando la superficie. La intimidad física no parecía ser suficiente, no sin el lazo mental y emocional que habían tenido tan profundamente.

Al final ellos se separaron, jadeando. —Necesito más —Blaine cerró las manos en un puño. —De algún modo, necesito tenerte de manera más profunda. ¡Maldición!

Kurt negó con la cabeza. —Me siento de la misma manera, mon amour, pero es todo lo que tenemos ahora. Debemos hacer lo mejor con esto.

—Lo sé, pero es como si hubiera una invisible pared entre nosotros y no puedo alcanzarte. No puedo evitar sentir eso… necesito de algún modo estar más cerca de ti.

—Entiendo eso. —Kurt abrió las piernas invitadoramente hasta que las caderas de Blaine se acomodaron entre sus muslos. —Puedes estar tan cerca como quieras estar.

—Físicamente, sí. Pero eso no…no es lo mismo. —Blaine negó con la cabeza con frustración —Quiero sentirte, Kurt, sentirte dentro de mí. De la manera que solía ser.

Kurt lo vio tristemente. —Me temo que eso no va a regresar, Blaine.

—Quizás, no. Pero hay una manera de estar más cerca.

—Como te digo, tómame. No podemos estar más cerca que eso.

—No. —Blaine lo vio directamente. —Dije que te quiero dentro de mí.

Kurt frunció el ceño. —Seguramente estas bromeando. Me has dicho varias veces que nunca consentirías tal cosa. Incluso recuerdo haber oído que preferías morir a ser penetrado por otro hombre.

—Eso fue antes. —Blaine lo besó de nuevo. —Cuando me mentía. Kurt… —Acunó la mejilla de Kurt y lo besó de nuevo. —Si esta va a ser nuestra última vez juntos, quiero que sea especial. Quiero recordarla para siempre.

Kurt lo veía dudando. —No sé si sea el mejor momento para buscar novedades.

—No es eso, no es solo acerca de hacer algo nuevo. —Blaine lo vio a los ojos. —Esto es porque quiero que estemos tan cerca como podamos estar, incluso sin tener el lazo. Yo quiero…quiero darte algo que nunca le he dado a nadie. Por favor, bebé…Te quiero dentro de mí, tómame. Jodeme.

Kurt gruñó suavemente. —¿Cuándo lo dices de esa forma, como puedo negarme? Pero ¿estás seguro?

—Absolutamente. —Para probar lo que decía, Blaine se giró y se acostó sobre su abdomen con las piernas abiertas. Viendo sobre su hombro a Kurt. —Vamos, bebé. Jodeme.

—Blaine… —Su nombre salió de los labios de Kurt como una súplica y repentinamente el cuerpo del vampiro estaba sobre él. Cubriéndolo.

Blaine tuvo un momento de pánico, hasta que se dio cuenta que Kurt no estaba tratando de penetrarlo, aún no. Él lo estaba besando lentamente, recorriendo la columna de Blaine, lamiéndolo y mordisqueando puntos sensibles de su espalda, hasta que Blaine pensó que se volvería loco.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó cuándo Kurt llegó a la cima de su trasero, lamiéndolo, mordisqueándolo y besándolo.

Kurt levantó la vista. —Preparándote. Nunca has hecho esto antes, ¿correcto?

—Si, como te lo dije. —Blaine asintió.

—Bueno, entonces, si voy a tomar tu virginidad, debo de hacerlo lentamente.

Blaine soltó una carcajada. —Dios, Kurt, no tienes que hacerlo sonar como si fuera una chica.

—No hay nada vergonzoso en entregarse totalmente a tu amante por primera vez. —Kurt lo besó de nuevo, mordisqueándolo ligeramente hasta que Blaine se sobresaltó y gimió.

—Abrirte tú mismo, permitirte abrirte para ser penetrado es algo difícil y valiente. Simplemente quiero que sea lo más placentero posible.

—Estás haciendo más que un gran trabajo. —Blaine se sobresaltó de nuevo, cuando Kurt comenzó a besarlo entre los globos de su culo. —Dios, eso se siente bien.

—Eso puede sentirse incluso mejor si te relajas —Kurt prometió. —Cierra los ojos y déjame trabajar en ti.

—Cualquier cosa que digas, eres el jefe. —Obligándose, Blaine tomó una almohada y la colocó bajo su cabeza y brazos. Entonces cerró los ojos y trató de recordar respirar mientras Kurt seguía provocándolo allí abajo.

Todas las caricias, mordisqueos y besos eran geniales pero no fue hasta que Kurt separó sus piernas y algo caliente y húmedo estuvo en contactó con sus bolas que gimió y vio alrededor.

—¿Qué jodidos estás haciendo?

—Saboreándote. —Kurt sonrió, desde su lugar en los pies de la cama. —Relájate y disfruta.

—Estoy tratando. Solo que nunca, uh, me habían saboreado ahí, antes —Blaine admitió.

—Oh, aquí tampoco, supongo. —Sin advertencia, Kurt lo abrió completamente y plantó un caliente, y húmedo beso directamente sobre su botón rosa.

—¿Qué jodidos? —Era una intensa sensación y él veía lo que Kurt estaba haciendo, realmente lo estaba besando ahí… eso era casi demasiado para manejar.

—Relájate —Kurt murmuró suavemente. —Relájate y déjame saborearte.

—Besar y saborear son dos cosas diferentes —Blaine puntualizó jadeando. —Exactamente ¿hasta dónde vas a llevar esto?

—Todo el camino —Kurt le aseguró. Bajando la cabeza de nuevo, usó la punta de la lengua para penetrar la escondida entrada de Blaine.

—¡Madre de Dios! —Blaine casi se sale de su piel.

Kurt levantó la vista de nuevo. —Aceptaste dejar que te penetrara, Blaine. ¿Te estas arrepintiendo de tu petición?

—Pensé que solo ibas a joderme con tu pene —Blaine protestó débilmente. —No tenía idea de que querías, uh, usar también tu lengua.

—¿Por qué no debería? Quiero saborearte todo, quiero llevarte en la memoria por siempre. —Kurt lo vio fijamente mientras bajaba la cabeza de nuevo y lamia suavemente el botón rosa de Blaine. Entonces, sin advertencia, empujó la lengua profundamente a través del anillo de músculos, haciendo que Blaine gimiera y se moviera antes de poderse detener.

—Dios, bebé, eres jodidamente bueno.

—Me alegra que aprecies mis talentos. —Kurt le dio una media sonrisa y entonces volvió a lamer y mordisquear la sensible área. Parecía que lo tomaba para siempre. Lavó las bolas de Blaine suavemente con su lengua, chupó cada una dentro de su boca antes de volver a empujar profundamente la punta de su lengua por la vulnerable entrada de Blaine. Finalmente Blaine se dio cuenta que estaba gritando.

—Kurt, vamos me estas volviendo loco.

—Esa es la idea. —Pero al final, Kurt detuvo su asalto oral y tomó sus descartados pantalones. Arrodillándose detrás de Blaine, sacó una pequeña botella del bolsillo de sus pantalones, urgió a Blaine a separar más las piernas.

—Dios. —Blaine quería reírse pero su boca estaba repentinamente seca. —¿Llevas lubricante a todos lados?

Kurt se encogió de hombros. —Estaba en el bolsillo de la ropa que usaba cuando llegamos anoche. Cuando me obligaron a cambiarme para la ceremonia, lo mantuve conmigo. Eso…me recordaba que ni tu ni yo sabríamos cuando nos veríamos de nuevo.

—Aw, bebé…. —Repentinamente se le formó un nudo en la garganta a Blaine. —Parece que fueron días. No puedo creer que solo hayan sido horas.

—Tranquilo, mon amour. No te pongas triste ahora, incluso si es nuestra última vez juntos. —Kurt acarició suavemente la baja espalda. —Relájate y déjame prepararte para que me recibas.

—Correcto. —Blaine apoyó su cabeza en sus brazos y cerró los ojos. Muy pronto sintió el húmedo y frio lubricante sobre su botón rosa. Entonces Kurt empujó lo que parecía ser un lubricado dedo dentro de su virginal culo.

—Estás tan apretado —Kurt murmuró mientras lo jodía suavemente entrando y saliendo. —Tan caliente y listo para recibirme.

—Estoy listo. —La minuciosa jodida con la lengua que le dio su amante tenía a Blaine más que listo para ser jodido con algo considerablemente más grande. —No te demores tanto, bebé —le murmuró, abriendo más sus muslos, cuando Kurt introdujo un segundo dedo. —Te quiero dentro de mí.

—Me demoro para hacer esto bien. —Kurt seguía empujando sus dedos dentro y fuera y abriéndolos como tijeras. Él parecía estar buscando algo adentro. Cuando su dedo rozó un profundo punto en el interior de Blaine, hizo que gimiera y se sobresaltara. Al parecer lo había encontrado. —Te gustó eso, mon amour? —murmuró, golpeando de nuevo el punto.

—Dios, ¡Sí! —Blaine se sobresaltó de nuevo. Cada vez que Kurt lo tocaba ahí él sentía ser electrocutado de placer.

—Bueno. —Kurt retiró lentamente los dedos. —Porque voy a tocar ese punto en particular cada vez que empuje mi pene en tu interior. —Palmeó la cadera de Blaine. —Gírate.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Blaine hizo lo que se le dijo, aunque estaba confundido. —¿No es más fácil de hacer boca abajo?

—Posiblemente pero deseo ver tus ojos mientras te lleno con mi pene. —Kurt acomodó una almohada bajo las caderas de Blaine y le abrió las piernas. —¿Estás listo para mi ahora? mon amour. ¿Listo para sentirme en tu interior? ¿Jodiéndote?

Y aunque esa había sido una de sus más grandes pesadillas, o quizás uno de sus más vergonzosos sueños, Blaine no dudó. —Sabes que lo estoy. ¿Qué estás esperando, bebé? —gruñó sin aliento. —Jódeme. Te quiero dentro de mí ahora.

—Como desees. —Kurt alineó la cabeza de su pene con la entrada de Blaine y en un solo, lento y suave empuje, entró.

—¡Joder! —Blaine sintió tensarse, sus músculos se tensaban alrededor de la desconocida invasión. —Dios, espera un minuto, Kurt. Sólo espera un minuto.

—Correcto. —Kurt acariciaba su abdomen, calmándolo y acunó el medio erecto pene de Blaine con una mano. —No es fácil la primera vez —murmuró, acariciando el adolorido eje suavemente. —Estas siendo abierto por el pene de otro hombre. Siendo penetrado… es increíblemente difícil.

—Tienes razón. —Blaine hizo un gesto de dolor, pero al menos sintió que la contracción pasaba. Él aún estaba tenso en donde Kurt lo estaba penetrando, pero al menos él no sentía como si fuera a morir de una contracción muscular en un muy vergonzoso lugar. —Se siente, un poco mejor ahora —admitió. —Pero aún no genial.

—Lo estará —Kurt le aseguró suavemente. —Si puedes abrirte lo suficiente para mí, lo disfrutarás. ¿Estás listo para que me empuje ahora?

_**Dios**__**, pobre tipo, probablemente muere por moverse pero no quiere hacerlo hasta estar seguro de que no me lastima**_. Blaine sintió una oleada de amor y esperaba que Kurt pudiera sentirla con los remanentes de su lazo. —Sí, puedes empujarte ahora, bebé. Solo…tómatelo con calma.

—Será un placer. —Moviéndose cuidadosamente, Kurt se retiraba a excepción de la punta de su pene. Entonces se deslizó dentro de nuevo, pero en otro ángulo esta vez.

Blaine se sobresaltó y gimió cuando la cabeza del pene con forma de ciruela golpeaba el punto especial de nuevo, enviando ondas de choque de placer a través de todo su cuerpo. Aun moviéndose y deliberadamente, Kurt se empujaba todo el camino dentro y fuera una y otra vez.

Repentinamente todo el dolor que Blaine había sentido estaba completamente olvidado y solo quería más, más de ese increíble agudo placer. Más de Kurt dentro de él. —Bebé, por favor. —Tomó los antebrazos del otro hombre que sostenían sus muslos, rogando por más.

—¿Si, Blaine? —Por la expresión de Kurt, él sabía exactamente como estaba afectando a su lobo. Blaine estaba feliz de que algo de su propio placer encontrara la manera de atravesar la casi totalmente rota conexión. —¿Si, mon amour? —Kurt murmuró de nuevo, cuando no recibió respuesta. —¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué necesitas?

—Más —Blaine jadeó, arqueando la espalda, empalándose en el más delgado eje de su amante. —Más de ti, bebé. Puedo tomar esto, necesito que realmente me jodas ahora. Profundo y duro.

—Tan profundo y duro como lo desees, mon amour —Kurt le prometió. Sus ojos azules medio cerrados por la lujuria. —Puedo llenarte con mi pene y correrme profundamente en tu apretado culo.

—Dios, ¡sí! —Blaine gimió. —¡Lléname—jodeme!

—Como desees. —Retirándose, Kurt se empujó de nuevo, mucho más profundo y duro sintiendo como si alcanzara el corazón de Blaine con la punta de su pene. Entonces lo hizo de nuevo y de nuevo, llenando a Blaine completamente hasta que él gemía y levantaba las caderas buscando más.

_**Dios, tan bueno. Tan jodidamente bueno**_. Su mente balbuceaba incoherencias. Blaine podía aún sentir la invisible pared entre él y Kurt pero de algún modo parecía estar más delgada, o quizás era que solo no le molestaba tanto. Él nunca había tenido ese placer antes, la sensación de estar a merced de su amante. Pero él estaba descubriendo que le gustaba, le gustaba un infierno mucho. Ser abierto, ser penetrado por el hombre que amaba era como nada que hubiera experimentado, pero al mismo tiempo, él no podía tener suficiente de eso. Y cada empuje de Kurt, cada caricia del pene de Blaine, manteniendo el ritmo establecido empujaba a Blaine más y más arriba, más y más duro.

—Voy a correrme pronto, bebé. No puedo evitarlo —Blaine gruñó mientras su amante entraba en él.

—Yo también estoy cerca. Cerca de llenarte con mi semen. —Los ojos de Kurt brillaban y sus colmillos se extendieron completamente. Repentinamente Blaine sabía que él necesitaba marcarlo para que su hacer el amor fuera completo.

—Muérdeme. —Arqueó el cuello, exponiendo su garganta para los colmillos de su amante. —Hazlo cuando te corras, cuando ambos nos corramos.

—¿Estás seguro? —Kurt lo veía dudoso. —Me acabas de dar de tu sangre.

—Joder, ¡hazlo! —Blaine demandó. —Quiero sentir tus colmillos y tu pene en mí al mismo tiempo. Sentirte dentro de mí, por todos lados.

—Muy bien. —Con una estocada final, Kurt se empujó duro y profundo dentro del cuerpo de Blaine. Al mismo tiempo que acariciaba el eje de Blaine, clavaba sus agudos colmillos en la tierna y vulnerable carne del cuello de Blaine.

Blaine jadeó ante el dulce y doloroso placer de la doble penetración. Él se sintió abierto como nunca antes y más cercano de Kurt que lo que se había sentido con nadie en su vida. Él arqueó su espalda y empujó su pene en el puño de Kurt. Derramándose en el momento exacto que sintió el eje del otro hombre llenarlo con su semen.

_**Correcto, bebé. Lléname. Jódeme, tómame, hazme tuyo. Incluso si nosotros nunca estemos juntos de nuevo. Nunca olvidaré lo mucho que te amo, lo mucho que amo tenerte en mi interior. **_

_**Tan hermoso cuando te abres a mí. Tan perfecto cuando me dejas llenarte, mon amour. Te amare siempre, incluso si siento que tenemos que separarnos. Nunca olvidaré el regalo que me has dado. El regalo de ti mismo. **_

Blaine oyó las palabras alto y claro y no con sus oídos. Sus ojos, fuertemente cerrados con placer se abrieron. —Espera un minuto. ¿Qué…acabas de decir?

Kurt apartó su boca del cuello de Blaine, sus labios aun ligeramente rojos. —No dije nada. Estaba bebiendo de ti.

—Pero creí oírte…tu decías que era uh, hermoso y que nunca olvidarías el regalo que te daba.

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron más. —No dije eso…pero lo pensé. _**Te amo, mon amour. **_

_**Yo también te amo**_, Blaine lo envió automáticamente. Por un momento ambos se congelaron, viéndose el uno al otro.

_**¿Eso…puede ser?**_ Kurt obviamente temía tener esperanza. Blaine se sentía de la misma manera, pero él no pudo evitar, seguir, tratándolo con cautela.

—No sé —dijo en voz alta. —Déjame… —Cerró los ojos y sintió su interior, probando cuidadosamente donde él y Kurt habían estado unidos un breve y hermoso tiempo. Encontró el árbol plateado -la mitad del lazo de Kurt- pero al principio no pudo encontrar evidencia de su propio árbol dorado que él había arrancado de raíz y destruido.

Entonces vio eso.

En su mente él vio un pequeño brote dorado. Parecía más una planta que un árbol y estaba tan delgada y vulnerable que casi le quitaba el aliento. Crecía en la tierra de su corazón, en el vacío lugar en donde había estado su mitad del lazo que él había asesinado. Crecía y se curvaba hasta que una pequeña punta tan delgada como un hilo se envolvía cuidadosamente en una de las raíces del árbol plateado.

Su lazo se estaba restaurando.

Blaine abrió los ojos y podía decir por la expresión de Kurt que su amante vio lo mismo.

—No puedo creerlo —Kurt jadeó. —El lazo…está creciendo de nuevo. Aún es tan pequeño y frágil pero crecerá.

—Será jodidamente mejor que creas que crecerá. —Blaine lo jaló y lo besó duro en la boca. —Crecerá porque nunca nos separaremos de nuevo.

La cara de Kurt irradiaba. —Me gusta eso, mon amour. En primer lugar nunca quise que nuestros caminos se separaran.

—Ni yo —Blaine admitió. —Pero creía que no sería justo pedirte que te quedaras.

—Y yo pensé que no deseabas estar más conmigo y tratar con la frustración del lazo perdido.

—Loco vampiro. —Blaine mordisqueó el labio inferior de su amante cariñosamente. —Deberías saber que lo que más quería era estar contigo.

—Y yo contigo. —Kurt correspondió el beso y le sonrió, pero había lágrimas en sus ojos. —Sabes lo cerca que estuvimos de decirnos adiós. Y todo porque no teníamos el lazo que nos ayudara a comunicarnos. Todo lo que podía sentir era tu dolor e irritación—No sabía que aún deseabas estar conmigo a pesar de esto.

—Bueno, ahora lo sabes. Y creo que necesitamos trabajar en una más efectiva comunicación, verbal y no-verbal. Sabes a lo que me refiero. —Blaine giró sus caderas, recordando que su amante aún estaba unido a él, Kurt gruñó.

—Realmente, mon amour. Creo que este es el mejor tipo de comunicación.

—Jodidamente cierto. —Blaine lo hizo de nuevo y lo besó. —Vamos bebé. Jódeme más. Lléname y márcame como tuyo por siempre.

—Por siempre —Kurt repitió, sonriendo a pesar de sus lágrimas. —Y esta vez nunca dejaré ir a mi lobo.

La respuesta de Blaine fue un beso. Pero mientras ellos hacían el amor, él sentía el delgado hilo comenzar a crecer y sabía que estarían juntos de nuevo.


	18. Epilogo

_Ultimo capitulo! Y me despido de ustedes y de esta hermosa historia, ahora seguiré traduciendo Ride (Los que no la han leído, háganlo! Es una hermosa historia) Nos leeremos próximamente! Besos :*_

_Disfruten el final…_

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogo<strong>

—Esa es una impresionante historia, mein liebling. Les aseguro que son muy afortunados. —La Nana les dijo y arqueó una de sus cejas.

—Claro. —Kurt tomó la mano de Blaine y la apretó. Su lobo se la apretó y le sonrió.

Ellos estaban sentados lado a lado en el incómodo sofá de brocado rojo de la Nana, ellos venían de visita, había pasado poco menos de un mes desde que habían estado ahí, la primera vez. Ellos podían quedarse en esa encantadora mansión de la preguerra con su habitación de huéspedes indefinidamente. Miami ya no era bueno para ninguno de ellos, y aún no decidían dónde establecerse, aunque seguían inclinándose hacia California. Kurt

quería estar cerca de la playa y después de una vida viviendo en tierras planas, Blaine anhelaba las montañas. Había varios lugares que se ajustaban a sus proyectos en la costa oeste y en la mayoría eran más tolerantes. Aunque, hasta que ellos se decidieran la Nana les había dicho que eran bienvenidos a quedarse con ella. A ella le gustaba la compañía y extrañaba a Kurt y él encontró que también la extrañaba a ella.

—Nosotros no sabemos, por qué el lazo se regeneró —dijo Blaine, rompiendo el tren de sus pensamientos. —Pero sabemos que somos jodidamente afortunados. Uh, lo siento. Quiero decir muy*, realmente muy afortunados.

La Nana sonrió. —Te he dicho antes que no tienes que cuidar tu lenguaje conmigo, Blaine. En este caso, sucede que estoy de acuerdo contigo. Nunca había oído de un lazo de sangre que se regenerara como lo hizo el de ustedes, les había dicho que no podía hacerse.

—Nosotros tampoco lo creíamos posible. —Kurt se inclinó hacia adelante, ansioso. —Y parece diferente al de antes, más profundo…de alguna manera más rico. No entiendo como eso puede ser.

—Quizás porque no es el antiguo lazo el que se regeneró. Quizás es totalmente un nuevo lazo, al menos del lado de Blaine. —La Nana estudiaba al were pero hablaba con Kurt. —Si entendí correctamente lo que dijiste, se oía como que Blaine voluntariamente se abrió a ti de una manera que no lo había hecho antes. Cuando su primer lazo se formó.

—Uh… —Las mejillas de Blaine se volvieron rojas y tosió cubriéndose con una mano. —Supongo que se puede decir eso.

—Entonces dado que abrió una parte diferente de su corazón -una parte más profunda- El nuevo lazo echó raíces y creció de una forma también diferente y más profunda. —La Nana inclinó la cabeza con satisfacción. —Eso fue lo que debió suceder.

—Es lindo tener una explicación —Kurt murmuró. —Aunque realmente no la buscaba. Solo estar enlazado es bueno para nosotros ¿no es así, mon amour?

—Sí, bebé. —Blaine apretó su mano de nuevo y le sonrió. —Tienes razón.

—Entonces ¿ustedes cortaron todos los lazos con su pasado? ¿Dejaron a todo el mundo de su vida anterior atrás? —La Nana les preguntó. —Sé que tus padres te trataron horrible, Kurt, pero creo que en lo profundo tu madre te ama.

—Carole pensó eso también —Kurt le dijo tranquilamente. —Después de que nos establezcamos en un lugar seguro, le enviaré unas palabras a mi madre a través de ella. Aunque en cuanto a mi padre, él está muerto para mí, como yo para él.

—Tampoco creo que yo que vaya a tener una reunión familiar con mi viejo —dijo Blaine. —Estaba jodidamente molesto cuando me encontró con Kurt. No sé qué le molestaba más, que estuviera con un Vampiro o que fuera gay. Aunque mi mamá, ella es una historia diferente.

—Sí, Kurt me dijo como ella te rescató y te ayudó a llevarlo a un lugar seguro durante las horas del día. Ella parece ser una mujer valiente.

Blaine asintió. —Sí, ella lo es. Ella también trabaja con mi padre, tratando de que reconsidere toda esa rutina de no-tengo-hijo. Pero no sé. —Se encogió de hombros. —Papá tiene ideas fijas. No creo que esté listo para acepar un gay amante de un vampiro como su hijo.

—¿Y qué con tu vieja manada? —La Nana preguntó. —Sabía antes de que se fueran que Kurt estaba preocupado acerca del efecto que el líder de la manada tuviera sobre ti.

—Oh si, Sebastian. —Blaine suspiró. —Lo último que oí de las Locas es que se fue a trabajar con su tío. Thad está dirigiendo la manada ahora y según lo que se dice en las calles la bajó a un jodido cero.

Será el primo de Sebastian, pero él es un pendejo no puede ser el líder de una manada de cachorros sin que se maten entre ellos, mucho menos de una manada de lobos.

—Espero que él y esa bruja de Santana se maten entre ellos —Kurt dijo ferozmente. —Nunca le perdonaré que trató de envenenarte.

—Pero si ella no lo hubiera hecho, no estaríamos juntos —Blaine puntualizó. —Nunca hubiera ido a buscarte si no hubiera tenido necesidad de que chuparas el veneno. Deberíamos mandarle una jodida tarjeta de agradecimiento.

—Hmmph. —Kurt levantó el mentón. —El único agradecimiento que ella tendrá de mi es el hecho de que no elija ir a Miami y drenarla hasta dejarla seca mientras duerme.

—Dios, escúchate. —Blaine se carcajeó. —Todo inflexible.

Kurt le dio una divertida mirada. —No eres el único que puede ser feroz y protector, mon amour. Podría matar a quien trate de lastimarte. Sin importar que al final resultara beneficioso para nosotros.

—Aunque Blaine tiene el punto, mein liebling —La Nana dijo. —Si él no hubiera sido infectado por el Veneno de Lobos, nunca hubieras encontrado la sangre de tu corazón. Sé que han atravesado por aguas turbulentas, atravesando duras pruebas para estar juntos, pero esa es la manera en que siempre sucede cuando encuentras a tu Coeur de Sang.

—Si, Nana, me lo has dicho muchas veces. —Kurt le sonrió y apretó la mano de Blaine de nuevo. —Y estoy más que feliz de que pasáramos las pruebas. Porque ahora tengo a mi lobo. Y nunca lo dejaré ir.

—No tienes que preocuparte de eso bebé. No me voy a ningún lado. —Blaine se inclinó y le dio un beso que Kurt no pudo evitar corresponder con pasión.

Nana se rio y se levantó de la silla en la que se había sentado. —Y eso indica que quizás ustedes dos deban retirarse a la recamara de huéspedes, abajo de las escaleras. Coloqué de nuevo las sabanas de satín negras, aunque quisiera pedirles que cuiden el edredón de encaje.

—Lo haremos. —Kurt se puso de pie y jaló a Blaine para que se parara. —Nosotros no podremos llegar ahí lo suficientemente rápido. Vamos mi lobo.

—Justo detrás de ti, bebé. —Blaine le sonrió a la Nana. —Gracias por dejar que nos quedemos aquí. Supongo que nos veremos después.

Ella levantó una ceja. —Mucho después, asumo.

Kurt sonrió. —Creo que asumes correctamente, Nana. Buenos días. —Y guió a su amante hacia el cuarto abajo de las escaleras que esperaba por ellos.

_**-FIN-**_


End file.
